Passion of a Rose
by Jacqueline Dupoi
Summary: One seemingly normal high school girl, one seemingly normal boy. Keomi Shikiharu and Shuichi Minamino are classmates, what roles do they play in each others lives? What will happen to them if either of them find out the others secrets? ShuichixOC
1. Chapter 1

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~

Chapter 1

Shuichi Minamino sat at the front of the classroom with one of his legs crossed over the other. His piercing green eyes studied the small group of students that sat clustered near the front with their textbooks open along with their notebooks. The room was silent except for the scratching of pencils across paper as the students tried to work out the math problems placed in front of them. But soon the silence was broken as the teacher returned through the door.

"The school is closing and the tutoring session is over. Go home and I'll see you all tomorrow." The math teacher announced to the class as the students squinted up from their desks before starting to put away their things. As the students started to disembark the teacher turned to Shuichi and thanked him for watching over the math tutoring session.

"It's not a problem," Shuichi replied as he stood and picked up his book bag from next to the chair. "If you ever need me to watch over or teach class, just ask, I really don't mind helping."

One of the students further in the back glanced up from her seat as she placed her textbook into her book bag. Her radiant dark purple iris's strayed to Shuichi's face as he spoke for a small moment she studied him. But before anyone around her could notice her discrete movement her eyes were back down on her desk as she finished gathering up her math assignments. She usually got pretty high marks on her tests but this one certain test she hadn't done so well. Keomi had decided that to make up she would just attend some of the math tutoring sessions to get her score back up where it belonged. She couldn't afford to have a low test score.

"Miss Shikiharu, would you mind tidying up the classroom before you left." The teacher spoke from the front of the room where he and Shuichi still stood.

"Yes, Mr. Sato." Keomi replied as she laid her book bag flat on the desk before heading over to the small metal closet and opening it up.

"I'll help, it'll take less time with two people instead of just one." Shuichi's voice came from behind Keomi as she pulled out a small broom.

"Thanks Shuichi, now you two leave as soon as you're done and I will see you tomorrow." Mr. Sato said before he disappeared out the door and down the hallway.

Keomi quickly swept the classroom as she kept her eyes down on the floor, she didn't know if she dared to look the top student in the school straight in the eye when they were alone in a classroom together.

Shuichi was at the front of the room wiping down the blackboard when he spoke, splitting the silence between them. "I don't see you come to the tutoring sessions often, Keomi."

Keomi looked up from where she was sweeping before she went back to her work, "Yeah. I didn't do as well as I would have liked on the last test and thought the tutoring would help me keep on top of things."

"That's a good plan, if you ever need help I'm always here." Shuichi replied.

Keomi blinked quickly as she stared wide eyed at the floor before sweeping up the dirt into one pile. "Thanks Shuichi," she said as she swept the dirt into the bin and then dumped it into the trash can. "Well I'm done, what about you?"

"Just finished," Shuichi replied as he put the rag he had been working with in the metal closet and took the broom from Keomi.

"Well I guess I'd better head home and study some more, we have that English test in a few days." Keomi said as she picked up her bag and then handed Shuichi his as he walked up to her. "Is English one of your strong points?"

Shuichi took his bag from her hand before they left the classroom together. "It's not my best subject."

Keomi's lips started to turn up into a smile as she didn't say anything back for a bit. "I guess even top students, like you have their problem subjects huh?"

Shuichi nodded his head as they exited the school into the fading sunset. The night was quickly coming on and it would be dark before either student reached the safety of their homes.

As they neared the school gate Keomi was sad to see it come so quickly. While walking by his side she had discovered that their strides matched each other perfectly and she felt content just walking by him. The two students approached the gate, stepped off of the school's campus, and stood on the sidewalk before turning to each other.

"Thanks for staying after and helping me clean up Shuichi. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Keomi turned her back to him and was a few paces away when he called out to her.

"Keomi, be careful on your way home. It's getting dark, keep your eyes open, and hurry home."

_Is he worried about me?_ Keomi thought as she turned back to see Shuichi watching her carefully. She smiled as the thought warmed her heart, someone cared for her safety and that alone brought the smile to her face along with a slight blush on her cheeks. Even if it was just because she was a fellow student, "Thanks for caring Shuichi and I will."

"See you tomorrow then." Shuichi said before he turned and started walking in the opposite direction of her.

Keomi watched him go for a small while before she turned and started to walk down the sidewalk as dark fell around her. The night didn't scare her, she had walked home alone so many times that it didn't bother her anymore. But this night would be different for Keomi Shikiharu, a sixteen year old girl. Her young life would suddenly change as the strings of destiny intertwined with another.


	2. Chapter 2: Destined Fate

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~

Chapter 2: Destined Fate

A cloaked and hooded figure ran through the trees in hot pursuit. In an instant the figure was flying like the wind as a perpetrator appeared fresh on his tails. The hooded man attacked with fierce precision and accuracy even though he was injured. Howls echoed through the trees as the cloaked man bolted away. He needed to find a safe place to rest and recover his strength before the demons that were after him could find and take his life away from him.

Keomi jumped slightly when the distant sound of howl of wolves reached her ears. A cold shiver ran down her spine and she quickened her step. Something just felt different about tonight but it was most likely her just being paranoid because she was taking the long route home. Her usual route was completely swarming with thugs and gangsters, one group of people she did not want to acquire as friends. She had heard plenty of whispers from the women in her apartment building that gangs were known to gang rape girls who were just walking down the street. Another cold shiver ran down Keomi's back and she rubbed her arms to make the goose bumps disappear. She didn't want to be one of those girls and to play it safe she had taken the long route home. After a few minutes of walking quicker than she normally did Keomi felt her blood pumping through her veins and her heart pounding in her ears. Keomi had just returned to her normal pace when the hair rose on her arms. Something was out there and it was getting closer. Keomi turned to glance over her shoulder and as she did there was a swishing sound in front of her. The swishing sound had come from the trees up ahead as they moved with the small breeze. Keomi gave herself a mental shake before stepping forward and forced herself to walk onward.

The trees loomed around her as she walked through the small forested area. It was so desolate here that if someone grabbed her no one would hear her screams. Keomi walked faster and had just left the trees when a dark figure bolted out of the trees and grabbed her. Before she could scream a gnarly hand covered her mouth and carried her off into the trees.

Keomi screamed into the perpetrators hand as he ran like the wind with her in his arms before suddenly halting. The hand moved and Keomi was about ready to let a scream loose when the point of a sword was pressed against her throat. Keomi could feel the sharpness of the blade cut into her skin. The tip of the blade sliced away through the first layers of her skin and Keomi could feel the thin line of blood as it started to roll away from the cut and the sword. She didn't dare move as she hardly even dared to breath. This was it she was going to be raped and then killed.

A raspy voice spoke above her head, "Come out slayer. We know you are there. If you don't come out then I will cut off this girls head."

Keomi blinked as her eyes roamed around the circle of figures surrounding her. She was bait to lure someone out, it was not going to be easy to get out of this unscathed. Keomi's eyes searched for the tiniest ray of hope before she really looked at the perps around her. One of them had multiple eyes, six to be exact. Two others had horns and another appeared to look like a bird. Keomi slowly moved her eyes to look above her and the perpetrator holding her had both multiple eyes and horns. Keomi straightened slowly and started to shiver in her boots, she had read in folklores that demons kidnapped young beautiful maidens to eat them but she wasn't beautiful so she figured her only use was that of bait for this so called slayer. If only he'd show himself.

Higato cursed under his breath as the demons chasing him captured a young human girl. By her looks she was a high schooler, junior to be exact, and scared beyond wits. He knew that they would kill the girl if he didn't show himself soon but then he would be walking to his death. But as his duty as a demon slayer he had to protect others if they were being harmed by demons and this girl was surely being harmed by demons. Higato ripped up his cloak and tied it around his bleeding wounds, he would try his hardest to save the girls life and kill the demons.

"Demon Slayer! Come out or this girl dies!" Raspy voice yelled into the trees as Keomi shook silently in his arms. "Fine then, I'll kill this human." The demon grinned evilly as he looked down at the weak human in his arms and pushed the knife against her throat.

Keomi let out a small cry as she felt the metal digging into her neck, cutting away at the skin and muscles. Small tears formed at the bottom of her eyes. _Please someone, please save me,_ Keomi's mind cried out.

Suddenly a thunk was heard from behind the raspy voiced demon and he groaned before releasing the knife, dropping to his knees, then falling face forward deader than dead.

Keomi screamed as she jumped back away from the body as a voice yelled at her, "Girl get down!" Keomi did what the voice instructed and as soon as her knees and elbows hit the ground a swish was heard over her head. She glanced over her arm to see a sword sticking out of the nearest demon before the rest flew into action.

Higato killed the demon holding the human girl hostage first before taking out the next closest one. By then the other demons were on his trail and he left his hiding spot to attack and get the girl safely away from here. He slew the demons quickly as he made his way to the human girl who was cowering on the ground with her hands protecting her head. "Get up girl!" He yelled as he shoved his sword behind him and the blade of the short sword grew till it stuck in the belly of the demon that had come running behind him.

Keomi's head flew up as she saw the man dressed entirely in black slay the demon run towards her. She jumped up and moved towards him automatically as she knew he was going to save her. It was probably because he already did save her once so she knew he could do it again.

Higato grabbed the girls arm and started running toward the trees before his free hand flew to his side where blood was soaking his clothes.

Keomi was just about to run into the safety of the trees when a demon came at her from the trees. A scream escaped her lips before she mentally shook herself and stood her ground, preparing to fight the monster.

Higato saw the girls demeanor change and he realized that she was going to fight the demon. Before the demon could touch the girl his sword flew out of his hand and threw the demon back as it was buried deep within the beast's skull.

Keomi flipped around to stare at the man who was oblivious to the demon behind him. "Look out!"

Higato turned right as the demon's claws struck his torso before he sliced off the demon's head. He fell to the ground as his hand went to his new injury. "Run, get out of here!" Higato rasped at her before he yelled at her.

Keomi did as she was told and took off running into the trees as Higato got up and started to fight the remainder of the demons. She ran until she tripped on a root and sprawled out on the ground as she gasped for breath. The man was injured yet he was still fighting for her life. Then before Keomi knew what she was doing she was back on her feet running but she wasn't running away from the fighting area, she was running back to it.

Higato was down on one knee as three demons surrounded him. He gripped his short sword before another sword appeared in his free hand. One of the bonuses to being a master demon slayer, you had an enough training to materialize swords out of thin air and however many you needed. The demons leapt forward to charge in unison with cries in their throats. In one quick spinning slashing movement the demons were dead and Higato the victor. He began to walk away before the pain in his side brought him down to his knees before he dropped the rest of the way down. He had no energy left to move, his blood now soaked his clothes and Higato knew this was going to be his end.

Keomi stopped running at the edge of the trees as she held her side and viewed the area of massacre in front of her. All the demons lay dead on the ground and her savior lie a few paces away from them. He was seriously injured and Keomi started towards him to help.

Higato heard footsteps coming towards him and he jumped up to defend himself and kill the demon but when he saw it was the human girl he dropped back down to the ground, too weak to move anymore knowing his end was imminent and near. Higato knew he had no chance of surviving this and as the girl came back to help him he knew that she wasn't here tonight on purpose. Perhaps it was his fate along with hers to be here on this dark night with only the moon in its crescent phase. The girl had been dragged into this by accident but Higato had always been taught not to believe in accidents or coincidences and he knew now was one of those times.

Keomi couldn't believe that she had returned to help her injured savior but he had saved her life. At least she could try and help him, "Sir, excuse me sir?" She leaned down towards the form on the ground as his hand tightened around the hilt of the bloody short sword. Her eyes searched his form as his head moved towards the sound of her voice. "Sir, please tell me where you are injured and I can see what I can do to help." Her voice shook slightly as she knelt to the ground as her shaky hands reached out to help him in any way.

"I'm going to die, there's no stopping that," Higato mumbled as he looked up at the girls frightened face. She was trying to be strong, she was trying to help him even though she was scared.

Keomi swallowed, "I can help."

Higato managed a weak smile, she was trying to be brave although she was probably terrified out of her mind. By sheer force he sat up to look the girl straight in the eyes. He searched the depths of her soul as he reached out a hand and cupped her cheek in it. Although his hand was dyed red in his own blood she did not pull away as she stared straight back into his eyes. _This girl has a strong soul, _he thought before he grimaced from the throbbing pain coming from his abdomen.

"Sir?" Keomi spoke as she noticed the grimace. "Tell me where it hurts."

"Do something for me?" Higato whispered in a hoarse voice that didn't sound like his usual voice.

"Yes sir, anything." Keomi responded immediately. Somehow she just knew that this man was not going to live past this night or else it was just a sense she had telling her that he wasn't going to make it but she knew that she had to do whatever she could to help this man.

"Tell me your full name then turn around so your back is facing me." Higato instructed clearly as he pulled himself up higher.

"Keomi Shikiharu," she replied before she turned around thinking she was going to carry him piggy back style to the nearest clinic.

Higato smiled at her obedience then reached out with one bloody hand to touch her back.

Keomi felt his touch as it wandered around her back until his hand stopped in between her shoulder blades right above her bra. Keomi was starting to wonder what he was going when his hand moved a little to the left and stopped right above her heart. "Sir, what are you doing?" Keomi began to turn her head to look over her shoulder when he grabbed her head and held it so she was looking forward.

"I'm sorry that I have to put you through this but it is the only way…" Higato explained as in one quick motion lifted his now clean short sword and plunged it through her back and into her heart.

Keomi felt the blade slice through her skin and muscle and a scream escaped her lips as the edge of the knife entered her heart then left quickly just as it had entered.

Higato removed the sword then thrust it back in till it pierced her heart. He repeated this eight times, each time turning his sword until there was an eight pointed star wound on her back.

Keomi's heart thundered in her chest as blood poured down her back. There was a thump behind her but that didn't matter to Keomi as she fell forward to lie twitching on the grass. _I'm going to die now, I really didn't think it was going to be like this…_ Keomi thought as her vision swirled in front of her and pain exploded in her torso coming from her heart. Keomi's body started to jerk and twist sending spasms throughout her entire being. _This is too much…I didn't think dying would be this painful. _Keomi threw back her head as her fingers clawed at the dirt her heart beat thundered to a stop.

Higato lay on the ground behind the thrashing Keomi Shikiharu as she died and was reborn. Reborn as a demon slayer, like him. Higato knew that this was the right choice to make, this girl would survive this. But how she came out of this was beyond him. He had transferred his spirit, the spirit of top class demon slayer, into her soul. It all depended on how she took to the transfer that would determine how she would come out of this. She would either come out transformed into a monstrous demon that would kill every human or retrain her human form and take the powers of a demon slayer. It all depended on her. There was nothing Higato could do now.

Keomi suddenly stopped moving as her heart suddenly began to pound again in her chest. Fire burned through each vein and artery. Up and down, inside and out, everywhere a burning sensation like fire burned through Keomi's body as she lay still on the grass. The moon came out from behind a cloud and Keomi saw the light as it lit the area around her. And as the moon appeared so did the remaining demons that were hunting Higato.

Higato swore under his staggering breaths, now was just the perfect time for them to come and attack them. Keomi was down struggling with the fusion and Higato barely had enough strength left to watch her. He was waiting for the transfer and the fusion to complete then see the finished product then pass on.

Keomi saw the demons laugh as they noticed the two of them down. The smell of her fresh blood was intoxicating to the demons as they drunk in the smell. _They're going to kill me, but why aren't I dead yet? He stabbed me through the heart but I'm still alive, why? _Keomi thought to herself as her fingers started to tingle. _Well if I'm not dead then I must be alive somehow and these demons aren't going to eat me! _Keomi snapped out of her thoughts and jumped to her feet as the demons approached. They stood shocked for a moment before two lunged forward to tear her to pieces. Keomi's body moved before she could even blink. In the next second she was down on one knee with her arms spread out to her sides and in her hands she held two short swords. The two demons that had rushed to tear her apart lay on the ground behind her with their torsos separated from their waists. Keomi began to stand and as she did so the school uniform she wore dissipated and in its place she wore an entire black outfit. Black shoes, black pants, black quarter sleeve tight shirt, and a black cape that went to her waist. The hood was thrown back to reveal her face in the moonlight as she turned to look at the other demons before they charged also.

Higato watched, impressed by her transformation and skill in dealing with the demons. She was too good for them to kill her, she would kill them all. Higato took in a shaky breath as Keomi finished killing the last remaining demon before she hurried to his side. Her swords had disappeared by the time she reached Higato and knelt before him.

"What did you do to me?" She asked breathlessly.

Higato closed his eyes as she reverted back into her school uniform. His transfer had mixed perfectly with her soul. He could die with no regrets, "I made the right choice…"

Keomi let out a breathless gasp as a throbbing pain surrounded her back. She looked down at the man in front of her as one last shaky breath escaped his lips before his body went limp. Keomi stared at him before removing her bloody school blouse and covering his top half with it. She stood and stared at the surrounding area before walking away. Why did the man try to kill her? And how did she kill those demons? Questions flooded Keomi's mind but the only one she focused on was getting home for the night. Before Keomi knew it she was at her door and fumbling with her key. Somehow she managed not to loose her book bag in all the commotion of the night. The door swung open and Keomi entered the very silent apartment where she lived alone. She stumbled with her shoes before dropped her book bag and falling to her hands. She was so dizzy she didn't think that she would make it to the bed room so Keomi started to crawl forward slowly. She stumbled into her room as pain was exploding from her back as she crawled forward into her room before dropping to the floor and laying there before darkness covered her eyes.

As Keomi Shikiharu lie passed out on her bedroom floor her fate had just begun. In a matter of minutes her life had changed so drastically. There was no telling what would happen to her in the future. And only time would be able to tell what it had in store for this girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Marked

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. ~

Chapter 3: Marked

Sunlight streamed through the small window in the desolate bedroom. The room was a bit cluttered with the small knee high table placed in the middle of the room. Books were piled around the table along with many papers. There was one unmade futon lying on the floor underneath the window but there was no one sleeping in the bed. Keomi lay near the table by the sliding door, she had barely made it into her room before she had passed out from blood loss. But at least she had managed to make it into her apartment before passing out.

The bright sunlight lit the face of Keomi and she twitched in her sleep before awaking. She blinked before closing her eyes tightly and moving a hand to cover up her eyes. Once her hand blocked the sun she slowly began to stretch her body but stopped suddenly as pain shot down her entire back and torso. Keomi froze before very slowly getting up on her hands and knees. A dull throbbing pain resided in her neck since she had slept on the floor in one position all night long. Keomi climbed to her feet and stretched her neck before she set off to the bathroom to wash away the sleep from her eyes.

Keomi stepped under the hot water and lifted her face to the pouring water. She let it run down her body, washing it clean. The hot water relaxed her stiff muscles and left her feeling relaxed and ready to face the day. She took a quicker shower than usual as she remembered that today they had a pop quiz in history. If she hurried she could get in a little bit of study time before class started. Keomi jumped out of the shower and dried off quickly. As she was rubbing the towel across her back a sharp stab vibrated through her heart and torso causing Keomi to freeze in pain for a moment. After that small moment passed Keomi let the towel fall to the floor as she reached behind her to feel her back. Her fingers slid across her skin easily until they found the spot causing the soreness. Keomi let her fingers explore as she held back the grimaces of pain from her face. But soon her pained face turned to a startled one as her fingers brushed across the eight pointed star.

"What the-?" Keomi stuttered out before she wiped the towel across the mirror and turned around to inspect her back. Her eyes widened as she stared at the reflection of her back. A large eight pointed star shaped mark resided near the middle of her back. It was black and looked more like a tattoo than a scar. The mark was ultra tender as she barely brushed her fingers over her skin. "What? How did this-?" Keomi finally managed to speak as she stopped fingering the mark on her back. She stared at it a while as she searched her memory from when she would have gotten it. But as she searched she couldn't think of anything that would have given her a mark like this on her back. Then she tried to remember what she did last night but Keomi just drew a blank. Her memory was all fuzzy like it had been wiped clean and no matter how hard she tried to remember she couldn't. Keomi shook her head in frustration before she left the bathroom and decided it wouldn't do her any good to waste more time on this pointless subject. She had things she needed to do like for instance getting ready for school.

Rushing out the door of her apartment, Keomi barely had time to lock the door before she was rushing down the stairs while still buttoning down her book bag so all her papers wouldn't escape while she hurried to school. She jogged causally after leaving her apartment, not paying attention to any one else on the road as she focused her thoughts on the day ahead of her. She needed to get to school so she could study, Keomi couldn't remember if she studied last night or not so it would be best if she got to school as quickly as possible so she could review through the days assignments and study to prepare herself.

Keomi breathed a sigh of relief as she approached the school gates and slowed her pace to a steady walk already forgetting about the hectic morning she had and the confusing absence of the previous night's memories. She put those all out of her mind as she was already beginning to focus on the day ahead of her.

Keomi sat at her desk struggling on the history pop quiz. Her back ached and she knew that the mark on her back was something important, it had gotten there somehow but she couldn't remember how and it seemed to be blocking her memory from last night because she had no recollection of that past night at all. The last thing she could remember from the day before was leaving the school with Shuichi but then it was all just fuzzy images that made no sense. Keomi shook her head and grumbled under her breath as she tapped her pencil against the edge of the wooden desk. She had gotten to school a little earlier than usual but it wasn't enough time to study for the entire day.

Shuichi was staring at the front of the classroom or it looked like he was staring at the front of the classroom as he was just staring off into space thinking when the annoying sound of someone rapidly tapping their pencil snapped him out of his thoughts. He glanced around the room cautiously only to discover one of the female students, furiously trying to concentrate on the quiz. Shuichi instantly recognized her from the day before as he remembered that she had come to the math tutoring session yesterday and then he had walked with her to the gate before they had split ways. But today there was something different about her, although Shuichi didn't converse with her much she seemed to be a very diligent student. She had said so herself that the only subject she struggled in was math so to see her struggling on history made Shuichi wonder if she didn't get enough study time in or if something else was bothering her. But it was no concern of his to worry about this girl.

Keomi took a deep breath as she stopped tapping her pencil as she felt eyes on her. She glanced upward and saw that Shuichi had been looking her way. Keomi sighed as she closed her eyes for a brief second to clear her mind. After she cleared her mind she opened her eyes back up to look at the quiz and somehow all the knowledge of history came flooding back to her. Keomi furiously scribbled down all the answers as they came quick as lightening but she remembered every single thing that passed through her mind.

Keomi looked over her pop quiz at lunch after they had gotten them back from the teachers' aid who had corrected them all quickly. She had scored one hundred perfect on the quiz although Keomi thought for sure that she was going to fail it until all the answers suddenly came back to her. Keomi laid down the paper as she leaned back in her chair and felt the mark on her back throb once before the pain disappeared. Keomi froze before she looked around the room and saw all the students happily chatting away and eating their lunches. Keomi didn't have any lunch today or breakfast for that matter as she had hurried to class to study, besides she was low on money so food was scarce. Keomi looked away from all the students as she smelt the air, the smell of the food was too intoxicating. It was driving her senses wild as she could smell every scent the food was giving off. But as Keomi dug into a book for the next period she could hear every sound as if it was echoing off the walls of the classroom. As Keomi closed her eyes to focus she saw the mental image of the classroom with everyone placed there by her senses. Her sense of smell and hearing were heightened beyond normal expectations and her other senses seemed to be heightened as well. Her eyes were starting to notice the small frays in some of the other students uniforms and the different chisels in their faces. Strands of hair stood out amongst thousands, colors were vibrant, textures seemed to pop out and Keomi could swear that just by looking she could feel them against her skin. Keomi shook her head and went to studying her book as she blocked everything else out, but after a while of studying she became aware of a new smell around her. It smelt like home cooking and it seemed delicious. Keomi's tongue started to salivate as she just smelt the air around her and she could hear the owner eating away without a care in the world. She grumbled to herself before she dove back into her reading. A few pages later Keomi became aware that someone was watching her and as she looked up she caught glances from some of the other boys in her class.

Keomi was about to set down her book before she caught sight of the homemade lunch box within the circle of boys. Her nose twitched a little before she looked down at her book again. "Do you need something Tanaka?" She asked as one of the boys wandered over to where she sat.

"No lunch?" Tanaka asked her as he leaned against her desk.

Keomi's eyes flirted upwards to Tanaka's face. "No," she offered one word as she held his gaze.

"It's not good to skip meals," He replied to her single word.

"I was in a hurry this morning."

"Then you didn't eat breakfast either." It was more a fact than a question.

Keomi studied Tanaka's face as she became wary of his intentions. "And what if I didn't?"

Tanaka smiled at her before placing a packet of bread on her desk in front of her. "Here, have this."

Keomi blinked at the gift before turning her attention back to Tanaka, "And what would I owe you for this?" Her mouth was curved up into a smile but her eyes were as cold as a frozen tundra.

Tanaka stopped smiling instantly as Keomi saw right through his plan to make her go on a date with him if she accepted it. He started to stutter as Keomi started at him fiercely.

"I won't accept this because I have no interest in dating," Keomi closed her book with a snap and stood to leave.

Tanaka reached out quickly and grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "It's just a date, come on why not?"

Keomi stared at the floor in front of her feet as she yanked on her arm to get it back but instead of him releasing her arm he gripped her tighter and a sliver of pain echoed from her back and reflected upon her face as she grimaced.

Shuichi Minamino suddenly appeared at Keomi's side and he reached out and held onto Tanaka's wrist. "You should be able to see that you are hurting her so release her."

Keomi slipped her arm from Tanaka's clutch as his grasp had weakened from Shuichi's grip. She stepped back then turned to face the two boys.

"It's just a date," Tanaka insisted.

Keomi had to stop a snicker from rising to her face as she could see through all of his plans. If she said yes than he would take her out then use his manliness to persuade her into his bed and if she refused then he would probably just rape her. "I have no problem with dating, it's just you that I have the problem with. Your hospitality is no more than a cover for other things and I personally don't like to be used by scum like you." Keomi said defiantly before she turned and walked out of the classroom without a second glance backwards.

"Hey you, wait up!" Tanaka reached after Keomi but Shuichi still had a grip on his wrist and he easily held him back.

"You heard her so you should leave her alone. She has no interest in dating you or any interest in you, said so herself." Shuichi said as he let go of Tanaka's arm a split second before the teacher entered the room.

The students in the class had all been staring at Tanaka and Shuichi wondering if a fight was going to break out when the teacher had entered and the lunch period ended. He called the class to order before starting the role call and noticing Keomi Shikiharu was skipping out. She was one of the best female students in the grade at the school, Oaths of Kings Private High School, so he thought it was weird and called on Shuichi Minamino to find her.

Shuichi left the room in search of her and headed to the roof to see if she was there. When Shuichi got there, sure enough she was there using the fence to support her body weight as she leaned against it to look out across the horizon.

Keomi was not ignorant to Shuichi's presence as she stared out over the horizon. Since her eyesight had improved she was getting used to the new and improved view her eyesight was providing her.

Shuichi walked over to Keomi and stood by her side as she glanced over at him before turning her attention back to the horizon. Keomi wasn't going to bring up what had happened in the classroom and Shuichi wasn't going to press her about it either. Shuichi watched her but didn't say anything as the two shared the silence together.

Keomi sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the silence Shuichi was giving her and also enjoying his presence. She felt safe around him even though he was just the math tutor and a fellow student. Keomi sucked in the air around her and she suddenly straightened as she smelt roses from somewhere. Shuichi noticed her movement and she looked at him and then it hit her, the smell of roses was coming from him. But before Keomi could think as to why he smelt like roses another small gust of wind blew around them and she caught the smell of something unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. Keomi stiffened as it came back to her in a flash; the dark woods, the demons holding her hostage, the demon slayer, the short sword gleaming red with her blood after it had been plunged through her back and into her heart, then her transforming into those black clothes, killing the demons, the death of the man, and then her making it home. Everything made sense now, she had become a demon slayer just like the man who had saved her. He knew that he wasn't going to survive and he must have seen something in her, enough to make him transfer his powers to her and let her live on. She had given these powers for a reason but for what reason would that be?

"Keomi? Are you alright?" Shuichi's voice snapped Keomi out of her thoughts as she realized that she was staring at Shuichi this whole time. The smell of demon blood, that was the other smell coming from him but it was so faint as the smell of roses overpowered her sense of smell.

Keomi nodded then smiled up at Shuichi who was looking back at her with a worried yet kind face. "It's okay I just remembered something I should have never forgotten." Keomi covered as she looked up at him.

Shuichi tilted his head to the left slightly as he studied her smiling face. There was something definitely different about her from the other day. Her appearance was still the same as ever although she did smell a little bit like blood. Her light mouse brown hair swayed in the breeze as it parted around her neck and gently brushed against her face and neck. As the breeze blew past her it hit her back before flowing around her body to hit Shuichi full on and he could smell every scent of her being and he could also easily smell the blood coming from her somewhere on her body.

As Shuichi was trying to place his finger on what was so different about her besides the smell of blood coming from her Keomi had moved a tiny bit closer to him before smiling and leaning up on her toes before she rolled back down to the pads of her feet. "If we don't get back to class soon they might have to send an entire searching party out after us."

Shuichi nodded and smiled as he turned and began to walk towards the stairs and Keomi followed close behind. The turmoil in her mind had quieted while she was around him so she felt at peace and she didn't want to loose that now. Or maybe it was just the fact that Keomi respected Shuichi that made her feel so comfortable around him. But in any case Keomi knew that she had to figure out why she was given these powers and what to do with them.

~Please give me feedback on what you think of my stories. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. ~


	4. Chapter 4: Finishing Business

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. ~

Chapter 4: Finishing Business

Keomi stared off into space as she knelt on the grass in the small town park a few blocks away from the grocery store where she had been headed after school before she had been side tracked. Once school was over and she had left the premises thoughts burst into her mind crowding each other and about driving Keomi completely insane. She had been headed to the store but her mind was in such turmoil that she had just completely wandered off and when she had come to her senses she found herself in the park. Giving up on making to the store in her current state Keomi had sunk to the ground to left herself sort through all her thoughts surrounded by the peacefulness of nature. She now knew what had happened to her the past night but now she had to figure out why she had been given these powers? For what reason did the man give her his powers? Keomi studied her memory and the man's voice came to her mind retelling her that he had made the right choice before he died in front of her very eyes.

Keomi sighed and her hands started to fiddle with each other in her frustration. She had no idea why she had been given these powers and now it was really starting to bug her. But before Keomi could let her anger get the better of her she took one deep breath and let the air wash her nerves clean. As she released the air she had been holding within her chest Keomi decided that why wasn't important any more. The significant and very vital part right now was what she was going to do with these powers granted to her.

Keomi's eyes snapped open as she the smell in the air around her changed and the rank smell of many men appeared. She slowly got to her feet and waited patiently as Tanaka and his friends in her class came looking for her. They might have even followed her and where just waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

Tanaka, not surprisingly, was the one leading the group as he wanted his revenge on

Keomi for making him look like a complete fool in front of the entire class. He was surprised to see a calm and levelheaded Keomi waiting for him and his sleazy group of followers. She stood with her hands clasped behind her back as her legs were spread apart. Her school bag lay on the ground near her feet a few feet away as she stared straight at the men with an undaunting intimidation fiercely reflected in her eyes.

"I knew you would come," Keomi stated plainly as Tanaka halted a few short paces away from her.

Tanaka smirked at her, he had her right where he wanted her. She wasn't going to get away with insulting him then making him into a laughing stock at school. Keomi was going to pay dearly. "So it's a date then?"

Keomi stared at him with no emotion crossing her face as she stared at him. "No it's not and I'm not sleeping with you. That was your original plan wasn't it. You wanted me to take your 'gift' and then I would owe you something and that is what you wanted, isn't it?" Keomi replied in a cold steely voice. "But I am sorry that I made the better choice to not take it so we have nothing more to discuss."

Tanaka let out a rough bark that was supposed to be a laugh. "You have more common sense than your grades reflect but you will not get away with making me into laughing stock at school."

"The only thing you will be laughed about now is how badly I am going to hurt you if you touch me again." Keomi replied before Tanaka could finish.

Tanaka's mouth turned up into a sneer and with a yell he lunged forward at her in sheer anger. "You will regret that bitch!"

Keomi easily sidestepped Tanaka and boxed his ears as he passed her. She stood ready as he flipped around and ran at her again, ready for her next dodging attempt. Keomi saw right through his plan and before he could reach her she lunged forward and delivered one solid punch to his chest cavity. She smirked as Tanaka halted on her fist and she heard the satisfying crunch of some bones before he fell backwards with a groan. He landed on his behind with a thud as his hands encircled his rib cage. Keomi turned to look at the other boys as they all stared at her with wide eyes. "You should all know your opponent before you attack, just some advice for you unless you want to get yourself beat up even more."

Tanaka gasped out as he held himself tightly, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should have at least known that I have learned to defend myself and know how so you will be the one hurting more than me." Keomi replied as she turned her head to look down upon the shriveling little man. She was so tempted to finish him off but the pleasant and very familiar smell of roses with the hint of demon blood was all around her as Shuichi stayed just out of sight watching the skirmish. "I don't ever want you bothering me again, do I make myself clear?"

Tanaka looked up at her as she glared down upon him. That's when he decided it would be better for his health to leave Keomi Shikiharu alone unless he wanted to die. He could see malevolence lurking back in the mists of her purpleish plum iris and then an evil aura surrounded her entire being. Tanaka knew that she was totally and deadly serious in her threat. "I get it."

Keomi nodded sharply before she turned, picked up her book bag with one swoop, and was walking away from the boys as they all watched her go. Keomi hurried away from the group of boys and as she quickly went away she could still smell the roses coming from Shuichi. She wondered if he had followed her just in case the boys were going to try something, apparently he cared more than she thought but then again maybe he didn't care about her as much as she thought. It was all a mystery to her. Keomi made it to the grocery store and went straight to the bags of rice where she stopped as she dove into her thoughts once again. There were men like Tanaka out there and then there were men like Shuichi who protected her even though she didn't mean much to him. She was just a fellow student, but to Keomi Shuichi was more. She respected him and admired him. Keomi leaned down to pick up a bag of rice, because she had hardly any left at home so she needed more if she wanted to keep on eating, and it hit her. She had been given these powers to protect herself and in doing that she could protect the ones that meant the most to her and the person on the top of the list just happened to be Shuichi Minamino. Usually her family would be at the top of the list but since they weren't around it didn't matter. Keomi had no one, she was all but alone in the world. She had no friends except for the old couple who were her landlords and the girl who lived next to her. Rieko Nishizawa was sort of like an older sister to Keomi and watched over her whenever she could. But Keomi wasn't a child anymore, she never had had much of a childhood anyways. But the one person who stuck out the most to Keomi was Shuichi. He had cared about her safety that night she had been granted these powers and all this began.

"That's it," Keomi muttered to herself before she slid out a bag of rice and held it over her arm as she straightened. Shuichi was the best student in the school, he was always considered the prodigy. He was the best at everything he did but even a top student like him might have other problems out of school. Keomi had never seen Shuichi fight even though he was also very good at athletics, even then he had followed Tanaka to make sure that he wouldn't try anything. Keomi smiled to herself as she made up her mind, she would protect Shuichi with this powers she had gotten. She would protect him with all she had.

~Please give me feedback on what you think of my stories. It would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading. ~


	5. Chapter 5: Startling Discovery

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. ~

Chapter 5: Startling Discovery

Shuichi was glad that everything worked out well between Tanaka and Keomi, he had followed Tanaka just in case he was going to try something. But Keomi managed to solve her problem without him and since the accident there were no problems and Shuichi just slipped out of Keomi's life. Or so he thought. It was the day before the weekend and Shuichi was working with the chemistry team when the school bell rang signaling time for the students to leave the school. He finished his work quickly before helping tidy the room and then left to head for home. He wanted to get home as fast as possible so he could pack up and leave, he was going on a trip this weekend that no one but himself knew about.

Keomi had gone to the math lab to make sure she could stay caught up in her math before the weekend. She had been going out each night to practice and experiment with her powers. Keomi had noticed that her power lay seated deep within her soul so around normal humans her demon energy was hidden well. She had also discovered how to change with an instant notice and bring out all sorts of weapons from midair. She had a reserve of artillery at her disposal in which she had not finished arranged yet so she knew how many weapons she had. The number appeared to limitless and as long as she didn't run out Keomi didn't care if she never found the end. But Keomi hated summoning the weapons out of midair, it looked to strange and felt strange when suddenly there was a some type of weapon in her hand. So Keomi had created a bracelet that she now wore all the time that she drew her weapons from. She left before Shuichi had and ran home quickly to grab some snacks and change into some other clothes better suited for tracking and stakeout. She was waiting across the street completely ready to track Shuichi and make sure he would be safe. When he came she followed behind him in stealth mode, having the powers of a demon slayer were a bonus and Keomi was starting to like having them. She started liking them each and every night when she experimented and messed around with it. Along with the weapons she could fashion out of thin air Keomi had unfathomable amount of knowledge also. Her grades would have shot through the roof but she was already getting high marks in almost everything and yet she managed to keep her newfound knowledge under control at school. Keomi smiled to herself as she ran from one roof to another and in her covertness managed to stay far enough away from Shuichi without giving away her position.

Shuichi stopped walking through the park and he looked into the trees as he sensed something around him. Then without warning he jumped to the side as a fraction of a second later a dent appeared exactly where he had been standing. Shuichi didn't stop moving until he was crouched on the ground near the base of a large tree away from the paved sidewalk. "Come out and show yourself!" Shuichi called into the trees as his piercing green eyes searched.

Keomi stared open mouthed as she watched the scene down far below her. She had sensed a demon near Shuichi but before she could go destroy the demon it had attacked the nearest human, aka Shuichi Minamino. But not to worry Shuichi had dodged the blow and managed to get away but now what was he doing? Keomi stood on a limb of a tree as she watched, wondering if she should reveal herself to protect him or wait until she could kill the demon without having to involve Shuichi.

Laughter echoed from the trees as a normal looking human stepped from the trees and into Shuichi's view. "You must be Kurama. I've been looking for you for a while now."

Shuichi's eyes thinned as he straightened and stood to face the unknown demon in the disguise of a human, "What do you want with me?"

_Kurama? _Keomi thought as she heard the unfamiliar name Shuichi responded to being called.

The impostor spoke, "I want my revenge on you, you demon traitor. My brother was killed by you and now you shall share the same fate you gave him. I will restore honor to him."

Shuichi stared at the demon before the demon reached up and ripped the skin from his face.

Keomi blinked down at the scenario playing out before her eyes as the human/demon ripped off the skin of human he had eaten to disguise his appearance while he searched in the Human World.

Shuichi never took his eyes off of the demon as his true face was revealed.

With a dull thud the revealed demon threw the human flesh to the ground near his feet.

"So you're a fish demon then." Shuichi said plainly as his eyes took in the gills along with his scaly neck then the fins.

"You murdered my brother. He was the General of the Military for Lord Yomi, remember?" The fish demon snarled at Shuichi/ Kurama.

"Shachi choose his time to die, it was no ones fault but his own." Kurama said almost defending himself.

Shachi's brother reached up to his scaly neck and pulled off a large hunk of scales. They lay scattered in his open palm before he clasped his hand around them. "I'll kill you and your family will soon after follow you then I will bring honor my brother." Then with in one sudden movement threw them all at Shuichi.

Shuichi jumped up into the air then used the tree as a flip board to propel himself forward as he reached back into his hair. The instant his hand touched the rose hidden within his red hair his Rose Whip appeared and his hand flashed out in front of him.

Keomi saw every movement of the Rose Whip as it slashed through the fish demon multiple times. Dirt flew up behind Shuichi as the fish scales seemed to create bombs which in turn created miniature explosions. She turned her eyes back to Shuichi as he flew over the top of the demon's head then landed gracefully behind him with his Rose Whip lay around him in a semicircle as his right hand gripped the handle.

"Your death is indeed sorry, but you chose to die here tonight." Shuichi spoke as the fish demon collapsed to the ground in multiple pieces. Shuichi flipped his wrist and the Rose Whip reformed back into the scarlet rose before he stuck it back into his long red hair.

Keomi stared at Shuichi as he casually picked up his school bag, turned, and left the vicinity as she remained hidden in the tree. She gave herself a mental shake as she finished following (stalking) him until he was safely in his room upstairs at the Minamino residence. What was going on? Shuichi had faced that demon like it was nothing new to him and then the rose he pulled from his hair had transformed into a weapon that he used to kill the demon. Another thing it seemed he was familiar with doing, very familiar. Keomi watched the light from Shuichi's room as her mind sorted through the event and then tried to come to conclusions that made no sense to her whatsoever. The demon that had attacked him said that he had come looking for him. Meaning that apparently Shuichi was very much apparently living a double life. He even had that other name that the fish demon had called him by. _Kurama, huh? Seems like I need to do my homework on Shuichi Minamino and find out everything about him that there is to know. I need to know what is going on here. _Keomi's flowed like a furious wind during a storm as she came to a conclusion that she wasn't going to let him out of her sight until she got to the bottom of Shuichi/Kurama double life.

~Thank you for reading. Feedback on what you think of my stories would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. ~


	6. Chapter 6: Tracking a demon

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. ~

Chapter 6: Tracking a demon

Shuichi felt a little uneasy as he left home to head out for his weekend trip to Demon World. This would be the second time he went back after the Demon World Tournament a few months ago. But then again maybe it was because he was heading back to Demon World or the uneasiness could be from Shachi's brother coming for revenge? But either way Shuichi had made plans to go back to Demon and see what was happening with the new government.

Keomi watched as Shuichi left his house with a small backpack over his shoulder. He was leaving for somewhere and where was the question. Keomi jumped onto the next roof and ran across it as she trailed Shuichi. Now more than ever her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she wanted to know where he was going and what he was going to do. She knew that it probably had something to do with his double life and Keomi wanted to figure that out before anything else happened. She cared about Shuichi, she didn't want to see any harm come to him and she definitely didn't want to see any more demons coming after him. And here she thought that the only problems she would encounter while protecting Shuichi would be gangsters and bullies. Boy, oh boy had she been wrong. Keomi's breathing hardened in her ears as she jumped, flipped, and ran across buildings and roofs as she followed Shuichi. He was headed downtown, it was possible that he was going to catch a train, which would be a pain in the butt to follow him on considering that she didn't want to expose herself to him. She stopped for a moment and leaned over the edge of the roof to look down below as she watched Shuichi's red hair within the midst of the other colors, but he was easy to stop from a distance with that flaming red hair of his. But then as he was walking he dodged down into an alley where she couldn't see anything but the looming darkness. Keomi gaped as she ran for the stairs, there was no way in hell that she would be able to jump from one building to the other across that wide street. She bolted down the stairs before she gave up and leaned over the edge of the stairs looking down. Keomi observed the distance down before she backed a step. It was at least twenty some odd number of floors and Keomi didn't have enough time to run down all of them, she was in endanger of loosing Shuichi's trail and she couldn't have that happening. In one swift movement Keomi had grabbed the edge of the stair rail before launching herself over it. She flipped around before curling into a ball to fall down faster and then suddenly she flipped around again before she impacted on the ground. There had been a few people standing around when Keomi landed perfectly after falling down twenty floors and they all screamed and jumped back as a poof of dust and dirt surrounded the area of impact.

Keomi stood as she brushed the small debris and dust off of her shoulder that had been created by her landing. She stepped out of the small cloud of dust, looked around, before running for the front doors and into the street. She jumped into the air before bouncing off the roof of a passing delivery truck and landing in the alley. Her plum colored eyes searched for Shuichi's red hair but she didn't see him anywhere as he had already passed through the waiting portal to Demon World. But Keomi didn't see the portal, for it had already closed after Shuichi's passing instead all she saw was the signs above the doors to the bars. Keomi gaped as she instantly thought that Shuichi wasn't just living two double lives but he was living three. Shuichi Minamino a prodigy and upstanding student, Kurama the mysterious fighter who is tracked down for revenge, and then a bad boy who parties on the weekends. Keomi sucked in the stale air of cigarettes along with the dank stench of alcohol and suddenly her stomach was an unending pit of darkness. She couldn't stand the smell of either of those things they remaindered her too much of her brother who hated her with every fiber of his being.

"Hey you girl, are you looking for a place to get a drink?" A gruff voice spoke and pulled Keomi out of her dark thoughts.

Keomi looked over at the bouncer who was totally checking her out. "No I am looking for a guy, he has long red hair pulled back into a ponytail. Seen him?"

"Why look for one guy when there are plenty others around?" His eyes wandered the length of her legs then to her hips and then up her torso then stayed on her bust.

"I asked you a question and I expect an answer! Did you see a red haired teenager enter one of these clubs?" Keomi's voice lowered and she glared at the bouncer.

He finally managed to drag his gaze away from her chest and look her in the face. When he looked up at her he saw the death glare of a skilled demon slayer scowling back at him and he was impressed with her. Impressed that she would go this far to track down this red haired man and even talk back to a bouncer like him. "I saw him, but he didn't enter any of the clubs. He walked past all of them before heading further down the alley way. Then he just vanished or maybe he turned down into another alley."

Keomi nodded her head in appreciation as she turned to inspect the alley Shuichi had disappeared down. Then without another word Keomi turned and headed down the alley all the while giving dirty looks to all the guys who checked her out and or called out to her. When she reached the spot where Shuichi was the last place he was seen there was nothing there. There at all, not even a turn to go down another alley. Keomi stared at the wall as she sensed something had been there, but what was it? She stared hard at the wall before she squatted down and reached out to place a hand on the wall. The wall felt different from a normal wall and Keomi knew that something had been here something like a portal. She didn't know how she knew that but it was somewhere in the massive amount of information that she had stored in her brain from the demon slayer side of her. She stood and her hand ran up the wall as she stared at it hard, there had been a portal here to somewhere. Keomi sniffed the air before leaning up against the wall to press her nose into the bricks. She sucked in a deep breath and the smell of rotting flesh hit her suddenly. Keomi swore under her breath as she jumped back and her arm whisked underneath her nose to clear to stench from her strong sense of smell.

"Did you find him missy?" The bouncer called out to her.

Keomi looked down at him before glancing at the wall once more then turned to leave. She sulked back down the alley way where she thanked the bouncer for helping her and he told her that it was no problem and that if she ever wanted to get a drink to stop by. She thanked him for his offer but told him that it was not necessary before leaving. Keomi was still sulking as she walked and her legs took her to a grove of trees before she herself had realized it. Keomi stopped walked suddenly as she stared at the place where the demons had held her captive and the demon slayer had given her his powers. She stared at his body as it had not started to rot yet before she walked over to where his body lay. Keomi rolled up her sleeves and went to work digging a grave for him. Amazingly enough there was a shovel hidden within that arsenal of weaponry of hers. Keomi dug the grave under the shade of a great big oak tree before she drug his body over to it and dropped him into it. She arranged him nicely in there before she hopped out of the grave and began to shovel the dirt on top of him. When she was finished an hour later she went about gathering large stones to cover his grave. The sun was just starting to rise in the sky when Keomi finished her task. She folded her blood stained blouse and laid it on top of the stones as she knelt beside the grave to the unknown demon slayer who gave his life to protect her then gave her his powers so that she might live and do something with them

Keomi bowed her head in respect to the demon slayer, "Thank you for saving me and thank you for giving me the powers. I have decided to use them to protect the one I care the most about. He means much to me and I will give it all I've got to make sure he stays safe. Thank you once again." Keomi spoke softly to the grave before she looked up at the sky. It was lit with oranges and reds from the rising sun. It was a new day, a day to discover what was going on with Shuichi. He was living a double life and Keomi would unveil everything there was about this Kurama.

~Thank you for reading. Feedback on what you think of my stories would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. ~


	7. Chapter 7 Part A Entering Illegally

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. ~

Chapter 7; Part A: Entering Illegally

Keomi watched over the Minamino household for the rest of the day until she decided that Shuichi probably wasn't going to show up at home anytime soon. He had gone off to demon world and the only way of knowing when he would get back would be if she watched the portal. So instead of wasting her time sitting in a tree watching his house she would scope out the alley. Apparently she had made a friend, the bouncer from last night so instead of sitting on the roof in the sun all day long the bouncer had let her sit in the studio upstairs. Keomi sat with her back pressed against the wall next to the window where she could see everything going on down in the alley way. She leaned back in the chair and on her lap sat a note book where she recorded events and happenings of the day along with a text book and handbook she was working from. Instead of being completely bored all day long and stare out the window why not do homework to pass the time.

The moon shone dimly down into the alley way at two in the morning, it hardly reached considering the amount of fluorescent lights that illuminated the night sky. Keomi wasn't watching the alley way as her head as leaning up against the wall as her eyes were shut. The books on her lap along with the pencil in her hand remained as they were as she had dozed off still leaning back in the chair against the wall. Keomi was totally oblivious to everything else going on around her as she slept against the wall.

As Keomi slept on unaware of the change that was happening down in the alley. The brick wall seemed to shiver and shake before a round light flashed and in the next instant Shuichi Minamino was stepping out of the solid brick wall. He turned and with one glowing finger drew a circle on the shimmering brick wall. An instant after he drew the circle the brick wall stopping shimmering and the portal to Demon world was closed. Shuichi shouldered his backpack before turning to leave for his next destination.

There was no breeze to carry the smell of rotting flesh from Demon World up to Keomi but as strong as her sense of smell was now she smelt it anyways. The air hit Keomi like a bucket of ice had been dropped on her for a wake up call. Keomi jumped up out of her chair while gasping for breath as her books went flying into the air. She snapped to her senses and quickly her eyes flew to the window as she saw Shuichi leave the alley. Keomi didn't follow him any longer than that as she whizzed around the room grabbing her books and pencil from midair before grabbing her stuff and running out of the room. She was back on his trail and this time she wasn't going to let him get away this time. When she got out onto the street she couldn't see him but he was still easy to find as Keomi just followed her nose. The smell of rotting flesh, the Demon World smell, and the smell of roses, Shuichi's smell, mingled together. Keomi hurried after him as her nose never failed to shift through every smell in the street to find only his.

Shuichi watched through the crowds easily before he left the busy down town area and made his way to his destination. It only took him twenty minutes to reach the Kuwabara residence where the light was on upstairs in Kazuma's room. Shuichi smiled to himself as he looked up at the light, "Guess he's still up studying."

Keomi waited for Shuichi's next move as he invited himself into the Kuwabara household and a minute later he showed up in the upstairs room.

"Hey Kuwabara, what are you studying and how is it going?" Shuichi called out to the boy sitting at the desk with an open text book.

Kuwabara straightened, "Hey Kurama, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Just got back from Demon World and I thought that you'd want to hear some of the news." Kurama lowered his bag to the floor before sitting on the edge of Kuwabara's bed. "The three territories in Demon world have disbanded and the new government is coming along underneath Enki."

"Isn't he the guy who won the Demon World Tournament and is the new ruler?"

"Yes he is, he also happened to be one of Raizen's old sparring buddies a few hundred years back. Yusuke told me," Kurama explained and Kuwabara turned in his seat to look at him.

"You saw Urameshi? Why isn't he back yet?"

"He said he was working on something and he wasn't coming back until he's finished."

"Hmm, sound like him. Then what's the little shrimp Hiei up too?"

"Right now he is with Mukuro that's about all I know. But Enki was saying something about putting the losing competitors from the tournament to work on a patrol group. So he'll be busy soon enough."

"Sounds like everything is working out after all, Yusuke sure hadn't planned for this to happen, that lucky fool." Kuwabara said as he leaned back in his chair to stretch.

Kurama chuckled slightly, "Yes he is."

Keomi listened to the conversation as the two boys continued to talk late into the night before they both fell asleep. Shuichi slept on the floor as the one called Kuwabara lay sprawled out over the bed. The two seemed to know each other very well and Keomi could tell they were great friends and had gone through a lot with each other. Keomi knew that she needed to find out more about Shuichi Minamino especially more about his double life killing demons and traveling back and forth from the Demon World to the Human World. She definitely had to know more about his other side, Kurama.

The next morning Keomi watched as Shuichi and Kuwabara got up, had breakfast, and then left to head to his next destination with news from the Demon World. Keomi kept following him until he went back home. Keomi watched him for a little while longer before she was sure that Shuichi was settled in at home before she left him.

Keomi wandered back home as she thought about what she was going to do about Shuichi. He had double life and Keomi just needed to know more. As Keomi was walking up the stairs to her apartment the strong smell of alcohol hit her. Keomi's mind ran with thoughts, no one in her apartment floor drank alcohol but there was one person that stuck out in her mind. Her brother, Ouija drank heavily sometimes when he was home, judging by the smell Ouija had been there a while apparently waiting for her to come home. Keomi already had enough to do and too much to think about to deal with her brother. Keomi had to find more about Kurama and the people he spoke with and the people he spoke about. If they all knew about his secret life then Keomi needed to know as well. Before Keomi took another step up the stairs she turned and quietly but very quickly vanished from her apartment building.

Keomi breathed a sigh of relief as she walked through the quiet cemetery a few blocks away from her apartment building. The family graves surrounding her filled the air with silence allowing her to think in peace. The afternoon sun gleamed down on the many surrounding graves as the few scarcely population of trees provided shade in the distance.

Keomi stopped as sounds of family chatter from somewhere nearby broke the silence. She watched as they visited the grave with respect for their deceased love one. Keomi turned to leave the family alone so that they might have time to spend with each other and mourn over the deceased. As she turned away her eyes caught those of one temple priestess as she watered the nearby tree. She waved her hand at Keomi signaling for her to come over to her almost knowing what Keomi was doing here on sacred ground. Keomi knew the priestess and walked over to her. She stopped near her before bowing respectfully to her as Priestess Hikari finished watering the tree.

"You usually don't come and visit this time of year. Don't you have school midterms coming up soon?" Priestess Hikari asked as she led Keomi back to the temple.

"Not for another two weeks priestess," Keomi replied as they walked around the temple to the garden where they could be alone.

"So then, why did you come? You usually come when you are stressed out or when your brother is at home drinking." Hikari said as she set to work watering the flowers by her feet.

There was a long silence from Keomi as she watched Hikari fling water over the flowers. "Ouija is home…"

Hikari stopped suddenly and the water in the bucket sloshed around splashing up around the edges and spilling over. Priestess Hikari waited for Keomi to finish her sentence but when she didn't reply Hikari nodded her head silently while her lips where firmly pressed together in a thin line.

"I just need a place to think and be by myself for a while. It would also help if I could pray to Buddha for success in studying for my midterms. I don't want to get any low marks on my tests, and retake them, especially mathematics." Keomi asked as she watched Hikari's back.

"Sure thing, I'll set you up with some incense and an offering as well." Hikari smiled at Keomi while her eyes searched her body for any bruises or marks. Hikari didn't like it when Ouija came home to Keomi drunker than drunk. Usually when he came home drunk he would push and knock Keomi around, making her his slave until he passed out from too much intoxication. Keomi never spoke of these things except once when Ouija had come home and hit her with the bottle shattering it all over her. Hikari never forgot it when later that night Keomi showed up at the temple covered in her own blood after Ouija had passed out. She had blamed herself for the accident saying that she was only trying to convince her brother to stop drinking for the night and after receiving medical attention from one of the priests at the temple Keomi never said another word about the incident. But anytime Keomi came to the temple and wandered around the priests and priestess knew that Ouija was home and he was drunk.

Keomi knelt in front of the huge Buddha statue as she said her prayers for a success of what she was about to attempt in just a moment. Keomi straightened from her kneeling stance and glanced around her before she leaned forward to place one new stick of incense with the others. She would be using this one to determine how much time she would spend on her mission in the Spirit World.

Keomi sucked in a deep breath to relax herself as she began to separate her soul from her body. She needed to do this in order for her to proceed to the Spirit World. Basically it was like falling asleep while still awake and Keomi was able to meditate herself into that state easily. Once she got her soul out of her body she created a portal to the Spirit World by finding the perfect weapon in her arsenal. It was a plain looking metal bracelet but once Keomi emptied some of her spiritual powers into the ring it started to glow and the ring grew until it stabilized and Keomi's slipped through the portal.

Once on the other side of the portal the bracelet shrunk back down and Keomi slid it onto her wrist before she turned around to face the vast emptiness before her. There were distant mountains to her left and to her right there was a palace settled nicely in between two mountains. There was a plain road weaving up to the giant red gates and Keomi's eyes went to the wall and followed the length of the castles defenses before she whizzed to the closest mountain to hide herself from sentries patrolling along the top. Keomi summoned a rope from out of her arsenal which appeared coiled up in her hands before she whipped it out and it wrapped around on of the beams on top of the wall that was part of a little pavilion and that offered the sentries shade and refuge from the weather. Keomi ran up to the wall before glancing upwards before she started to climb the rope. It only took her a short while to scale the wall and climb into the pavilion which held no guards at the moment. She quietly wound up the rope before slipping in over her shoulder and head so it was diagonal across her body. Keomi peeked around the edges of the doors as she saw one of the ogre guards walking towards her slowly. He was halfway to her when she peeked out the other door to see the way clear of any guards until a green ogre appeared in the dark doorway and started to head towards her position as well. Keomi looked around for a place to hide before she scampered up the wall and grabbed a hold around the edges of the beams and lifted her back into the ceiling. Keomi waited silently and patiently as the click of the ogre's nails hit the plastered stones as they neared each other and Keomi's hidden location. The green ogre passed right underneath her before meeting with the other ogre just outside of the pavilion. Keomi let her head drop down to spy on their position as they looked out across the wall before Keomi released her hold on the beams and she swung down. She hung upside down in front of the other door as she listened to them talk about the best brand of horn polishers before she moved one leg from its position near the beam. She flipped silently in the air before landing with a small click from her black ninja shoes hitting the stones. She didn't wait for the ogres to notice the sound as she dashed over to the dark doorway and disappeared into the stairwell. Keomi rushed down the stairs, not wanting to face any ogre or palace guards in the cramped space. She blew out of the stairwell and scaled the closest column to the door before looking around the large hallway filled with bustling ogres with arms full of papers. There were two lines coming and going to or from the same place, both seemed to originate the hallway to her left. Keomi reached into her top to pull out the blueprint to the Spirit palace that she had drawn from memory. The memory came from the demon slayer who had given all his knowledge and memories to her when he fused his soul and powers with her own. If this map was correct and the palace had not renovated any rooms then the lines of ogres would be heading to their offices and the son of the mighty King Yama, Prince Koenma. The hallways to Keomi's right would lead to the library where Keomi would start her search for information on Kurama and the others he had mentioned and met with Kuwabara, Hiei, and Yusuke. Keomi waited patiently for fifteen minutes before there was a break in both lines. She slid down the column, shook her arms and legs to get the blood flowing once more before she sprinted for the hallway to the library. She arrived there in short order and pried the huge wooden doors open a tiny crack to slip through before shutting the doors shut without a sound. She snuck over to the large filing cabinets were she tried to open the research drawers without them making that clicking noise to alert the library workers that she was there. Keomi flipped through rows and rows of cards with corresponding files on them until she found Kurama's name in the third drawer she had been searching in. She pulled out the card, hoping for a break but when she read the card her heart dropped. It said that Kurama aka Shuichi Minamino was an active file and all information regarding him would be stored on Prince Koenma's offices. Keomi withheld part of her groan as she stuck his card back in it's place after memorizing what was written. If he had an active file then it would be easier to find and copy the others files as well. Keomi was just shutting the drawer when the giant doors behind her started to open. Keomi finished shutting the drawer before running and scurried over to the closest shelf full of books. As she was slipping past them a library assistant was heading Keomi's way as she headed to the doors to help whoever just entered. Keomi unwound the rope with lightening speed before she lashed a small hook on the end and hurled it at the nearest bookcase. The rope flew over the top of the bookshelf before the hook latched onto the wooden shelf. Keomi tightened the rope in her hand as she jumped into the air and started to climb the rope going over the bookcase. She was pulling herself onto the top of the book case when the library assistant passed the aisle Keomi had just been in a few seconds before. Keomi tapped her now sweaty forehead against the dusty and cold bookcase as she watched as an ogre came in with a request for some books for the SDF. Keomi sorted through 'her' memories as she searched for the non abbreviated word. Spirit Defense Force, came to her mind as she shivered. They were King Yama's personal guard and they were only called on in dire need, they were the best group of men and women the Spirit World had to offer.

Keomi waited until the assistant was busy pulling out cards for books before she started to move. She looked the other way to summarize the library and figure out another way to get out when she gaped. Her mouth dropped as the rows and rows of bookcases just kept going and going. Keomi couldn't see the end of the library as it just ended in darkness. Keomi rolled herself up into a ball before she launched herself onto the third bookcase in the last column. There were four columns and the rows were forever long, who-knows-how forever long. Keomi grit her teeth as she wiped the semi wet dust off her forehead before she pulled her mask up to her face and covered it. Only her eyes were showing against the pitch black fabric the rest of her body was covered in. She pulled her cape close around her and buttoned the first three buttons shut so her chest was hidden by the cape as the rest of her waist high cape was loosely open. Keomi leapt to the next bookcase and soon she didn't even bother to stop and started increasing the distance at to which was she jumping. Soon only every other two bookcases carried the marks of alternating shoe prints as Keomi jumped over the aisles on bookcases.

Keomi's breathing finally started to catch up with her when she got to her two hundred seventy three bookcase. She stopped as she bent over and placed her hands on her knees to let her breathing return. As she did this her eyes scanned the aisles nearby that she could see into and the wall behind her to make sure no one walking below would be able to see her from where she stood. But as Keomi's eyes searched in third column a few rows back Keomi saw a woman in a black kimono appear out of a bookcase. Keomi watched as she walked through the bookcase then the one behind it. Keomi jumped across the bookcases so she could follow her movements. The black kimono lady appeared from the bookcase, stopped, then searched for a book before she found the book she was looking for, and vanished back into the bookcase. Keomi watched as she kept on walking through the bookcases before she veered to the main aisle in between the bookcases and walked down them. Keomi followed silently, still jumping from bookcase to bookcase. Keomi followed the woman in the black kimono for twenty eight bookcases before she glanced ahead and froze on the bookcase number three hundred and one. Keomi had really thought that this library would never end but just keep going through the mystery of magic. But when Keomi had glanced ahead there was a wall only nine bookcases away. Keomi looked back down at the black kimono lady before she dropped to her stomach as the woman was looking behind her. She had heard Keomi stomp down suddenly when she had stopped running and leaping across the bookcases so she was looking for the source of the sound but when her eyes found none she continued on her way. Keomi watched as the black kimono woman looked around for her but when she did not see her she quietly turned back around and continued to walk forward. Keomi watched with interest as kimono lady continued walking forward then disappeared into the wall. Keomi lay flat on her stomach on the second to last bookcase as she waited for the kimono lady to return from the wall. It took about five more minutes before she came back out with a blue ogre. The blue ogre carried a mountain load of books in his hands as she directed him toward the front to return the books before she vanished back into the wall and half a minute later she walked back through the wall into the library with a toddler beside her. Keomi watched as they disappeared down the aisles looking for one specific book. Keomi looked back down the aisle to check on the kimono lady and the toddler who Keomi recognized as Prince Koenma also known as Junior from the memories from the demon slayer. They were surely heading away from her and she scaled down the bookcase efficiently. This was her chance and she was taking it without hesitation.

~Thank you for reading. Feedback on what you think of my stories would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. ~


	8. Chapter 7 Part B: Theft and Escape

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. ~

Chapter 7; Part B: Theft and Escape

Keomi approached the wall with hesitation before placing a hand in front of her to touch the wall. But Keomi's hand went through the wall and in surprise Keomi gasped aloud before she pulled back her hand and her other hand covered her mouth with surprising speed. When Keomi removed her hand a smile was in place of the shocked face that had last been there. Then without a millisecond hesitation Keomi marched into the wall but Keomi went straight through the wall. She went from the dark and dimly lit stone library to a brightly lit, comfortable looking room covered in bright colors. There was one giant desk situated in the middle of the room towards the back and a huge television screen hanging from the ceiling. Keomi looked at the desk to see stacks and piles of papers lined around the edge of the desk. She stood there for about a second before she bolted into action as she made her was to the desk. Keomi pulled open doors and had no success at first before she noticed a hidden compartment within the very bottom drawer. Keomi pulled the drawer open as far as it would go before a lock picker set appeared in her hand. She set to work picking the lock not expecting any thing great to come of picking the lock to this secret compartment. Keomi really didn't think that Prince Koenma would keep the active files of Kurama stashed in his desk and that the files were located in another room. The lock clicked and Keomi put the set away before pulling open the compartment. As soon as that lid was off the compartment a giant siren from somewhere in the palace went off. Keomi had set off an alarm and she cussed under her breath as she lifted her black hooded cape over her head. Although she had a mask on it would be better to play things safe in case things decided to get nasty. Keomi pushed the small red button at the bottom of the compartment that said television and then the blue button that keyboard. When she glanced up from her work the tv hanging down from the ceiling had turned on and there was a little keyboard on the desk waiting for use. Keomi snapped her finger after she finished inspecting the keyboard, surprisingly enough there was a USB port in the side and Keomi knew how she was going to get those files now. She quickly typed in Kurama's name and his files appeared on the screen. She copied all the files that held Kurama's name then opened a search for the rest of the names he had mentioned as well. Keomi was so close to learning everything there was about Shuichi's double life and she wasn't going to leave without getting all the information she needed.

Footsteps and voices rang from the hallway as Keomi hit the enter button. Files started popping up and Keomi copied them all to her USB port. She yanked out her flash drive just was security arrived along with the black kimono lady and Prince Koenma in his teenage form. Keomi threw a spear that she had summoned instantaneously into the tv screen to by herself some time as she deleted any trace of her presence in the system as everyone took cover from the exploding television screen. Keomi jumped up on the desk as she summoned two katanas as she held the jump drive between her teeth. She slashed the air between her and the ogres before they got enough courage to charge at her. It was not Keomi's intention to attack, injury, or kill any of the beings in this palace, all she wanted was the information files. All the while Keomi stood threatening on the desk Koenma was yelling at the ogres to apprehend the intruder and yelling at her to identify herself. One of the swords in Keomi's hands disappeared as she put it away before grabbing the jump drive and shoving it back down her top. She jumped up into the air as the ogre came charging at her with spears. She landed behind them as the other sword disappeared also.

"Stop, thief! Somebody stop that thief!" Everyone was yelling as she bolted out of Koenma's office and down the hall.

Keomi yanked the bracelet off of her wrist as she ran down the hallways scaring the wits out of ogres that were on the way to capture her. Soon enough though there was a group of ogres behind Keomi, chasing her all hoping to catch the intruder. Keomi bolted up the stairs she had come down an hour and a half earlier. She swiped her sheathed swords at any ogre that stood in her way and let a trail of wounded ogres on the stairs. Keomi bolted out of the stairwell only to face a wall of armed ogres. Keomi grinned as she summoned a bow and arrow and in a flash had the rope tied to the end of the arrow. The ogres around her were apprehensive as they were trying to guess what she was going to do next. Keomi took this as her chance, aimed for the mountain, and let the arrow fly. It connected and Keomi tightened her grip on the rope as she grinned. She would have just used the bracelet to create a portal back to Japan but the palace had a barrier around it so it was impossible. She had to get out of the barrier before she could go back out of the portal she came through.

"It's been a fun party boys, maybe I'll drop by again." Keomi laughed at the ogres before grinning widely as she tied the tight rope around her waist. Then without another word she ran to the edge of the palace wall and jumped off. Keomi swung through the air before she collided with the mountain but Keomi was ready for this as two daggers were used as picks to hold her in place as the arrow and rope dissipated. Keomi flipped around as she lifted the bracelet up, she was just beyond the barrier, just enough to open the portal back up. Keomi released her hold on the bracelet as the ogres up on the palace wall were in chaos as a few members of the SDF arrived to control the situation and capture the thief. Keomi grinned as the portal opened up five feet underneath her hanging feet and she made the daggers disappear. Keomi fell just as the SDF members fired off some of their spirit energy as a bullets at her.

Keomi dropped into the portal as the spirit bullets flew over her head and she left the Spirit World in chaos over the theft of information files. Keomi whizzed through the portal into Human World where is instantly dropped back into her body. Keomi feel over onto the wooden floor as the portal remained open. Keomi jumped to her feet to close the portal and once she did she made the bracelet disappear right as someone entered the room that Keomi was in.

It was Priestess Hikari who had been on her way to check on Keomi. "Keomi, what happened? Are you alright?"

Keomi sucked in a breath, "Yeah, I just got up too fast. My legs went numb."

"That's because you've been in here praying for almost two hours," Hikari said as she looked at the incense sticks.

Keomi nodded her head as her breathing started to rapidly decrease, "Well I had a lot of things to pray for. But I'm done now."

Hikari nodded at Keomi before the two started to clean up the room and a short while later when everything was in order Keomi said her goodbyes to Hikari to head home. Hikari was glad to see Keomi was in better spirits after she had said her prayers and Hikari would pray for Keomi's success on her midterm tests and for good luck in her life.

Keomi hurried home, wanting to get a chance to look at the files as soon as she could. But she needed to lay low for the time being as Spirit World was still trying to find the thief.

Kurama was rarely summoned to Spirit World but today after the thief broke in and made off with information files he was the one they wanted. He was the one they wanted to track down the thief and the SDF members who had arrived in time to fire a few shots off at the thief were able to track the location of the portal to a certain degree. The portal was opened and closed from somewhere in the same city that Kurama lived in. Kurama listened as he was given orders to find the demon who had done this, capture them alive, and bring them back to Spirit World for interrogation. When Kurama left Spirit World he was ready to begin searching for the thief and when he got home he went out in search of any demon auras but the one he wanted was safe in her home going through his files she had stolen earlier.

Days passed and Kurama was getting no where with this case Koenma had given him. There were multiple demon auras in the city and every night Kurama went out in search for the female thief but more than often the demons Kurama encountered were all males. Kurama was not expecting this case to go anywhere until the demon thief showed herself and as a fellow past thief Kurama knew that this demon was laying low until it would be safe once again to show herself.

Keomi wasn't just laying low she was diving head in to Kurama's life story and drinking up every drop of information that came her way. And it just wasn't Kurama/Shuichi's life story that she was memorizing, it was his friends as well as she learned things she never knew about before. Before long Keomi knew every detail of Yusuke Urameshi's, Kazuma Kuwabara's, and Hiei's life as she read their files from Sprit World. But Keomi didn't stop there as she yearned for more and starting reading the files about the women in their lives. Kurama's only woman was his mother which Keomi found relieving. Yusuke had his drunkard mother, his smart girlfriend Keiko, and his one and only teacher, Genki. Kuwabara had his sister and the ice maiden Yukina who also happened to be Hiei's twin sister and Hiei had Yukina, not surprisingly and Mukuro. Then after Keomi learned all there was to learn about the women in their lives she turned to the other friends they had made during their cases and trails. All of them had seemed to make a friend or two during the dark tournament and then there was the incident with Sensui which led to the Demon World and all the people there.

Keomi's brain was swimming in an information pool as the next day she tried to take in all the information that had been shown to her. Keomi knew that it would take time for her to figure out just who these people were and if she was ever going to met them. But then again if she never met them she still felt complete as she had learned everything there was to know about Shuichi's secretive and double life.

Keomi fell back and landed with a thud against the tatami mats that served as flooring in her tiny bedroom. Right now she really should be outside following and watching over Shuichi. But then again Keomi knew that Shuichi was a strong demon thief who was wounded after a failed attempt to steal something from Spirit World. He was wounded by the SDF, escaped to the Human World and fused his wounded soul into the unborn baby of Shiori Minamino.

Keomi rolled over onto her stomach and lay still for a moment before she groaned and lifted her head to look at the small clock she kept on top of the one cabinet/cupboard she had in the small bedroom. It was time to get ready for school, she had spent the entire night reading every file she stole from Spirit world. Keomi sighed once again before she pushed herself off of the floor and began to saunter her way over to the bathroom to wash up. She had to get ready for the day, school, and her encounterings with other people. But mostly she needed to get herself ready to face Shuichi, after all she did make off with files concerning him and his friends. She was the demon that is wanted by a great many in Spirit World only if they would ever figure out it was her and that was one thing Keomi wasn't going to let get out. She would keep her secret and Shuichi's for as long as she lived. She was now a demon and she would forever be one as well.

~Thank you for reading. Feedback on what you think of my stories would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. ~


	9. Chapter 8: Dangerous Day

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. ~

Chapter 8: Dangerous Day

Keomi leaned over her desk as her pencil flew across her paper before abruptly stopping and the lead from her pencil snapped as it strained at the end of the line. Her face contorted as her brow furrowed and her pencil wavered slightly before tiny droplets of sweat began to collect on her forehead. Then as quickly as the stop had come it was gone as Keomi's hand took off flying at the beginning of a new line. The scribbling once again filled the air around her as she scrambled down her answers.

Shuichi watched as Keomi once again started writing again. A small smile began to light his lips before her eyes flicked away from her paper and met with his and she stared him down. The smile faded and his started back at Keomi before her eyes flickered back down to her paper where she continued to write. Over the last few weeks Keomi had been frequently seen at the tutoring sessions and Shuichi was quite pleased to see her. Not that Keomi was a lousy student, she was one of the best female students of the school, but seeing her come to the tutoring sessions was allowing Shuichi and Keomi to get to know each other better. Ever since the incident with Tanaka Keomi and Shuichi were spending more time together and were seeing more of each other from their study sessions.

Shuichi looked up at the clock as the sound of scribbling across paper and taps of pens against desks as the ticking sounded off. A dong came from the school bells as the clock reached the end of an hour and the beginning of a new one. He closed the textbook he held in his lap and stood quietly. "That is all for today's study session. I'll see you next time." The scuffle of chairs being pushed back and the quiet murmurs from the students were the signs of life.

Keomi remained bent over her desk as she continued to jot down her answers. She didn't pay attention to Shuichi or the chiming of the bells from outside as she was absorbed in her work.

Keomi's footsteps were quiet and the hallway was filled with silence as she walked back to the classroom were she had left her book bag. She reached the door and her fingers brushed the handle before she froze. Low voices were heard from the classroom, very much apparently trying not to be heard. Keomi listened in for the tiniest of moments before she slid open the door to the classroom. The group of six girls all jumped and flipped around as silence took over Keomi entered the room. Her footsteps were all the sounds being made in the room as the girls had instantly snapped shut their mouths when Keomi had opened the door and Keomi just figured that they were gossiping about someone or another.

Keomi made no effort to converse with the girls as she made it to her desk and reached for her bag. She could feel multiple pairs of eyes watching her every movement as her fingers were just about to grasp the faux leather handle of her book bag and there was a shuffle amongst the group and suddenly one of the girls stepped forward to Keomi. Keomi watched her as she straightened and faced the girls.

"I'm going to get to straight to the point and tell you what needs to be said," the girl spoke as she placed her hands on her hips adamantly.

Keomi looked at the girl and recognized her from her class, the other girls were also from class but Keomi never conversed with them as she would rather spend her time reading and studying while she was at school.

The girl, Shiziru, continued on when Keomi didn't say anything back but just gave the girls her full attention. "We want you to stay away from Shuichi."

Keomi raised one eyebrow, so that's what this whole thing was about. "Shuichi is my tutor."

"You go to tutoring classes just to see him, we know all about it."

Keomi's jaw tightened, these girls weren't going to even listen to her.

"You go get tutored even though you don't need to be tutored, you're smart as it is." Shizuru stepped forward, breaking away from the group for the tiniest of seconds before the entire group stepped forward as well. They started to bear down upon Keomi and she stepped back a few paces. The girls closed in the space instantly and Keomi moved back even more but the group of groupies followed her suite.

"We want you to keep your little hands off of him," Shizuru continued to rant as she advanced on Keomi and Keomi keep retreating.

Then suddenly Keomi was brought to a stop as her hips and legs bumped into the cabinet near the back window. Keomi glanced behind her as she became cornered between the wall and the pack of jealous girls. "Shuichi is just my tutor, there is nothing else going on between us." Keomi spoke suddenly as she began to defend herself against the overzealous females.

A tumor seemed to run down the girls after Keomi finished shielded herself from the girls words.

No one moved from the group for a moment and Keomi took her chance, wanting to get away from the cluster of the girls as soon as she could. The longer she stayed here protecting herself, her name, and possible Shuichi the faster Keomi would become frustrated with the girls as they started becoming more offensive then they were already were. Taking advantage of the stillness Keomi began to move out of the group and toward her freedom before she was shoved backwards. Automatically raising her hands to protect and defend herself Keomi stumbled backwards. A second after regaining her feet and composure from being shoved a hand flew out and smacked Keomi across the face.

The beginning of a full on cat fight began after that hand slapped Keomi across her face and it probably didn't help that her hands were raised to defend herself. And after being smacked, so out rightly attacked Keomi had had enough of this charade and her tolerance for these girls was plummeting into the negatives. With no lenience left for these girls Keomi made a push to get out of the circle, only enticing the group of fangirls even more. With hands flying, feet regaining balance, and bodies shoving against each other everything was in a moment of chaos.

Pandemonium was ruling the classroom as Keomi tried to shield her body from the multiple attacks being thrown at her from every angle while trying to move forward and out of the group where she could escape. But it seemed all the girls were positively determined not to let Keomi escape, or even put one foot outside of their circle.

Right as Keomi was about to make her cunning getaway out of the group one rather forceful shove pitched Keomi backwards, but Keomi having nowhere to go only hit the lip of open window. In the next second Keomi went falling out the window as her legs flew up and hit one of the girls pushing her backwards.

Screams and shrieks erupted from the pack of girls as they realized that they just pushed Keomi out the window and to her certain death below.

Shuichi who was in the hallway, headed back to the classroom to get his book bag jumped as the silence was filled with hysterical screams. He bolted into action, almost flying through the door and over to the girls as his hand went back to his hidden rose. Quickly taking in the scene, and quickly deducing that there was no demon attacking, Shuichi tried to calm the girls to figure out what had happened and caused them to start screaming.

Keomi dug her nails in the metal decorating the front of the school. She wished that she could use her powers to get her out of this mess but then she would expose her demonness to all these humans, including Shuichi whom she had taken an oath to protect. Keomi swore under her breath as she listened to the frantic hysterical screams coming from the classroom off to the side of her. Somehow or another Keomi had managed to gather enough of her senses and grip onto the building and grab hold of the metal that she wasn't going to let go of.

Shuichi leaned his head of the window as all the girls could do was blabber and point at the window. Not really expecting to see anything in particular Shuichi glanced around before his eyes found Keomi and then he stared at her as he saw her hanging on to the front of the school for all her life was worth. Then instantly noticing the change in Keomi's body as his eyes flew to her hands as she slipped a centimeter down.

Keomi grimaced as she felt her hands burning on the metal as it had been in the sun all day and the small cuts that Keomi had gotten while grabbing onto the building were making the metal bars wet and slippery. Keomi grit her teeth together as she gripped the metal tighter, not caring if she cut herself more and burned her flesh.

Shuichi, who was assessing Keomi's dire situation, knew that she needed help and swiftly before she fell or her arm/hand strength gave out. Grabbing fistfuls of the curtains Shuichi ripped them from their spot and began tying them together with sturdy knots that were sure not to come undone as he plotted the safest and fastest way to rescue Keomi. Handing the end of the quickly made up safety rope to two classmates who had entered the classroom shortly after Shuichi did while the other boys tried to settle down the girls. The boys steadied themselves as Shuichi leaned out the window one more time to guess the length of the curtain rope as the boys held on, thinking that Shuichi was going to toss it to her any time soon. But instead of Shuichi tossing Keomi the rope he himself dove out of the window to rescue her. With the boys holding back swear words and giving all their strength to maintain their grips on the rope while Shuichi scaled down the building to where Keomi was holding on.

Beads of sweat were making their way down Keomi's face as she gripped with all her might onto the searing hot metal beams the one and only thing that was keeping her from falling off the face of the school building. A sudden burst of air had Keomi's hair swirling around her face and neck as she shut her eyes and clung for dear life.

"Keomi!" A familiar voice shouted from nearby. Keomi's eyes flew open right as Shuichi reached her, and without her consent pinned her to the side of the school building using his body while he clutched onto her. Keomi's fingernails dug into the rough school exterior as Shuichi pinned his weight against her, a precaution taken so she wouldn't release her grip and fall to her death.

Reaching around her Shuichi grabbed onto the metal as the hidden vines on his arms planted themselves into the side of the building providing him with just enough safety to pin Keomi to the school. "Keomi, I need you to turn around and hold on to me. I won't let you fall, trust me."

Keomi took a deep breath before she looked over her shoulder and into Shuichi's eyes as his face was right near hers. She nodded for the tinest of seconds before she released one hand and reached behind her to grab Shuichi's waist. Bracing her feet against the building Keomi began to rotate her hips and shoulder around to face Shuichi's chest. Then quickly with one leg jumping up to Shuichi's hips and her arm latching across his shoulder and back Keomi flipped around.

Shuichi slammed forward as Keomi's sudden movements caused him a bit of a shock, one because she moved so quickly and with such ease and two because he didn't think she'd be able to pull it off without freaking out or falling. All the air came whooshing out of Shuichi's and Keomi's chest as her back slammed into the building and Shuichi smashed into her with his full body weight.

Without a word Shuichi pulled away from the building and Keomi came along with him as she suddenly became a kola bear, hugging onto him as tightly as she dared. Both her legs were wrapped around his hips as her one of her arms was wrapped around his shoulder and the other one underneath his chest. Shuichi tightened his grip on the curtain rope as the two classmates bracing themselves and began to pull back on the curtain. Inching their way up the side of the building was a task within it's self as the rope wasn't long enough to take Shuichi and Keomi to the ground but barely enough to wrap around Keomi and Shuichi's combined bodies. Shuichi bounced a little off the building and swung through the air, moving closer to the next open window where plenty of students were gaping at them wide-eyed.

Then bouncing back one last time, further than the others Shuichi threw himself and Keomi through a third story window. Flying all the way through the open window until gravity brought them down Shuichi landed on top of Keomi with a thud as students around them jumped back surprised by the speedy entrance. But as soon as the shock of Shuichi flying through the window wore off the students flooded around them as questions raced from their mouths.

Shuichi sucked in a breath, gathering his breath as it had all been knocked out of him when he and Keomi rammed into the floor. Underneath him Keomi heaved in a breath as she released all her holds from around him. With her legs and arms dropping back to the floor, she sucked in more air, trying to regain breath.

"Are you alright Keomi?" Shuichi spoke as he began to lift himself off of her crushed body.

Air rushed in between them and Keomi's eyes widened as she felt the cold air on her bare (inner) thighs. Grabbing the front of Shuichi's uniform as he barely raised his chest off of her she held onto him. "Please don't move." She murmured as she slid her legs together underneath him. A confused look met her pleading face before the blood rushed to her face and she whispered to him as she pulled his face closer. "My skirt flew up when we hit the ground…" She didn't have to continue as Shuichi got the message that her entire bottom half was exposed.

With a slight blush lighting his cheeks up Shuichi moved one hand back to Keomi's waist and then slid up her stomach before grabbing a handful of cloth and quickly skimming down past her hip and stopping on her mid thigh. With one more tug Shuichi glanced past down his chest as he raised himself just enough off of Keomi so only he could see and make sure that she was covered.

Keomi lifted her head off the floor to glance down her body but her view was blocked by her chest and Shuichi's hair as it hung over his shoulder. Then feeling cloth on her thighs became apparent and Keomi let out a little breath right before Shuichi climbed off of her. He knelt on one knee off to the side of her body as Keomi began to sit up. Taking the hand Shuichi offered her she began to stand, that is before Keomi grimaced and yelped in pain as she stood and put her weight on her left ankle. Keomi dropped back down to the floor as Shuichi's eyes flew to her ankle and sighed. Then without asking for consent from Keomi Shuichi picked up Keomi. Holding her close to his chest Shuichi weaved his way through the crowd of worried students to make his way out of the classroom and head to the nurse's office.

Keomi's echoing protestations were heard as Shuichi walked swiftly down the hallway. But it wasn't very long before Keomi fell silent as Shuichi deflected every complaint she had about being carried and that she could walk by herself.

~Thank you for reading. Feedback on what you think of my stories would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. ~


	10. Chapter 9: Welcome Home

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. Enjoy!~

Chapter 9: Welcome Home….

Frustration and swear words were starting to collect as Keomi made her way off campus. Shuichi was still following her with a smile on his face, waiting for her to give up. But Keomi wasn't going to give up until the very end, her mouth clenched together as she tried not to let the swear words escape.

"Keomi—"

"Yes Shuichi?" Keomi managed to not growl through her teeth at him.

"I will say this only once more, you are in no shape to be walking on that ankle. You are only making it worse. You are accomplishing nothing for the sake of your foolish pride."

Keomi stopped walked and straightened her form. She stood still as she looked straight ahead as she did not turn around to face Shuichi.

"Keomi…."

She did not respond as she closed her eyes and swallowed her pride and succumbed. "Alright, I understand. I loose. I give in. I am in no shape to be walking on this ankle and will never make it home on my own."

Shuichi smiled as Keomi continued on, not even looking at him before he moved forward.

"Shuichi, will you help me get home, even though it might take a while with my ankle?" She asked before she blinked as Shuichi knelt to one knee in front of her with his back facing her. "Um, Shuichi what are you doing?"

"Helping you get home. Now climb on." He looked over his shoulder at her and saw her incredulous face, "Climb on unless you would rather be carried in a princess lift." He turned his head forward to hide the smile that was threatening to emerge on his lips from her reaction.

Keomi swallowed and looked around briefly before limping forward and hesitantly climbing onto Shuichi's back. She tugged at her skirt to make sure her thighs remained somewhat covered but that would be hard since her skirt would be pulled tight as her legs wrapped around Shuichi's hips. "Here give me the book bags, I can hold onto them." Keomi offered as Shuichi handed her their bags and she took them and held them in front of his chest as she held onto him as well.

Shuichi placed his hands on Keomi's bare skin and he felt her flinch from shock before she relaxed against his back. Hooking his hands under her knees Shuichi began to straighten.

After a while of walking, Shuichi was used to carrying the surprisingly light Keomi and Keomi was used to Shuichi's hands on her legs. It was mostly silent except for the occasional directions given by Keomi. All small talk between the two consisted of school or the weather which was starting to get nasty. The wind had already been constant for the entire day but it only seemed to be getting worse. Keomi's hair whipped around her face and back as it blew in all directions. Shuichi's red hair was pinned against Keomi's chest and his back but Shuichi's bangs threatened to whiplash across his eyes anytime.

"By the look of those clouds I say we don't have very long before the weather turns for the worse." Shuichi piped up as his step quickened visibly. "How much further is it to your home?"

Keomi tilted her head back to look at the boiling black clouds. "We won't make it….the rain is coming."

Shuichi listened to Keomi's prediction and as his demon nose smelt the air he could feel the moisture in it. She was right and a minute later they found themselves in a sudden downpour. Shuichi took off at a run, his grasp tightening on Keomi's thighs as his hands moved from her knees. Keomi fumbled with her bag, getting into it to pull out her hidden pull out umbrella. She pulled it out and held it above Shuichi as she gave him direction of where to run and soon enough, after seven minutes of Shuichi running full speed with Keomi on his back they arrived at Keomi's apartment complex.

Keomi directed him up to the third floor as she became nervous, hopping with all her life that her brother wouldn't be home. But as they neared Keomi's door, she could sense no one in her apartment and she pulled the key out of her bag and handed it to Shuichi as she held the umbrella upside down next to his side. Although she had managed to get the umbrella out and get it over them they were still worse for the wear. Keomi was completely drenched as she took most of the rain and shielded Shuichi from getting wet, thought his shoes and pant legs were drenched he was still drier than Keomi.

With one hand still supporting Keomi on his back Shuichi slid the key into the deadbolt and turned it. He repeated this action with the handle as Keomi shook the umbrella out by his side and clung to him, shivering lightly. As soon as the door was open, he invited himself in and walked in. Letting Keomi slid off his back, he turned and shut the door as she quickly set about flipping on a light in the dark apartment and taking off her shoes and placing them in front of the door. She put the book bags to the side and then put the umbrella in a stand to drip dry before limping into the laundry room to grab some clean towels from atop the dryer.

"Make yourself comfortable, Shuichi." Keomi said from inside the tiny laundry room before she came out with a towel around her hair and she handed one to Shuichi. "The rain won't stop for a while and with the wind blowing like that, I'd say we have a typhoon on our hands…."

"Hmm, indeed." Shuichi replied as he pulled off his shoes and set them neatly next to Keomi's before rubbing the towel up and down his pant legs. He handed it back to Keomi who took it with her into the kitchen. Then picking up their bags and following her into the kitchen where she was putting on a kettle to boil water he looked around. He surveyed the cleanliness of the tiny room as Keomi limped around the kitchen pulling out some chips and a box of cookies.

She turned to look at him as his eyes moved around the room. "Um, we can study while we wait out the storm." She set the treats on the table and then limped towards him, but changed direction right before she got to him and slid open a traditional Japanese door. "If you don't mind, I'm just going to change into something….um…not completely soaking wet."

"Do that before you get a cold…." Shuichi said as he took a seat at the kitchen table and began to pull out his text books from his bag.

It was difficult to strip the wet clothes from her cold body but Keomi managed. She rubbed herself dry before dressing in plain pair of khaki capris as all her pants were currently in the wash pile and a regular T-shirt with no logos on it. Loosely running a brush through her damp hair she pulled it into a loose ponytail before leaving the bathroom. It was nerve racking to have Shuichi be in her apartment but hopefully studying would calm her down some.

Appearing in the kitchen after putting her uniform in the laundry to be washed Keomi watched as Shuichi was reading out of one of his text books. "Um Shuichi….is it okay if we study in my room. I have all the other textbooks and many other books there…."

Shuichi turned in his seat to look at her and nodded, "Sure."

"Just pick anywhere to sit, I'll get the tea." Keomi breathed a sigh of relief. How odd it was to be alone in the apartment with a boy, it made things really interesting.

Shuichi gathered up his books and Keomi's bag and headed into the bedroom where he sat at the kotatsu in the room. A minute or two later Keomi came in with a tray carrying the tea pot, cups, spoons, and snacks. She knelt on one foot before seating closer to the table and pouring Shuichi a cup then herself being extra careful not to put pressure on her ankle.

"Pull out your math text book and notebook," Shuichi said as he took the cup from her and stirred it with his spoon. "Thought it would be better if we hit your problem subjects first before getting to the easy stuff." He grinned at her from over the lip of the tea cup.

Keomi didn't really smile back at him, it was more like a contorted smile of dread as she reached into her bag and pulled out her math utensils.

The two set to work on their math problems and it wasn't until Keomi stretched back her neck and caught a glimpse out the window did she realize how much time had passed.

"Oh my gosh! Is it actually that late?" Keomi stuttered as she jumped to her feet and instantly regretted it as she staggered to the side as the needle pains attacked her numb legs. "Ah, blood flow…..ow….."

Shuichi chuckled at her then looked at the clock, the sun had already set by now and night was descending. His family would be wondering where he was by now and Keomi's family should be getting home soon too. "Then I'd better get going."

Keomi nodded her head and gathered up the empty cookie box, crumpled chip bag, and drained tea cups. She carried them to the kitchen where she began to clean up in there as Shuichi cleaned up in the bed room. Keomi looked glass doors leading to the balcony, only darkness was seen and wind and rain covered everything. Biting her lip, Keomi reached over and turned on the radio to listen to the news.

"…._All buses and trains have been shut down by the typhoon. It is advisable to residents to stay inside while the typhoon takes its toll….."_

Keomi chewed on her lip a little more before leaving the radio alone and glancing back outside again. She couldn't see anything out there, the storm was getting worse.

Shuichi stood ready to go with bag in arms as he watched Keomi fidget at the storm. "Well I'm ready to go but I'm thinking that a call home first would be more appropriate. May I borrow your phone?"

"I don't have one, but the complex manager has one you can use. Let's go give them a visit." Keomi said she flipped off the radio and turned to leave. Who knew what this night had in store for them, but Keomi was sure that it wasn't going to be fun.

"—spend the night with my friend Mother. It will be better not to go out in this weather-." Shuichi explained the situation to his mother over the phone as Keomi tried not to listen in on his conversation. But the more she tried not to pay attention she heard more and felt like an eavesdropper. "Yes Mother, it'll be fine."

Keomi chewed on her bottom lip once again as a dull ache appeared inside her chest. _Mother…_that was a word that Keomi hardly ever spoke. What was it like to have one? But it sure seemed like Shuichi loved his mother, something that Keomi never had the chance to experience. Another ache was there now and it stuck to Keomi's heart like a wound.

"Keomi, I'm done." Shuichi was suddenly standing in front of Keomi already finished talking with his mother.

"Ah, yes. Well then let's get back up to the apartment. More studying to do…" Keomi covered for spacing off by limping away before Shuichi caught up to her and put his arm around her waist and lifted her somewhat levitating the pain off of her ankle as he put her arm across his shoulders. She stared at him as he started to walk down the hall, her in tow.

"This is better, isn't it? It takes the pressure off your ankle so it will heal faster." Shuichi explained to her. "I hope you don't mind me being too forward.

"Um….not at all…." Keomi managed to bluff as she stared at Shuichi. Tonight was just going to be one major night of awkwardness. But also in that time, time spent together Keomi would learn more about Shuichi. She just had to make sure that he wouldn't find out everything about her.

~Thank you for reading. Feedback on what you think of my stories would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. ~


	11. Chapter 10: Stormy Night

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~

Chapter 10: Stormy Night

"I'll work on a questionnaire while you cook, is that okay?" Shuichi offered as Keomi shooed him out of her kitchen.

A grin covered Keomi's face, "I don't mind." In all actuality she would rather have him do that then help her cook dinner. She didn't want him to find how little of food she had in the cupboards. She never ate breakfast, lunch was a given since she didn't want anyone at school to bother her anymore, and dinner was iffy always depending on what she was doing that night. Most of the foods in the cupboards were easy light snack high in calories to keep her energy up when she was on the go, which she always on the go.

Keomi sighed as she got to work, she needed to make it look like she wasn't a starving student though she was. Putting the rice on the stove to simmer and then setting the table Keomi went to the fridge and opened it up. Dismay filled Keomi's stomach as she surveyed what was in the fridge. Half a gallon of milk (almost expired), a pitcher of juice, a half empty jar of pears, some yogurt, a container of strawberry cream cheese, half a bag of bagels, cottage cheese, whipped cream, apples, and grapes. Shutting the fridge door she moved to the cupboards where she picked out a jello packet, determined to make something sweet for desert. Getting out the bowl and spoon it hit her that jello took some time to set and she didn't have that kind of time to wait for it. Sighing she started to put the ingredients away before she remembered the cottage cheese and whipped cream in the fridge. The perfect ingredients to making a pink jello salad, and was what she was going to make. It was simple and easy, Keomi grinned before she set to work on it.

Keomi was just finishing up, going to go check on the rice, when a tree branch snapped off one of the nearby trees in the wind. Keomi turned her head at the sound right as it smashed through the window. Automatically reacting, Keomi rolled over the table to avoid the glass but managed to end up with a fork in her thigh. Keomi landed on the other side of the table and ripped the fork out of her thigh. Dropping it to the ground and watching as the glass flew in the house Keomi thought the worse was over until Shuichi appeared suddenly. She had totally forgot about him and when he whipped open that door he might have reached mach 1 in speed.

Shuichi saw the glass flying towards Keomi and acted instinctively to save her life. He leapt out of the room, tackled her to the ground, and held her in the protective safety of his arms.

As the wind and glass blew wildly about in the kitchen the table flipped over sending the dishes and food flying. After the glass settled on the floor Shuichi released his hold on Keomi as pink salad dripped off his forehead and down his back. Keomi stared at him as the bowl slipped off his shoulder and fell to the floor with a thunk before her eyes flew to the broken window and she jumped up. Running over the glass barefoot to the window she pulled on the extra pane of window, an emergency pane, and yanked at is as rain drops splattered on her face. The stubborn window pane didn't bug as Keomi cussed out loud at it before slipping on a piece of glass. Shuichi caught her easily with one arm as he was suddenly at her side. They set to work instantly, getting the pane over and closed off the window. Keomi sighed a breath of relief before she looked at the mess of a room that used to be her kitchen.

"Well no use sitting around gaping at the damage," Keomi said under her breath as she squatted down and started to put the pieces of glass in her hand. Shuichi gathered his up into a pile until Keomi came over with a garbage can, broom, and dust pan. Sweeping up the broken glass and dumping it where it could do no more harm to anyone Keomi got to work on gathering up the remnants of what was left of her dishware while Shuichi turned the table upright and the chairs.

"Shuichi…" Keomi stood at the sink as she turned to look at him. She was going to thank him before she got a good look at him.

He turned to look at Keomi only to find her staring at him wide eyed and gaping. Guess she finally saw the bowl of pink salad covering him.

"I think a shower is in order….." She finally said slowly. "Follow me." She walked into the bed room, then into another small room with a laundry basket and cabinet. The floor was tiled and Keomi slid open the wood door on her right to show him the bathroom. The sink and mirror were on her right as she walked in, the toilet on her left, and the bathtub/shower right in front of her. She turned on the water, testing it a few times with her hand before explaining the knobs to him before turning and leaving. He peeked his head out of the bathroom door to find her opening up a cupboard and pulling out a towel for him along with a bar of soap.

"Use these," she handed them to him and then continued to order him around. "Now give me your uniform. I can wash it while you are showering." She said as she stood there waiting.

Shuichi didn't argue with her as she glared at him to hurry up. He slid the door shut and a few minutes later he opened up the door and stuck out his arm holding his clothes. "Here you go…" This was the awkwardess thing he had done all night.

"All of them, Shuichi." Keomi said as she took them from him, already knowing that he still was stockholding his underwear from her.

"All of it?" He asked, peered at her from behind the door. How did she know that the pink salad had leaked down his back and into his pants? Then with just a look from Keomi he handed it over to her.

Satisfied she turned and left the room, shutting the door behind her to leave Shuichi alone to bathe. Walking to the laundry room, she checked the size of his clothes before throwing them into the washer with her uniform. She started it before heading back into the bed room. She pulled open the wardrobe and began going through her fathers clothes in search for something close to Shuichi's sizes. '_I need to dejunk this soon.' _She thought to herself as she pulled out a pair of jeans and smiled at finding one exactly Shuichi's size. Going on to find a t-shirt and sweater Keomi was doing well until she had to go through her dads boxers trying to find his size. She frowned at not finding anything until she opened up her brothers drawer and there sat a perfect match for Shuichi. Gathering up the clothes into a pile she walked over to the door and knocked.

Shuichi was already out of his shower and drying his hair when he heard the knock. He stood near the door, "Yes?"

"Um, its me. I have some clothes you can wear." Keomi said as her face flushed bright red.

"Okay," he replied as she opened the door from the bed room and stuck her arm in with the clothes into the dressing room. He heard the door open and smiled as he saw her arm there, holding the stack of clothes for him as he stuck his head out of the bathroom and into the dressing room. Apparently she wasn't going to come in any further from the bed room. "Thank you Keomi," Shuichi said as he took the clothes from her arm and she withdrew quickly.

"No problem. You don't have to wear the sweater unless you want to, but since it's cold I thought…..—"

Shuichi smiled at her thoughtfulness as he looked through the pile. "Its okay, thanks…again."

Keomi didn't respond as she disappeared from the door after shutting it. She went back into the kitchen were she looked around and then went over to the stove. At least the rice wasn't all over Shuichi. She chuckled at her little joke before removing the rice and fixing up dinner the rest of the way. She was just finished carrying the edamame rice and tea to the kotatsu when Shuichi came out of the bathroom. Keomi surveyed him, making sure the clothes were neither too tight or too loose on him and he could feel her eyes on him. "I'm glad the clothes fit."

"How did you know my size?" Shuichi asked as he knelt at the kotatsu and Keomi handed him chopsticks.

Keomi poured the tea, "I looked at your uniform and luckily my brother and dad's clothes were the same sizes. Tea?"

"Yes thank you. Are you sure that they won't mind me wearing their clothes?"

"I can vouch for them, they don't care." Keomi said as she passed the tea cup to Shuichi and he took it. "I humbly partake."

Shuichi repeated after Keomi and they began to eat in silence before Keomi pulled her text book closer to her and she began studying while eating. Shuichi watched her and she felt his eyes on her and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Sorry, I shouldn't eat and not study at the same time. It's a habit," she apologized again before pushing the book away from herself.

Shuichi just nodded his head at her, trying to figure this girl out. There was so much more to her than what met the eye. She seemed so mysterious underneath that school façade she put on.

After Keomi finished eating, she pulled her text book back toward her and continued on studying. Shuichi joined in shortly thereafter as he placed the bowls next to each other.

After thirty minutes of studying there was a buzz as the washer finished. Keomi stood up slowly as she had been putting pressure on her ankle and her legs. She started to walk and flinched from the wounds on her legs. The fork wound had been forgotten but now as Keomi stood and walked to the laundry room she remembered it as pain flamed through her leg. She would have just used her energy and sped up the healing process but while Shuichi was still here she would have to let it be as she would have to use her demon energy.

Throwing the uniforms into the dryer, Keomi limped her way back to the bed room. Her leg was probing as she walked back into the bed room and Shuichi's head flew up. He looked up at her before his eyes flew down to her calf and then her thigh. He stared so intently Keomi wondered what was wrong before her leg throbbed again. She was just beginning to glance down to see what the problem was when Shuichi spoke.

"What is that?" He almost growled at her. "Is that blood on your leg? Did you get injured by the glass?"

Keomi's brow furrowed as she looked down at herself. "No…." She offered as she tried to inspect her leg without Shuichi knowing. But that would never work, he noticed too much. She moved forward, to go around the table to sit down and get right back to studying but Shuichi's glare caught her off guard.

"There is fresh blood leaking down your leg, are you injured?"

Keomi swallowed, she would take care of her injury later, after she cleaned it and all. "I'm fine."

Shuichi frowned before moving quickly over to her side. In a matter of seconds Keomi's pants were at her ankles as Shuichi's stripped her efficiently.

"Shuichi! What the hell-?" Keomi began as she yanked down her long undershirt to try and cover herself.

The frown still resided on Shuichi's face as he inspected her thigh, the clear imprint of four holes from a fork were leaking blood down her leg. Without a word he stood up and disappeared into the dressing room.

Keomi leaned over some to try and peek into the room to see what he was doing as she heard drawers opening and closing rapidly. He was looking for something but what was he looking for?

Shuichi came marching back into the bed room with a frown and in his hands he held a bandage wrap for her leg. He knelt near her bare leg and began to unwind the bandage that was going to go on her leg.

Keomi stepped away from Shuichi then, "I'll think I should shower first and then wrap it."

Shuichi looked up at her, the bandage already unrolled and ready to be put to use. "Hmm, yes."

"Okay then…" Keomi whipped her pants up her legs before grabbing a clean pair of everything and rushing into the bathroom leaving Shuichi alone in her room.

Keomi bathed, light speed fast as she knew Shuichi was waiting for her to get out and it was just plain awkward to be naked when there was a boy in the other room. She dressed as rapidly as she could after wrapping her thigh. She pulled up the skin tight leggings and the loose flowing shorts before putting on a quarter sleeve shirt. Keomi was not taking her time getting dry and getting dressed as she didn't want to make Shuichi wait any longer. She exited the bathroom only eight minutes after entering and Shuichi was patiently waiting for her to come out.

"Did you wrap your-?"

Keomi didn't let him finish as she felt his eyes on her thigh, it wavered there before going down to her ankle. "I wrapped my thigh already. Though I need help with my ankle. Do you think you could-?"

"Sure, come over and sit. No more kneeling…" Shuichi order and Keomi obeyed. He wrapped her ankle with relative ease, noting how much better it seemed than before. "Start on the questionnaire." He slid a piece of paper towards her and she took it and thus began the studying once again.

Time passed as the two studying away, all the while the typhoon raged outside and they sat comfy in the small apartment. That's all the two did as they were focused on their homework and nothing else.

Shuichi had finished with his paper and his eyes were taking a break from the paper as they looked around Keomi's room. His eyes found the clock and he studied it for a moment before speaking to Keomi as she leaned over the table, working on the questionnaire. "It's really late, do you think your family got stuck in the typhoon and that is why they aren't home yet?"

Keomi didn't answer as her eyes flew up to look at the clock and then back down to the paper.

"Keomi? Your family, when will they be home?" Shuichi pressed her again with his question.

Keomi twitched and cleared her throat. Shuichi looked at her inquisitively before she spoke as she slid the paper to him, "Is question 17's answer correct?"

Shuichi took the paper as he noted to himself that she avoided his question and changed the subject, trying to distract him with homework. He nodded his head and she went back to studying. Shuichi's eyes wandered over Keomi's studying form before going to his own paper and then moving on to look around the room. There had to be something in her room that would give away her personality and what she did on her free time. The more he looked all he saw were books, she was apparently a nerd through and through. There was a giant pile of folklore books off to the side and many papers were shoved in between the pages of books. History, myth, and folklore books scattered the floor near the floor at the opposite end of the table of where they sat. The corner of a cabinet caught his eye and he followed it up while he studied it. He turned to ask Keomi what was in the cabinet but judging by her stance; lowered head, concentrated face, and muttering under her breath, Keomi wasn't going to notice him. Moving slowly as to not to alert Keomi he made his way to the small cabinet residing in the middle of the room, strategically placed. He opened up the doors to find two pictures in the middle.

Keomi heard the wooden doors open and her head flew up and she spun around to see Shuichi looking inside at the two portraits. Standing up quickly she stood by him and shut the doors, all the while not looking at him.

Shuichi went and sat back down, leaving Keomi standing at the cabinet, her hands tightening on the round wooden handles.

Taking in a deep breath, Keomi turned back around and sat down smoothly. She went straight back to working on the questionnaire but she couldn't focus on the paper that sat in front of her as her mind wandered off, almost in a panic.

"Were they close relatives of yours?" Shuichi asked, almost as soon as she settled down in her spot. His eyes watched every moment of her body, as if trying to figure out the mystery that she was hiding.

Fate had decided what was going to happen that night, and that night the truth about Keomi's past would come out. There was no fighting it as Keomi shut her eyes and sighed, dropping the pencil from her hands and giving up on homework for the moment. "The woman is someone I didn't know, but I have been told many things about her."

Shuichi's lips curved upward on the side, speaking in riddles wouldn't do her any good.

Keomi waited for Shuichi to say something but he just laced his fingers together and leaned forward. Putting his chin on his hands he waited for her expecting her to go on. "The woman was my mother, she died right after giving birth to me. Giving birth put to much strain on her body and she died. My father, he loved me twice as much to make up for the not having a mom. We were happy," Keomi cleared her throat.

Shuichi remained silent, biding time as he knew she would continue.

Keomi glanced up at Shuichi and only held his gaze for a moment before she turned her head and looked away. "A few years ago he died in a car accident." She didn't bother to mention that he was on his way to pick her up from school for her birthday and take her out. Keomi swallowed harshly, "It's just me and my brother, Ouija, now."

"Where is he?" Shuichi asked plainly.

"He lives with his girlfriend though he visits occasionally to pay rent and check on my grades since he is paying for tuition too. I'm thinking about getting a job, I'm pretty sure that I can handle school, the homework load, and work at the same time." Keomi smiled shyly, unsure of what Shuichi would think. The only reason she was thinking about getting a job was so that she could get food since Ouija hadn't given her enough money for food so she was practically starving.

Shuichi nodded his head, "I think you would be able to handle it." He didn't say anything more as Keomi was silent. He was also pretty sure that the only reason she wanted to get a job was so that she wouldn't be starving. Shuichi had noticed how light and underweight she was when he was carrying her and then when he saw her almost bare and empty cupboards he knew why.

Keomi bit the side of her tongue as she remembered the last time Ouija had come home raging drunk. He had lost his temper with her and hit her a few times before he had passed out on the floor. She had scrubbed the floor for hours before the alcohol stains went away.

Shuichi studied Keomi's face, she had told him a lot about herself and her past that he didn't know and he felt closer to her but still it felt like there was something she was holding back something from him.

"Well this is embarrassing…." Keomi's face was red in an instant as she peeked at Shuichi. She answered his quizzical look that he gave her, "You are the first person I've ever told…." She trailed off.

Shuichi nodded, "That's nothing to be embarrassed about but if it makes you feel any better I promise not to tell."

Keomi smiled up at him, that was the answer she needed to hear.

Shuichi smiled back but inside there was something that was tugging at the side of his consciousness. She was still hiding something, something majorly important.

After their little getting-to-know-each-other session the two went back to their homework. Shuichi finished up quickly after the break and Keomi told him that he could help himself to the folklore and myth books scattered at the other end of the table while she continued to study and review.

They were quite content too, just going on reading and reviewing the night away until there was a bang from the other side of the wall. Keomi ignored it as she was bent over her homework knowing that it was just her neighbor in the apartment right next to hers.

"What-?"

"That was my neighbor, Miss Reiko Nishizawa. The walls are thin so sometimes we can talk through them," Keomi explained without even looking up.

Shuichi raised an eyebrow at Keomi and then looked at the wall before flipping open the book as his finger held his spot for him and began reading from where he left off.

A few more minutes of absolute silence followed until it was broken abruptly with a load moan. Keomi's head shot up with a questioning look as she tried to figure out what made the noise. Her eyes went to Shuichi but he stared back at her just as perplexed.

There were more moans and then a loud grunt before words were heard through the wall. _"Yes…..yes…..ah—ahhh!" _

Shuichi and Keomi both turned their heads and looked at the wall as the voice continued to emit single syllable words. They both stared at it in an almost shock like state.

"_I'm gonna cum! Ah~!" _

Keomi's whole face went red as there was one load long gasping moan that followed the exclamation. Her head went back to her book and the problems on the paper. Why did this have to happen? Why did Reiko have to bring home her boyfriend? And why did they-? Keomi shook her flushed face as the noises continued. "Um say Shuichi? How bout we move to the kitchen…?" Keomi asked as she was already beginning to gather up her books.

Shuichi didn't answer as he grabbed his books also and they quickly exited the bed room as the neighbors continued on.

The once comfortable studying silence that had surrounded Keomi and Shuichi now abandoned them and left them with the total embarrassing awkward silence. As Keomi was finished up reviewing she pulled open her English book and started to read and study some more proving that all she ever did at home was study. Keomi would have liked to go into the bedroom to grab another text book but with Reiko and her boyfriend Keomi wasn't sure that she even wanted to look Shuichi in the face again. And right now the only way she could get away with not looking him in the face was to center all her attention to the books and papers in front of her.


	12. Chapter 12: Bedtime

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. ~

Chapter 11: Bedtime

With mind starting to cloud and slow down Keomi's head drooped to the side and slid off her hand. She jerked back up and straightened as she blinked rapidly for a moment. After shaking her head for a second she yawned and looked up at the clock on the oven. Keomi's eyes bulged out as she looked at the time, it was almost three in the morning. Inwardly chiding herself Keomi closed her books and piled them up before turning to look at Shuichi who was deep in a book, not even aware of the time change.

Silently standing up Keomi left the kitchen and went into the bedroom, totally expecting to run back out with hand covering her ears but it was deathly silent. Keomi strained to listen for anything and as her demon senses kicked in she could easily pick out the sound of slow regular paced breaths. They were sleeping, quite content to sleep the rest of the night away. Keomi relaxed a bit as she got out another futon and laid it out next to the table after picking up and rearranging the books. She went over to her futon and scooted it closer to the wall and threw one of her pillows to the other futon for Shuichi. Next she went digging through her dads clothes again and found a pair of sweats for him to sleep in.

She gathered them up and went back to the kitchen where she cleared her throat behind Shuichi. "It's late Shuichi. We should get to bed. I found some sweats for you to wear." She held out the pants to him as he turned around from reading his book and he blinked owlishly at her before taking it. "There is also an unopened toothbrush that you can use in the bathroom." Keomi explained as she walked around him and began cleaning up the kitchen as her nervousness got the better of her.

Shuichi nodded at her, saved his place in his book, and then headed into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

This was way more awkward than anything else that had happened so far. Who knew that getting ready for bed would be so….strange.

They switched out of the bathroom a few minutes later and when Keomi came out from getting all ready for bed she already found Shuichi in his futon. He watched her discretely as she moved around the room to turn off the lights and make sure everything was in order for the morning.

The wind howled outside and rain beat against the window as there was an uneasiness residing in the bed room as Keomi stepped around Shuichi's bed to get to her own.

Shuichi didn't have to close his eyes as he got a total view up her basketball shorts she wore since she chose to leave her leggings on underneath. But it wasn't like it mattered anyways, he had already seen her bare thighs earlier that night. Shuichi cleared his throat and shoved his hands between his hair and the pillow.

Keomi glanced over her shoulder as she heard Shuichi unclog his throat for no apparent reason. There was nothing to be said and Keomi wasn't going to try and ruin the already awkward mood any further by saying something, completely content to leave things as they were. She climbed into her bed and mumbled a goodnight to him as she settled down on her pillow.

Shuichi didn't reply to her as he closed his eyes and listened to her rummage around under her covers and then howling of the wind and the pitter patter of rain hitting against the glass of the window. He sucked in a deep breath through his nose as Keomi stopped moving from across the room, well the few paces that separated them, and a small smile light his lips. At least she was trying to relax and pass this off as nothing.

Keomi chewed on her bottom lip as she laid with her back facing Shuichi, she hoped that it wasn't too apparent that she was uncomfortable. The more Keomi tried to relax the more she found it was difficult to do so. No matter how long she had to lay there she was not going to fall asleep, not without another pillow. She needed another pillow to cuddle/snuggle with, she had slept like this for as long as she could remember and it wasn't going to change any time soon. Even before her dad had died she would wrap herself around another pillow all night long. Keomi groaned to herself a she began to move around to find a better position and pull her blankets up to her torso in hopes that it would suffice. It just wasn't working for her and Keomi pulled the blankets around her tighter and pressed them into her chest snugly, if only she had the other pillow that she had given to Shuichi, but it was impossible. He needed that pillow to get to sleep with.

"What's the matter?" Shuichi asked with his eyes closed as he listened to Keomi move around consequently creating a mental image of what was going on.

"I can't sleep…" was Keomi's simple answer as she tried to smother the blankets around her torso.

"Why is that? Are you not tired?" Shuichi inquired.

Keomi sighed, "I am tired but I usually sleep with two pillows except you have one…"

Shuichi's eyes opened and he turned to look at her, readjusting himself to face her, face to face. He took in the sight of her body curved around the blankets before pulling the pillow from under his red hair and tossing it to her without a word.

Keomi caught it easily from the short distance that separated them and she looked at it, almost shocked for a moment before she started to refuse. "But you need it…I can manage for-"

"It's fine Keomi, I can just use my arms and the sweatshirt. It's not a problem," Shuichi said convincingly so that Keomi would get the message across without having to force her to take the pillow.

"Thank you…" Keomi's whispered as she pushed the blankets away and then curled herself around the pillow. In a matter of seconds after blending with the pillow Keomi was asleep.

Shuichi smiled as he listened the Keomi's deep breathing and looked at her form snuggled into the pillow. She had a hard day so she was exhausted, just like him. Shuichi laid back down and looked up at the ceiling in the dark as his fingers intertwined behind his head. He relaxed and closed his eyes as he closed his mind off to all the thoughts from the day. It would be best just to get sleep.

Sun shone through the clouds as the typhoon finally started to relinquish its fury. Water hung onto all possible surfaces causing the light to shine off of it as the early morning sun made its appearance to the city after the storm beat it. A few light beams made its way through the window and into Keomi's apartment. They lit the floor in small circles before the rolling clouds blocked out the sun again and causing the beams to disappear before appearing one more time. But this time the light beams lit the face of a sleeping teenage girl.

Keomi mumbled incoherently as the sun snapped her from her sleep. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out what would not go away. Giving up on trying to catch a few more moments of sleep Keomi forced herself to wake up. But it was so warm in her bed, and it was so comfy, and somehow Keomi felt safe, safer than she had been in a long time. Pushing forward into the warmness Keomi found herself slowly waking up but with her mind rebelling against it before she rubbed her head against the soft warm fabric in font of her. Opening her eyes for the first time Keomi had to pull back to see what she was pressing her face into. Blinking quickly for a moment as her grasp inadvertently tightened around her snuggle pillow she pulled her head back further and she looked up to see Shuichi's sleeping face. Pulling back quickly but finding Shuichi's arms around her waist Keomi stopping moving and became still as a rock. If he woke up now, what would he think? This was all just too strange. Keomi looked over Shuichi's side to see that he had moved toward in the night and she raised one judging eyebrow. But her eyebrows soon furrowed together as she looked over her shoulder to see that she wasn't on her futon completely either. Judging by the looks of how they were positioned awkwardly in the middle of the floor Shuichi might have been trying to get a pillow from her after she fell asleep and she latched onto him as he did. Keomi blushed as she glanced back over her shoulder and then at Shuichi who was contently sleeping the morning away.

Keomi smiled down at him before the sudden realization hit her, if he woke right now the first thing he would see would be her chest right in front of his face. Keomi flushed deeper before sliding up and out of his arms, as not to wake him. She escaped quickly from his sleeping embrace before she left the room to go occupy herself with making breakfast, her face still red.

The clinking of dishes being moved around and the sound of water running from the facet were heard before Shuichi opened his eyes. He looked down at his empty arms and clenched his fist together and closed his eyes briefly, he had been awake long before Keomi had, but had not moved. He just had laid there, watching her sleep and thinking. He was going to get up and put her back in her bed so that she had no idea that he tried to steal a pillow from her after she was asleep and she naturally latched onto him like a leech. But right as he was starting to move she had woken up and snuggled more into his chest, at least she didn't know that he was awake or else she'd be furious or totally embarrassed.

~Hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review, it would help a lot if you tell me what you think of my writing and stories! Thank you!~


	13. Chapter 13:Going back

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.

So here it is the next installment! Enjoy reading cause I know I had fun writing it! ~

Chapter 12: Going back

Breakfast between the two was a bit stilted as the two tried to get the mornings happenings out of their heads and not let the other one know what had happened between them. They were taking it slow on purpose, wondering if school was even going to be in session today after the typhoon, there might be damage to the school property so they weren't too worried about being late.

Shuichi was washing the breakfast dishes when a public announcement could be heard from outside. The police were driving around using their speakerphone to let the residents know that businesses and schools will be open today but schools would start at a later time that usual. The announcement faded as Shuichi looked at Keomi who was busily preparing a lunch for herself and one for Shuichi as well. He grinned at her thoughtfulness before wiping the last bits of water from the bowl. "We should get ready to go and leave as soon as we can."

"They didn't say what time school would start," Keomi said as she placed the lid on her bento box. "But I guess you are right. Go ahead and get dressed first, the uniforms are handing up in the laundry room." Keomi pointed to the door with the chopstick as a few grains of rice hung on the end of end of it.

Shuichi grinned and went off to get ready in the bathroom. When he came back in his uniform he found Keomi folding up the futons in the bed room. He placed the clothes he had borrowed on the table and went over to her. "I'll take care of this, you go get ready."

"Okay, thanks." Keomi said as she straightened and pushed a stand of hair behind her ear before heading into the dressing room where Shuichi had put her uniform for her. She dressed quickly and made sure her ankle was wrapped, even though it was mostly healed since she healed faster than a normal human being because 1) she naturally has fast due to antibodies and a excellent immune system and 2) she is a demon. The wound on her leg wasn't as healed as it usually would have been since she was trying not to seem to suspicious around Shuichi she decided to let it run its course and let it heal the old fashioned way. When she came out of the bathroom, all ready for school Shuichi was waiting for her, like a family member waiting for someone to come out of surgery. He made her sit down and check her ankle and thigh before giving her okay. Keomi rolled her eyes at him as she pushed her skirt back down on her thigh, it was still just plain awkward to have Shuichi looking at her bare thigh even if there was a nice fork imprint in her flesh and he was making sure it wasn't going to get infected.

They headed out after grabbing their book bags and bentos for lunch. They took their time as the conversation flowed easily around them as they walked down the street. Shuichi was in a little bit of a hurry but managed to keep a steady walk for Keomi since he didn't want to risk antagonizing her ankle and thigh wound even more.

Keomi walked behind Shuichi, almost congratulating herself on not having to be carried to school. It was such a joy to be walking by herself, even if she was slower that she usually was. She kept the commentary of the scenery going as she noticed the visible damage done by the storm as they headed to school. Her spirits were high as she was ready to face the day with a new determination. The girls at school wouldn't bug her about Shuichi anymore and she felt like there was nothing that could get her down.

All was going well until they came upon the school gates. There waiting there for them, or for Shuichi, were two members of his family. There was his younger half brother, Kokoda, and his mother, Shiori.

Shuichi stopped walking the moment he saw them, "Mother? Kokoda?"

Keomi reached Shuichi's side and looked at him before looking over at his family as they stood waiting for him.

"What are you doing here? Is anything the matter?" Shuichi asked as he left Keomi's side and hurried over to them.

"Everything is fine dear, I brought you your clean uniform but as I look at you I see that yours is clean. Did you wash it last night at your friends house?" Shiori asked as she peered at Shuichi closely.

"Yes, Keomi did. She also made lunch for me." Shuichi replied as he leaned to the side so his family could see Keomi standing in the middle of the sidewalk all by herself.

Shiori smiled but her eyes were confused as she looked at Keomi and Kokoda stared at her, making her anxious and wondering what they were thinking about.

"You didn't tell me that you spent the night with a girl Shuichi…" Kokoda said after he finished inspecting her. "How was it?"

"How was what? Oh, staying at her house was fun. She took really good care of me." Shuichi replied smiling back at Kokoda, missing the hidden meaning behind Kokoda's words. But he knew what Kokoda and his mother were thinking as they looked at Keomi and at Shuichi with inquiring looks.

"Hmm, I guess then the lunch I made for you isn't needed then." Shiori replied back to Shuichi, her eyes still on Keomi.

"When are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Kokoda said sarcastically as he glanced up at Shuichi.

Keomi couldn't take much more of this scrutinizing and she walked forward right as Shuichi stepped to the side by his mother and motioned for Keomi to come over so he could introduce her to them. But Keomi didn't stop in front of them, she bowed her head at them and mumbled a good morning before hurrying past the school gates and towards the school. All she wanted to do at the moment was disappear, she didn't want to be any where near this scene and moment so she hurried into the school where she could sit down and read a book or get to studying some more.

Shuichi, Shiori, and Kokoda stared baffled at the haste departure of Keomi as she hurried to the safety of the school.

"Did we do something wrong?" Kokoda asked, first to break the silence.

Shuichi blinked after Keomi as she disappeared through the schools open doors and he couldn't see her anymore. " No, I don't think so…but I think I know what just happened."

"Then what is it Shuichi?" Kokoda asked as he glanced over at Shiori who was looking at the school also. "Stop being cryptic."

Shuichi turned back to him and Shiori, "I'll tell you later, tonight at dinner." Shuichi hoped that when telling his family about her she wouldn't be too upset since he promised not to tell anyone. "Anyways, thank you for bringing me lunch and a clean uniform but-"

"I understand Shuichi, I'll stop by and give the extra lunch to your father at his work. I'll keep the uniform in my locker at work so no worries there. You two head off to school now. I'll see you boys when I get home tonight and then we'll talk." Shiori said as she smiled up at her sons.

The boys said their goodbyes and walked toward the school in silence, it wasn't until they reached the school doors and where heading to their shoe lockers before one of them spoke.

"Did you and her-?" Kokoda inquired, curious of what his brother had been doing last night.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Shuichi replied as he traded his outside shoes for his school shoes.

"But I just want-"

"Stop it Kokoda…" Shuichi put a stop to his younger brothers meddling as his thoughts wandered to Keomi's earlier behavior. He was pretty sure that she had acted that way because she didn't know how to act so she took the easy way out and ran. But that was still no excuse, tonight after he recounted his tale to his family he hoped they would understand her just as he had learned to understand Keomi.

~ That's it for now, but please patiently await the next chapter of Keomi's life that seems to be revolving around Shuichi more and more. (Ohhhh, I'm getting excited!) Reviewing would help a lot if you tell me what you think of my writing and stories!~


	14. Chapter 14:Avoidance

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.

So here it is the next installment! Mwhaahaahaa! Enjoy!~

Chapter 13: Avoidance

"Are you free tonight?" Shuichi peered at Keomi closely as he stood by her desk.

Keomi looked up from the book she was reading, "What?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Shuichi smiled down at her as she basically gaped at him from over the edge of her book.

She didn't reply right off the bat as she had to snap herself back into reality after being hit with a question she thought she would never hear coming from Shuichi's mouth.

Shuichi continued on as he saw that Keomi was flabbergasted by his question. "My mom wants you over for dinner tonight and thank you for taking care of me during the typhoon."

Keomi blinked as her mind processed what he said to her. Of course he wasn't asking her out, he was asking her if she wanted to come have dinner with his family. His family, Keomi cleared her throat, unsure how he was going to take her flat out refusal. "I'm sorry, but I have plans tonight." Yeah, studying and killing demons, that was her plans, so exciting. But she couldn't bring herself to say that she didn't want to go.

Shuichi's smiling face fell just a bit, "Oh I see. Well I'll have to inform Mother tonight then."

Keomi saw his face drop and she quickly cut in, "Thanks for inviting me though. It was really thoughtful." She bit her lip when she saw his face light up again with a smile. He was already planning on asking her again tomorrow but she would have to come up with something so she could refuse.

Over the next week Keomi came up with every excuse that she could; her brother came home for the night, she was visiting her parent's graves, she was having dinner with Reiko, she was out looking for part time job, it was movie night with Reiko, and so on. Keomi was sure that she wouldn't be able to come up with another excuse as she walked down the hallway heading to class. Shuichi would be waiting for her and no matter how many times she gave him an excuse he wouldn't let it get to him and say 'Another time then?' Keomi was almost fed up with him as she entered the classroom and looked around, expecting Shuichi to be there and waiting for her. But he wasn't there, Keomi blinked and let her head fall to the side slightly as she surveyed the room a bit confused.

"You're blocking the door Miss Shikiharu," a female voice came from behind her and Keomi moved forward on impulse.

She looked over her shoulder to see Miss Ayume Izuka smiling at her from the doorway. "Um good morning."

"Good morning Miss Shikiharu, where you looking for someone?" Ayume moved toward her and shut the door after she entered the class room.

Keomi moved towards her desk, not wanting to say anything. She knew that if she said something about Shuichi and if Ayume was a Shuichi fan (probably of being one was very likely) then she would start up another fight with the fan club. It was always so much better to lie, "I just wondering if we would get a pop quiz today. Midterms are next week."

"Yes that is true, are you prepared for a pop quiz if we get one?" Ayume wasn't going to let the conversation end just like that. Apparently she was trying to find more out about Keomi for some odd reason.

"It would have to depend on the subject."

"I see," Ayume arrived at her desk as Keomi walked over to hers successfully ending the conversation.

Keomi had thought that Shuichi was done asking her if she would come over and have dinner with his family on request of his mother since he had not ambushed her in the morning so she was relaxed as she wandered the halls during the lunch break. She had her small bento in her hands as she was looking for a place to eat in silence and peace, somewhere preferably outside. She had just rounded a corner when she had the feeling that she was being followed. Keomi leaned against the wall and listened as the perpetrator stopped, unsure of where his prey had disappeared. Keomi leaned her head against the wall and she breathed in a deep breath as the person stalking her neared the spot where she hid.

Ayume rounded the corner and Keomi had to quickly whip her hands down to her sides as Ayume jumped backwards with a shriek of surprise. She had almost attacked but when she saw it was the innocent Ayume she had to cover her moves.

"Ah, there you are. I was trying to catch up to you." Ayume smiled at Keomi as she got over her shock from Keomi popping out of no where. "I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me."

Keomi blinked at Ayume, suspicion nagging at her soul. But then again if she was with someone during lunch then Shuichi wouldn't bother her and try to ask her the same question. "Uh, sure. I was just heading outside to eat."

"That would be great!" Ayume's smile was so big that she could have pulled a muscle.

Keomi led the way as Ayume chattered on about the pop quiz they had in history and asking Keomi how she knew they were going to have a test and how she did on it.

Keomi patiently answered all her questions with ease, careful not to let anything important slip. But when they got to eating their lunches, on a bench near the shade of a giant tree Keomi relaxed as she ate. There was nothing wrong with eating lunch with a classmate she knew nothing about, as long as Shuichi didn't corner her.

Keomi was in the middle of chewing on a vegetable when Ayume nudged her with her arm and whispered behind a pair of chopsticks.

"Hey look, its Shuichi Minamino." She hid a squeal and ogled at him as he walked across the school grounds. "He is the smartest kid in class and he is so cute! I would love to have him as my boyfriend, what do you think Miss Shikiharu?"

Keomi chewed on her carrot, purposely and wisely not saying anything as she shrugged noncommittally. She watched as Shuichi approached her with guarded eyes.

"He's coming this way…oh my gosh!" Ayume gushed as she blushed and straightened to smile widely at him as he approached.

Keomi lifted her eyebrows as if to say 'oh yeah?' though she didn't care as she knew why he was searching for her.

"Keomi!" A voice yelled in her ear and Keomi about jumped off of the bench. Kokoda smiled down at her and chuckled at her. "We've been looking for you!"

Keomi forced a smile out of her lips as Shuichi reached her. "Hey guys, eat your lunch already?"

Kokoda waved his hand at her, "No, we were trying to find you to ask you if you wanted to join us but I see that you're almost done."

Keomi nodded, "Uh-huh you caught me." She laughed nervously as she could feel Ayume's icy glares on her.

"If you have a moment can we talk to you…" Shuichi smiled down at Ayume who was suddenly all bright smiles, "um, privately?"

Keomi glanced very briefly at Ayume who was staring at the three of them. It would be better if she didn't get involved in this giant mess, it would only cause problems for Keomi later on. "Yeah sure, how bout over there?" She pointed over to the tall bushes a short distance away before she stood and began walking over without waiting for the boys. She disappeared behind the bushes with a mutter, "I am so dead later…." Those bloody fan girls were going to kill her.

Kokoda raised an eyebrow as he heard her but didn't comment as Shuichi hit a sly smile. He knew what was going on.

"I'll get straight to the point, dinner tonight?"

"Our house, you coming?" Shuichi and Kokoda took turns speaking the same sentence.

Keomi looked at both of them as she turned to face them. "I don't think I have anything planned-oh wait! The bookstore called me and told me that they have my book that I ordered. Sorry, I can't, I have to go pick up the book tonight." Keomi said using the first lie that came to her mind.

Shuichi's gaze thinned as he stared her down.

Keomi withheld a shiver as she could feel his eyes trying to pierce her soul. He was getting serious about this whole dinner thing.

"You can pick it up tomorrow, tonight you are coming to our house for dinner with our family. No exceptions." Shuichi said forcefully.

"But I-!" Keomi tried to object but Shuichi cut her of.

"No exceptions. You are coming over for dinner tonight even if I have to kidnap you. That wouldn't be hard since I know where you live." Shuichi had had it with her dodging dinner with his family and he would kidnap her if he had too.

Kokoda nodded, with nothing else to add on as he noted to himself how forceful Shuichi was being with this girl.

Keomi stared, bewildered, at Shuichi's firm face before sighing. "Okay…"

Shuichi nodded before he turned and started to walk back towards the school without another word.

Kokoda looked after him before starting after him and then flipped around to say to Keomi, "We'll see you tonight then! It's a promise!"

Keomi stared after the brothers before she sighed again, there was no getting out of this…unless she snuck out of school early. If Shuichi couldn't find her then she wouldn't have to go have dinner with his family. It seemed like a foolproof plan and as Keomi headed back to her lunch with plans of escape on her mind.

Ayume attacked Keomi with questions as soon as she sat back down to eat. "What was that all about? What did they want? What did Shuichi want? What did he say to you?"

Keomi once again shrugged like she didn't have a care in the world, causing all the more irritation for Ayume.

Ayume didn't let it drop and buzzed around Keomi for the rest of the day like an annoying fly that just won't die even though you already smacked it with the fly swatter a few times.

But when school ended and the time came for Keomi to put her plan into action she managed to shake Ayume off her tail. She was headed for the back building, planning to scale the school wall and escape on foot that way to avoid the Minamino brothers but Kokoda was there and waiting. Keomi didn't have a moment's surprise before hands were on her waist and she was thrown over a man's shoulder and taken away.

Acting like the feeble female she should have been, Keomi didn't really try at all to fight off the person before Shuichi grabbed her hands and held her wrists tightly within his grasp as one arm tightened around her waist.

"You liar, you said you were going to come." Kokoda moped from the side as he carried her and Shuichi's along with his own book bags.

Keomi didn't have any cunning reply as they neared the school entrance and only exit. Many of the students there stopped and gaped as the schools number one student carried off the number seventh student.

Keomi looked around and saw Ayume standing with a bunch of other girls and from their shocked almost mad faces she knew she was in deep shit. Letting her head fall down, it hit Shuichi's shoulder and she just let him walk on with her on his shoulder.

It was silent for most of the way as Keomi remained draped over Shuichi's shoulder like a bag of potatoes. She didn't fight any more, she didn't say anything and neither did the boys.

Shuichi held his hand on Keomi's waist and could feel her hip bones easily through her school uniform. She was just as light as she was a week ago when he carried her home from school during the typhoon. "Keomi…"

"What?" Keomi asked, her head still down.

"I'm sorry for treating you this way but you kept dodging our invites. This was the only way to get you to come besides actually kidnapping you." Shuichi explained as he shifted his shoulder underneath her.

Shuichi's shoulder rolled underneath her stomach causing Keomi to jump slightly. "That felt weird, you can but me down now. I won't run, if that's what you're thinking."

Shuichi obliged her and when her feet were on the ground he rolled his shoulder around as she watched him after taking her book bag from Kokoda. "I know you won't run, and even if you tried you won't get away." An evil glint floated across his eyes for an instant as he grinned at Keomi .

In that instant Keomi saw a glimpse of Kurama appear in Shuichi's eyes and she withheld a shiver. It was scary but also exciting at the same time to think that he would let his demon self out in front of her and his brother.

Shuichi cleared his throat with a cough into his hand. "You will behave at dinner tonight. Mother wants to thank you and be formally introduced so be nice. You've been dodging this all week, I think the least you can do is be respectful and accept having dinner with us tonight."

"You don't have to thank me nor does your mother. You helped me more than I helped you." Keomi put up the first defense that came to her mind.

Shuichi gave her a look that made her feel like she was a little kid being chastised by her parents.

Keomi obliged, it seemed that there was no way to get out of this so she was going to have to grin and bear it.

~ That's it for now, but please patiently await the next chapter of Keomi's life that seems to be revolving around Shuichi more and more. (Ohhhh, I'm getting excited!) Reviewing would help a lot if you tell me what you think of my writing and stories!~


	15. Chapter 15: The End of Feelings

**~DISCLAIMER: You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.**

**So this time I messed up big, don't ask how I caught my own mistake, it's a really long story and I don't want to go through it again, anyways…sorry if this confuses you but I just have to add this chapter I feel its important.**

Chapter 15: Dinner at the Minaminos

"It's so nice to finally meet you Miss Shikiharu," Atsushi, Shuichi step-father and Kokoda's father welcomed Keomi in their home.

Keomi nodded her head at Atsushi as she sat at the rectangular table in the center of the Minamino's dining room. As her eyes moved around the room she could feel an intense gaze on her from Shuichi as he and Kokoda sat on the opposite sides of the table from her. She offered a small smile to Atsushi, "It's nice to meet you too."

Shiori shuffled in then with a huge smile plastered on her lips and a bowl in her hands. "Well that's everything, lets start." She sat at the end of the table looking straight across at her husband. She bowed her head slightly and placed her hands together, "Let's eat."

The others followed her and as soon as the murmurs of 'itadakimasu' drifted out of hearing clinks on the dishware started up as plates and bowls were passed around and plates began to fill with food.

Shuichi kept on eye on Keomi and how much she was eating and he wasn't the only one as he could see his mother out of the corner of his eye basically eyeing Keomi as she gracefully lifted the chopsticks containing a slippery soy bean without dropping the bean.

Keomi knew the family was watching her, Shiori and Shuichi more than Atsushi and Kokoda, but if she wanted this night to pass without incident she had to be on her best behavior.

Soon the tense atmosphere dissipated as conversation began to flow around the table, most of it questions about Keomi and her life, which she mostly answered truthfully. Shiori and Shuichi didn't say anything about her past which she had told to Shuichi in confidence but that left Kokoda and Atsushi to discover who she was from her answers to their questions.

When dinner was finished the family and Keomi moved to the living room where Keomi noted how things went about for the Minamino family. Kokoda and Shuichi were both studying at coffee table in front of the couches where the parents sat after finishing the dishes so Shuichi could help Kokoda with his homework. Even while studying and doing homework was done as a family as Shiori checked the answers while Atsushi helped them when they got stuck on anything. Being polite and following Shuichi and Kokoda's example she had her book open in front of her thought she wasn't paying any attention to it as a knot was beginning to take form under her breastbone. It was plain to see that this was one very happy family. They did everything together that Keomi never had. They ate together, they studied together, they cleaned together, all and all everything was in perfect order. But order wasn't the only thing that was going for this family. They were happy with each other and the love that they had for each other could be felt with every little movement.

Keomi's eyes glued to Shiori as she smiled softly as Kokoda and tapped her finger against his school paper. She spoke softly to him as she told him how to solve the equation and to try it out. Her hand moved as she straightened and went to Shuichi's paper, and although he was the top student at school she still checked over his work to make sure he hadn't missed anything and gotten a question wrong. Her hand settled on Shuichi's shoulder and she squeezed gently as his head as bent over his work. Her smile still remained on her face as she straightened and moved backwards. She settled into the couch softly while tucking her legs underneath her she cuddled into Atsushi's arm that was stretched out across the back of the couch for her. She leaned against him softly as her eyes surveyed the two boys working diligently. Atsushi responded to her snuggling against him with a soft squeeze of her arm as he continued to read the day's paper. Keomi's eyes went back over the sight and she went stiff as her eyes met Shiori's. For a moment their eyes peered at each other, not breaking as they searched each others soul. Keomi was the first to move and break the connection as her eyes flew back down to her book where she stared at the page while she wondered if she had been caught staring or not. She probably had and Shuichi probably knew it as well. Keomi fought the urge to look up again but she could still feel a gaze directed at her head and her head remained down. Keomi didn't lift her head again that night as Shiori kept her eyes on Keomi almost forcing her to study but Keomi didn't really study as she could feel the pressure Shiori's eyes on the top of her head.

When the night was starting to grow late the boys finished up their studying as Keomi closed her book. She had already read through it seven times now, making this the eighth time she had completed it. Putting her book away with the rest of her homework Keomi prepared to head home after being forced to come to dinner by Shuichi and Kokoda as they had kidnapped her from school.

"Thank you for your hospitably and dinner, Mrs. Minamino." Keomi bowed, her book bag banging against her knees as she did so.

Shiori also bowed, "I still feel like I haven't thanked you enough for taking care of Shuichi during the typhoon."

Keomi silenced her with a quick shake of her head, "He helped me more than I helped him."

"Nonsense," Shiori smiled at Keomi who stood at the front door ready to go and she shook her head quickly, "It's getting late and a girl like you shouldn't be walking home by yourself."

Keomi's eyes widened a bit and she tried to put up a defense but Shiori wouldn't hear of a high school girl walking home by herself. Shuichi offered to go and Keomi was expecting Kokoda to also offer but he said that he had a bit more homework to finish up. Keomi and Shuichi didn't miss the happy grin he had on his face as they left together.

While walking back, the way seemed three times longer than it had originally been. Shuichi tried to keep up some of the conversation but Keomi was shooting him down with non specific answers and so the conversation was very small indeed and stopped altogether after that. The conversation was dead until they arrived at Keomi's apartment complex and she turned to him at the gate of the property.

"Well here we are, thank you for seeing me home Shuichi. It was an honor to meet your family tonight." She bowed her head at him and he did so too. "Goodnight." Keomi turned, entered the gate, and went down the path towards the complex without another word leaving Shuichi standing there.

She made it to her apartment quickly and once there sank to the floor with her hands on her face. Keomi breathed in and out but no matter how much she tried to calm herself down her emotions flared out like old wounds that wouldn't heal. The knot growing under her breastbone was still there and it hurt with a sharp pang. How could she not be hurt after seeing such a happy family while all she had ever known in hers was death and despair?

**The End of Feelings**

"Hey there Keomi!" Kokoda raised his hand at Keomi from down the hallway crowded with students.

Keomi promptly turned and vanished in the growing crowd, without as so much as acknowledging his existence.

Kokoda's hand sunk a little but still remained up until he let it drop back down to his side, "What was that? I swore she saw us."

Shuichi nodded his head thoughtfully, "She saw us alright. She's been like that for the past three days now."

Kokoda looked down the hallway where Keomi had disappeared, "What is wrong with her?"

Shuichi sighed, "I don't know, every time I talk to her she basically pretends I don't exist and it has spread to you."

"But why?" Kokoda moped by his brothers side with a displeasing frown residing on his face.

Shuichi did reply as he was staring at the hallway. There was something definitely wrong with her and he had an idea why. The night that he forced her to come to dinner when he had dropped her off her attitude towards him had already been fixed. She was seriously displeased with him for using such actions against her. Maybe he shouldn't have been so rough with her when he forced her to come to dinner and meet his parents. "Well should we go eat lunch?" Shuichi asked his brother, after dragging himself from his thoughts.

Kokoda nodded, his heart not really into it as he fretted over Keomi's attitude towards them. "Lets go eat…." He mumbled softly as began to shuffle down the hallway disheartened.

Shuichi watched his brother move slowly forward. It was hurting him too that Keomi wasn't talking to them and ignoring them but he didn't let it show as Kokoda did. After all if he took an interest in her personal life then the girls would start to harass Keomi again which was never a good thing.

Keomi slowly raised the melon bread to her lips but she froze unexpectedly before it touched her. She sat there staring at nothing in particular until she snapped herself back and took a small bite of bread and chewed it. She had been ignoring Shuichi for the past three days and today Kokoda was there obviously to ask if they wanted to eat lunch together but Keomi just couldn't. Keomi's eyes shut as the sharp pain in her breastbone resonated throughout her body. Ignoring them was hurting her more than she had anticipated and it felt like a dagger had been stabbed through her soul multiple times, leaving her shredded and wounded. But no matter how hard she fought the pain it would not go away because she was hurting herself purposely by ignoring them. She wanted to sit with them, eat lunch together, and just talk with one another.

"Keomi…."

Keomi looked up as she heard her name being called. Her heart leapt up to her throat, hoping. It was Ayume. "Oh, hi."

"What were you doing? You're sitting there with this creepy look on your face and not eating though it looks like you're going to take a bite anytime." Ayume straightened from bending over to peer closely at Keomi's face.

Keomi lowered her bread to her desk top and forced out a small smile, her eyes going to the window.

Ayume watched her closely then sat down in the desk in front of her and leaned forward towards her. "So what happened to make you this sad and moppy?"

Keomi's head snapped back to face Ayume as she stared at her closely. "N-nothing….it was nothing."

"It was huh?" Ayume stared solemnly at Keomi. "Must have been something big then and I think I know what it was. It was Shuichi wasn't it?"

Keomi's eyes widened in surprise but she covered it quickly by cutting in, "Shuichi?"

"Yeah, he carried you off campus the other day so something must have happened. Did you two have a fight and break up?"

"We're not like that." Keomi took a breath and looked away. "He's just a friend and a tutor…"

"Uh-huh sure he is, a tutor that carries you off on his shoulder like you're a sack of rice." Ayume stared hard at Keomi. "You two must have had a fight because you're not talking to him."

Keomi didn't reply and didn't meet Ayume's eyes.

Ayume stared a moment longer at Keomi, waiting for her to say something but when she didn't Ayume sighed. "But if you're not going to tell me anything then I won't bother you anymore and you can finish your bread."

Keomi didn't respond even as the scrapping of a chair signified that Ayume stood and pushed the chair back into its place before she walked off leaving Keomi alone in her solitude. She had no point in telling Ayume what she was feeling when she ignored Shuichi and if she did tell Ayume anything it was going to be held against her in every possible way as Ayume was a Shuichi fan girl. Keomi pushed the rest of the bread into her mouth and crossed her arms as she chewed viciously. Ayume was just getting close to her to find out her relationship to Shuichi. If anyone got too close to Shuichi they would be taken out swiftly and deftly, it had already happened once and it was sure to happen again. It would be better for her own safety if she just stepped out of Shuichi's life right here and now before anything else happened. A groan escaped Keomi's lips and she slunk forward in her seat. Her head on her folded arms Keomi let out a sight, would it be better if she distanced herself from Shuichi now instead of letting this drag out hurting herself more in the process? She should just be rid of him and get on with her life before anything disastrous happened to her again. And this time it would be worse if the Shuichi fangirls attacked her again. Keomi stared at her desk blankly, already knowing what she had to do. She had to let go of Shuichi. She had to get rid of him. He couldn't mean anything to her anymore, they couldn't be tutor/tutored anymore. She had to banish him from her very existence before she was overcome. Shuichi had to leave.

**~So I messed up and here are two chapters in one, since if I replaced it I'd have to go through and fix everything up after this chapter which seems really hard and complicated sooo I choose to do it this way which is replace content thing…grah!~**


	16. Chapter 16: Planned Attack

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.**

**So here it is the next installment and it's really long (compared to what I usually write!) Grah! It's getting harder to write more but still enjoy and please don't kill me for the end of this chapter…..~**

Chapter 16: Planned Attack

Shuichi stared intently at Keomi's back as she basically threw her books into her bag and bolted for the doors. Another two days had passed after the lunch incident with Kokoda and Keomi hadn't even as so much looked at him. But sometimes during the lesson he had this feeling that there was someone staring quite intently at him when he went to look the feeling disappeared in the blink of an eye. He wasn't sure what was going on with Keomi but he had his suspicions, suspicions that he and Kokoda had both voiced to Shiori last night when she asked if they could invite Keomi over for dinner again. Shiori listened to both boys concerns one at a time but didn't say anything to them when they were finished and Shuichi was staring to wonder if his mother was plotting something.

Shuichi sighed and lifted his bag off his desk and headed out of the class room. There were no club activities today and for the next couple of days as midterm testing was in full swing. He walked down the hallway as groups of girls complained to each other about testing and he smirked. Midterm testing was nothing out of the ordinary and he had no time for trivial matters. He had just exited the staircase when he felt a pair of eyes on his back. Instantly knowing that it wasn't Keomi as she had left before him he ignored it and went to his locker to change his shoes. The eyes followed him and the gaze on his back was very intent. Shuichi ignored it as he left, not thinking anything of the sort before he got to the gate to find his mother standing there with Keomi in front of her, who was apparently trying to leave. So this was what his mother had planned, to confront Keomi and get answers. If anyone could do it Shiori could do it. He neared and the presence of someone following him was still there but now their attention was diverted to his mother and Keomi as he neared Keomi's unprotected back.

"What are you doing here Mother?" Shuichi asked casually as he stopped right behind Keomi.

Keomi flew around with her eyes wide, she almost seemed like a rabbit who had been caught by a fox (which was true).

Shiori continued to speak, "I came to talk with Miss Shikiharu but…" her face saddened and Shuichi knew how hard Keomi was trying to get out of this situation.

Shuichi moved his gaze from his mother to Keomi who almost shivered as his eyes rested about her. The corners of his lips were downturned as his eyes narrowed slightly.

Keomi took a step back when she saw the sadness etching across Shuichi's face and a pang of guilt hit her. He looked at her and she held his gaze for the first time in days. Hurt reflected back in his own as he stared at her solemnly and silently.

"Please Keomi," Shuichi said quietly. "Go talk with my mother."

Keomi couldn't bear to look at Shuichi anymore and she ripped her gaze away from his pleading, sad, and hurt eyes. She took a step away from both of them but she stopped only after moving a few feet away. She looked back over her shoulder as Shuichi's head remained tilted down, eyes downcast.

"Please just go…." Shuichi whispered.

Keomi dropped her head in a quick curt nod and Shiori mentioned her to follow her. Keomi didn't turn to watch Shuichi's reaction as all she wanted to do was wipe the memory of his hurt face out of her mind but it was forever burned there.

Once the two ladies made it to the nearby park that resided approximately half way to Shuichi's house and half way back to the school did Shiori start talking.

"My boys have told me that you haven't talked to them since the night you had dinner at our house. Seems hard to do with you and Shuichi in the same class and he tutors you too."

"There are no club activities during testing." Keomi offered quietly, her head down on her tightly gripped hands as she strangled her book bag strap.

Shiori nodded her head slowly and focused her attention on Keomi. She watched her as they walked down the cemented pathway through the tall trees in a tense silence. "Are you going to tell me why or am I going to have to guess?"

Keomi's eyes flitted upwards briefly before they shot down again as her mouth opened and closed before she snapped it shut with nothing to say.

Shiori chuckled softly, "I thought so. But I have an idea of what you want to tell me. I believe that you are ignoring Shuichi and Kokoda because of our family. When you came over you saw how happy we were together, is that it?" Shiori guessed.

Flinching slightly Keomi remained with her head down. Shiori had nailed it almost to the letter T.

Shiori's eyes didn't leave Keomi's form as they continued to walk slowly. "Your family has been torn apart ever since you were little so seeing such a happy family such as mine must have shocked you." Shiori paused, considering how she should continue, she didn't want to make Keomi hurt inside even more than she was already hurting herself. She took a deep breath and continued, "Shuichi told me, he felt I should now and I hope you don't hold it against him since he promised not to tell anyone. "

Keomi shook her head slowly, "What else did he say? About what I told him concerning my family?"

"Only what you told him, I personally think its strange that your brother, Ouija, was it?" Keomi nodded her head at Shiori's question and she continued. "That Ouija isn't around more, you are his only sister after all."

Keomi held her tongue, apparently Shuichi didn't buy all of her story. He had better instincts than she had given him credit for.

Shiori was still talking, "But as long as he checks in on you then its okay." Shiori cleared her throat and got back to the purpose of her visit with Keomi. "With you ignoring Shuichi and Kokoda…you decided to do this on your own. Seeing them happy has made you jealous and hate them, is that right? Being jealous and hating them has torn you two ways and you decided that if they weren't part of your life then it would be alright. Keomi you shouldn't think like that." Shiori had stopped and turned to face Keomi who was looking up at her silently. Then without another word Shiori reached out and gripped Keomi's arm, she squeezed it and a small smile hopefully emerged on her lips.

Keomi didn't reply but just nodded her head as the gentle pressure on her arm melted away some of the pain under her breastbone. The knot of jealously was slowly unwinding but it would take some more time before it would fully go away, if it ever did. "Thank you Shiori…" Keomi muttered as they both turned and began to walk towards the Minamino's home after Shiori's hand dropped away from her bicep.

"Does this mean that you're not going to ignore them anymore and restart being their friends?" Shiori asked her voice hopeful.

Keomi looked straight forward, "Yeah I guess it does, though this does mean that I am going to have to apologize to them. Do you think they will forgive me?"

Shiori nodded slowly, contemplating the answer she would give to Keomi. "I think Shuichi will understand more and forgive you faster since he knows your family background. Kokoda…"

"He doesn't know it…."

Shiori nodded her head again, "Exactly. But if you give a heartfelt apology to him I think he will also forgive you. It's in my belief that he sees you sort of like a sister figure to him."

Keomi's face brightened with a small smile, "Really?"

"Yes and Shuichi, as far as I can tell, definitely thinks of you as a friend. Ignoring both of them has hurt them more than you know."

"I won't ignore them anymore, I promise." Keomi said determined as a breeze wafted through the limbs of the nearby trees. Keomi looked up and right in front of her was standing a giant oak tree. She stared at it for a while as her memory took over her consciousness and a voice intruded her mind. _'You almost broke your promise Keomi Shikiharu. You said you had decided to use the powers that I gave you to protect the one you care most about. If he means so much to you then you shouldn't have let those emotions take hold of your heart. Use my demon slaying abilities to protect him and give it your all, just like you said. Don't go back on word and protect him. Never doubt yourself and stay strong girl.' _ The male voice finished chiding her and disappeared along with the memory of the giant oak tree with the grave covered with rocks and a bloody school uniform jacket. It was the demon slayer who had given her his powers, he was still alive, inside of her. Watching over her and helping her get through life with his powers. Keomi blinked suddenly and stepped forward with Shiori like nothing had happened in that second of time that had seemed much longer than it had been.

"You and Shuichi make good friends, you both are top students and study hard." Shiori was rambling now about how Keomi and Shuichi were alike and how well they got along.

Keomi chuckled, the mood much lighter than it had been when they first started. "Has he told you all these things about me?"

Shiori stopped her ramble, she was certainly a dotting parent. "Yes….and no. I picked up on some things when he was telling me about you." Shiori smiled and walked forward a few steps ahead of Keomi.

Keomi blinked again, it almost seemed as if Shiori was praising her. Keomi shook her head and told herself that it wasn't true. There was no way that someone who she had just met could be praising her even after treating her sons poorly.

Shiori had moved forward a few more steps and had picked up some trash that had been thrown on the ground and she called out to Keomi to come help her. She was hard at work, bending over to pick it up to throw it away.

A soft smile escaped Keomi's lips as she watched Shiori pick up another piece then throw it away before swopping to pick up another piece that someone else was to lazy to throw away. Keomi had just reached her and was beginning to bend to help Shiori when a snake slithered across her path. Instantly the snake went to attack and lunged for Keomi's ankle.

Shiori saw the snake as she was bent over picking up a piece of trash and without really thinking her hand shot out to protect Keomi. Trash bounced off the ground as Shiori fell to her knees as the snake's fangs sunk into her hand. Shiori gasped but as the snakes fangs sank into her hand it didn't release as usually after the initial attack a snake would pull back. Poison that was meant for Keomi was pumped into Shiori's hand before the snake was ripped off harshly by Keomi. She threw the snake backwards as blood began to sprout from Shiori's hand.

A scream erupted from Shiori's lips as the poison began to move through her veins. The snake landed in a heap and shook its head as if to clear its mind. Keomi peered at it closely, this snake sure was strange and not a normal snake. As Keomi sucked in another breath her demon scent kicked in and picked up the scent of a demon laying in wait as their familiar did the attacking for them. Swopping her dropped book bag from the ground Keomi hurled it at the snake but missed. She hissed back at the snake as she stood on one leg as the other one raised up. The snake charged forward and with one leap forward Keomi managed to stomp on its tail effectively earning a piercing shriek from the demons master somewhere in the park. The snake whirled on Keomi and she dodged out of the way before the snake's fangs could find her ankle.

Keomi was only dodging as the snake was getting smarter and staying out of her reach. The snake was getting faster and faster and it was only a matter of minutes before it would get her. Shiori's screams echoed in the park around her and Keomi glanced her way as the snake shot forward. Keomi barely had time to jump into the air, her legs flying outward to avoid the snake before she flipped up and from the two bracelets she always wore summoned two daggers concealed in her hands. The snake coiled underneath her and snapped upwards aiming for her face. Keomi was ready and waiting with her daggers and she efficiently beheaded the snake as venom shot out of the awaiting fangs. Keomi rolled away from the carcass and to Shiori's side as her screams continued to escalate around the park in hysterical screeches of pain.

Keomi knelt by her side and pulled Shiori's hand out towards her. Blood still poured off of her hand. Keomi tried to pinch off the blood flow in her wrist but the poison was still flowing about her veins. Keomi looked around frantically but to no avail. There was nothing to stop the poison in Shiori's veins unless…

Not even bothering to ask for Shiori's permission Keomi stuck her mouth over Shiori's hand. Her mouth covered where the snake had bit her and Keomi began to suck. Once her mouth was full Keomi removed her mouth and spat, blood, pus, and saliva mixed as one with the dirt as Keomi returned again. Little by little Shiori's screams lessened but by now Shiori was reduced to a crying heap on the ground, barely conscious of what was going on around her. Keomi was also beginning to feel the effects of the poison as she sucked them out of Shiori's body. Keomi wasn't suited for this kind of work, she needed medicine to help Shiori, sucking the poison out would only do so much good. Keomi needed someone like Kurama who knew plants inside and out to make a proper antidote.

Keomi wiped her mouth and spat again, her mouth was so dry and it felt so dirty but she had to continue. There was a rustle across the pathway and Keomi looked up to see a persons shape slowly moving forward from the darkness that seemed to be taking over her eyes. The snakes poison didn't take as much effect on Keomi as it had on Shiori, thank goodness for being a demon.

"Who's there? Please we need help!" Keomi begged as she continued to pinch off the veins. Shiori had finally quieted down but she still wreathed in pain on the ground as tears continued to pour from her eyes uncontrolled.

A smirk met Keomi's answer, "Why should I help you?" The voice was cold.

Keomi's ears picked up on the sound and she knew who it was. "Ayume? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? If you are as smart as your test scores reflect then you should know Keomi." Ayume sneered at her friend as she knelt on the ground next to Shuichi's mother.

It clicked in Keomi's brain, "You? Why have you done this? Shiori was innocent!"

"I never meant to hurt Shuichi's mother, she just got in the way protecting you. My snake was only after you."

"To kill me right? Well sorry to say it was unsuccessful."

"Yes I know…." Ayume answered dryly as she ran her fingernails across her neck to show a red line going across. "Whatever pain is inflicted on my familiar also reflects on me."

The snake was Ayume's familiar and Ayume was a demon. "I'm your target because of Shuichi? You're just another fangirl!"

"You WORM! Shuichi is my prey and you just had to get in the way! You are always in the way!"

Keomi smirked, a thin line of dry blood escaping the corner of her mouth and down her chin. She stood and wavered, the poison was taking effect on her nerves. She wouldn't last very long if she had to fight Ayume. "Go ahead, kill me! I don't mean anything to Shuichi." She stood with arms out vertically and she staggered forward.

"I don't have to, the poison is already taking control of your system and you won't last very long. I will have Shuichi all to myself."

"So you're going to eat him then?" Keomi barely knew what was coming out of her mouth. "You did say he was your prey."

Ayume looked at her as her snake slivered over to her leg. She ignored the snake as it wrapped around her leg before making its way upwards.

Keomi's eyes followed it until she lost sight of it under Ayume's skirt. "You befriended me at school just to try and get closer to Shuichi. Sorry I was a waste of your time."

"I was going to take you out earlier but then you and Shuichi had your little falling out. Everything was going well until you decided to make up with him due to his mother. Pity though, she does seem like a lovely woman." Ayume hissed through her teeth and stepped forward with an arm extended towards Keomi.

"I thought you said Shiori wasn't anything to do and that you weren't going to do her harm." Keomi took a step back, focusing her mind incase she needed to summon weapons before Ayume could harm Shiori. If she had to die protecting Shuichi's mother then she would be glad to at least have done something to spare Shuichi the pain of losing his mother.

"I did but then she was the one who helped you decide to make up with Shuichi and that is unforgivable." Ayume was getting closer, her fingers beckoning towards Keomi.

"Leave Shiori out of this and take me." Keomi offered though she knew that Ayume would just kill Shiori once Keomi was out of the way.

"Poor poor Keomi," Ayume's fingers brushed against Keomi's cheek and she visibly flinched.

Keomi's perception must have been taken over by the poison because she thought Ayume still had a few more steps to move forward before she could reach Keomi. Keomi was planning on striking her before then but now it was too late.

"You should have never tried to get close to Shuichi, you sealed your own fate." Ayume's fingers slid down towards her neck and onto her collar bone. The snake appeared out of Ayume's sleeve and slithered onto Keomi's neck. It sat silently on Keomi's chest and shoulder and waited for its command.

Keomi stopped breathing the instant the snake's scaly body slid onto her flesh.

"I never enjoyed talking to you at school, I always hated the sight of you. It made me sick whenever I saw Shuichi talking to you. But once you're gone it will be simple to take Shuichi for myself. Goodbye Keomi." Ayume lowered her hand and began to step around Keomi to get to Shiori.

Keomi remained still, she knew she couldn't move fast enough to kill the snake and Ayume before the snake bit her or Ayume finished off Shiori. A trickle of sweat rolled down the side of her neck near the snake.

The snake's tongue flicked out, tasting the air around it and it sensed the water bubble sliding down Keomi's now clammy skin. A hiss escaped and the snake tensed before its mouth opened. Venom dripped from the fangs, all the snake had to do was lunge forward and bit Keomi. But it was waiting, drawing out time Keomi's last moments of life.

The snake backed up a bit, preparing its final strike. Keomi remained ever so still, clinging onto the final moment she had as she got ready to summon a weapon to kill Ayume before the snake could pump it's venom into her blood stream.

This was the end of Keomi's life.

**~ Can I just say…..AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *continues to scream hysterically* **

***gasp* Okay I'm fine now….no not really. So who hates Ayume now? Who hates me now? Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger but it totally fits right into the end of the chapter! And now you have to wait another week or so for the next installment…Mwhaahaahaa! Okay…PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!~**


	17. Chapter 17: Savior

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~**

Chapter 17: Savior

With a swift word from Ayume, her familiar lunged forward without hesitation to kill Keomi. Moving at four times the speed of a normal human reaction time the snake attacked.

Keomi saw it coming, as her reaction time was equal too or greater than the snakes but she remained still but biding her time before she would whirl and finish off Ayume as her snake pumped venom straight into her artery.

Right before the snakes fangs reached her skin Keomi tightened her grip and gathered her will ready to get her weapons. But before any of that happened the snake was pinned against the nearest tree and there was a screech from Ayume as she fell to her knees, blood pouring from her shoulder as it was sawed in half. Keomi flipped around before she crashed to her hands and knees. She looked up with glazed over eyes to stare at Ayume who was down on her knees in shock with one hand holding the gap cut into her shoulder. Blood gushed down her split torso and covered most her body as she gasped hoarsely. Ayume's familiar thrashed wildly as it was pinned against the tree with a rose. Keomi stared at it wide eyed as the snake as she sucked in a breath but the lightheadness didn't elude her. Drops of sweat began to form on Keomi's face before she turned her head away and dodged to the side as her abdominal muscles contracted and an expulsion of her stomach contents landed on the ground, splashing around her hands. Keomi continued to vomit as the poison took effect on her stomach.

Shuichi stepped out of the shadows as Keomi continued to puke. Coiled at his side was a bloody Rose Whip. The presence at school had vanished soon after his mom and Keomi left for their talk. It had taken him a while to walk back home with Kokoda and his excuse to go find Shiori and Keomi. The uneasiness residing in his stomach had grown over the time he was walking and when a faint human female scream resonated in his demon ears he knew his mother was in trouble. He hadn't made it in time to stop the snake from biting her but he had saved Keomi as the snake was going for the final bit to her neck. Shuichi glanced over to Keomi who was on the ground dry heaving as her stomach was empty of all contents. She was barely aware of what was going on so he knew he was safe.

The girl kneeling next to his mother was screaming in pain as her shoulder was barely hanging onto the rest of her torso. He had missed her heart when he hit her with the Rose Whip but had gotten her right lung. Without a single word Shuichi raised his arm and the Rose Whip lashed out again sufficiently decapitating Ayume. The hysterical screams stopped and all fell silent in the park.

Keomi looked over for a moment and stared at the hair that began to change color from the blood soaking into it. Her eyes went wide and turned sightless as she crumpled in a pile on the ground.

Shuichi hurried over to his mother, tasted the poison, spit it back out, and set to working on the antidote from demon worlds most potent plants. He forced it down his mother's throat before hurrying to Keomi and checked on her to make sure the snake didn't get her. She had no bites but from the amount she had been puking Shuichi quickly diagnosed that she had sucked the venom out of Shiori's body. He shoved a leaf or two into Keomi's mouth to counteract the poison as she remained unconscious.

While he waited for the antidote to kick in he disposed of Ayume's body and the snakes, making sure they wouldn't revive and cleaned up the mess so when the two of them came around they wouldn't know what had happened.

Keomi awoke first and as she sat up she looked around confused. Shuichi sat on the bench near her and she stared at him and he turned to look at her.

"Ah I see you're awake."

Keomi raised a hand to her head and then down to her neck and she felt around, "What happened?"

"You two got mugged but escaped unscathed though the shock made you both faint. Good thing I found you two before someone else did." Shuichi turned his head to watch his mother once again as she lay on her back with Shuichi's jacket folded underneath her head.

Keomi stared up at him and could easily smell the demon blood in the air along with the very strong scent of roses. She raised an eyebrow before she clambered to her feet and swayed. Her stomach had definitely taken a toll from the poison.

Shuichi reached out and steadied her with a hand on her waist. He didn't bother asking if she remembered anything since he knew the poison that she had sucked the poison out of his mother's hand was strong enough to kill fifty grown men. It was a miracle both of them were still alive.

Keomi leaned into Shuichi's hand before he pulled her down on the bench next to him but Keomi misjudged the distance and ended up on Shuichi's lap. Keomi was too dizzy to notice but as she felt like she was falling down and her head dropped to the side right before she pitched forward.

Shuichi caught her easily and held her securely against his chest as her head rolled across his shoulder until he jolted her upright a bit and her head was firmly stopped to rest between his neck and chin. He listened as she breathed in and out with heavy and fast breaths as she tried to remain in control of her body.

There was only thing that was most important to Keomi at this moment in time and that was trying not to hurl all over Shuichi. She had her eyes closed and her hands were wrapped around her torso as if that would help it keep it in.

Shuichi was frozen solid as his arms were stone blocks holding Keomi close to him. Besides blinking and breathing he didn't move any more. His hands were locked around her waist as he didn't know what to do with them.

The two remained that way for a while until the antidote started to kick in for Keomi as she sat protected within Shuichi's arms. Her breathing had finally regulated leaving her to focus on absolutely nothing at all as she gleefully listened to Shuichi's heartbeat. It was beating strongly in his chest and somehow it calmed her down.

Shuichi had also relaxed after some time as Keomi calmed down and she regained control of her stomach. His hands were placidly placed on her waist as his arms were wrapped around her and her head was resting in the nook between his shoulder and chin.

Unexpectedly there was a moan coming from behind them. Shuichi and Keomi both jumped as they looked over their shoulders to see Shiori sitting up and rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken up. She finished rubbing her eyes and then looked up at the two sitting on the bench in each others arms. She stared at them and they in turn also stared back as all thoughts fled from all three minds.

Shiori was the first one to speak, "Um….I didn't know you two were dating? I'm your mother, why didn't you tell me?"

Shuichi and Keomi both jumped and looked at each other and then realized that their noses were only centimeters apart from one another.

Keomi was the first one to freak out as she yelped and dove to the left, aiming for her book bag lying on the ground.

Shuichi was so shocked at her reaction that he instantly let go of her as she collapsed in a heap on the ground near his feet.

Keomi stood up so fast she made herself dizzy and she staggered as Shuichi jumped to his feet to steady her. Keomi backed away from him with her book bag clutched to her chest. She stared at him with wide eyes and stopped backing up to hold her ground as she straightened. "We're not dating Shiori, we're just friends." Keomi thought it would be best to clear this entire situation up right now before anything else happened.

Shuichi went to help his mother up from the ground, nether of them said anything.

Shiori just raised her eyebrows questioningly at Keomi as she keep the distance between then. Shiori sagged against her sons arm and he supported her as Keomi watched with a pained heart.

The silence that was around the three was broken by an abnormally large growl. Shuichi looked around for a bit before his eyes instantly went to Keomi and he focused on her stomach as her face went red. She covered her stomach up with her bag but still her stomach continued to embarrass her as Shiori figured out where the noise was coming from. A second later Keomi's stomach growls ended abruptly only to have a stomach growl respond in kind.

Keomi's eyes thinned as she focused in on Shuichi's stomach and she smirked, she wasn't the only one who was hungry.

"It's your fault….." Shuichi said, cheeks slightly red as he looked away as he could feel both his mothers and Keomi's stares on him. "Your stomach started it."

Shiori chuckled lightly, "Well then lets head on home and eat. I admit that I am also hungry. Come on Keomi, you're coming with us." Shiori stopped the complaint before it even came out of Keomi's mouth.

Keomi didn't argue but just shut her mouth and followed Shiori as Shuichi brought up the rear.

**~ Okay so this chapter just feels like its lacking something so I just had to add that sitting on the lap and asking if they were gfxbf but it still feels like it is lacking something, any ideas? And now you have to wait another week or so for the next installment…. Rating and reviewing would be nice yes it would.~ **


	18. Chapter 18: Becoming Family

**~You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only love so thus this fanfic was born. Ehm, my characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. So I was bored and didn't want to wait until Sunday to post this so there it is, Wednesday, the middle of the week and you get another chapter. Weee!~**

Chapter 18: Becoming Family

Upon entering the warm household they were descended by Atsushi and Kokoda who were about worried sick that something had happened to them. They were even more surprised when Keomi came out of hiding behind Shuichi and Shiori. Atsushi shooed the girls away while the boys quickly made dinner as they were all basically starving.

The girls were left in the master bed room and as they cleaned up Keomi kept trying not to stare at Shiori. She was making sure that none of the snake's venom would affect Shiori's fragile human body.

Shiori changed clothes and then began washing her body off with a washcloth in the bathroom as Keomi did the same. The two women stood in the bathroom in their underwear as they rubbed the warm washcloths across their bodies while viewing themselves in the mirror. Shiori watched Keomi closely and noted how easily she could see the girls' ribs as she wiped the washcloth across her torso.

Keomi felt the eyes and covered herself with the washcloth and jumped back her face red. "What? Why do you keep staring at me? It's making me nervous."

Shiori apologized and changed the subject. "Say Keomi?"

"Yes?" Keomi threw her school blouse back on then slid her skirt back on. She was pulling on her socks when Shiori replied.

"Well I was wondering if you would want to become part of our family?"

Keomi froze. She surely didn't mean…

"I've never had a daughter before and if a second daughter is the best I can do and receive you in then I will overjoyed. You are welcome here anytime, no matter what."

Keomi slipped on her other sock and straightened, a grin covering her face. "I would like that."

Shiori clapped her hands together and flew towards Keomi without warning. She collided with her and hugged her, practically suffocating her as she did. "I'm so happy!"

Keomi hesitated before she raised her arms and hugged Shiori back, "Thank you…" she whispered softly.

There was a knock at the door, Keomi jumped back almost as if she was afraid to be caught hugging Shiori. "Ladies, dinner is served."

Keomi smiled at Shuichi's over gentlemanly tone and turned to Shiori who was still standing there in her matching bra and underwear. "Um, Shiori you might want to put some clothes on for dinner." She smiled at her kindly.

Shiori nodded in agreement before she raced around the room, getting dressed at lightening speed in a comfy sweater and a relaxing pair of slacks along with some socks.

"We're coming." Keomi answered before she pulled open the door to see Shuichi waiting for them with a towel draped over his arm. He bowed elegantly then turned and led them down the hall to the kitchen.

The women followed them were Atsushi and Kokoda pushed their chairs in for them and then began serving them food and drink.

Keomi chuckled as she sat down and Kokoda poured her a cup of water. "I am not dressed properly for this, you could have given me warning next time. I'm in my school uniform!" Her voice was pitched higher and she stuck her chin upward, playing snotty.

Shiori smiled and replied as she raised her cup toward Keomi, "Neither am I but at least the service is great!"

Keomi laughed out loud and raised her own cup towards Shiori. "Indeed it is."

"Dinner, my ladies." Atsushi placed a bowl of oyakodan in front of Keomi then moved to his wife. He pecked her on the cheek gently and lightly before moving to his seat. "Enjoy!"

Kokoda dug right in, his patience at an end as his stomach was trying to devour itself.

"Wow this is good," Keomi exclaimed after taking a bite.

"You would have never guessed it was made super fast." Shuichi smiled at her before lifting his chopsticks to his lips.

"You made this?" Keomi asked, mouth dropping open. "I didn't even think you could cook!"

"We all made it Keomi," Atsushi explained with a hearty laugh. "Go ahead and eat. There is green tea pound cake cooling by the oven for desert."

Keomi nodded before she set herself to eating the dinner cooked for her. It was so different from the first time she ate over. She was so much more relaxed than before and the conversation was flowing with ease around the table which continued later when they ate and finished the green tea pound cake. When they were done, Keomi had noted the time and had to leave, it was late into the night and she needed to be getting home. Kokoda and Shuichi both offered to walk her home and she welcomed their company as she still had to apologize to both of them. It was silent and awkward on the walk to Keomi's apartment but when the distance closed between them and her apartment she started to get really nervous. So nervous that when Kokoda touched her on the shoulder she about jumped out of her skin.

"Hieee! Yes?" Keomi's voice was pitched higher than usual and there was an even higher pitched squeak.

Shuichi and Kokoda both stared at her in stunned faces as hers turned red. "We're at your apartment…I didn't mean to scare you, sorry." Kokoda apologized.

Keomi took her chance, "No I should be the apologizing. I hurt you guys, intentionally. I ignored you at school and caused you troubles and I am sorry about doing so." Keomi was bowing deeply as she clenched at the ends of her skirt as she waited for one of them to break the silence.

"Keomi…"

She looked up slowly, not sure what she was expecting to see on the boys faces but as she straightened Kokoda had this huge grin on his face. "I may not know why you did ignore us but I am very glad that you are willing to be your friends again!"

Keomi nodded her head, secretly happy that at least one of the brothers had forgiven her. But the other brother would be harder to get his forgiveness. Keomi peeked her eyes up slowly to steal a glance as Shuichi's face. There was a soft smile on his lips as he stared at her kindly. Keomi's heart almost did a back flip and she was taken back at the show of kindness that he had on his face. It wasn't the usual smile he wore at school, this was more…deep.

Keomi's face must have shown how flabbergasted she was because as Kokoda turned around to look at his brother he was back to his usual self and Keomi was beet red at nothing in particular.

Shuichi started to chuckle at Keomi's expression before she joined in and then Kokoda. The three of them laughed with each other before Keomi thanked them for walking them home before watching as they walked down the road to their home.

Keomi's soul was light as she was put her key into her door and Reiko appeared from her own apartment, "Hey Keomi! Who were those two guys who walked you home? You finally start making some friends?" Reiko leaned on the railing as she lit up a cigarette and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah they're friends," Keomi replied as she hefted her bag on her hip before it could slide down any further. "Though sometimes I wonder if it's possible if I can have friends…"

Reiko turned to look at her with the are-you-that-stupid look written all over her face. She didn't have to say anything to Keomi as the got the message.

Keomi sighed and confessed, "I just feel that if they truly get to know me and who I am then they won't like me anymore, I just know that I'm going to mess up."

Reiko took the initiative on this one and dove right into Keomi's friendship problems. "If they truly love you and care about you they will accept anything and everything about you. And if you think you have relationship problems you should look at me, how many boyfriends have I had?" Reiko chuckled at her poor attempt at humor then continued, "All friendships need to be worked on, no matter how long you've known each other and it will always be a work in progress. Try your best at it." There was a pause from Reiko as she took a drag out of her cig. The poof of smoke that followed filled the air around her head as Keomi waited for her to continue.

"You know cigarettes will kill you one of these days…" Keomi said as she watched the smoke float upwards and then disappear, mixed into the air.

"Nah, something like that will take a while so I've plenty of time to do whatever I want with my life." Reiko flipped around and stared at Keomi, "If you ever need any help trying to figure out how to be a friend, you know where I live."

Keomi smiled and bowed slightly as Reiko turned back around and continued to smoke her cigarette. There was no more conversation between the two and Keomi went into her apartment silently, happier than she had been in a long long time. And now she knew that she had an older sister to look up to if she ever needed help figuring out what friendship problems. For the better Keomi's life was slowly turning around, towards a happier life.

**~ Um I really don't know what to say about this chapter and so you get to wait another week for the next installment…. **

**By the way I've been all wondering how long I should make this story cause I don't want to make it like 55+ chapters long, which might happen if I keep writing so much, but I would like to know your opinions on how long you think I should take this fanfic. Message me if you like and I get so happy when I get reviews so please! Rate and Review!~ **


	19. Chapter 19: All Watered Out

**~You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. I only love so thus this fanfic was born. Ehm, my characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~**

Chapter 19: All Watered Out

Over the next few weeks many changes occurred. The demon's population was dwindling so bad that there was hardly even a trance of them to be found since Keomi, as the masked woman fighter was annihilating them. She was making sure that none of the demons that were out there would come after Shuichi's family, herself included. Since the fateful Ayume incident that involved Shiori and Keomi Shuichi watched after both of them and also hunted demons but it was mostly also taken care of by Keomi aka the masked fighter.

Keomi's school life was going by smoothly. With Ayume gone the fangirls didn't dare do anything. It was nice not to be attacked every time they had lunch together or tutoring class. Shiori made sure that Keomi was eating properly by constantly inviting her over for dinner and sending boxed lunches to school through Shuichi and Kokoda. Keomi felt like she was getting closer with the family and could almost be considered part of their family but she would still hold back from them. She could easily hurt them, as it was a constant battle to keep her demon powers in check and hurting them was the last thing she wanted to do. Keomi was on her guard especially around Shuichi, after all he was a demon just like her. That was another reason Keomi didn't want to grow too comfortable around the family, she was a demon and if anyone ever figured it out she was putting them in danger beyond imagine. But letting them go was something that she couldn't do either, more than anything Keomi wanted to be wanted. She wanted to be loved and here she was.

Keomi gathered up her cup onto her plate with her fork as she got out of the chair she had been sitting in during dinner.

"Oh, Keomi you don't need to do that, I can do that." Shiori almost whined from the kitchen as she saw Keomi enter with the dirty utensils.

"But I want to, I've been coming over and not doing anything. I feel spoiled so now it's my turn to do the dishes. Don't worry I have it under control." Keomi smiled as she placed the dirty dishes with the others and pushed up her sleeves. She sidled into Shiori's side gently as she plunged her hands into the soapy water and took the plate from Shiori's hands. "It's my turn to do dishes."

Shiori stepped back with a sigh and wiped her hands on a towel as she gave in to her. Keomi had been right, Shiori was spoiling her but now she was taking matters into her own hands.

Keomi washed the dishes until they were almost perfectly clean. Kokoda had come in with the rest of the dishes and took over the job of drying as Keomi's hands were covered in spuds.

They were efficient and were just starting to drain the sinks when there was a clank. Kokoda ignored it but Keomi stopped and listened carefully as she tried to pinpoint the origin of the sound. But a split second before she figured it out there was another loud clank and the sinks pipe burst. Keomi dodged in front of Kokoda and made it in front of him a moment before the water collided with her chest. Keomi was thrown backwards and into Kokoda. They slid backwards as Keomi raised her hands to protect her head from the water as Kokoda got his bearing and stood his ground before dodging out of the way with Keomi in his arms. Keomi leapt from his arms and went for the pipe in an effort to do anything.

Her hands were pushed away by the power of the water and she could feel water stinging at her flesh. There would be no stopping it unless she bucked up and used her demon powers. Kokoda was on the other side of the water stream and he was trying to shove a towel into the break to somewhat stop the water flow. But all it was doing was drenching Keomi and Kokoda as water started to spurt out in all different directions.

There were running footsteps behind Keomi and yells as the rest of the family began to move. Atsushi was running for a wrench while Shiori dived for the phone to call the plumber and Shuichi had his arms around Keomi in an instant to help her try and restrain the water or to either pull her away.

Kokoda took one wrong step and ended up slipping and sliding all over the floor until he was heap on the floor. Keomi tried to stop it only to find herself being pushed back and slipping on the soaked floor. Her chest hit something solid and she felt herself being lifted up.

"You okay?" Shuichi yelled as he held her up.

Keomi straightened with the help of Shuichi and once again she was the frontal attack of the water as she tried to protect Shuichi from the force of the water and tried to stop it at the same time. "Yeah, we need to shut the water off!"

"Shut off valve!" Shuichi hollered back although his mouth was right by her ear.

Keomi turned her head to ask him and as she did so the force of the water pushed her backwards and out of Shuichi's arms. She ducked out of the way and ended up on her stomach as water flew a few mere inches over her head. "Where is it?" She had to scream to make Shuichi hear her.

"Under the SINK!" Shuichi called back as Keomi grabbed his leg to propel herself forward.

Keomi pried the doors open as water splashed all over her from the overflowing sink above her and she blinked out the water and reached for the valve. Her wet hands slipped on the tiny metal contraption until she gave it a hard twist. There was a screeching noise as the water still tried to escape from the valve but no more water managed to get past.

Shuichi swiped the water off his hands then his face before Keomi slipped at his feet again as she tried to get up. He leaned over, grabbed her elbow, and pulled her up. He held onto her until they cleared the lake of water that was overflowing the kitchen floor. The dinning room was safe so the living rooms carpeted floor was beyond danger. They stood at the edge of the kitchen lake as the three soaking wet teenagers dripped puddles on the floor.

Shiori yelped and ran for some towels as the three stood there soaked to the bone.

"Well…" Keomi started with a small smile hiding on her lips. "I needed to take a bath tonight anyways…."

Kokoda snorted from her right, "You need soap though."

Keomi chuckled as she began to wring out her hair, "Yeah I guess you're right."

Shiori burst back into the room, "Here! Towels for everyone!" She threw three towels at the soaking teenagers.

Shuichi caught two and Keomi the other one before she handed hers to Kokoda and Shuichi passed one to her. Without another word passing between them they started to rub down.

Shiori watched them and then looked harder at Keomi, "Keomi, come with me."

Keomi blinked at Shiori's sudden departure and as she carefully stepped onto the carpet she made sure to speed along to make sure no water fell. When she got to the master bed room Shiori pointed to the bathroom and told her to strip. Keomi obliged and stood there shivering in a towel as she continued to drip water on the tiled floor.

"I'll be right back, just going to put your clothes in the washer. Make sure you cry off all the way or else you'll catch a cold." There was a clank as the door shut in its place and Shiori disappeared down the hallway.

Keomi shivered once again before she started to scrub the towel across her body in order to dry herself and also to warm herself up. She was just finishing her hair when Shiori entered the room again. With a whip of the towel Keomi had herself covered and her hair covering her back. It would not be good if Shiori or any of the family saw the tattoo on Keomi's back.

"Keomi?" Shiori called out her name.

"Here…" Keomi answered back as she hid behind the door.

"I put your uniform in the wash but it might take a while until it is clean and dry. So until then you can wear these sweats." Shiori walked right into the bathroom and Keomi ducked behind the door, her face red with embarrassment. Shiori chuckled at her lightly before she handed over the clothes to Keomi and then left the bathroom for her to dress. It seemed that Keomi was very self consciousness of her body.

When Keomi came out of the bathroom fully clothed and towel wrapped around her head Shiori was waiting with a bowl of popcorn and a few movies.

"The boys are cleaning up the water and told us to stay out of it so I thought that since midterms are over it would nice to relax a little bit. A movie should be fine right?" Shiori held the movies out to her, allowing her to pick.

Keomi took one look at the movies before sticking in the movie and then plopping down on the bed. Shiori joined her and they began watching the movie picked. Through the laughs and sing-a-longs time passed faster than either of the women predicted. There was a knock on the door before Atsushi entered and stared blankly as the two women stared at the tv as the finale was coming up.

"Um dryer is done, I stuck the clothes in earlier since you were busy watching…" Atsushi stared, confused as he tried to figure out what they were watching. "What are you watching?"

"Mamma Mia…" Both women responded and then shushed him as their eyes were glued to the screen.

Atsushi stared at the screen and then turned his attention to the women before quietly slipping out of the room. They weren't going to pay him any attention until the credits played and ended. He came back right as Keomi was stretching and Shiori was taking the DVD out of the player to put it back into the case. "How was the movie?"

"It was great Atsushi!" Keomi grinned at him as she started to clean off their bed. "So is my uniform dry?"

Atsushi paused before he answered her, "Um no, not exactly. Your uniform is still damp and not completely dry yet."

Keomi turned to look at Atsushi with a stunned look crossing her face. She let out a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair as she looked around the room for a clock only ending up not finding one. "What time is it?"

Shiori moved and behind her was the digital clock on the night stand. "It's 12:42." A frown appeared on Shiori's face. "It's really late and your uniform isn't dry yet, what should we do?"

Atsushi stepped forward, "There is school tomorrow….why not spend the night? Your uniform will be dry by morning and you can head of to school with the boys."

Keomi blinked at his plan, not sure what to thin or say.

Shiori clapped her hands together joyfully. "That's a great idea! I can make you lunch tomorrow… It's like you are our real daughter now!"

Keomi cut into Shiori's rant with a wave of her hand, "Even if I do stay the night, I still have no clothes."

Shiori chuckled as if it was no matter of consequence. "No problem! I'm sure I have something that will fit you." Shiori hurried to her closed and began rummaging around.

Atsushi watched her go with a kind face before he turned to Keomi, "I'll find you a tooth brush and get the guest room ready for you."

Keomi watched as Atsushi left the bedroom almost in shock. Just from pointing out one thing she'd been coerced into spending the night. Keomi wandered over to the closed and peered in at Shiori. "It's no problem if I go home in a damp uniform."

Shiori flew at Keomi, clothes scattering around the closet as she did so. She took Keomi's face in between her hands and chastised her in a very motherly way. "No, no, no. I will not hear of and allow a teenage girl to go home this late at night alone and in damp clothes. You are staying!" Shiori stared at Keomi with determined eyes.

Shiori held her gaze until Keomi consented with a sigh, "Okay, you're right."

Shiori smiled, let Keomi go, and went back to work in her closet.

Keomi continued cleaning the junk food from the movie and headed down the hall. She had just gotten out of the hallway and into the living room before she heard her name. Hearing her name brought her to a standstill.

"Don't even try thinking about try to sneak into the guest bedroom. Keomi will be sleeping there tonight. If I have to I'll guard her room if you think you have a chance of"

Shuichi butted in, "Father, I know what you're thinking but Keomi and I are only friends."

Atsushi didn't look convinced so Keomi interjected. "It's true Atsushi. We wouldn't do something like that."

The three of them turned at the sound of Keomi's voice to see her standing there with the popcorn bowl in her hands along with the rest of the movie junk.

Atsushi snapped out of his assurance that they wouldn't sneak into the rooms later and have sex to go help Keomi put everything away in the wet kitchen. She helped them finished leaning up the water and hanging up the soaking wet towels before they said good night and Atsushi escorted her to the guest room conveniently across the hallway from the master bedroom. He gave her one warning look before he began to shut her door.

Keomi chuckled, "No worries, Atsushi, I'll lock the door."

Atsushi grunted and jutted his chin down as his reply.

Shiori came out of the master bed room with an embarrassed face. "I found something just perfect for you. But before you try it on lets brush those teeth first."

Keomi obliged and hurried to brush her teeth as her suspicions arose. Why did Shiori seem embarrassed about finding a perfect pair of pjs for Keomi to wear? Keomi shrugged and rinsed her mouth before leaving the bathroom. Whatever it was she would find out soon enough.

**~ Nee hee hee Keomi gets to spend the night. I am so very excited! Ahem, thank you to you all you sent me a review or message telling me what you think of how long I should make this story. I am very happy to hear that you want. But what me makes me even happier is when I get reviews so please! Rate and Review! ^.^ ~ **


	20. Chapter 20: Indecent

**~You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. This fanfic was made entirely because I love the show so much!~**

Chapter 20: Indecent

Shiori was waiting in the guest bed room for Keomi. She sat on the edge of the king sized bed as a piece of cloth was folded on her lap. She smiled as Keomi entered. "As there you are. Ready to try on the pjs?"

"Sure…" Keomi cracked a lopsided grin before her mouth dropped open and she stuttered. "Me…wear…that?"

Shiori peered out from behind the nightie she had rediscovered in the bottom of her dresser. It had long been packed away, the last time it was worn was years ago, before Shuichi was even born. "It used to be mine when I was a little older than you are now. Do you not like it?" Shiori's face was turning redder by the second.

"I just don't think…" Keomi tried to think of a reasonable excuse.

"It doesn't fit me anymore, but it will definitely fit you. You're way tiny! I need to feed you more." Shiori went on a ramble while Keomi continued to stare at the nightie. It could almost be called lingerie or at least a chemise. It had white lace straps, there was lace under the bust, and lace at the bottom as well. It was a light rose pink color and looked like it would only come to the middle of Keomi's thighs, it that.

Something came over Keomi, whether it was wanting to please Shiori or if she just truly wanted to try it on but she took it from Shiori, her face turning red also. Without a word she pulled off her top. After pulling the nightie over her head and fixing herself in the chemise she pulled off the sweat pants and stepped away from the pile of clothes. She stood in front of Shiori with a red face. "Um…so how-?"

"Don't even ask." Shiori's face was bright with a smiled as she surveyed Keomi in the nightie. "You look very sexy for bedtime." :D

Keomi's face reddened and she looked at her feet as her hands tugged down at the bottom of the nightie. She hadn't been right about how much leg it would cover, as it ended a few inches further than her butt. "It was ours…" Keomi offered and Shiori blushed also.

"Well that's no matter now, it's late and you have school tomorrow. Sleep well." Shiori grinned at her and slipped out of the bed room and into hers across the hall leaving Keomi to get used to the chemise that she was wearing.

Keomi went to the dresser mirror combo and looked at herself before she turned and jumped on the bed. She felt the air rush up her legs and onto her stomach when she landed. She laid there, her legs apart as her panties were open to be seen by the empty room. Keomi was laying there in aimless thought until she jumped up quickly, "I need to lock the door!" Her face was red and she thought that if someone came in they would have gotten quite a look. Keomi bolted for the door and locked it before going to the bed and climbing in. No one was going to see her wearing the chemise, she would make sure of that, as she wasn't going to leave the bed room. It would be in her best interest to fall asleep quickly.

The next morning when Keomi opened her eyes she didn't know where she was. Jumping out of bed and barely managing not to smack her head on the ceiling Keomi calmed herself down as she reminded herself that she had spent the night at the Minamino's.

Immediately relaxing again Keomi fell that I-just-woke-up daze and her other senses took over as she smelt food. Stumbling out of the bed room and down the hall she made her way towards the kitchen where the pancake smell was making her stomach rumble.

Shuichi was reading the newspaper when his demon sense of hearing allowed him to hear the grumble of a stomach. The only person who wasn't up yet was Keomi so he folded down the newspaper and turned to say good morning to her. But not a single word managed to escape his mouth when he saw her. She wavered slightly as she rubbed a hand across her eyes and yawned. As his eyes took in the sight of her bare legs, all the way to her thighs, almost to her hips, and deep blush sprang out on his cheeks. But he couldn't look away, his eyes were glued to her from in the rose pink chemise.

Kokoda was stirring the juice for the morning and he froze also, his mouth dropping open as he stared at her.

Atsushi was in the process of flipping a pancake when he caught Keomi in the corner of his eye. He turned and stared also, causing the pancake to splat on the floor near his feet.

Keomi felt three pairs of eyes on her as she lowered her hand after rubbing her eyes. She looked down and her whole face when red as she realized that she was wearing the chemise and had stupidly walked into the main room of the house only wearing the skimpy outfit that dared to be called pjs. Keomi yelped and fled down the hallway.

Shiori's face was bright red also as she ran after Keomi with her uniform in her arms.

After Keomi got over the incident of walking into the kitchen in the chemise and was safely changed into uniform the girls went into the kitchen. The atmosphere was the tensest Keomi had ever felt as it was deathly silent during breakfast. It was so awkward while eating that not one person looked at the other.

Walking to school with the boys was worse. Keomi had her head down the entire time as the three of them walked in silence. It felt like the world was going to end because of the silence and Keomi couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry!" Keomi stopped walking and bowed her head at the two boys as a deep blush resided on her face. "I'm very sorry!"

The boys both turned back to look at her in silence.

"I'm sorry that you two had to see me wearing that this morning. It was an accident. I didn't mean to walk into the kitchen…" Keomi explained as she gripped her skirt tightly.

There was a chuckle and Keomi looked up to see both Kokoda and Shuichi's faces were red. They were both blushing, Shuichi was looking down the sidewalk, not yet ready to look Keomi in the eye but Kokoda was laughing into his hand.

"You were half awake weren't you?" He asked after he finished chuckling.

Keomi nodded, her blush lightening up a little. "I smelt food…"

Kokoda nodded at her, understanding.

Shuichi still wouldn't look at her, "So whose chemise was that?"

Keomi looked at Shuichi but couldn't stare at him, her blush deepening as she spoke. "I think you know whose it was."

"Yeah…though I would have never thought…"

"Me either." Keomi finished speaking Shuichi's sentence for him and she walked up to them. "I'm just going to forget that this morning incident never happened…."

Kokoda nodded as did Shuichi. The agreement was mutual between the three of them and they went along their way to school.

**~ Nahaahaaa! The evil chemise makes it's appearance! This chapter makes me happy, just because I got to tease the everyone in it! Rating makes me even happier! ^.^ ~ **


	21. Chapter 21: Lying Through Your Teeth

**~You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. This fanfic was made entirely because I love the show so much!~**

Chapter 21: Lying Through Your Teeth

Blood dripped to the ground in repeated drips as they fell from the gleaming sword gripped tightly in the black clad woman's hand. There was a clink as the sword hilt met the silver bracelet that adorned the woman's wrist. Splotches of blood were splashed across the woman in patterns that could only have come from her continued slayings. Her chest rose rapidly as she sucked in breaths quickly as she tried to regain her composure but with how long the fight was going on her stamina was almost depleted.

"Curse you demon scum!" The woman's voice was harsh as sweat rolled down the side of her face that wasn't covered by her mask. "Just give up and DIE!" She jumped into the air and her swords slashed away at three more demons as they grouped together. They knew she was getting tired and her energy would soon fail her but until that time came she wasn't going to give in easily.

"You should be the one giving in and die bitch." A demon spoke up from somewhere within the group. Although the demons had dealt the woman several lethal blows she hadn't died yet only bled a little. There were tears in her clothing but underneath the cloth her skin was perfect as if the tear was preexisting. "How can you STILL be alive?" He had snapped, he was ready to hand this demon slayer her death and get on with their revenge. "GIVE UP ALREADY AND DIE!"

The woman clearly smirked underneath her mask before she launched herself into the group of demons and completely demoralized them as she took off heads efficiently. She straightened and swiped her sword through the air to clean off the mixture of purple and red demon blood. "Never, I will never give up until all of you are dead." And with that said she attacked once again.

None of the demons were skilled enough for her attack and they were swiftly defeated but not before more blows landed on her body and she was drained off all her energy.

The black clad woman stood in the middle of demon's bodies massacred around her. Her sword dissipated from her hand as she dropped to her knees, exhaustion overruling her body. She collapsed face first as there was a swish in the trees above her. There was a strong sense of spirit energy coming at her from two ways but the woman's eyes slid shut against her will. There was nothing to keep the two assassins from completing their job of protecting their home.

"Kaisei! Fubuki! Stop!" A strong, loud, female voice stopped the two little assassins from attacking Keomi where she lay.

"But Mom…" They whined at her as she stepped into view.

With one firm look from Kuroko they stopped as she marched over the demon's bodies to the black fighter. She knelt near her body and leveled her hand with the woman's covered head. A red ball of energy emitted from her hand and touched the younger woman's still form. After a moment Kuroko stopped and straightened. Her healing abilities were not skilled enough to heal her by herself and she needed help from someone much stronger and more skilled in the art of healing. That was the only way that this human girl would be able to survive.

"Please Genki, she is a human not a demon. I think she was influenced when Sensui opened the portal and she gained a very strong psychic sense. The demons that were after her were weak but had many numbers and she managed to kill them all before she passed out on my property." Kuroko explained to her old mentor and psychic friend.

The ice demon, Yukina, knelt by Keomi's side as she lay in the middle of the floor in bloody clothes still unconscious. Her hand rested upon Keomi's forehead as she focused her healing abilities on the young woman.

Genki took a sip of tea from her cup. She wasn't sure that this girl was, she was clearly giving off a demon's energy and a human's energy but it was so weak that she could hardly tell. Only waiting for her to heal and wake up would she be certain of what this girl was.

When Keomi came to she found herself surrounded by friends of Yusuke Urameshi. Instantly knowing that she couldn't say anything to give herself away to them she lied about who she was and why she was here. She couldn't exactly tell them the whole truth and that she had gone out demon hunting as she did so very often. But this time it was different as she had discovered a plot of revenge against the first Spirit Detective, Kuroko. She had fought them all the way from the city to the Kuroko's property until she collapsed from exhaustion. Although her body was sore and she was still tired Keomi was completely healed due to Yukina's power. When Keomi tried to leave the older women gave her advice to stay out of trouble and not use her power unless she wanted to attract more demons and end up dying. Keomi listened to their advice and when she did leave the temple Genki told her to come back if she ever needed to be healed again. But since Yukina had produced a mixture of herbs used for healing and had given them to Keomi she didn't think that she would be showing up again anytime soon if she ever did show up again. All Keomi was trying to do was keep her identity a secret in case something would slip up. She couldn't let them know what she was and who she was to Shuichi. At all costs she would protect him.

"You're late Shikiharu!" Keomi had managed to rush into the door just as the teacher started the first lesson of the day.

Keomi bowed low to the teacher and apologized, "I am very sorry, I got caught up in something and lost track of time. I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"You have a perfect attendance record so I'm surprised that you are late for once, you are excused but don't let it happen again." The teacher waved his hand at her and she hurried to her desk in the middle of the classroom.

She sank into her chair as she could feel the eyes of all the students on her. She pulled out her textbook and her notebook as she still could feel eyes her. She didn't dare look up at Shuichi as his eyes bore holes into her skin as he stared at her. The rest of the lesson Keomi could constantly feel Shuichi's eyes on her. When lunch time came sure as the tides change Shuichi approached Keomi. His face was blank as he stared at her intently and she could feel the scrutiny in his eyes.

Shuichi searched Keomi's body with his eyes as he could sense there was something wrong with her. Not just being late but there was something deeper that was bugging him.

Keomi twitched as Shuichi stopped right in front of her, she was just waiting for him to ask her why she was late and if there was something wrong at any second.

Shuichi held out his hand to her and on it sat a boxed lunch, "Mom made lunch for you again, here."

Keomi blinked at him but took the lunch from him, trying to understand what he was thinking.

Shuichi knew that he wouldn't get anywhere if he asked Keomi why she was late this morning. She most likely would lie to him and say she slept in or something unimportant so he didn't think it would do him any good to bother and pressure her about it.

**~Soooooo I was bored with this chapter and didn't really want to spend too much time with it so I sped through it. But at least Keomi has been introduced to beloved friends of Kurama and Yusuke…not sure if that is a good thing or not….~ **


	22. Chapter 22: Christmas is Approaching!

**~You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~**

Chapter 22: Christmas is Approaching!

Snowflakes floated down from the grey sky and past the windows at Oaths of Kings Private High School as the students meandered among the classroom as home econ was letting the students work on whatever they wished as long as they handed in a project before the term ended.

Keomi cursed under her breath as she tangled the yarn she was working with as she worked on her class project. The dark purple yarn was knotted together in a lump and Keomi had no idea how it had gotten there. She set down her hook and set to work untangling the dark yarn. After three minutes she was getting no where with the yarn and she was about down having to deal with it.

Shuichi chuckled from his desk as he watched the yarn infuriate herself. After watching her for a little bit he stood and walked over to her. "Do you mind?" He held out his hand for the yarn.

Keomi relented with a frown, "It's an impossible knot to untangle."

"Only if you don't have patience with it," Shuichi explained as his fingers moved around the yarn with ease. "And there, no more knots." He held out the yarn for her to see in one nice and straight line free of any signs of a knot.

Keomi took the yarn from his fingers, "Thank you Shuichi."

"What are you making?" He asked as he seated himself on the edge of a nearby desk, he was content to stay by her side for a while.

"I'm making a scarf, since it seems to be the easiest. If I can master the scarf then I'll work on making oven mittens and then maybe gloves or hats." Keomi went off on a rant before she stopped herself. She didn't want to give away what she was making the family for Christmas.

"That's good you're taking an interest in feminine things. Just remember patience is key." He held the yarn straight for her before it could snag again. "Good luck on finishing your project."

Keomi nodded her head at him as he went back to his own desk. She fidgeted in her desk at her side ached dully. The night before she had been out in the city working on clearing up the demons population that had slipped through the demon world patrols that were in place now. There were many how still did not abide to the new rules set in place and won't kick the habit of human flesh. She didn't have to worry about Kurama most of the time since she knew he was clearly able to take care of himself and she had decided the longer she staying out of his radar the better it would be for herself. But today after getting injured in a fight she had used the herbs to heal her body instead of healing it herself. She was trying to preserve as much energy as she possibly could and use it for fighting demons and other important tasks. Keomi sighed and readjusted her body posture to better suit her side to make sure it didn't hurt her anymore.

Shuichi's eyes followed her movement from over the top of a book. He also could easily smell her blood from across the few rows of desks that separated them. But the puzzling thing that he had smelt when he was near her where herbs. It confused him as to why she smelt like that since she had never smelt like that before until she came to school late that one time. He would have to watch her more carefully from now on if he wanted to find out what she was finding.

Holding back a sneeze into her dark purple gloves Keomi knocked on the wooden door as she shivered in the snow storm raging at her back. A bag hung on her arm as she knocked again harder. She began to bounce on her feet to keep her blood flowing so she wouldn't freeze. She had already walked through the knee high snow from the bus stop a quarter of a mile to the Minamino's house and it didn't help that the storm was getting worse.

"Coming! Hold on!" Kokoda's voice was clear on the other side of the door as he neared it. He swung the door open only to have a blast of cold air rush past Keomi's body and into the warm house. He stared at Keomi as she tried to withhold a shiver and smile without her teeth chattering. Kokoda stared at Keomi as she raised a gloved hand in greeting. If she spoke now her speak would give away how freezing cold she was. Kokoda saw the shivers run through Keomi's body and he pulled her into the house and shut the door behind her quickly. "What are you doing? It's a blizzard out there, you're freezing!" Kokoda was brushing the snow flakes off her coat quickly. "Shuichi! Pour a cup of tea, Keomi is freezing!"

"It's Keomi?" Shuichi's voice answered back from deeper within the house.

"Yeah and she about frozen solid, come in Keomi and take off your wet things." Kokoda ushered her in and hurried her to the living room where he threw a blanket over her shoulders.

Exactly one minute later Shuichi placed a hot cup in her frozen hands. "Wow you are freezing, here. Drink it slowly, it's really hot." He sat next to her, a little closer than necessary but she still could feel the heat from his body through the blanket.

After Keomi thawed a little bit she looked around the living room expecting to see Atsushi or Shiori at any time but they were no where to be found. "Um, where are your parents?" She asked as she surveyed the room. Shiori had put up decorative ornaments around the room and there was a pile of gifts under a small pine tree in the corner.

Shuichi spoke up right next to her and she could hear the vibrations in his voice as he sat so close to her. "They went to pick up Atsushi's brother and his family. They are staying with us for Christmas Break." He turned his head to look at her gently, "Are you warmed up yet?"

She shook her head softly, "Thank you, hot tea always revives you." She glanced up at him from under her eyelashes.

Shuichi cleared his throat and got up with her cup in hand. "So what were you doing out in that weather?"

Keomi stood with the blanket draped around her shoulders and she held it in place before she held out that bag she had brought with her. "I brought you guys your presents!" She replied with a grin.

"Presents? For us?" Kokoda asked, a smile also on his face. "What are they?"

Keomi grinned back at him, "You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out. I have one for each of you. I would have given them to you sooner but I only barely finished them." Keomi continued to grin while Kokoda took the bag from her hand and Shuichi replaced the tea cup in her hand. She took another sip as Kokoda began pulling the wrapped packages out of the bag and putting them under the tree. Each bundle was the same size and the exact same lump only with different colored paper that was hiding what was underneath the wrappings. Keomi sat back down and tucked her feet underneath her body as she sipped on her tea and watched the boys. It was so peaceful and calm here and it always so happy.

"Keomi, do you want to play a game with us?" Kokoda asked her suddenly and Keomi noticed the boxes of games laid out on the coffee table in front of her.

"Whatever you want to play is fine with me," she responded.

Kokoda's smile grew and she had the thought maybe she shouldn't have said that, what was that boy thinking now? "Okay then, I get to pick. I choose Twister! We have three people, that is a perfect number to play with!"

Shuichi didn't argue with Kokoda as he started to lay out the mat and Kokoda hooked up the equipment.

"But don't you need someone to spin the spinner and call out colors?" Keomi asked as she watched them curiously.

"This is a new version, it comes with a dvd and spins automatically. It calls out colors and has sensors in the mat to tell if you fall or not." Kokoda answered as he finished. "It allows everyone to play!"

Keomi smiled and gulped down the rest of her tea before pulling off her socks and rolling up her pant legs a little bit. "Okay then Kokoda, I bet you will go down first!"

"You're on!" Kokoda chuckled as he pressed the auto spin.

Shuichi only smiled at the two as he readied himself right as the computer spinner stopped on a mark.

A computerized voice called out, "Right foot, yellow."

The three teenagers stomped their feet onto the mat, competitive spirits blazing and smiles as bright as the sun.

**~I was WAY bored so here is the next chapter halfway thru the week. I've been really down this week for some strange reason and writing isn't coming along. But hopefully I'll get some good reviews to raise my spirits and continue writing more!~**


	23. Chapter 23: All Twistered Out

**~DISCLAIMER: You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~**

Chapter 23: All Twistered Out

Laughter echoed in the Minamino household as Atsushi and Shiori opened the garage door and stepped in. They only got a few steps in before they stopped in their tracks to stare at the scene taking place in the living room.

Atsushi's brother, wife, and two children followed closely behind and they also froze when they saw the three teenagers tangled together.

Shuichi, Keomi, and Kokoda didn't know the privacy of their game had been invaded as they went on laughing, giggling, and complaining.

"Hey! Don't touch me there!"

"You guys are heavy! Please move!"

"Please let the next color be blue!" Kokoda whined as he strained his body over Keomi's back,

"Left hand, green." The computer called and they all dived for a green opening. "Left foot, red."

Keomi held her breath as she tried to raise her self off of Shuichi's arched back but she wasn't getting very far as Kokoda was right above her. She was now pinned between the two brothers.

"Right foot, green."

Shuichi wiggled his foot around Keomi's ankle as she got the easiest spot first. He could feel her trying not to lay on him as Kokoda was above her. They were so impossibly wound up that only giving up or falling would release their tangled bodies.

"Right hand, blue."

Kokoda dove for the closest blue circle and his arm ended up pressed next to Keomi's shoulder as she reached for the next closest one. "Haa haa I got there first!"

"So what?" Keomi retorted back as she squirmed forward to slam her hand down on the next available blue.

"Left foot, yellow."

Kokoda grit his teeth together as he tried to maneuver around the arms, legs, and the other two bodies underneath him.

Shuichi could tell Kokoda wasn't going to be able to hold his position long, already his muscles were cramping up as he tried to give Keomi some space but now she was pressed in between him and Shuichi. If anyone slipped they would take the rest with them.

Just as Shuichi had predicted Kokoda's foot muscles were cramped and before he knew it he was slipping.

The other two felt the weight shift and they tightened their muscles to hold themselves in place as Kokoda's foot began to slide out from underneath him. In an effort to keep himself standing Kokoda accidently swiped his foot underneath Keomi and her leg gave out. Kokoda's hand also took out her front arm and she landed hard on Shuichi's back as he tried to keep her up. The air whooshed out of Keomi's lungs with a long hard gasp as she cringed and her face was twisted in agony. Kokoda had meant for the game of Twister to be played in an effort to get Keomi's blood flowing once again but he did not know that underneath her clothes her entire torso was sore and bruised. The impact of landing on Shuichi made the pain shoot throughout her entire body and then Kokoda slammed ontop of her as he lost all sense of his balance.

Shuichi could feel the sore muscles on Keomi's body and he began to turn to help her but Kokoda's weight on top of her sent his limps sliding around the mat and his balance was gone.

The three teenagers fell down with one large thunk as legs and arms stuck out of the pile in awkward angles as groans came from within the mass of tangled bodies. Shuichi wasn't sure if his arm was around Keomi or his brothers but he had a firm grasp around someone stomach as Keomi's hair was piled atop his head. Keomi lay half sideways on top of Shuichi and Kokoda was wrapped up in her legs. She could tell that Shuichi, in the time they were falling towards the mat, had flipped around and pulled her to the side and that had saved her from having Kokoda crush her internal organs. He still was very much a demon as much as she was.

Kokoda began to untangle himself from Keomi as she did likewise and they left Shuichi laying on the floor underneath them. When they were free enough he also got out of the mess and stood as Kokoda stretched his back.

"Ohhh looks like I won the bet Kokoda." Keomi grinned as she rubbed her stomach softly in an effort to make it look like it she wasn't in as much pain as she actually was. "You were the one who slipped first and took us all down."

Shuichi spoke up as Kokoda began to object Keomi's theory. "She's right Kokoda, you slipped first and took out her leg and arm. The rest was up to gravity." He smiled also and backed Keomi with his smile.

Keomi smiled and suddenly caught notice of the group standing near the kitchen. "Oh, Atsushi, Shiori. You're back."

Shiori was the first one to speak, "Keomi, what are you doing here?"

Keomi rested her hand on her stomach and pressed, the pain from landing on Shuichi and then Kokoda slamming into was still reverberating within her torso. It was sending out flares of pain every time she moved, even if it was the tiniest movement. "Well I brought your Christmas presents for you." She waved her free hand to the Christmas tree where her presents lay on the front of the pack.

The couple looked at each other and then back at Keomi as she sat down on the couch and began to unroll her pant legs and put on her socks.

Shuichi's eyes followed Keomi's movement and he could easily see the pain she was hiding. From the beginning of the game he could tell that she was stiffer than usual and taking the body whammings weren't helping with the pain.

"I'm sorry for intruding and interrupting your family time and I should be leaving now." Keomi bowed slightly before walking to the front door where she began to bundle up for her long trip back home.

Kazuya, Atsushi's brother spoke up, "But its practically a blizzard out there."

"The buses are all closed," Atsushi added on as the brothers looked over at the hallway where Keomi disappeared. They shared a worried look before Shuichi bolted from the room.

He rushed down the hallway right as the front door shut. Quickly shoving his feet into the closet pair of rubber snow boots he whisked out the front door. If she had gotten so cold from just walking from the bus stop then she would become a frozen mummy before she even made it to the school that she had to pass in order to get home.

As Keomi stood on the front porch and stepped into the knee high deep snow the front door behind her flew open and Shuichi dashed outside. He lunged for her as she turned to look at the noise. Right as his fingers grabbed hold of her sleeve Shuichi's boots made enemies with the patch of ice residing under the snow and he pitched forward with a yell.

Keomi watched helplessly as he released her sleeve and disappeared into a pile of white. It was silent for a second afterwards and she stepped forward as snow covered his body mark. "Shuichi?" No response. "Shuichi? Are you alright Shuichi?" No response again. Silence filled the air around Keomi.

Finally a hand burst out of the snow and Shuichi's head followed shortly thereafter as he gasped for air, teeth already chattering. "Man, this is cold!"

Keomi smiled softly before she offered her arm to him.

Shuichi took it with frozen fingers and she began to pull him out. Having already put the pain out of her mind Keomi began to pull him up only to have her side feel like it was going to split open. Keomi's grip loosened and in the one second her shoes also made an enemy out of the ice and she ended up being pulled straight down into the snow pile that Shuichi was still buried in.

"Uh, sorry. Stupid ice," Keomi muttered from the snow before she straightened and Shuichi took the initiative.

Defeating the snow to free himself Shuichi jumped up, grabbed Keomi, and pulled her into the house while both of them still wore the snow on their clothes.

Shiori had foreseen this problem and was in the process of filling up the bathtub with piping hot water. "Okay you two, tub." Shiori ordered with a firm pointed finger down the hall. The two teenagers looked at each other before Shiori realized the mistake in her speech. She blushed deeply and countered with, "One at a time please."

Shuichi pushed Keomi forward gently, "You go, I can wait."

Keomi was going to object but a sneeze cut her off and Shiori rushed her down the hall as she still wore her winter coat and boots.

"Get undressed and get in quickly before you catch a cold." Shiori said as she shut Keomi in the steamy bathroom. "Give me your clothes when you're done."

Keomi obliged as the sweet scent of hot water almost made her feverish. She stripped quickly and then slipped into the water, ignoring the pain caused by the hot water. She sunk into a ball before she called out to Shiori for her clothes.

Shiori switched clothes for Keomi with a chuckle. "I wonder if you should bring an extra set of your clothes the next time you come in case you have to stay or if you get wet again."

"Nah, it's okay Shiori. I kind of like wearing your old clothes." Keomi answered back before she bubbled the water with her mouth.

Shiori chuckled again, "Just hope you know, we aren't going to let you leave until the snow stops and the buses resume. So I think you are going to end up staying the night again."

Keomi nodded her head before Shiori left her to warm up in the bath. She sunk down a little lower and uncurled from her ball. After a few more minutes Keomi started to get dizzy and she climbed out. After drying herself with the towel, she dressed in the chemise, sweater and a coverall that had been converted into a dress before she left the room. Why did it always seem that she was getting into this types of situations where the Minamino family had the chance to take care of her? Keomi smiled to herself softly as she pulled the sweater up a little. But it wasn't all that bad, she had to admit that she liked to be spoiled a little bit by them. She just had to make sure that they didn't spoil her too much.

"There is food ready," Shiori called from the other side of the door.

Keomi smiled once again and called back, "Coming!"

**~ It seems to be a common occurrence to have Keomi be in pain….hmm I'll have to work on that. Thank you who reviewed last chapter and responded to my sad depressing self. And HEY I'm not stuck anymore. Your reviews kicked me out of that and away it goes to be replaced with happy me. ^.^ Getting reviews always makes me happy and keeps my spirits up!~**


	24. Chapter 24: Turbulent Feeling Filled Nig

**~DISCLAIMER: You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me. Warning: Contains sexual innuendos and themes! Read at your own discretion!~**

Chapter 24: Turbulent Feeling Filled Night

"Since the guest bedroom is being occupied by Kazuya and Mitsuko that leaves the living room." Atsushi explained to the three teenagers that stood before him. His nephew, niece, and Keomi all looked up at him as he tried to decide where to put them for the night. "The living room can hold all three of you so try get along."

Keomi looked a little bit nervous as she glanced at the two siblings as they both stared at her. "Uh, I hope we can get along…"

Hosyu, the boy, grinned at her almost wildly while his sister, Chouko stared her down as she tried to determine Keomi was a threat to her or not.

Keomi offered a small smile as a friendly encouragement to get along. It was always like this when it came to other women. The first female friend her age had turned out to be a demon and tried to kill her so Keomi was positive she was cursed. She had already given up on the fact that she would never make any friends with girls around her in age.

"The bathroom is free," Kazuya called from the hallway. "Girls, come get ready for bed."

The two teenage girls looked at each other briefly before the younger girl, Chouko, started to dig around her bag for her toothbrush. Keomi had just started for hallway when Shuichi descended the stairs with his arms full a blankets.

"Ah, Keomi, where are you sleeping tonight?" Shuichi asked as he set the pile down next to the couch.

"In here, with Chouko and Hosyu." She responded as she fiddled with the strap from the coverall dress she was wearing as a form to release her nervousness. Keomi didn't want to make an enemy out of Chouko or the relatives for the matter.

Shuichi noted her movement as he straightened, he glanced around before walking to her and patting her on the shoulder. Stopping right beside her for a brief second he leaned closer to her and whispered, "Don't worry. Just be yourself and everything will be alright. You will not make any enemies tonight."

Keomi blinked as Shuichi moved away from her and back up the stairs without another look at her. She clamped her hand down on her neck where Shuichi's breath had brushed softly against her when he whispered to her. Keomi hurried down the hall to the bathroom.

Chouko joined Keomi shortly just as Keomi was started to brush her teeth and the tooth paste hadn't started to foam around her mouth yet. Keomi moved over to create room for Chouko and she stepped in. "So…" she drawled out the word as Keomi handed her the tooth paste. "Are you dating Shuichi-kun?"

Keomi could have been considered a statue as she became frozen like solid stone. Tooth paste dripped from her lip and dribbled down her chin as she gaped at Chouko.

"My eyes are not knotholes. I saw when he whispered to you, he was telling you to sneak up to his room later on wasn't he?" Her grin was wide as she wiggled her eyebrows at Keomi.

Keomi couldn't reply but she sucked in a breath only ending up almost swallowing the foamy mint tooth paste.

Chouko giggled, "Don't worry I won't tell. Although Hosyu is going to be disappointed to hear you have a boyfriend, he was telling me earlier how attractive he found you. Think it might have had something to Twister."

Keomi's eyes were wide as she spit out the paste and rinsed her mouth. Was there going to be any easy way out of this? Why didn't she deny the fact that she and Shuichi were not dating only friends? Keomi straightened and turned to Chouko with her mouth open to straighten Chouko out.

Chouko was still blabbering on, "You sure picked yourself a good looking boyfriend too! He is so sweet although I don't know if I like that long hair of his. I once dated a guy who had these long curls, my parents hated him, but he was so-" she stopped when she saw Keomi was going to say something to her. "I shouldn't go on about my past boyfriends and how good they were in bed, you want to tell me about yours right?" She grinned at Keomi sweetly and clapped her hands together lightly with another giggle.

Keomi was aghast. She was shocked into silence.

Chouko was waiting, still with that sweet silly smile on her face.

Keomi snapped out of it and covered quickly, "I don't think now is the time to be talking about sexual experiences. I still have to go prepare my bed and you need to finish getting ready for bed." Keomi smiled back at her and slipped out of the bathroom.

"Later then!" Chouko smiled again at Keomi's departing back.

Shivers ran down Keomi's arms as she swiftly hurried away from the bathroom. She didn't have the guts to lie to Chouko about Shuichi or even enough guts to correct her on their relationship status. Keomi was going to have to face her and tell her the truth but somewhere deep inside Keomi knew she didn't want to.

"All ready for bed?" A low male voice murmured to Keomi's left and she jumped at the sound. Hosyu was casually leaning up against the wall as he had stationed himself there, waiting for Keomi. He was making his move.

Keomi inwardly grimaced as she faced him. Her face was clear of all friendliness as her lips were set in a straight line. "Not quite, still need to make my bed up."

Hosyu saw the opportune moment and pounced upon it as if it was a piece of meat and he was the starving lion. He grinned slyly, "You can have my bed if you want."

Keomi had to keep her face from twisting horrendously. "No thank you."

"I can keep you nice and warm all night long."

Keomi's fist tightened by her side and she could feel her knuckles cracking softly. She wanted to hit this nonsense right out of him. It was best if she got out of this situation quickly. "I'm good without-"

"You sure about that babydoll," Hosyu interrupted her and leaned closer to her.

"Positive, now if you'll excuse me I need to go." Keomi dodged around him but not before his fingers closed around her wrist. He didn't say anything but just held onto her.

"Hey Keomi!" Shuichi's voice called from nearby as he exited the stairs and stood in the living room. Hosyu released her wrist right as Shuichi rounded the corner of the hallway. He stared at the two before Keomi moved forward a step and continued to walk away from Hosyu. She passed Shuichi without a word while he gaze was fixed upon his cousin by marriage. When Keomi was in the living room Shuichi turned and left Hosyu in the hallway by himself until Chouko came out of the bathroom. Shuichi caught up to Keomi easily and he stood by her side. He wanted to ask what had happened with Hosyu but as he read her body language he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Did you need me for something Shuichi?" Keomi asked after she had taken a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Um yeah." Shuichi gestured to the two pillows he had brought down for her to get to sleep with. He easily remembered the night he had spent at her house and her issues with having only one pillow to sleep with. He was sure that giving her another pillow would help her sleep easier but now he wasn't even sure he wanted her to be in the same room as Hosyu. "Keomi, come with me." Shuichi ordered with a stern face.

Keomi turned to look at Shuichi before he picked up the pillows he had brought for her. She couldn't make out a word as he took her by her wrist; the same one Hosyu had grabbed, but the feel was different, and he led her up the stairs. She followed close behind him as the warmth from his fingers heated her wrists making the anger.

Shuichi marched into his room and pulled Keomi in behind him before shutting the door. He still had a grasp on her wrist but she wasn't pulling away as she looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing. Shuichi turned and dropped the pillows onto his bed, his back to Keomi.

Keomi stared at Shuichi's back as she tried to read the atmosphere and his body language but for some reason Keomi couldn't read him. Normally it was quite easy to read Shuichi but all she could get from him was that he was tense and it was a major problem that was troubling him and causing him to be this tense. With her free hand Keomi reached up and gathered up a hand full of Shuichi's sleeve. She held on to his sleeve even as he turned and looked at her though her head was down and she was looking at the floor. She didn't know if she could look at him with this type of atmosphere. It was so tense that she didn't know what she should do to calm him down before he turned into Kurama. That line was so blurred that Keomi didn't know how to tell when he crossed it or not but she already knew that he would do anything in his power to protect the people around him. It always seemed like he was protecting her while she was supposed to be protecting him.

Shuichi turned around and took Keomi's hand from his sleeve as he faced her fully. He held her hand within his as his other hand held onto her wrist. "Keomi…" His voice was deep and wavered slightly as he spoke.

Keomi looked up at him as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand. But their eyes never met as Keomi's eyes flew down to her hands that Shuichi didn't seem willing to let go. Keomi wasn't sure she wanted him to let go either. There was a warmth that seemed to be starting where he held onto her and making its way around her body.

"Has anyone seen Keomi?" Atsushi's voice called from downstairs causing the two who were in their own little world to jump at the sudden intrusion to their world.

"I should go back downstairs," Keomi said suddenly, a small blush starting to heat her cheeks as she began to turn.

Shuichi's grasp was lightening as she turned away from him and towards the door of his bedroom. But he had still not released her completely, showing his reluctance to let her go.

As Keomi turned her ankles knocked together sending shots of pain up her legs. She stumbled to the side as her legs tried to give away underneath her.

Shuichi's arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her towards him quickly before her legs could give way under her and bring her crashing to the floor at his feet. He had an idea of how sore she was from playing Twister but the underlying injuries were the ones causing her most the pain when she moved her body suddenly. Bringing Keomi close to his body to keep her up he gripped her more tightly than he should have and she pulled back.

Pain shot up Keomi's sides and she pulled back in Shuichi's arms, as if to try and get away from the pain he was causing her accidently. Her legs thrashed about as she tried to get out of Shuichi's arms. But instead of getting a foothold Keomi's legs ended up tangled in Shuichi's legs and threw off his balance.

With balance destroyed Shuichi and Keomi both plummeted towards the floor but Shuichi was not going to hurt Keomi more than she already was and he dived forward in an effort to save Keomi from injury. Landing on the softest place in the room Keomi was saved from being crushed by Shuichi's weight even though he still landed on top of her.

"Are you alright Keomi?" Shuichi whispered softly as his hand was wrapped around her head and his head was right next to hers.

"Yeah I think so…." She answered back a little breathlessly. Keomi flexed her muscles underneath him to test the pain, she didn't feel anything bad enough to cause concern.

Shuichi froze on top of Keomi as he could feel the rolling of her muscles of her chest on his own chest. His fingers grasped a handful of her hair in an effort of control as his other hand tightened on her waist. He pulled his head back and raised his chest off of hers and stared into her face as she continued to test her muscles underneath him. He watched her face as she grimaced lightly and then moved onto another area. Shuichi unclenched his fist and slid his fingers out of her silky hair before he moved his hand down her head and face. His fingers brushed across her cheek and chin as she moved her eyes to his face. Her dark eyes stared back at him as her heart rate sped up.

Warm breath filtered across Keomi's skin as Shuichi breathed slowly. She could feel the rise and decline of his diaphragm on her stomach as his muscles contracted and released. Keomi stared at Shuichi with a placid face as his fingers barely ran across the curve of her cheek. His green eyes were staring at her intently as they never moved from her face.

Without a word Shuichi purposely lowered himself back down. The hand that had been brushing across her cheek dove under her back and wrapped around her waist and he held onto her tightly. He didn't want to let her go, he didn't want anything to hurt her, he didn't want her to be inflicted with pain, he didn't he didn't he didn't…he wanted…..

**~ Okay I had a hard time titling this one, how'd I do with it? Well….I FINALLY got to put some romance in! Woohoo! So excited! Now onto to my usual jazz about you reviewing…actually it keeps my spirits up throughout the week when I get reviews. So if you don't want your favorite writer to stop posting because they are stuck then…wait am I your favorite author? Hmm well anyways you get to wait till next week or maybe Wednesday…its anime con this weekend…grah lets hope I get everything ready by then!~**


	25. Chapter 25: Aftermath

**~DISCLAIMER: You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~**

Chapter 25: Aftermath

Drawing in slow paced breaths Shuichi kept his heart rate down as he tried to get himself to calm down and fall asleep but that nights past events kept his mind awake. A few hours had passed since he had held Keomi in his arms pinned to his bed but now she lay there alone. He had let her have his room instead of her sharing the living room with his cousins and more importantly she was safely away from Hosyu. There was a creak on the stairs and Shuichi's eyes flew to the door of his brother's room as he slept on the floor. He had already planned for this, he had taken access of Keomi away and put her somewhere Hosyu couldn't get to her unless he went through Shuichi. Shuichi's energy block anyways that he had put in place to make sure Keomi would be safe through out the night. Hosyu wouldn't be allowed to put his hands anywhere near Keomi. Although it had only been a few hours before when he had held Keomi in his arms the heat from her body still resided with him.

Keomi's eyes flew open at no sound in the quiet household. It was deathly silent as she was fully awake within seconds of waking from a deep sleep. Her demon self was coming out as she listened for the tiniest sound and she heard the thudding heart beat of Kokoda and on the other side of the wall along with the familiar heartbeat of Shuichi as he slept there and then the heartbeat of another outside of the bedroom door. She uncurled from her ball around Shuichi's pillow and lifted her head towards the door.

There was an unexpected loud squeak of a floor board as Hosyu stepped on it wrong. He cussed under his breath as he reached out and grasped the handle on Shuichi's door but nothing happened, the door won't move. It was locked and locked very securely. Hosyu grinned, he knew that Shuichi might have tried something as feeble as this and he pulled out his secret weapon. Long ago he had perfected the art of picking and opening locks and now was his moment.

Keomi listened with her eyes shut at the almost silent scratching as Hosyu tried to pick the lock with his expertise. But Shuichi's energy shield was stronger and smarter than that. He had also sealed the lock with his energy making it impossible for anyone but Shuichi himself to undo the energy seal.

Hosyu cussed under his breath as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face before he wiped it off with the back of his hand. For some odd reason he couldn't get into Shuichi's bedroom where Keomi was sleeping. There was a sudden noise from downstairs and Hosyu efficiently scattered away from the door and hurried back down the stairs.

Chouko was waiting for him, her hands on her hips, and a death glare residing upon her features. She snapped at him in a low hiss, "How dare you? Keomi is Shuichi's girlfriend and yet you are still going after her?"

Hosyu shrugged his shoulders noncommittally as he walked back to his bed.

Chouko snarled at his retreat and followed her womanizing brother back to bed.

Shuichi relaxed as he heard the cousins bed down for the rest of the night. He was sure that Hosyu wouldn't try anything else since he had already failed and been told off his sister. Shuichi frowned to himself as he relistened to Chouko's words in his mind as she told her brother off. So apparently he and Keomi were boyfriend and girlfriend, did it supposedly look like that to outsiders?

Keomi sighed and curled into Shuichi's pillow once again. She sucked in a breath and the scent of Shuichi filled her nose. Of course his pillow would smell like him but Keomi didn't mind. The smell of roses was slowly becoming one of Keomi's favorite smells. Letting loose a sigh Keomi rubbed her hands together slowly. The feel of Shuichi's hands against her skin won't leave her mind, they had made an impression that was irreversible. Keomi pulled her head out of the pillow as her cheeks were burning from the blush that resided there. "Stop thinking about unimportant things and go to sleep!" She chided herself harshly as she slapped her cheeks fiercely before she laid her head back down upon the pillow that was so intoxicating. Keomi stared at the wall that separated Shuichi's bed room from Kokoda's bedroom before her eyes slid shut. Her hearing picked up the sound of quiet breathing of the two sleeping there. Keomi breathed in slowly and relaxed her body into the coziness of Shuichi's bed. Soon her breathing matched with the two boys as she fell asleep.

"Okay everybody it's time for breakfast!" Keomi called from the kitchen as she untied the apron from around her waist and hung it up on the hook on the wall.

Family members descended upon the table with morning hunger pains as they all tried to find space to fit. With some extra chairs and an extra table panel all nine managed to sit around the table and enjoy breakfast. Shuichi purposely made Keomi sit between him and Kokoda, away from Hosyu who was brooding about on his side of the table with his sister who just grinned at Keomi as if she knew some secret.

When breakfast was done with and cleaned up Keomi took a peek at the weather from the windows only to notice the sun shinning on the glimmering snow. It seemed nice enough that she could get home without freezing. She approached Shiori with a cup of tea as she gazed at the winter beauty through a window. "The weather is lovely today isn't it?"

Shiori nodded her head and took the tea cup Keomi offered her. "Yes it is, we got a lot of snow last night in the storm."

Keomi didn't respond as she didn't know how to bring up the buses working again and her leaving as soon as she could.

Shiori didn't turn to look at Keomi as she spoke softly, the conversation was only to be heard between the two of them. "I would prefer if you stay a little while longer but you probably need to be getting home to your brother."

"Yeah, he's back for the week." Keomi explained stiffly. "I didn't even call last night to tell him I was staying, he'll be mad at me but I'm sure he'll understand."

"I'm sure he didn't want his only sister to freeze in the snow storm so he'll forgive you." Shiori answered back before she took a sip from her tea.

Keomi bowed her head softly at her, "I'm go get ready now, thank you for understanding." Keomi turned and left, making sure to put her empty tea cup in the kitchen before she headed up to Shuichi's room to change into her clothes and take off the once again borrowed clothes.

When she was gone Shiori continued to gaze at the snow outside the window before Atsushi came up and put a hand on her shoulder. "What are you thinking about my dear?"

Shiori sighed and took another sip, "Just how great this Christmas has been." She smiled at nothing in particular as Atsushi squeezed her shoulder softly.

"She'll get home alright dear. She's a careful girl. So you shouldn't worry about her. It's not like she's going to slip on ice and break her back." Atsushi understood the concern Shiori was hiding for Keomi.

"Don't even think like that…" Shiori huffed out a steamy breath.

"You'll worry about her even if she is walking through the park," Atsushi replied gently as he wrapped both his arms around her and leaned his head on her shoulder. "You treat her like a daughter so I suppose it's only natural."

Shiori nodded and rubbed her husband's hands as they were wrapped around her shoulders.

Keomi descended the stairs with her winter coat draped over her arm before she set it down and walked over to Shiori and Atsushi. She bowed to them respectfully, "Thank you for taking care of me, I hope you enjoy the rest of you Christmas vacation and New Years. I'll be taking my leave now and I can make it to the bus stop by myself so do not worry." Keomi straightened and left their side to finish getting ready by equipping her coat and snow boots.

They watched her go silently as they held each other in their arms. She had basically said that she could walk herself to the bus stop by herself and didn't want to disturb the family by her leaving so they just let her go.

Keomi was about to put on her boots when she was assaulted as hands went around her neck and held her close. "You're leaving…without telling me goodbye?" Chouko sniffled dramatically into her shoulder as Keomi removed her arms from around her neck.

"Yeah, I didn't want to disturb you and your family."

"You're quite the sneaky one." Chouko responded as she knelt next to the floor by the door step with Keomi. "Bet it helps when you're sneaking back from a night with Shuichi…" She grinned at Keomi.

Keomi blushed, remembering last night when he held her in his arms pinned against his bed. She ducked her head away and pulled a snow boot on her foot.

Chouko giggled and wiggled with excitement before here eyes caught Keomi pulling up her boot. Her face saddened and her shoulders drooped slightly, "Why do you have to leave? We haven't even opened presents yet, can't you at least stay until we open them all?"

Keomi shook her head, "Sorry no. I have to get home, but…here…" Keomi reached into her pocket as she stood and pulled out a little package. She flicked it out into Chouko's open hands before she adjusted her scarf then pulled out her purple crocheted gloves she had done in home ec class. "I found some time last night when I couldn't sleep and made it for you." Keomi smiled at the younger girl and opened the door and stepped outside. "Goodbye Chouko."

Chouko couldn't even manage a simple bow of her head as she watched Keomi step out of her life. The only older sister figure she had ever had just walked out. Chouko pulled the pink yarn off of the brown package and opened up the layers to find a white and pink crocheted butterfly with a clip on the back so she could wear it in her hair. Chouko lifted it up and held it close to her chest before a noise behind startled her and she turned to see Shuichi standing behind her.

"She left didn't she?" A frown resided on his face before he stepped around her and pulled on his coat.

"Are you going after her Shuichi?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He responded gruffly as he pulled on his boots.

"You have an amazing girlfriend Shuichi, don't let her go and hold onto her forever." Chouko said as she stood and begin clipping the butterfly onto the side of her head.

Shuichi only nodded at his cousin who was giving him relationship advice before hurrying out the front door to catch up to his supposed girlfriend. He rounded the sidewalk out of the front yard only to see her disappear around the street corner. "Keomi!" He called out as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and hurried down the sidewalk and carefully avoided the ice patches.

Keomi continued walking although she heard Shuichi call out her name, she didn't want him to come after her. It was Christmas and he should be spending it with his family not walking her to the bus stop.

Shuichi caught up to Keomi before she even made it halfway down the block. He settled into a steady walk beside her as puffs of steam made its way out of his mouth. "I called out to you back there…"

"I heard you," Keomi responded as she kept her eyes forward.

"Why didn't you stop then?" Shuichi studied the side of her face as she walked through the snow. "Why didn't you tell us that you were leaving?"

"I didn't want to interrupt your time with family and take even more of that precious time away." Keomi explained as she glanced up at him.

Their eyes met before she looked back down at the snow covered sidewalk. Shuichi nodded his head at her, "But you still could have at least told us you were leaving. We would have walked you to the bus stop."

Keomi stopped and turned toward him. Her look said everything that she had already told him. She didn't want to take anymore family time away from them and her eyes reinstated that fact as they stared at each other.

Shuichi shivered from the cold and furrowed his hands deeper into his pockets as her eyes flew around his figure. He wore no hat, had no scarf, and no gloves protected his fingers as only his winter coat was there to keep him warm.

Without a word Keomi pulled off her left glove and pulled his left hand out of his pocket. "Put it on before your fingers freeze."

Shuichi didn't argue with her as he knew it would be pointless. He slid the purple glove onto his left hand and put it back into his pocket. They each had one glove left and as Keomi turned and started to walk back down the street Shuichi followed. In her own little odd way she was giving him permission to walk her to the bus stop even though she didn't want to take away time from his family. His eyes followed her movements as they walked in silence, the crunching of their footsteps on snow their only sound between them. Keomi's hand was balled into a fist and shoved into the deepest refines of her pocket to keep her hand warm and Shuichi could tell as he was doing the same with his right hand. He pulled his hand out and blew warm on his hand before smiling a little and reaching into Keomi's coat pocket. He felt her jump and turn to look at him as he scooted closer to her as his fingers reached her balled ones. His large hand overwhelmed her smaller hand and he clenched onto her tightly to preserve the heat. Their arms pressed against each other as Keomi suddenly found herself leaning into Shuichi's warmth. He seemed so much warmer than her that she wiggled her fingers underneath his and he opened his hand a little before she wound her fingers within his making their hands intertwined. She squeezed his hand and pressed closer to his arm and he replied the gentle pressure as they continued to walk down the street. Nothing was said between them as they continued on the way to the destined point.

After walking four more blocks Shuichi and Keomi arrived at the bus stop right as a bus pulled up. Shuichi made sure to give back her purple glove and wave to her as the bus drove off, taking her home for the rest of Christmas break. Balling his hand back up and burying it in his pocket Shuichi turned and started to walk back towards his home where his family waited for his return.

**~It's been a crazy week for me! I did find time to write, while I was waiting for my brain to shut up and let me sleep, but the point is I was able to write! So glad I was able to put this up even though Anime con was this weekend. I had a blast and attended some great panels! Lets hope I can use what I learned in those panels and put them to good use.~**


	26. Chapter 26: Bonds of the Family

**~DISCLAIMER: You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~**

Chapter 26: Bonds of the Family

The reeking stench of alcohol made Keomi's head spin as she drunk in the intoxicating fumes. A pool of sweat and tears gathered underneath her face as it was pressed into the floor of her kitchen apartment. At least her own sweat and tears smelt better than what she was being forced to breathe as her brother sat beside her with a half full bottle of alcohol in his hand while his other hand firmly gripped the back of her head and hair.

"Have you thought about what you did?" Ouija growled as his hand pressed down into Keomi's head.

Her nose smashed further into the hard floor and she sucked in a breath through her mouth as her nose leaked snot and it mixed with her other body liquids. When she didn't answer Ouija lifted her head up and pulled back.

"Well? I asked if you thought about what you did."

"Yes you did, I went and delivered gifts to my friends. That was all, since the buses were closed they let me spend the night." Keomi explained as she tried not to strain against Ouija's grip. Her head was tilted back so he could look into her face as she was arched backwards.

"And what friends would these be? Have I met them?" His eyes flashed dangerously as Keomi's eyes flew to the bottle in his hand and she saw it tighten in agitation.

"No you haven't met them, they go to my school though." Keomi offered.

Ouija twisted her hair to the side making her head twist with the force of his twist. Keomi followed her hair as Ouija raised the bottle to his lips and took another swig. The liquid swished around the bottle as he set it next to his thigh. "School friends? They're your age then?"

Keomi grimaced in pain as it felt like her scalp was about to be ripped off. "One is older than me and in the same grade but the brother is in a younger grade." Ouija didn't catch onto Keomi's half lie about Shuichi. How could she protect him if her brother knew about him?

Ouija's grip lessened and Keomi felt the slack and she welcomed it. He took another swig. Keomi didn't move, she remained in her twisted position until her brother would release her completely. Keomi's eyes wandered around the kitchen and at the shopping bags full of food that her brother had brought home with him. She saw her way out.

"Oni-san, are you hungry? I can cook you something…if you want." Keomi suggested as she steadied herself as she could feel herself falling to the side.

Ouija didn't answer as he took another few gulps of liquor. He released her head and tilted his head far back to finish off the bottle. He burped grotesquely and wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand until a hiccup escaped.

Keomi waited patiently for his answer as she straightened and knelt by his side as she watched him. She wiped at her face to dry it of the liquids her face had been smothered in. She was sitting there contemplating what she would make for her brother when suddenly the bottle smashed into the side of her face, connecting with her jaw and cheek. Keomi flew to the side but managed to stop herself before the other side of her head smashed into the drawer behind her. Her hand went to her cheek and she held her flesh as it started to ache and pain shoot around her face. Already she could feel the swelling beginning to build.

"Weren't you listening to me?" Ouija shouted at her as he loomed over her, his fists in balls.

"I'm sorry…what?" Keomi stuttered as her teeth felt like they had been rattled and she clamped her jaw shut. It hurt so much to try and say anything.

"You were the one who offered to cook but when I tell you what you aren't listening!" He basically screamed at her and kicked her. His foot connected with her sternum and her head snapped back, efficiently banging against the cupboard drawer. Ouija cursed and reached down to lift his little sister up by the collar of her shirt. Her feet dangled far from the floor as he lifted her high over his head. "Were you listening to me? I pay rent, your school fees, and groceries but is that not enough! You decide to go spend Christmas eve with your friends from school!" He threw slammed her back into the cupboards behind her and the air went flying out of Keomi's lungs as she gasped for air and her hands scrabbled at his own. "Do I not do enough for you! Do I?"

Keomi could feel the wetness in her eyes start to moisten even more and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She tried to gasp out her answer but no noise came out of her throat.

Ouija scoffed at her and released her, letting her drop to the floor at his feet before he turned away and left her lying there as he went to get another bottle of liquor. "What, you can't even say anything? Is your throat that dry? Here have something to drink." Ouija knelt by Keomi's side and pulled her head towards him as he ripped the top of the alcohol off with his teeth and spit it somewhere across the room. "Come on open up." There was an evil grin on his face as he tipped the bottle and shoved it into Keomi's clenched mouth. Alcohol burst into her mouth but she didn't swallow as she held her breath. Ouija reached up and plugged her nose as Keomi's cheeks began to bulge. "Drink up sis!" When Keomi still held her breath and refused swallowing the alcohol Ouija swiftly delivered a few well placed punches to Keomi's stomach and lungs causing her to begin coughing hysterically. Ouija held the bottle in place as she tried to spit out the alcohol so she could breathe again but with the alcohol in her mouth she could not do so properly. In one last effort to save herself from drowning in alcohol Keomi knocked the bottle out of her brother's hands and out of her mouth. Keomi dropped to her hands and knees as the alcohol spewed out of her mouth along with the contents of her stomach. Keomi gasped for air and looked up just in time to see a fist connect with her face. Keomi flew backwards and lay there in a heap as Ouija yelled at her.

"I'm sorry brother….I'm …sor-!" Her plea was cut short as the bottle of alcohol Ouija had tried to pour down her throat smashed into the side of her head and shattered. Throbbing slivers of pain flooded across her face and head as the glass sliced away layers of her flesh. Blood ran down her face as she lay there and Ouija gave her a few more kicks to her torso before cussing loudly and turned away from her. He grabbed another bottle of liquor and gulped it down while marching out of the kitchen. Keomi could hear him in the bedroom as he opened and slammed drawers, threw books, and cussed loudly at nothing in particular. Keomi shivered to herself as she closed her eyes and focused her spirit energy as she felt the blood pump down the side of her face. The puddle of blood was growing larger by the second as trillions upon decillions of blood cells spilled across her cheek. As blood ran red down her face Keomi focused her energy and closed the cuts quickly and left them sealed shut to heal by themselves as she had lately began to store her energy in case of a big fight that drug on for hours. She didn't want to pass out like she did last time when she was fighting the demons at Kuroko Sanada's place. Next time that happened she won't be so lucky. But was luck ever on her side? Because right now, she had made her brother mad, so it definitely didn't seem that way. She wasn't any closer to getting her brothers approval and love, it only seemed that he was content to blame everything on her and hate her. Luck would never be on Keomi's side, she only had herself to rely upon.

**~So I was way bored and decided to upload a chapter on Wednesday. I love to please my readers and reviews so here is a special surprise in the middle of the week. Enjoy this chapter even though I had a hard time writing it. It made me want to cry, so in the next few chapters I'll have to make something extra sweet. Comments are always welcome. ~**


	27. Chapter 27: School Festivities

**~DISCLAIMER: You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~**

Chapter 27: School Festivities

"Okay everybody, push!" The team leader gave orders with a shout as his classmates strained their muscles as they began cleaning up for the day. It was the second day of the school festival and the class clearing up the stage for the next morning's performance. Shuichi and Keomi's class had already finished up their three plays and were done except cleaning up. Keomi had helped in the back since she wasn't voted to be in the play and she was glad about it. She would much rather be in the back, hidden where no one could see her and also help. That way she could stay out of the way and help when it was needed but now as they cleaned up everyone was doing their best to clean up quickly.

Keomi pushed forward with all her humanly strength as the group she was with slowly moved the platforms across the stage to be put away in the back room. The wheels on the cart squeaked as they protested at the weight they carried. Each platform was heavy enough that only the judo team could carry one at a time across the stage, without legs. They had helped set up three days before but now that the classes were cleaning up they were off tending to their other duties leaving the work to the feeble students. The platform slowly moved across the stage as the students strained and sweated to move them. They were exactly halfway across the stage before the students strength began to fail them. The front platform still had the five inch legs hooked in as it would be the bottom platform as the other platforms would be stacked on top along with all the other legs.

Keomi listened to the squeak of the wheels as she pushed against the platforms, they seemed heavier than they had a moment ago. She looked up at the other students in front of her as they also continued pushing but the weight seemed to weigh more even now as she continued to push. Then it occurred to her that someone on the other side was slacking off, the weight that had been distributed evenly when everyone was working properly was off balance. But now with slackers not working the others would carry a heavier weight. Keomi glanced over her shoulder behind her before her eyes flew upward at the top of the platform and she could see the platforms waver. If one more person were to release the platforms then the rest wouldn't be able to hold them up.

The weight was completely screwed up even more than before another person secretly lessened their hold as and the platforms began to fall to the side. There was not enough strength left in any of the students to stop them from falling. A loud creak came from the platforms followed by the groaning of the heavy metal as gravity took its effect.

"MOVE!" Keomi hollered as she released her hold and shoved the students in front of her. The line of five students went flying forward and landed in a heap safely out of the platforms falling shadow. Keomi flipped around to shove the students behind her before she lunged forward to avoid being shoved by the platforms as they fell at a dangerous angle. Kicking the student next to her Keomi managed to get three out of the fall area but not before a female student noticed the falling of the platforms and began to run to safety. Keomi spun around and swept her foot underneath the girls legs sending her crashing to the floor before Keomi herself dropped to the stage an instant before the crash was heard by all those in the auditorium.

Dust shot out from the platforms as they settled in the positions they had fallen over in. Students coughed and scrabbled to their feet away from the platforms as the echo from the falling platforms made their ears ache.

Keomi held her breath as she pressed her whole body into the floor underneath her to keep her a safe distance away from the platforms. She could feel the dust settling on her face and the air rushing against her eyelashes as she lay frozen.

"Is everyone alright?" A teacher yelled as he waved his hands at the dust as he tried to scan the students through it.

There was movement to Keomi's right, up above her and she opened her eyes and tilted her head back to look at the bundle as it shivered slightly. There was a sniffle from it as it tightened up. It was the female student that Keomi saved by knocking her feet underneath her. She seemed alright but just to make sure Keomi reached up over her head and patted the girls arm that was wrapped around her head.

"Hey…are you okay?" Keomi's voice was soft as she tapped the girls arm gently.

The girls head shot up only to hit the platforms above her. She instantly went back into her ball as she gripped the back of her head in anguish.

"Sorry about that…" Keomi said very apologetically. She didn't want the girl to be injured but she still had caused some injury to her.

"Nah that's okay," the girl answered back as she looked up at Keomi.

Keomi studied her for a minute before she told her what to do, "Slide out from underneath the platforms so you don't hurt yourself anymore."

The girl smiled at her and gave her name, "Tomiko Yanagidawa, and you are?" She offered her hand to shake.

Keomi took it and they shook a upside down handshake, for Keomi's end anyways, before Keomi gave Tomiko her name. "I'll be right behind you." She offered a kind smile to her classmate.

Tomiko did as Keomi ordered her and she staggered once she got to her feet. The health representative for their class rushed over to check her when he saw she came out from under the platforms.

Keomi reached up and grabbed the bar above her chest before she began to push herself out. She got her feet and legs out with ease and she repositioned her hands to slide herself forward more but was suddenly stopped. An overwhelming amount of pressure stopped her, Keomi pulled back and then shoved harder but stopped as a gasp escaped. She looked down only to see her cleavage bulging out of her shirt as she tried to force her bust underneath the edge of the platforms and out. Keomi pursed her lips, removed her hands from the bar, and pressed down on herself as she began to wiggle out. Keomi barely moved an inch. She tried again but to no avail as she scooted back in a little bit more so she could try again.

"Keomi?" Tomiko's voice sounded from around the edge of the platform as the health rep finished checking her and gave her a clean bill of health.

"Under here!" Keomi called back as she lifted a foot in response also to give her position away.

"Are you stuck?" Tomiko bent over and peered at Keomi under the platform.

"I'm afraid I am, do you mind helping me out?" Keomi asked with a sincere face as she looked over at Tomiko's upside down face. "Can you pull me out by my legs?"

Tomiko straightened and an instant later she felt her legs lift into the air and get pressed into the waist line of Tomiko's torso. "Ready!" She called as a few of the other students stared at her as she gripped Keomi's legs.

"Pull!" Keomi gave the order and pressed down on her chest as she felt Tomiko strain on her legs. Keomi was yanked into the edge of the platform once again but she didn't make it any further out, only managing to get stuck again. Tomiko was still pulling as she could feel Keomi not moving any further. "Tomiko! Stop!" Keomi cried out in a pained voice as she gripped her chest tightly as she tried to force it under the rim. But she couldn't do it and she huffed out a breath.

"Do you girls need any help?" The male health rep was standing my Tomiko's side as he viewed Keomi's thighs in Tomiko's death grip.

Tomiko nodded her head and he called over another boy to help them pull Keomi out from under the platform.

Keomi breathed slowly as she remained calm, she didn't have enough strength to lift all the platforms off her body and slid out even though she had her demon powers. And even if she did how would she explain it to everyone in the auditorium?

With the two boys helping Tomiko was sure they would be able to pull Keomi out. "Pull!" Tomiko gave the shout and all three pulled with all their might on Keomi's legs.

Keomi's chest slammed into the metal and she could feel the pressure build as she tried to force down her boobs even more but she couldn't but the pressure wouldn't let up. She pulled back her legs in an effort to scoot back up further to breathe and release the pressure on her chest only ending up throwing the three students balances off.

"What's wrong Keomi? Are you still stuck?" Tomiko dropped to her hands and knees to peer at Keomi.

Keomi gasped for air lightly as not to give concern to anyone. "Yeah I'm stuck and I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while…"

Tomiko dropped to her stomach and wiggled under to take a closer look. "Where are you stuck at?" Her eyes caught sight of Keomi's chest and her eyes did the math as she glanced at the rim and then back at Keomi's bust. "Oh…."

Whistling a little tune to himself Kokoda marched through the auditorium doors to get Keomi. She was coming over for the night to have dinner with the family. Then tomorrow they would meet up for the fire work show and dance party on the last day of the festival. In face he was on his way to pick her up right now. He smiled to himself happily before his smile faded as he saw the commotion on the stage. Kokoda hurried over and his eyes surveyed the crowd for Keomi. Whenever there was trouble Keomi was sure to be close at hand to it. But he could not see her anywhere he looked. "Has anyone seen Keomi?"

"Um yeah…under here." Keomi chuckled in an exasperated voice. She raised her foot to him.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

Tomiko explained as she slid out, "The platforms we were moving across the stage fell and she's stuck underneath. Amazing how no one was injured though. Keomi is stuck though."

Kokoda was at a loss for words as she stared at her legs sticking out from under the five inch high platforms.

Keomi groaned at Kokoda, he was going to be no help here. "Kokoda, is Shiori still here? Go get her, she'll know what to do!"

Kokoda took off running as he tried to remain calm but he was failing at calm. Keomi was pinned under platforms and he couldn't do anything.

Shiori was with Shuichi as she waited for him to finish putting away chairs. He was just finishing his last row when Kokoda skidded to a stop in front of his mother.

"Kokoda? Where's Keomi…and why are you in such a panic?" Shiori asked as Shuichi glanced their way.

"You need to come quick Mom. Keomi is stuck under the platforms in the auditorium, she told me to get you." Kokoda explained as he took his moms hand and began leading her back from the way he came.

Shuichi was by their side in a second asking what had happened to Keomi.

Kokoda just shook his head and told him they had to see for them to understand and the three of them hurried back to the auditorium.

**~Hey…I have some bad news. I will NOT be able to update next Sunday, so in one week exactly seven days from now there will not be new chapter. I apologize from the very bottom of my heart! SO VERY SORRY! I know the story kinda leaves you hanging here…sorry. ~**


	28. Chapter 28: Freedom

**~DISCLAIMER: You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho are created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~**

Chapter 28: Freedom

Doors flying open the three 'family members' bolted down the aisle to the stage where a large group surrounded Keomi. Tomiko was underneath the platform as her and Keomi discussed ways they could get her out without breaking anything or harming her.

Students automatically parted for the three as they hurried to the stage. Shuichi helped his mother up onto the stage as his eyes skimmed around the students legs as his eyes searched for Keomi. After he climbed up after his mother he found her in the center as all the male students were gathered around bouncing ideas off of each other for a way to get Keomi out from under the platforms.

"We could lift them…"

"Too heavy!"

Shiori dropped to her knees then to her stomach and slid under the platforms as well. "Keomi? How are you holding up?" She reached a hand out to her surrogate daughter.

Keomi clasped Shiori's hand and offered a semi encouraging smile. "Okay I guess."

Shiori frowned slightly as she surveyed Keomi's body stuck underneath the heavy weight platforms.

"Mom, how bad is she stuck?" Shuichi called out as he stood by Shiori's ankles sticking out from under the platforms.

"Hey you girls! We're gonna try again!" One of the boys called and Shiori quickly scrabbled out from underneath the platforms and backed away as Shuichi and Kokoda took corners of the platforms they were going to lift.

"Heave HO!" A commanding male voice called out and a second later as muscles were contracting and straining while boys grunted and groaned as their fingers sweated the platform didn't move. No matter how much strength they put into lifting the platforms they weren't getting anywhere as Tomiko and another girl pulled on Keomi's legs with all their might as well. The boys cursed almost in unison as they released their holds on the platforms and stepped away. Tomiko seemed on the verge of tears as she started to climb back under the platforms. Shuichi dropped to his knees and looked under the platforms to found Keomi gasping for air as her hands lay on her stomach.

"Darn it!" Keomi let out a hasty breath and her flat hand turned into a fist. "Why can't I be strong enough to do this?" She was well beyond the point of being frustrated.

"Keomi…" Shuichi interrupted her. "This isn't your fault, none of this is."

Tomiko cut in next as her head was swiveling between Keomi and Shuichi. "I have an idea. Keomi if you aren't strong enough to push down your chest then why not have someone else who is strong push down on it and then it might work." Tomiko's eyes flicked from Keomi's bust to her face and then to Shuichi.

Keomi followed the line of Tomiko's eyes and she had to glance away quickly as they both caught on to what she was implying.

Shuichi instantly rejected the idea, "I-I, there's no-"

Keomi waved her hand at Shuichi as she held eye contact with him. "Shuichi. There is no one I trust more than you. Only you can do this."

Shuichi swallowed deeply as he held Keomi's eye contact. Her face was sincere and her eyes pleaded for help, he gave in with a sigh, "Sure, we can try it." He finished speaking and straightened.

As his red hair disappeared Keomi's face burst out in a blush and she took a deep breath as she could feel his kneecap brush up against her hip.

Shuichi knelt beside her as he steadied his hands before he leaned forward and his hands began to reach under and up towards Keomi's chest. He was aware of the slight tremble in his fingers as they moved closer.

"Shuichi…" Shiori's voice sounded behind him and he froze. He was about to make his defense but it never came out as Shiori started to speak again. "This idea will work better if you dispute the weight evenly. You should get on top of Keomi."

Shuichi and Keomi, who was listening from underneath, both began to object before Shiori continued, ignoring their combined voices.

"Kneel over her, one leg on each side of her, like you are sitting on a bike. The chance of getting Keomi out will be greater if we have everyone work together. Kokoda! Get the boys to take their positions around this edge of the platforms, we're going to lift it one more time!" She called out to Kokoda on the other side of the platforms. Shiori turned her head towards the group of girls next to the stage, "Do you girls think you can pull on Keomi's legs to make sure she'll come out?"

The girls all nodded their heads as they moved forward and Kokoda came forward with the rest of the boys. "We're ready as soon as you are Shuichi!" Kokoda called to his brother as he grinned at him.

Shuichi ignored the grin as Keomi scooted as far down as she could before the platform rim met with her rib cage. "Please bear with this Keomi." Shuichi said in a low voice that only she and Tomiko could hear as Shuichi climbed atop of Keomi's legs. He made sure he wasn't sitting on top of her so the girls would be able to pull her out.

"Shuichi give me your hands…" Keomi said and a moment later Shuichi's hands shimmied up the sides of her waist. Her hands fumbled as she took his hands within hers and began to guide his hands were they needed to go. Keomi's face was heated as she led his hands up her ribcage and onto the curve of her breasts. "All ready here." She called out as her hands left Shuichi's.

Shuichi rested his hands on top of Keomi's chest as he could feel the fabric of the white T-shirt she wore underneath his hands. The commanding start call was issued by Shiori as she urged the boys and the girls to work together. The instant his mother opened her mouth Shuichi put his strength to work on pushing Keomi's chest down. He could feel the decline of her breasts even more when she pushed all the air out of her chest to help flatten it as much as possible.

The students pulled and lifted with all their might as they were putting everything they had into this one last shot. If they couldn't get Keomi out this time then they were out of ideas and strength.

Keomi could feel the pads of Shuichi's fingers digging in the sides of her boobs and the bone of his knuckles as he forced her breasts down into her rib cage. She had already pushed all the air out of her lungs and blocked the air from coming in and her body was starting to crave more oxygen that she didn't have in her lungs and wouldn't be able to get into her lungs soon enough. Her eyes watched Shuichi's hands very carefully as she could feel the rim pressing into her rib cage and the begging of her breasts as Shuichi held them down.

The edge of the rim was at the top of Shuichi's hands and he pressed harder only to feel Keomi's muscles underneath his thighs cramp up as at the first initial burst of extra strength made her want to escape from the pain he was purposely causing her. As he pushed down at the same time there was pain beginning to form at the top of his hands as his hands scraped the rim. He pushed down again and Keomi's hands joined his as she attempted to help him push her large chest down. Her hands left his as he put all his strength and weight into her chest and she tried to lift the platforms to help get out.

Pain flamed through Keomi's wrists to her pectorals and her abdomen as she helped lift the platforms as all her oxygen supply depleted. Cramps were starting to form in her nose as she still held her breath to make sure she wouldn't suck in any air causing her chest to rise and her get stuck. Not yet, she told herself, now is not the time to breathe. She wouldn't let herself get stuck and cause more problems for everyone else just because her body needed oxygen.

Shiori could see Shuichi's hands emerging from under the platforms and she gave a final encouragement to the students. The boys strained with all their bodily might and the girls leaned far enough back to equal one hundred and forty degree angle. In the next instant as everyone was putting a 150% their effort paid off and Keomi was pulled out from under the platform.

The girls all fell backwards from the instant slack and freedom as they dropped Keomi's legs and the boys all collapsed on the platforms while Shuichi's hands released their death grip on her boobs and climbed off of her stomach that he was barely sitting on. His eyes flew from her chest as he knelt next to her face as it rolled to the side, completely slack.

Shiori was already leaning over Shuichi's shoulder to inspect Keomi and she gave her diagnostic. "She isn't getting enough air. No don't, she doesn't need CPR." Shiori stopped Shuichi before his hands could press down on her sternum. "It will only work against you. All the pressure on her chest needs to disappear. The shock of forcing her body under the platforms is causing this since the memory of the weight is there. I was worried this would happen."

"All the weight is off though…" Tomiko lay on her stomach as she began to wiggle out from under the platforms were she had been laying the entire time to make sure everything went smoothly.

Shiori looked thoughtful for a small second but then her face changed and a single word blurted from her mouth, "Bra!"

Tomiko flicked her head around to stare at Keomi's chest and she saw Shuichi's stare at Keomi's chest as well. Tomiko ignored Shuichi's stare as she tried to guess the size of Keomi's bust and bra size. Judging by the size and how much force it took to get her chest down Tomiko was going to guess 34C.

"Shuichi, you need to unfasten her bra since it is causing her body to think that there is still pressure on her chest." Shiori informed her son as she stood over him as a group was beginning to form around her unconscious body.

Shuichi didn't hesitate since he knew Keomi was in trouble and her health would just get worse if she didn't get air quick enough. His hands went to her waist and slid up and under the hem of her shirt. The feel of her soft skin was almost intoxicating to the touch but Shuichi managed to keep his cool. Hands sliding around to her back the shirt tightened across his arms as he tried to keep most of the length of his arm off of her skin. His fingers found the strap and slid toward the middle of her back but the cloth was straight and semi silky under his fingers as he floundered around a little more as he tried to find the bra clasp.

Shiori was giving directions to Shuichi and she was continued on about how to unsnap the clasp from the back but Shuichi interrupted his mother.

"Mom, there is no clasp on the back…" As Shuichi spoke it clicked for him and his mother as the shade of pink on her face deepened.

No more words passed between them as Shuichi slipped his index fingers under the strap and began to follow the strap around her sides to her front. The metal underwire collided with his fingers and he withdrew his fingers a little more but continued moving for her sternum were the clasp for this front hook bra was located. His fingers shook slightly as he was a mere centimeters from Keomi's breasts but soon the tips of his index fingers came upon the plastic hook in the front and he quickly undid it. As soon as he unhooked her bra Keomi took a deep breath of air in a gasp before she started to breathe deeply as her body craved as much oxygen as she could get. Shuichi's hands retracted from underneath Keomi's shirt as Shiori took off her brown jacket and laid it across Keomi's torso as her chest was freed. There was a groan a disappointment from the boys as their eyes were glued to Keomi's chest. Annoyance filled Shuichi as he gathered Keomi up in his arms and began to walk away. Shiori was right behind him with a worried face as they headed to the nurses office.

Kokoda remained behind to finish Keomi's job and do damage control as already as whispers started to fill the auditorium around him. He could feel multiple pairs of eyes on his back as he whipped around to stare at her classmates as they all wondered what Keomi's relationship was with Shuichi and his family.

**~So I forgot to put this in my last authors notes, this was actually inspired by true events. I was the one stuck under a bed though and had to have my friends help me out…*shivers* Man it hurt so bad…who knew that lifting a bed while trying to breathe could be so hard. Not fun I tell you and now Keomi gets put through it but as always I'll have to make it up to her. Comments are always appreciated! **

**P.S. No update on Sunday, I will be in the wilderness with no access to technology for five days so there will not be an update. Please accept my deepest apologies.~**


	29. Chapter 29: Not a Restful Night

**~DISCLAIMER: You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~**

Chapter 29: Not a Restful Night

"Keomi will need to rest, she will need to rest with her chest free of all restrictions and bindings so no bra or anything else that will put pressure on her chest. Basically if she could just lay there without a shirt on that would be best." The nurse explained to Shiori as they spoke a few feet away from Keomi as she lay on a bed in the infirmary.

Shiori thanked the nurse and walked around the curtain as Keomi lay there silently. Her eyes followed Shiori as she walked near her and then sat on the edge of the bed. She had woken up soon after the nurse had started talking to Shiori after she checked on Keomi.

Shiori studied Keomi as she lay flat on her back and breathed in slowly. There was something that she wanted to say but she just didn't know how to bring it up so Shiori decided to just say it instead of fretting over it. "I have decided that you are going to come over tonight and spend the night since I know that there is no one to look after you at your apartment."

Keomi didn't argue with Shiori and agreed to come home with them and stay the night. "Does this mean I get to wear that pink chemise again?"

Shiori smiled and chuckled a yes to Keomi before she told her to get dressed so they could head home before she stepped out of the infirmary to speak with Shuichi who was waiting for them outside in the hallway.

Keomi sat up slowly as she could feel the pain blossoming as she forced her muscles to move. She hooked her bra back up and slowly adjusted it as she could feel the pressure returning to her chest. How she wished at that moment she didn't have such huge boobs. When she was done she joined Shiori outside the hallway as Shuichi had gone off to fetch Kokoda and met them at the school gate. The entire way to the Minamino household Keomi was painfully aware of the hawk watch on her from Kokoda and Shuichi whose eyes kept flitting back to her breasts and then away. It was like that the entire way to the house. Keomi was doing a good job at hiding the pain but apparently she wasn't doing a good enough job because as soon as she took off her shoes at the door Shuichi pushed her across the wood floor towards the living room.

Being forced to slide across the floor was a new experience for Keomi as Shuichi's hands wrapped around her waist and his chest pushed against her to propel her forward without her ever having to move. The experience was short lived as Shuichi soon made it to the carpeted floor of the living room. He moved away from her but made her lay on the couch while the rest of them cooked dinner.

Keomi felt so damn useless but she knew that they wouldn't let her do anything even if she insisted on it. They were going to make her rest whether or not if she wanted it. Shiori wouldn't even let her sit at the table for dinner and insisted on spoon feeding her the soup that was dinner that night.

After dinner Shuichi took Keomi up to his room so she could lie down on his bed and study while he kept a very watchful eye on her from where he sat at his desk. At first it was just reading their English studies and history but Keomi would start trying to fix her position as she felt so awkward laying flat on her back and on Shuichi's bed no less. It didn't help that she was only wearing a tank top with a build in bra with no bra on as that was the only thing she could wear comfortably while around the opposite sex. After they were left alone to study Keomi was super nervous as she lay on his bed in nothing but a tank top and shorts. But nurse's orders must be followed no matter how awkward it was.

"Keomi," Shuichi's voice snapped her out of her book as she was in the middle of crossing her legs. "Don't even think about moving from that spot!" His voice was low as he glared at her from the desk.

Keomi froze as she looked over the top of the book at him, she didn't say anything before she picked up where she left off reading before Shuichi interrupted her. She uncrossed her legs and settled for raising them as she tried to force herself to remain on her back.

A few more minutes ticked by before Shuichi turned in his seat toward her, "What did I say about moving Keomi?"

"What? I'm not rolling over, just repositioning my legs." She glared at her book with a frown before she continued on. "I'm not used to just laying on my back, I hardly even lay on my back and now that I have to lay still on my back it's annoying."

Shuichi sighed from his desk a few paces away but didn't answer Keomi as he worked.

Silence filled the room that was only interrupted by the occasional sneeze/cough/clearing of throat or Shuichi's chair as he moved around and Keomi as she readjusted her position on the bed. She wasn't sure about just laying flat on her back so she made sure to move occasionally to remind herself that she had to stay still and on her back. All the while the two of them studied.

A gigantic yawn escaped Keomi's mouth before she stretched out on Shuichi's bed. She could feel the protesting of her aching and sore muscles as she did so and she worked on testing the pain a she flexed more.

"That was a big yawn there Keomi." Shuichi said with his back to Keomi. He hadn't even bothered to turn around, there was this air of anticipation and anxiety in the room.

Keomi ignored him as she relaxed, as much as she could on her back, into Shuichi's bed. She turned the page of her book and read slowly as she wanted to spend as much time studying as she could. But now she was reading the credits of the book and going through the very last pages. With a sigh she interrupted the silence, "Well okay I'm finished reading…and all the writing homework I did during the breaks backstage."

"You're all done then?" Shuichi turned to look at her as she began to sidle off the bed. "Woah, where do you think you are going?" Shuichi grabbed her legs and tossed her back onto the bed before she could even stand.

Keomi's back bounced back into the mattress and she grimaced as her chest bounced also.

Shuichi saw the spasm of pain cross Keomi's face and he steadied her legs and held her still against the mattress. "Sorry…" he mumbled a low voice apology before continuing. "You are sleeping here tonight, no more moving for the rest of the day, rest up."

"Sleep….here?" Keomi choked out as she raised herself on her elbows.

Shuichi pushed her down by her bare shoulders, "Yes here, sleep." He walked away from the bed and flipped off the main light leaving his desk lamp on so he could continue working.

Keomi was stiff on the comforter, her eyes flitted around the room nervously as she took in deep breaths. Never before had she been so nervous around Shuichi and she expected her to go to sleep right in front of him on his bed in his room while wearing a tanktop? She ground her jaw together before pushing her lips far to the side as she pulled a face. Even if she managed to relax then she wouldn't be able to sleep. "You remember that night you spent at my apartment. I can't sleep on my back, I curl around pillows and blankets." Keomi explained as she frowned at the ceiling as her hands rested on her stomach.

Shuichi smirked at his paper he was working on, "I remember, but that doesn't mean you can't try."

Keomi frowned as she huffed out a breath and dug her head into the pillow underneath her.

"Sleep…Keomi sleep." Shuichi's voice was soft as she scribbled on his paper.

Keomi didn't reply as she forcibly relaxed her muscles and stared at the dark ceiling. She was tired, exhausted even, from the busy and long day. Although so many things had happened Keomi could feel her mind beginning to drift off. She didn't care that she was laying in a demon teenage boys room and that she knew more about him than he thought. She didn't care about falling asleep on his bed while he watched over her. At this moment in time she just didn't care.

Shuichi yawned and stretched against his chair. It had been a long time since Keomi had said anything. He figured that she was just angry at him and not speaking to him. "I am aware that you can't sleep on your back. But you can't put pressure on your chest. Keomi, are you even listening to me?" Shuichi swiveled around in his chair to glare at Keomi. "Oh—" Shuichi shut up real fast after seeing Keomi's sleeping body. His eyes took in her form as she breathed in regular paced breaths. Eyes stopping and staring at her chest Shuichi became memorized by her. Then as his eyes took in her form Keomi twitched and began to roll in her sleep. Her body was acting out while she slept. Heaving a sigh while lifting herself from the chair he took the few steps it took to reach Keomi on the bed as she continued to roll over. Hands stopping her as she moved Shuichi rolled her back onto her back and straightened her legs as she slept on. Shuichi released his hold on her and stood over Keomi's body as he watched her without a word.

After a couple of minutes Shuichi sighed and turned to go back to work on his paper. But as soon as she did Keomi began to turn. Her fingers gripped the blankets as her hip lifted into the air and turned as she began to roll onto her side then to her stomach. Her legs wrapped around the blankets as she began to curl into a ball.

Shuichi pounced. He leaned over Keomi as he forcibly flipped her over onto her back with ease. His knees pinned her thighs and legs down as his hands held her down at her shoulders. Keomi's head whip lashed back and forth as she tried to push Shuichi off of her while she slept.

Shuichi would not deter as he pressed down on her. His eyes followed her head before he readjusted his position on her. Pushing his elbows into her shoulder he used his hands to hold her head still to make sure she wouldn't be able to hurt herself.

Keomi was pinned against the bed but her body still thrashed against the mattress as she tried to roll in her sleep. Shuichi held her gently but not quite so as to make sure Keomi wouldn't turn. He made sure there was as little pressure possible on her torso as he held her down. He didn't want to cause her more injury.

After a few minutes Keomi calmed down and Shuichi climbed off of her instantly. Placing himself at the edge of the bed he watched and waited for her to start turning again. He would be ready if she tried again, but while he waited she peacefully slept on.

Reaching out a hand Shuichi brushed her hair away from her neck and face. His fingers paused against her warm skin and he traced a line down her cheek. Then oh so delicately his fingers barely touched as they ran across her lips. His skin was soft and smooth, feeling the faded heat from Keomi's body he laid his hand against her. His warmth instantly seemed to double as he could also feel the warm breath coming from her nose. Leaning a little towards her Shuichi's free hand went around to the other side of Keomi's boy. She suddenly seemed so fragile to him and somewhere deep inside he wanted to truly protect her. Everything about her wad different, from the way she was raised to how her personality to her relationships with others. She was a special girl and he wanted her to be special to him, more than she already was.

Arms gently wrapping around her shoulders Shuichi leaned into Keomi as softly as he dared. How awkward would it be if she was to wake up right now? Shuichi chased the question out of his mind as he pressed into her. Fingers tightening their grasp on her bare shoulders, Shuichi pressed his head against hers before a sudden short little snore escaped her. Looking at her face Shuichi smiled softly and returned his head against hers as he snuggled into her softness. He wanted to hold her tighter and closer. He wanted to feel her warmth more and longer. He wanted to remain like this forever but time would move on with or without him. Of all the things he wanted Shuichi just couldn't, he couldn't have her.

**~Okay so if you don't know I replaced chapter 15 and now there are two chapters in one since I forgot to add it, my fault entirely. But anyways here is the newest chapter. I have been ultra busy lately so it is a miracle that I managed to finish and add this chapter. Be grateful! But anyways enjoy like always.~**


	30. Chapter 30: A Day in Waiting

**~DISCLAIMER: You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~**

Chapter 30: A Day in Waiting

"Kokoda dear, it's getting late and those two still haven't come down for breakfast. Will you go get them for me?" Shiori asked as she poured water into a tea kettle at the sink.

"Sure mom," Kokoda answered back as he lifted himself from the couch. Ignoring the mornings weather report he climbed the stairs. Shuichi's room was next to his and Kokoda noted the door was open a crack. Silencing his steps Kokoda crept closer and peered around the door. If he wasn't preparing to attack them Kokoda wouldn't have been prepared for the sight that awaited his eyes. Only seeing Shuichi's legs almost handing off his bed Kokoda looked harder only to spy Keomi underneath his brother's form. Kokoda peered harder as he crept nearer to the door frame and leaned into it. As he took a closer look he could see that Keomi was not being squished underneath Shuichi's full body weight. Shuichi was lying off to her left side but was still leaning into her. A soft snore came from the bed and Kokoda nearly jumped out of his skin. With a furious pounding heartbeat and clammy skin Kokoda made the assumption that the two of them were secretly dating. Brows furrowing together he wondered why they would keep it a secret and when it became this way. Knowing how much his family adored Keomi it was a mystery to him as to why they would keep it to themselves. Heaving a sigh and stepping away from the door Kokoda started to descend back down stairs.

Jumping from sleep at the sound of footsteps Shuichi's eyes flew open. Quickly assessing that it was only Kokoda and heading down the stairs he relaxed once again. Drawing in a deep breath Keomi's scent mixed with his own filled his nose and lungs. Blowing the air out through his mouth Shuichi raised his head off of her shoulder and looked down at her sleeping figure. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her in any way. Lifting his torso slowly he made sure not to disturb Keomi as he moved around her body as he had been sleeping on the side of her as not to squish her completely, there was still her chest that couldn't have any pressure on it. Shuichi had made sure not to lay on her completely but the urge not to touch her was growing overwhelming.

From downstairs there was a clinking noise as Shiori laid out the plates for breakfast and her hum floated around her as she made up a tune. Shuichi's demon hearing easily picked up on his mother's musical tune and he quietly moved away from Keomi's body. Feet touching the floor he turned slowly and studied Keomi. He just couldn't get over how lovely she looked, it was as if she belonged where she lay. As his eyes surveyed over her his hand was slowly creeping toward her body and his fingers brushed against her back of her hand. Keomi didn't move or flinch as she stayed asleep. Shuichi took it further and wrapped his hand around hers also making his fingers intertwine with hers. They hadn't held hands since Christmas and even that was for heat not out of affection but in doing so their affection for each other had grown. While still holding her hand Shuichi's eyes followed the line of her chin down her neck and across her bare collar bone as he studied and memorized the lines of her body. The thin piece of string of her tank top had long slipped off her shoulder leaving it free from any cloth. His eyes followed the line of the dark cloth contrasting against her pale skin. But then a dark splotch of color caught his attention and drew his eyes away from her shoulder to her chest. The round curve of her breasts were peeking above the tanktop but as Shuichi stared a little harder he could see the dark form of bruises lining the inside of her cleavage. Leaning a bit closer Shuichi's hand hovered a few inches away from the cloth as he stared at the bruises. But only managing to see very little of the bruise blotching her skin Shuichi went out on a line and as his finger gently pulled the tank top down he had to withhold his gasp in his throat. For a second he didn't think he could breathe until he saw the rise of Keomi's chest and he reminded himself to take a breath. Now that he had pulled her tanktop down he could clearly see most of the bruises dotting her skin. Leaning close enough for his warmth breath to filter out across Keomi's skin he peered closely at the bruises. There was something about them that made him feel uneasy inside, along with many other emotions. Shuichi's superb demon eyesight caught only something another demon would see as he studied the exposed bruises. They were his bruises, he caused them, and he had made those bruises on her breasts. From squeezing and squishing her chest down to free her from under the platforms he had left bruises on her. His fingers had left marks from where his fingers and hands had been. The imprints of his fingerprints were bruises on her skin, perfectly imprinted fingerprinted bruises. Shuichi launched himself off the bed, Keomi's tank top snapping back up as he left go of it as he stood up and began pacing around the room. One hand covered her eyes as he shook his head in guilt, he had hurt her, extremely so that there were bruises on her. He should have known this was going to happen, after all she was a girl and she was delicate. She was a human girl and he wasn't, he was a demon boy. His strength could have easily snapped a lung or cracked her sternum.

"Mmmm, Shuichi stop making all that noise….." Keomi mumbled as she rubbed her eyes with a hand.

Shuichi froze mid step.

"What time is it?" Keomi yawned as she looked up at him, her neck stretching backwards so she could look at him.

"Um…." Shuichi was still frozen, he wasn't sure if he should tell Keomi about the bruises and let her think he was a pervert or let her find them herself. Option one sounded safer and more logical. "Barely 9…"

"Mmm k-" Keomi moved slowly as she tested her body for soreness and she could definitely feel the aching muscles in her torso as they protested at movement. A groan escaped her lips as she sat up.

Shuichi instantly spun on his heel, dropped to his knees in front of Keomi, and grabbed her arms. His face hinted on the border of panic, "Keomi? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?"

Keomi leaned back instinctively as Shuichi loomed closer to her than he ever had. Apparently he had lost all concept of a personal space bubble.

Shuichi's eyes surveyed her face before dropped to her chest and he stared at the bruises.

Keomi looked down also and her eyes instantly could see the bruises covering her cleavage underneath the tanktop. She stared at them noted the shape and form of the bruises. She withheld a gasp as she recognized the culprit as Shuichi's fingers. He must have noticed the bruises too since he was intently staring at her chest. Her arms began to move slowly as they made their way upward to cover her chest. His intense gaze was almost unnerving and the sight of his emerald eyes fixed on her skin made goose bumps appear on her back. "Just sore, that's all…" Keomi turned away from Shuichi.

Shuichi had to rip his gaze off of her as she tried to move her chest away from him. "Well that's to be expected…" he began to carry on the conversation from earlier. "Just remember to take it easy…."

Keomi nodded slowly. There was no way on earth that this could get more awkward, that is expect a family member interrupted them.

Shuichi stood suddenly and turned his back to Keomi. "Mom is getting breakfast ready, I'm going to go help her…make sure to put a shirt on before you head down." With that Shuichi made his escape without looking back at Keomi as she remained sitting of his bed. When he was outside the door he breathed a pent up sigh.

Keomi also left out a collective awkward sigh she had been withholding for a while. She couldn't wait to be alone at her apartment were she could see how bad she was injured. She was playing it safe and managed to convince everybody she wasn't that much in pain but in all actuality it hurt like nothing she had ever felt before.

"You promise you'll call when you get to your apartment?" Shiori was openly worried about Keomi as she stood at the front porch of the Minamino household ready to head home.

"I will Shiori, I promise."

"Take it easy, don't do anything…rash….difficult….Are you sure you won't stay?" Shiori twisted a towel in her hands as she fidgeted nervously.

"I should really head home Shiori, I won't do anything that I'm not comfortable doing until tonight."

"The school festival is tonight and the boys will be there if you need anything. If you are feeling worse then you're coming back here." Shiori was adamant about Keomi's health as she tried to get her to stay so she could mother Keomi all afternoon.

Keomi gave Shiori a reassuring smile. "It'll be fine Shiori. Thank you for taking care of me."

"It's not a problem dear, in face it's a pleasure." Shiori waved at Keomi, worry still etched on her face as she tried to convince herself that Keomi would be alright on her way home.

Once Keomi had made it to her apartment, made the phone call to Shiori reassuring her that she was fine and had made it safely home, and got through her front door Keomi basically stripped all the way down to her underwear and collapsed on her futon. Heaving a sigh Keomi stared at her ceiling as her arms lay out from her body. She was definitely sore and she had more bruises underneath the surface. But boy did it pay to be a demon and be able to heal quickly. By the time of the school festival after party she would be rearing to go.

**~Yo, it's been a busy/slow week. Writing is coming and going….I found myself thinking that being squeezed down by Shuichi wouldn't be the greatest thing in the world…ow. I've been trying to shorten my chapters some by taking out details so this story won't be uber long so if Passion starts to feel like it's lacking just tell me, I'll appreciate any comments, concerns, and/or just plain telling me what you think about my story!~**


	31. Chapter 31: Festival Dance

**~DISCLAIMER: You all know that Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and belong to me.~**

Chapter 31: Festival Dance

Peering through the crowd of students that flooded around her Keomi wasn't sure if Shuichi and Kokoda were here yet. Releasing a sigh she turned her back on the students milling around her and took a water bottle from the refreshments table. Unscrewing the lid from the bottle she took a deep swing of water. As the cold water flowed down her throat Keomi heard footsteps nearing where she stood. But by the sound of the footsteps it wasn't Shuichi and Kokoda, in fact it was more than two people.

"Shikiharu!" A girls voice called.

Frowning and gulping the rest of the water in her mouth Keomi turned around to face a dozen girls, all from her grade. "Yes?" She quickly screwed the lid back on the bottle she held in her hands but didn't take a step back as she stared at the girls facing her. The key was not to let them intimidate you or let them see your fear. If they did see the fear they would pounce and devour you.

"There are some things we would like to talk to you about."

Keomi surveyed the group with cold unfriendly eyes. Some of these girls were from the same group of Shizuru's when she got pushed out the window a few months back but there were also some new girls too.

Kokoda surveyed the crowed for Keomi's dark mouse brown hair but he could barely see her through the group of girls that surrounded her by the refreshment table. Leaving his brothers side for a brief moment he hurried over to Keomi. "Excuse me ladies but you are blocking the refreshments." Kokoda smiled charmingly at them as they parted for him. He grabbed two water bottles and then took Keomi by her arm. "Thank you for finding Keomi for me. Enjoy your evening." Throwing another dashing smile at them Kokoda briskly walked away from them while pulling Keomi alongside him. "Hey Shuichi! I found Keomi!" He waved the hand with two water bottles at his brother who instantly smiled and trotted over to where they were coming to meet him.

"Hey we were looking for you? Have you been here long?" Shuichi smiled at Keomi and took the bottle of water from his brother's hand.

"About ten minutes maybe," Keomi explained as she gripped her bottle with suddenly clammy hands.

"Great, now that we're all here it's time to party!" Kokoda's grin was wide as his voice was suddenly drowned out by the music that came blasting from the speakers not to far away from where they stood.

Keomi lost her thoughts in the music and ensuing confusing before she laughed and pointed to a spot away from the speakers as Kokoda jumped a few inches in the air from the techno beat jamming from the speakers. Their small group moved away but Keomi continued laughing as her ears rang from the sudden loud noise. "Sorry, can't…..help- funny!" She gasped out words as she tried to speak around her own laughter.

"You jumped so high Kokoda!" Shuichi joined in the teasing as he grinned at his brother who was still fuming at the very sudden loud music intrusion.

Keomi laughter slowed to giggles as her body began to move with the music. Her smile was large as Kokoda joined her and they started to dance. Shuichi watched them for a moment before he peeled off his jacket and put on the ground a few feet away with his water bottle. He rushed back to Kokoda and Keomi and joined them with dancing.

The three of them continued to dance and laugh for another half hour before Keomi was about ready to pee of pants and she rushed off to the bathroom. She hurried back to their spot only to find the boys weren't there. Keomi took this time to get another water bottle so she would stay hydrated. Through all the activities she was making sure her health would remain in good condition. Her chest wasn't hurting as much now since she was used her demon healing abilities to clear up some of the bothersome pain and inflammation. The table loomed closer in Keomi's view as she felt multiple pairs of eyes watching her as she walked past and dodged around students going by.

Suddenly there was a blur in front of her and Keomi halted to a stop as she looked at the circle of girls surrounding her. She was trapped in the middle of their circle just like a cougar up a tree surrounded by baying hounds and hunters. "Shikiharu, you're coming with us. We still have to ask you some things."

Keomi frowned at the girls facing her as they began to herd her away from the chaos of the students' festivities. "Let me guess, about Shuichi?"

None of the girls answered her inquiry.

Once surrounded by the dark and away from the chaos of the students' festivities the girls attacked Keomi with their words. "You and Shuichi…what is your relationship with him? Are you dating him? Are you boyfriend and girlfriend? What is it?"

Curse these rotten fangirls. Apparently Keomi, Shuichi, and Kokoda hadn't gotten a single moment of freedom this entire night as the girls had been watching them all night long and just waiting for her to separate from them. The minute they had approached her she had known what this was about, leave-Shuichi-along-ploys. Careful not to let out a sigh of annoyance Keomi started speaking, "Shuichi and I are just friends. That is all that is between us."

"Then why have you two constantly been hanging around each other?" Another girls stepped forward with her accusations. "It gives the impression that you are dating and not just friends."

Keomi was taken by surprise, she didn't think it looked like that. It was true, she and Shuichi were friends and she thoroughly enjoyed being around and with Shuichi. Was that such a crime? She didn't know what to say and how to place her words to convince the girls that she and Shuichi **were** just friends.

A new voice joined the conversation, "You girls should all stop judging others based on the fact that you watch them constantly and don't know a single thing about the subject of your hate. If you want to know something then ask, communication is essential in any setting."

Keomi stood frozen, her hands clasped into fists as the speaker appeared from behind the bush she was basically pinned against. How could she have missed Shuichi and Kokoda's scents?

The attacking Keomi all stepped back with a collective gasp and blushes sprang across many of their cheeks as they had been caught by the one person they all admired. They hadn't taken in account that Kokoda and Shuichi became extremely observant and protective of Keomi as soon as she had left them. Their eyes followed her where ever she went when she was away from them. "But…but…"

Shuichi raised a hand with a frown residing on his face as he stepped closer to the group. The look on his face must have frightened them because many of the girls closest to Keomi stepped back. He didn't have to say anything to the girls as he just frowned at them, seriously displeased.

Kokoda stepped around to the other side of Keomi and they flanked her as she stood protected in between the brothers. A new song started on the stereos and Kokoda spoke, "You girls should get back to the dance and enjoy yourselves. The couples dance should be starting soon and you might still be able to find yourselves a guy willing to dance with you."

Some of the girls fled immediately but a few stayed back with hope dancing in their eyes. "Shuichi, would you like to dance the couples dance with me?"

Shuichi's face became serious and he shook his head, "Sorry but no. I am not going to dance the couples dance." He wasn't going to dance with any particular girl and cause her to be bullied by the rest of the girls because of jealousy.

The girl's face crumpled and she left accompanied by the rest of her friends as they made their way back to the rest of the students. They were slow to get going and the tense atmosphere was getting to Kokoda so he offered to walk them back.

Keomi and Shuichi were left alone but the tenseness that had resided there the entire time still resided. It was as if it was breeding on the unpleasantness that had taken place. There were no words being spoken between the two as Keomi had refused to look at Shuichi. She couldn't believe that she had been caught. As if defending herself wasn't the worst thing that could happen tonight, Shuichi just had to find out and rescue her. She was able to take care of herself and she didn't need him to help her although it was sweet of him to step in and save her. But still…! All the while Keomi had been musing to herself about how she had been caught and how it peeved her Shuichi was mulling over his interference and wondering why Keomi had not told him about this. Maybe she didn't trust him or maybe she just didn't want to bother him.

Being tormented inside Shuichi broke the silence first, "Does this happen often?"

"What?" Keomi was caught off guard for his question as she had been snapped out of her thoughts. Her head whipped around to look at him. "What….?"

Shuichi sighed and repeated his question as he looked straight forward.

"Oh…" Keomi looked down at her feet, "Occasionally but I don't let it ruin our friendship. I don't want to loose you and Kokoda, you are my precious friends." Her cheeks flamed red and she was grateful that she wasn't looking at him. Her heartbeat sped up and she wondered if she just said something stupid.

Shuichi didn't say anything, out of the corner of his eye he could see Keomi's blush even though her head was down. He was thankful he didn't have to look her in the eye as a small blush also appeared on his cheeks. Inward he was rejoicing, at least he knew he was someone special to her and that she didn't want to loose him. He was precious to her and that made all the difference to him. But still the girls' words echoed in his mind. Looking up at Keomi he studied her face for a moment even though her head remained down. Stepping forward to her caused her head to snap up at him before his hand could reach her and he whisked it down by his side. "Keomi, would you like to date me just like those girls thought we were?"

Keomi froze again and stared blankly at Shuichi's face. Her mind was a whirlwind of activity as she thought about this matter in a very serious matter. She did like Shuichi but was it just to make sure he was safe and because she knew about his demon side or was it because she genuinely liked him?

**~Haven't been writing at all this week, been editing pictures, printing them, and then coloring them before hanging them on my walls. (Nothing like hand colored pictures of your favorite manga and anime characters.) Back to writing, haven't been writing much need to stop with the pictures and type more. And it doesn't help that my computer has decided to riot me….sigh….well anyways to boost my spirits reviews and comments always work!~**


	32. Chapter 32: Future Plans

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 32: Future Plans

Keomi didn't respond for quite some time as she was deep in her thoughts thinking hard. Shuichi meant almost everything to her. She respected and admired him but when they became friends something had changed in the way that she perceived him. Or was it just because she had discovered a new and completely different side to him?

Shuichi waited patiently as he could sense the turmoil Keomi faced inside her mind. She was facing her options and trying to figure everything out.

He was important to her, but how important? Was she willing to risk her own security and safety just to get closer to him? Did she truly want just to watch over him or was there some other motive hidden deep within her? Keomi snapped out of her thoughts suddenly, was there some other reason why she stayed close to Shuichi. Decided just to be honest with herself Keomi faced Shuichi square on. She looked up at him, "Yes," was her simple answer. Right as Keomi spoke her answer there was silence all around as the noise from the students died down.

The silence was broken by the loud voice of the announcer. "Okay students! It's time for the couples dance. The couple that dances the best and is picked by our judges will have the honor of the becoming best couple of the festival." Everyone knew the rumors that if you were chosen as the best couple your relationship would be long lasting and full of love. No wonder all the girls wanted Shuichi as their partner, who ever had him was sure to win the honor of becoming best couple. The slow waltz started after a few seconds of silence while Keomi and Shuichi waited in the peaceful flow of the song.

Shuichi calmed his breath and managed to keep the blush on his face from appearing as he stretched out his arm and held his hand open in front of Keomi. "I would be extremely honored if you would join me for this dance." A smile lit his face.

Keomi returned the smile and then took his outstretched hand. The instant Keomi took Shuichi's hand he spun her around bringing her body closer to himself. He swept them right into the melody and their bodies flowed with the sound of the graceful dance. Back in the distance away from the crowds of students with only moonlight to guide their steps the brand new boyfriend and girlfriend moved along with the song at their own pace. They were left in their own little world until Kokoda appeared by the edge of the bush that earlier had been Keomi's own personal questionnaire hell.

"So…." His voice drew long on the vowel, "did you two finally get together?" He stepped closer to them as they separated and looked at him.

Shuichi didn't release Keomi as she tried to sidle away from his side, they had been dancing closer than what was needed but that closeness had disappeared. He held onto her waist as they stood looking at Kokoda. Residing on Keomi's face was an embarrassed blush but Shuichi just grinned at his brother. "Yes, yes we are together."

"At last…." Kokoda muttered under his breath so his brother and his girlfriend wouldn't hear but their demon hearing easily picked it up causing them only to grin at Kokoda more.

"You are expecting this?" Keomi stared at Kokoda as Shuichi held her close to him as if he was never going to let go of her.

Kokoda nodded his head, "Yeah, I was kinda hoping for it."

Shuichi laughed then and Keomi only shook her head with a smile. "Well I guess we should head back to the dance." Shuichi released his hold on Keomi's waist but didn't release her hand as he pulled her behind him and she followed him as they held hands.

From the dark a short distance from where Shuichi and Keomi had danced a shadow separated from the bushes. The body shook with anger as the figure stepped forward allowing the moonlight to flood across the girls dark curls. Her eyes were thinned as she looked up at the party going on in the bright floodlights where she should have been with her friends and plotting against Keomi. They had put their actions to the test tonight and would have succeeded if Shuichi and his annoying brother hadn't found them out. The girl watched for a few moments longer at the crowd the newly formed couple had disappeared into before she stomped away. Who knew that their actions would push Shuichi and Keomi together, if anything it should push them apart. The girl marched into the darkness as her temper rose and she wanted to scream aloud in resentful fury. She was the one who deserved to be with Shuichi and not some high and mighty girl like Keomi who only cared about her grades and nothing else. The girl ground her teeth together as her steps became dictated by long stomping strides. Her brows were knit in frustration as her eyes were thinned and hate oozed from every cell in her body. Suddenly stopping surrounded by complete darkness ideas flooded into the girls mind. As suddenly as she stopped the hatred on her face began to disappear and was replaced with evil. The full blown vengeance of a woman would be delivered upon Keomi. A plan was already forming within her mind as she saw countless ways to make Keomi's life so bad that she would break like a twig under foot. Once Keomi was broken then it would be easy pickings for her as she would swoop in and take Shuichi for herself and let no other girl get close to Shuichi again. He would be all hers, just hers and no one would stop her from taking him away. Keomi would be tossed out like a used tissue, something no one cared about or ever gave a second thought.

A big grin broke out on the girls face as she looked up at the trees overhead. It was a perfect night to begin planning the demise of Keomi Shikiharu. As she began her way home her steps were light as fantasies of ruining Keomi's life and taking Shuichi filled her mind. She was unaware of the dark surrounding her as she almost skipped with joy around the trees and bushes. All she thought about was Shuichi and getting rid of Keomi. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was going and the night around her. A dark night was a disaster waiting to happen for a high school walking home alone.

As suddenly as the ideas and plans of getting rid of Keomi came the girls instincts kicked in as she walked past a tree. Stopping suddenly as chills ran down her spine and covered her whole body the girl stared into the darkness in front of her. She was all alone and in the dark with no light. Trying to throw off the feeling the girl sped up her steps as she could see the street lights ahead. As she neared the light and the sidewalk her breathing began to slow as she started to calm herself down. She was just freaking herself out. There was nothing in the woods with her, it was just her and her mind was playing tricks on her. But it didn't matter anymore as she stepped forward to put her foot on the cement sidewalk. However her foot never touched the sidewalk as she was unexpectedly yanked back into the darkness of the small wooded area. Her mouth flew open as a scream began to build in her throat but before it could come out it was cut off as she flew backwards as she was dragged into the darkness.

**~Really short chapter once again….sorry guys. I got sick, I mean really sick on Monday till Friday. Good news I am feeling better and I have been writing more. Strange how being sick made me write more. Keeping up good spirits and to make them fly send me a quick review.~ **


	33. Chapter 33: Relationship Issues

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 33: Relationship Issues

Setting his pencil down on his desk as the teacher called out the end of the testing time Shuichi sighed a breath of relief before he began to gather up the test materials. It was finally the last class of the day and there were no club activities awaiting him after school so he was free all evening. Throwing a sidelong glance across the room his eyes instantly found Keomi as she stood by her desk. She was putting her school books and writing utensils in her book bag, but even in doing so Shuichi had to stop and stare at her. There was just something that made him want to stop and stare at her for the longest time and never let her out of his sight.

A small smile lit Keomi's face as she leaned over her book bag before zipping her bag up. Her hair fell around her face obscuring her face from view as she remained bent over her desk. She could easily feel Shuichi's gaze on her back as he was frozen in his spot watching her. The feel of his eyes wandered across her back but never left her form.

Shuichi watched every movement of Keomi as he was drawn to her like bees were to honey. Clearing this throat and nicely arranging his books in bag Shuichi cleaned up his desk quickly. Since he was free today after school he had made plans with Keomi and it would be their first official date as they were a real couple now.

Keomi and Shuichi left school together although them maintained a certain distance from each other as they walked. They were not the complete lovey dovey high school couples that were common for their age. They didn't hold hands unlike they did at Christmas time, they closeness that they had shared as gone but was still there in spirit. They were both afraid to make the wrong move and mess everything up. This relationship was based on needing friendship than love. But that was perfectly fine with Keomi.

Shuichi took Keomi to the Tokyo Metropolitan Central Library where they browsed and read books to their hearts content before they had to leave to make sure they made their train to make sure they would get home at a decent time without making Shuichi's family worry about them. On the way home Keomi and Shuichi chewed on energy bars and did homework together as they sat side by side. Shuichi finished his homework before Keomi did but he just sat there watching her write down the math equation she was working on. His eyes watched her carefully as she figured out the next problem and added it to the solved section of her finished homework. By the time the train arrived at their stop Keomi was still not finished with her homework for the day and Shuichi started to think that she really did have to study hard to get the kind of grades that she had. She was in the top five for their class and in the top ten for their grade and apparently it wasn't as easy as she made it to be. She had to work at it and work hard to be at her place. Why was she pushing herself so hard? Shuichi wondered to himself as he walked beside Keomi. It was dark tonight and he was seeing her home, besides it was his duty as her boyfriend to see to her wellbeing and safety.

Keomi felt tense, she was never this tense around Shuichi before but now as he walked her to her apartment building it felt like the air would snap and crumple around them. The new situation added to their front put a strain on their relationship as they had become a couple. Just being friends and a couple were two totally different things and that was what Keomi was not expected for. She thought it would be the same but now, being a couple with Shuichi, it made Keomi nervous. Anxious and nervous that she would say something and mess everything up. Or because she was with Shuichi her defense would be lower around him and her demoness self would be found out. That was one thing that she never wanted to happen but being in this relationship that had just started, Keomi wasn't going to take any chances.

"Hey we're here Keomi. What are you spacing off for?" Shuichi stepped in front of Keomi and she snapped out of her thoughts like she somehow always seemed to do when she was with Shuichi.

"Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." Keomi smiled up at Shuichi. She nodded her head slowly as if pushing her thoughts from her mind for the moment.

In an instant Shuichi's face became serious as he studied his girlfriends face. He stood in front of her as he rolled back his shoulders slowly before speaking. "Is it anything you would like to share with me?"

Keomi stared at Shuichi as she tried to figure out a decent lie that would work.

Shuichi took a stab at guessing what her thoughts were about. "Are worried that your grades will drop because we've started dating?"

Keomi blinked at Shuichi as she nodded almost automatically.

Shuichi continued as a plan formed that was suitable for them. "Since we are dating now and we don't want to worry our family by letting our grades drop, I propose that if our grade average drops by 5 points then we won't date until we get our grades back up where it used to be? Extra credit projects must be completed before dates also."

Keomi's face had broken out in a smile as she listened to Shuichi's plan. Her grades were something that she had to work on a little harder only because she wanted to stay on top of things and not fall behind. It was to make sure she could keep up her masked woman routine every night hunting down demons and protecting random people and Shuichi. "I like that idea Shuichi, it is perfect. But I have a proposition to make too, when and if our grades drop because we are dating and spending time with each other then we should work together to get it done. How does that sound, although it is a bit like tutor and student?"

Shuichi nodded his head at Keomi's proposition, "Agreed." He held out his hand to Keomi who shook it with apparent glee.

"Agreed." She smiled as they shook hands before breaking away from the contact although she didn't want to let go and just hold onto him longer. She could see the sadness lingering in his eyes as she drew her hand back to her side telling her that he didn't want to let go of her hand either. But they were standing at the corner to her apartment building and Keomi never knew if her brother was home or when he would come home for that matter. "Shuichi, also….today…..well I had fun, even if it was a library."

"Libraries are the best," he added in with a smile.

Keomi nodded her head, "Yes they are. But anyways, be safe on your way home. See you tomorrow…."

Shuichi smiled almost sadly as she turned from him, left his side, and started across the street. "If you look back now I know you like me…" he whispered to himself as she was silhouetted in the street lamp's light. He was awarded a minute later as she stepped onto the sidewalk and turned to look at him. With a wave of her hand he set his heart a racing before he waved back and turned to walk away. So far their first date had seemed to be a success.

Over the next few days Shuichi and Keomi kept revising their relationship-and-grades plan. They added in clauses to make sure all their homework was completed by the weekend and most of their weekday dates consisted of library visits to do homework. When Kokoda discovered them one Thursday afternoon on his visit to the library to check out a book for a report he was aghast when they told him they were actually on a 'date'. Getting top grades and putting their relationship on hold and going on dates to the library (the schools library no less) seemed incredulous to him. He thought they were crazy and adamantly insisted that going to the library was not a suitable date. They persisted that going to a library was a perfectly appropriate activity for a date which made Kokoda just sigh and give up on the subject.

Shuichi easily spotted Keomi in the crowd and strode over to where she was. From her angle it seemed the crowd parted around him as he gliding through the waves of humans flooding by. When he reached her they set out for their planned date and hopped on the oncoming train to make their way to the observatory. They chatted about school, their grades and homework, along with their date-homework plan that was working perfectly while the train was in motion. But once they got off the train and headed to the observatory they were silent as a tensest set in. It was relieved when they were once again around people. Keomi just felt that when she was alone with Shuichi now that they were girlfriend and boyfriend there was more pressure. With more pressure she didn't want to mess up what she had with Shuichi.

The evening passed quickly as they were sucked into outer space. Their attention was completely averted to the universe while they watched the night sky. Atsushi picked them up since all the buses and trains were closed when they were finished with the date. Shiori was also in the car and she grinned at them from the front seat as they slid into the backseat and sat on opposite sides of the car the whole ride to Keomi's apartment. But at least when they were with Shuichi's parents it wasn't awkward and tense. Keomi was as much a part of their family now then ever since she had started dating Shuichi. Although it was more a casual dating relationship neither one of them wanted to push it and ruin it.

Dropping Keomi off at her door Shuichi promised to pick her up tomorrow for another date. Parting was always awkward for the new couple but with a smile and a small wave of his hand Shuichi left Keomi on her apartment doorstep.

That night Keomi went out on her mysterious masked woman adventures around the area she and Shuichi would be dating. The museum was also a fun place to go and browse. Keomi sat on the roof and smelled the air around her as she tried to find the scents of any demons in the area. So far the air was clean so everything was in order for tomorrow and Keomi headed home. Along the way she thought she picked up on the scent of a demon but when she stopped to investigate the smell only to end up diving into a tree as she recognized the smell. She went on the defensive as she hid in a tree and suddenly became ultra aware as Kurama's scent filled the woods she was hiding. He had been here or he still was, Keomi wasn't sure as the flowery scent of rose was the only scent she could pick up on anymore. Laying low watching for the tiniest movement Keomi waited. Man would it suck to met with her boyfriend during a night rendezvous when she was in the prime of her demonness power. Fighting her instincts to run Keomi remained in the tree breathing slowly but she continued her vigilant observing for another thirty minutes before she began to move. Speeding away from the woods Keomi made sure that there was no other demons following her or Kurama was on her tail. When she made it back to her apartment she locked herself in and heaved a sigh as she sank to the ground. She had been very lucky tonight, a chance encounter with Kurama would not be easy to get out unscathed. Tomorrow covering her nerves would be hard to do, but she had to make sure that she wouldn't blow her second live and she was sure that Shuichi wouldn't want her to find about 'Kurama' anymore than she did about her 'masked woman' adventures.

Keomi didn't have to worry about her nerves around Shuichi as she got a phone call from him early in the morning a few hours before he was supposed to pick her up for their date.

"Keomi I am really sorry but something came up that I can't ignore and I have to see to it right away. Do you understand?" Shuichi's apologetic voice came from the other end of the line.

"I understand but what is it that came up?" Keomi furrowed her brow in confusion as she frowned at the wall by the management office of her apartment building. She was really starting to wish she had her own phone now so she could speak to Shuichi in private without prying ears trying to catch bits and pieces of her conversation with her boyfriend.

There was silence at Shuichi's end of the line for a moment as he breathed into the receiver of the phone before he answered. "A friend of mine….that I haven't seen in a while….."

"Ah—"

"No it's not just that I haven't seen him for a while, but it concerns others too." Shuichi's tone was rushed as he tried to think of something to make her understand that he wasn't just ditching her for a friend.

Keomi interrupted Shuichi before he could continue, after all there were still parts of her life that she wouldn't want him questioning her about. "It's a private matter of yours that you need to take care of. Its okay, go. I don't mind."

Heaving a sigh Shuichi leaned into the wall, "I'll be gone all day and won't make it back until very late tonight."

"Shuichi," Keomi's voice turned solemn, "I can tell it's something important to you so go, don't worry about the plans we made today, besides the museum isn't going anywhere." She chuckled softly over the phone.

"I'm sorry Keomi, I'll try and make it up to you." His voice was sincere but he was beginning to sound a little rushed. "I have a train to catch and if I don't leave soon I'll miss it."

Keomi rebuked him, "Then what are you standing around for apologizing to me for, hurry up and go." She smiled softly at the phone and gave her well wishes to Shuichi as he apologized once again before ending the phone call. As Keomi hung the phone up her smile faded, "Now I wonder what is so important to him that will take all day? I'm curious." With her curiosity piped Keomi headed up to her room to dress in jeans and a tight t-shirt. Heading out her door with a smile she locked it before heading on her way, "Time for some recon."

Keomi was extra careful to stay plenty far away from Shuichi as she watched him board train after train until he meet up with some familiar faces. Keomi had only seen Kuwabara with Kurama once before after he visited the Demon world four months back. But now the two boys were joined by two other girls whom Keomi recognized from the files as Kuwabara Kazuma's sister Shizuru and Keiko, Yusuke Urameshi's girlfriend. Keomi wondered what was going on as they all boarded another train headed for nothing but mountains and wilderness.

Maintaining her distance was something that Keomi had a hard time doing since she knew that if she was caught she would have some major explaining to do. Genki's estate was large and her land went as far as the eye could see so Keomi knew she would be safe unless she triggered a spiritual barrier alert. Shaking her head and focusing on the meeting taking place in Genki's temple she was surprised when a teenage Koenma and Botan joined them. Sipping tea from a cup like she always did Genki finally revealed the nature of why she summoned them all. The matter related to her death, and her land will belong to the individuals gathered; Kurama, Shizuru, Kazuma, Keiko, Yukina, Koenma, and Botan. Keomi hadn't seen Koenma since she broke into his palace to steal the files of everyone in the temple.

"It'll be a long time before humans and demons can live in peace. From the town, this temple is a bit too far away, a little inconvenient. But it's a good place to hide from demons. I want you to take care of this place's nature and enjoy it as much as possible." Genki spoke to the group facing her but Keomi could pick up on her words as she hung from the branches of a tree.

After a little while the teenagers left the temple and headed down to the beach. Keomi stared at them from afar as she stayed plenty far away from them. Basically staying in the same tree she had since she arrived and they started their meeting Keomi didn't move. Ever present was the threat that she would be caught and being caught was not on her agenda anytime in the near future. Keomi was caught of guard as Keiko's voice echoed through the trees.

"YUSUKE! YOU IDIOT!"

Keomi blinked and studied harder as she saw Keiko screaming at the ocean. She must have had enough of waiting for Yusuke to come back from demon world as she let out all her pent up anger. Heaving a sigh for Keiko Keomi knew how hard it must be on her to wait and wait and wait some more for the man she loved to come back home. But the man Keomi waited for would never come back home, he would always remained tangled in a mass of bent and twisted metal. And then the other man she waited for who still lived would also hate her for causing her own parents' deaths.

As Yusuke was tackled to the beach and kissed Keomi snapped her attention back to the group she was supposed to be surveying instead of sympathizing with. She watched them for the rest of the day too until they headed back to the temple, talking and chatting happily with Yusuke whom none of them had seen for a very long time. He had been missed and Keomi hoped that soon she would be able to meet them all, both as Keomi Shikiharu Shuichi's girlfriend and as a demoness.

**~Woot! Long chapter! None of that one thousand three hundred words stuff anymore! *laugh* Well okay, there is now a definite time to the story now, it has been driving me nuts about not knowing what time period in the anime it takes place. I know this chapter is slow but at least Yusuke is back from Demon World. Getting into the feeling of Keomi and Shuichi being an actual couple took time but slowly they have made it together but soon things will speed up. Reviews appreciated.~**


	34. Chapter 34: Serious Matters

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 34: Serious Matters

Walking into the classroom Keomi skidded to a stop as she noticed something strange about the male to female ratio. Usually the class was divided fifty-fifty when it came to the gender comparison but today as Keomi entered she only counted seven girls, not including herself in the classroom. Brows furrowing together as she made her way to her desk Keomi began to list the names of all the girls from her class that were not here. Either there were a lot of sick female students or either Keomi wasn't doing her job as a demon hunter at night well enough. Even though it had been an uneventful night, in fact it had been uneventful for a few weeks.

A door slid open and Keomi lifted her head as the teacher entered. Shuichi wasn't here yet as they met at school still. They hadn't gotten any further in their relationship as it had slowed down to a nice steady pace. Arranging her things on her desk Keomi walked down the aisle to the teachers' podium where he was frowning at his attendance booklet. Apparently he wasn't happy about the missing girls either. "Do you need something Miss Shikiharu?" He looked up at her suddenly, his sharp hazel eyes staring straight at her.

Was that concern that flickered in his eyes as he searched hers? Keomi blinked a few times but quickly recovered, "I was just wondering if most of the girls are sick, since they aren't here I-"

Cutting her off with one swiftly raised hand the homeroom teacher did not say anything about the missing female students but instead addressed the rest of the girls in class. "Attention all female students are to head to the gym where there is an assembly."

Keomi looked quizzically at him but she didn't receive an answer as he bent his head and returned to his folder. Being ignored by the homeroom teacher made Keomi feel ever so unimportant as she walked in front of the other seven girls from her class with a frown residing on her face. They were silent behind her as they clumped, almost huddled, together as if they could sense something was wrong. Keomi wanted to comfort them but she couldn't think of any words to say to them so she remained silent also. But, all together in their silence, they all wondered what was going on and why it was just them being summoned and not the boys as well.

Once they reached the gymnasium Keomi wasn't surprised to find it filled with girls from the different classes and grades gathered there as well. But what surprised her was the number of students presiding there, there was a definite lack of female students. Each group from the separate classes had joined pockets as they stood around each other, as if protected each other from everyone else. Keomi's eyes did a quick sweep around the room before she looked over her shoulder and beckoned the rest of the girls to follow her as she led them to an open spot.

Almost immediately after they settled into the spot Keomi picked for them the principal stepped forward with a microphone in his hand. Waving his hand at the students Keomi caught onto his jist as he appeared quite flustered and stumped. There was something bothering him along with the rest of the schools staff it seemed, but what was it? Was it something that was going to be said during this assembly?

"Please students, if you could all quietly sit down." The principal's voice quivered slightly as he spoke. He was nervous, extremely nervous. Once all the students were sitting he began to speak with a clearer voice than he had first started with. "It has come to the attention of the police and many other schools that there have been a significant number of girls missing. If you know of anything that can help with the missing girls' investigations the police have sent some officers over to take and answer your questions. Also the teachers and councilors are always available to listen to your problems and concerns and help you out. If you are having a hard time don't be afraid to come and talk to the councilors. It has also been advised that if you go anywhere don't go alone. Take someone with you a brother, a boyfriend, or a friend. It is also important that you keep your eyes open for anything suspicious going on. That is all for now, you may return to your classes." The principal ended his speech that seemed more like a warning before turning off the microphone and stepping away as his eyes scanned the crowd of teenage girls.

Keomi watched him carefully as he seemed full of concern and worry. There seemed a lot of that going on today. Leading the little band of girls back to the classroom they were all silent as they got to the empty room.

"It's P.E." One of the female staff members mentioned them in before sliding the door shut. "Hurry up, dress and get out there. I'll watch the door while you get changed." She slipped out the door but her shadow stayed on the door as the girls watched her cautiously.

The warning from the principal along with the sudden and mysterious disappearing of their classmates had left the girls apprehensive and worried about what was going to happen next. Where they going to disappear on their way back home from school? Or would they just simply just vanish into thin air?

Keomi hurried to her bag and pulled out the bloomers and t-shirt. Dressing quickly she noticed the other girls had hurried along with their gym uniforms also. Since the past few nights had been extremely uneventful Keomi had no bruises or cuts to hide on her body. P.E. was one of the times she hated since her entire leg would be showing. Personally she hated the darn bloomers and wished she could wear shorts like the boys.

"All changed? Okay then, hurry up outside." The female teacher was waiting for them as she sent them outside to join the rest of the class. Keomi noted that her eyes followed them until she couldn't see them anymore.

Once all the girls were outside they began their laps around the track. The boys were already running hard and had already finished half of their laps when the girls arrived. Instead of banding out and running at their own paces the girls stuck together, constantly alternating positions in the circle they ran in. All but Keomi joined with the circle as she ran ahead of them all by herself. She ran faster, breaking away from them the instant they hit the track. Her thoughts ran wild as her feet pounded the ground with precise methodical steps. There was a new problem to be solved but she didn't have much to go on. It could be a new demon that had evaded her so far but how could it have evaded her senses? The border was down now so demons and humans could cross over into the demon and human worlds. Maybe there were still some demons out there that didn't want to give up their taste of humans. Everything was so strange.

"Shikiharu! Slow down before you fall down." The p.e. teacher hollered a second before he blew on his whistle at her.

Keomi slowed her steps aware of how close she was getting to almost running like she did at night. While her thoughts ran away so did her feet.

Shuichi put on an extra burst of speed so he could catch up to Keomi but before he could close the distance between them the group of girls reached Keomi and they engulfed her. She was put in the middle of their group as they made sure she couldn't escape from their circle.

"Keomi you should be more careful unless you want to disappear as well," Was a breathless mutter to her as she eyed the girls around her. Keomi had her reasons for avoiding other females her age and it had a lot to do with Shuichi. She didn't want to get wrapped up in one of those ploys, plots, and plans to make Shuichi theirs again and again.

The other girls continued on the conversation as it switched between girls every few sentences as they gave their theories on what was going on with the other missing girls.

"I heard a rumor from a friend going to another school that it is a serial kidnapper intent on making every high schooler girl part of his harem."

"Most of the girls I know that have turned up missing wouldn't have ever run away so something must have happened to them."

"They were kidnapped I know it! We all will be until there isn't a single teenage girl left in all of Tokyo!"

The gossiping continued as Keomi pushed the pack of girls around her. She discovered that if she picked up her pace and ran a bit faster the rest of the girls around her would do the same to make sure they stayed together. It was a pack and would forever be until one of them managed to escape or vanished. With all the gossiping going on around her Keomi knew that she really did need to start investigating before any more girls were taken. So far it was just scared them but if one of them were to be taken the rest of them would surely have hysterical fits of paranoia.

The teacher's whistle blew and the group all skidded to a stop and bent to catch their breath. As Keomi studied the sky with innermost thoughts in turmoil the back of her hand wiped the sweat before it could drop off her chin. She didn't look at the group of girls around her as she frowned, "Be careful."

The girls almost missed what she said but they each answered back solemnly that they would. This wasn't some joking matter that they could laugh off anymore. It was serious.

**~A new problem has arrived, and this means that the plot will pick up! No more of this slow and peaceful life. Turmoil and angst lie ahead for those who dare to continuing reading on, reviews would be excellent!~**


	35. Chapter 35: Danger Around Every Corner

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 35: Danger Around Every Corner

"Tomiko, I'm pretty sure one of the boys would be more than willing to walk you home." Keomi said as she absent mindedly bumped her bag against her knees as she walked down the street with the girl from her class. They hadn't had much interaction but through the platform incident during the festival they had created a bond. A bond that almost could be called the begins of a friendship but Keomi wasn't quite sure of this girls character yet. She had to make sure she wasn't one of those that was constantly after Shuichi and trying to get rid of her, the thought of trying to make a friend caused a shiver to run down Keomi's back.

"What's wrong Keomi?" Tomiko peered at her closely as they continued to walk down the almost empty street. She took a jab at her feelings with a guess, "Are you worried that something it going to happen…like someone else is going to disappear from our class?"

Keomi looked at Tomiko's bright blue eyes, she had such a strange color of iris for being Japanese. She didn't respond to Tomiko's question because she knew if she answered, even a lie, then it would scare her more than she needed to be. Instead Keomi changed the subject by asking a question of her own. "Tomiko, why are you hanging around me?"

Tomiko didn't stop walking but remained close to Keomi's side, "I would guess I would have to say because I like you."

"You like me?" Her eye brows were stretched high, "Why? You hardly even know me!"

Tomiko giggled as she turned to smile sweetly at Keomi as she replied, "I notice that you don't have any friends since Ayume disappeared but she was nasty. She said a lot of mean things behind a lot of people's backs. I beat that she was just using you to get close to Shuichi since he hangs with you a lot. He doesn't socialize often either personally I think that is one reason you two get along so well. I was extremely happy when I heard you two started dating, you two just don't get along well, you two are perfect for each other!" Tomiko giggled giddily again as she skipped forward a few more steps. She stopped when she saw the skeptical look on Keomi's face and almost read her mind. "Oh….oh no no! I don't like Shuichi, not at all. If that's what you're thinking you don't have to worry one bit, I won't even try to take him away from you. You two are a match made in heaven and besides there is someone else that I like…"

Keomi's doubts were washed away in an instant as she watched Tomiko's bashfulness emerge and her clam up. She couldn't keep the smile off her face, "So then, who's the lucky guy?" She started naming guys from their class until she hit the mark and Tomiko's face deepened a shade of pink. "Osamu Inoue? Yep he's the one, isn't he?"

Tomiko nodded slowly, "Yeah," she sighed softly. "But he doesn't notice me at all. Sometimes I think he's blind or something, I can never get his attention."

Keomi could sympathize, "Have you tried confessing to me? A love letter maybe?" Tomiko's face deepened from pink to a light red, guess that was a no. "If you never try then how do you know if he never pays attention like you say? Maybe he's just as shy," Keomi grinned at her suddenly new found friend.

Tomiko didn't say anything more about Osamu as they walked home together. After saying goodbye to Tomiko at her front door Keomi headed down the street with the principles words echoing in her mind. Her steps were a bit quicker than normal but soon she slowed her pace as thoughts and plans of getting Tomiko and Osamu together filled her mind. It didn't take long before Keomi's mind returned to thoughts of girls mysteriously vanishing on their way home from school. Keomi brushed it off thinking that nothing would happen to her since she was a demon. She now wore a silver bracelet on each wrist so she could pull weapons from her demon slayer arsenal. She had also stored extra energy in the bracelets in case she got in a fight that would drag on too long, she was making sure she was prepared for any instance.

Keomi was snapped to attention as she tilted her wrist closer to her fingers and brushed up against the cool metal. Chills were multiplying rapidly across her now damp skin as her eyes darted side to side. She couldn't explain it nor could she explain the pit in her stomach that was starting to grow deeper and hollower with each step she took. But without a doubt in her mind she knew something was out there and it scared her, a demon killing demon slayer. That thought within itself frightened Keomi more and in the next millisecond she broke into a run. With one hand clutched her bag to her chest and the other hand tightly gripping the already materialized handle of a dagger hidden up her sleeve as Keomi ran. Pure instinct had screamed at her to run and she had listened as her nerves about made her skin wiggle from fear as Keomi caught a dark shadowy wisp from the corner of her eye.

Hysterics on the brink Keomi's demon mode kicked in and she took off like a space shuttle shooting into space. But still the presence hung around her like bad BO in a cramped room. Deciding that if she ever wanted to lose the feeing of the presence then she would have to do better than that. Changing her line of her straight running direction Keomi took full deomness effect and in an instant she was bouncing out of the closest tree. Hair wiping around her face Keomi flew threw the unrestrained night air before she rolled across a roof to soften her landing before she took off running again. She continued to run, fly, and bounce in and out of trees but she couldn't shake the feeling that if she wasn't a demoness then by now she would have been the next girl to vanish. Swiftly running to her building Keomi jumped down into a tree into the courtyard, she happened to jump into the branches of the same tree whose branches had smashed through her window during the typhoon when Shuichi was staying with her. A slight blush made its way to her face, calming her for a short minute for she launched herself out of the tree toward the building. Landing on the small balcony to the door that connected to her kitchen Keomi easily jimmied open the lock and slipped into the safe heaven that her apartment usually provided for her. Locking the door behind her Keomi hurried to her bedroom and immediately went to work on creating an energy barrier around her apartment and the two beside her. Reiko lived alone and she was a female so Keomi figured that she was as much of a target as many of the girls in the area. The small measure would go unnoticed by Reiko but Keomi felt a bit better inside just knowing that she would be protected. When Keomi was finished with the barrier she stood in the shower and let the hot water heat her cool skin. While coming home it felt as though ice water had been on her skin instead of sweat even though she had been in such a panicky rush to make it to safety. After Keomi was finally warmed up she stood in the steam of the bathroom as her fingers explored the familiar eight pointed mark on her back. The scar tissue had long disappeared from her skin and the mark was nothing more than a tattoo now. A mark that constantly reminded who she was now, a demon but even so the feelings that had passed earlier that night were still fresh. Keomi was still a girl and that made her a target although she never assumed she would be one. The feeling that if she wasn't a demon Keomi would have vanished by now remained with her the rest of the night as she sat in her apartment, almost too scared to venture out and investigate like she had planned. The masked woman would have to wait another night while Keomi tried to gather her frightened wits. Instead of investigating outside Keomi turned her attention to the old laptop that was her fathers. She hardly ever used it since she had downloaded the Spirit World files onto it but tonight she looked into the disappearings of her fellow classmates and other girls from her school along with other girls in the area. Keomi easily discovered that more than one girl in the area had disappeared on the same night as some girls vanished from their own homes. The plot and problems thickened.

The next morning as Keomi walked to school she was nervous but nothing picked up on her hyper alert demon sense. She was just beginning to calm herself down and return back to her normal self when she arrived at her classroom. The girls were already there but there was one less to their entourage than there was yesterday. Keomi walked to her desk suddenly as stiff as a board and set her things down as she read the girls' minds. Soon all of them would be missing as well and there was nothing that they could do about it. Fate seemed to conspire against teenage girls at that moment in time to make them all vanish. They were all going to disappear and not even Keomi could do anything about it. She was just one person, one girl, one demon, one her.

**~I don't know what is wrong with me. I write a long chapter and then like two short ones, and it's annoying me. I don't know why I do it but I do! Argh! So anyways having a hard time writing, Christmas is rounding the corner and I just want to strangle people but I won't. I'll try to be good so if I'm good will you give me reviews?~**


	36. Chapter 36: Pure Panic

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 36: Pure Panic

Tomiko's eyes darted around the room as her breathing picked up in pace. The stress of losing a class member was pushing her to the breaking limit. If Keomi didn't show up Tomiko was sure she wouldn't be able to make it through the day no less through life. Keomi had been so kind to her last night when they had walked home, she had felt safe around Keomi. But if Keomi was gone what would she do?

Gulping in large breaths of air Tomiko spotted Keomi standing by her desk with a very white stiff strained face. Leaving the group of girls Tomiko bounded over to Keomi slowly as she tried to keep the tears from her eyes.

"Another one?" Keomi managed to ask her vocal chords slightly hoarse.

Tomiko was dragged back to the reality of missing girls, somewhere deep inside she was grateful that her and Keomi had made it through the night but who knew how long that was going to last. Every second they were here seemed to count against them. Fate for sure was out to get them.

Keomi heard the increase of Tomiko's heart rate and her breathing seemed to triple but Keomi couldn't move. Her thoughts were focused on herself and they wouldn't let her break out of them as they held her captive as she was a prisoner in her own mind. She replied the night's scenes in her mind and she could easily tell that all the girls did have reason to be afraid. Keomi also had reason to be afraid for them and with them.

Knowing something was wrong an instant before he opened the classroom door Shuichi was prepared to face whatever it was. But when the door was open he could see the group of girls huddled together in a band and Tomiko and Keomi where by each other. Shuichi had given Keomi her space yesterday as he realized that it would be easier for Keomi to become friends with Tomiko if he wasn't by her side constantly. Any interference on his part would not help Keomi in creating other friends. The two of them seemed on good terms but as he glanced over at his girlfriend he could almost taste the tension in the air. Keomi was stiff as a board, white as a piece of paper, and her eyes had a faraway look in them. There was something terribly wrong with her and it felt as though Shuichi had been punched in the stomach. Quickly setting his bag down he began to weave around the desks that separated him from Keomi.

Tomiko's eyes started to glaze over as her hands gripped the front of her school uniform. It felt like she wasn't getting enough air, she was starting to get really dizzy but no matter how much air she sucked in the dizziness wouldn't leave. Her lips began to tingle as it felt like her chest was constricting on her causing her not to have enough air. Taking many deep breaths in a rapid succession Tomiko fought to reverse the effect of the chest pain only to make it worse.

Shuichi could see Tomiko teetered and he quickened his pace as he could hear her heart rate easily from where he was. But Shuichi was too late as Tomiko stumbled over nothing and began to plummet towards the floor. Shuichi didn't make it in time to catch Tomiko as Osamu's arms enfolded around her tiny body first. He had been standing near Keomi's desk when Tomiko had fallen and reflex had simply taken over as he lifted Tomiko to her feet but he did not release her as he held her steady. A second later Shuichi reached Keomi's side as Osamu noticed how rapidly Tomiko was breathing and he began fussing over her.

Keomi hadn't moved as she was rooted in place, she was frozen in place with shock. She didn't feel anything as Shuichi grabbed her by her arms and shook her gently to try and make some of her sense come back to her. He had to make her snap out of it but all Keomi could think about was that a demon like herself could have been next. If a demon like her could barely have gotten away and gotten so scared then what were the normal human girls thinking and going through? That thought petrified Keomi even more.

Tomiko's hysterics had spread to the other girls in the class and their fears were unleashed. It was pure panic as the teacher entered the classroom. He tried to bring order to the chaos that the girls were causing around him as two girls had fainted and some boys were trying to wake them, one girl was screaming hysterically, another one had broken down in sobs as she curled herself into the smallest ball possible, the fourth was being restrained by three boys as she possibly was having mental breakdown, Keomi was in shock with Shuichi trying to snap her out of it, and Tomiko was hyperventilating in the arms of Osamu.

The blood drained from Shuichi's face as he stared at Keomi's vacant face. She was gone, it was as if her soul had fled somewhere safe. Instinct taking over Shuichi was going to make sure Keomi was in proper health before the hour was up and by as his determined nature he was prepared to do anything to help her. Gripping her arms fiercely Shuichi was beginning to lay Keomi on the floor so he could elevate her legs and begin to reverse the effects of the shock she was in. But Shuichi's rough touch to her seemed to snap her out of it. In the instant where Shuichi paused to look up into his girlfriend's eyes he could tell she was afraid, so very afraid, and that she was trying to keep the tears from pouring out. Stopping the shock treatment Shuichi released Keomi and was beginning to lift a hand to her check to comfort her.

The feeling of Shuichi's touch left her and a shudder racked throughout Keomi's body. The only thing that was keeping her sanity intact and not causing her to break down in a fit of hysteria was Shuichi. As he released her though it felt as though the flood walls wouldn't be able to hold back her panic and in a fast motion Keomi lunged into Shuichi's arms. She buried her face into his chest and just breathed.

Shuichi froze as Keomi shivered and clung to him. She was so very scared that he wasn't quite sure what to do. Instead of doing anything drastic and taking advantage of the moment Shuichi just laid a hand on her back and the other one of her head. He rubbed his hand across her back slowly and patted her gently to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere. Eyes locking with Osamu as he held Tomiko Shuichi knew that something was defiantly affecting the girls in the classroom and the school. Something that the teachers knew about but weren't telling the boys. "Sensei? What is it that you are not telling us? It has something to do with the girls otherwise they wouldn't be so frightened. Is it something to do with all the missing girls from our class?"

The teacher looked drained and he sank into the nearest desk before his knees could give out under him. A drawn out sigh signaled he could not take much more of this and that he was ready to talk. "It's not just girls from our class, there are girls missing from other schools and all around this area too. The police are not sure what is going on and why all these teenage girls are vanishing. It has been advised that all remaining girls stick together and stay with someone at all times in case, that was what yesterday's all-female assembly was about."

The boys took the news in shock. To think that something so horrible was going on to the girls around them, emotions filled the room as soon as the initial shock wore off. "We WILL protect the girls no matter what!" Cried an outraged male.

"No girl is to go anywhere alone. She will be accompanied to and from school!" Another hollered out.

More and more suggestions and ideas to protect the rest of the girls in the class were shouted out. No one wanted more classmates and friends to vanish with no hope of ever returning, it was a unanimous decision on the boys part.

The homeroom teacher cleared his throat and shushed the boys' rambles. "I know you are all for protecting the girls but first you might want to take them to the nurse's office." He gestured at two of the girls who had fainted. The girls who were having a harder time calming down were taken to the nurse's office where nurse had her hands full. Tomiko and Keomi were allowed in the class as they had calmed down but still were not quite back to their normal selves. Osamu moved his desk and Tomiko's desk next to his as they stayed close together. Keomi had refused to let go of Shuichi and he was also hesitant to let go of Keomi. So he had decided that until she was ready to let go he would be there for her and stay with her. The teacher had to go with along with it as it was the only way to get on with the lesson.

Shuichi was having a hard time taking notes as Keomi's arms were wrapped around his torso. He didn't think it would have been appropriate for her to sit on his lap in such a public place as school so Shuichi just turned her around as her face was buried into his back instead of his chest as she sat on the desk behind Shuichi. It was another half an hour before Keomi released her grip on Shuichi's waist. With head bowed lower to cover her embarrassed face Keomi slid her fingers across his side and left his back as she drew them back to herself. Keomi had every right to be embarrassed and so did Shuichi but he passed off the thought as he stood while the teacher was in the middle of a rant. He went to Keomi's desk, picked it up, and moved it next to his own.

Keomi slid into her cold desk, her head still lowered as she pulled out her notebook and quickly began taking notes. Just the small reassurance that Shuichi wasn't going anywhere made Keomi feel at ease.

Shuichi who knew of Keomi's fragile feelings and the fear in her heart stayed close to her for the rest of the day. Being by her side and supporting her that way was no small measure for him. But deep inside Shuichi was troubled, so very troubled that there was something going on that Keomi hadn't told him about. Was she so afraid that she couldn't even tell him and if that was the case then what ever it was that was scaring her had to be something serious.

The last bell of the school echoed throughout the schools building and it sent shivers through Keomi's body as she looked up from her paper. Her eye brows crinkled together as she began to gather up her things and put them in her bag. While her mind was preoccupied with school work Keomi was able to focus but with the long night coming up Keomi wasn't sure if she had what it took to get home. She was so scared and in her frightened state doubt had begun to creep into her heart and mind. Her judgment was cloudy as she tried to bolster her spirits and wits to begin her journey home. But the doubt in her heart made her distrust her self, more exactly her demon abilities to protect her. If Keomi couldn't protect herself then how could she protect those around her? That was the million dollar question that weighed heavily upon Keomi's mind as her nervousness made her want to crawl into some cupboard and hide from the world.

"So Keomi…are you ready to-?" Shuichi and Kokoda were walking up to her.

"Shuichi, Kokoda, would you two be willing to walk me home?" Keomi bit her lip as her thoughts exploded from her mouth.

Both brothers stopped and stared at Keomi as she chewed on her lit, anxiety dancing in her dark purple irises that always enchanted Shuichi. But now she was so nervous that her body screamed for help.

Kokoda chortled softly as Shuichi smiled gently, "Keomi, we were going to walk you home either or not you asked us to. Even if you refused our help too we would still take you home."

Keomi felt like there was a weight that dropped off her shoulders as she gazed at her boyfriend. She was instantly relaxed, "Thank you."

Shuichi smiled and took her bag for her, "No thanks necessary."

It wasn't far into their journey before Keomi realized that she had completely forgotten about Tomiko. The poor girl was probably scared out of her mind walking home by herself and Keomi let out a shriek that caused both the boys on either side of her to skid to a stop.

"Are you okay Keomi? Did you see something?" Kokoda peered ahead of them as he became ultra alert.

Keomi's face became aghast as she slapped her hands to her cheeks. "I forgot about Tomiko! What should I do? She's probably worried sick walking home by her self. Ah! What have I done?"

Shuichi reached out and held Keomi's wrists captive within his hands. "Keomi, you don't have to worry. Osamu is walking her home and you will see her tomorrow."

Keomi froze and looked up at Shuichi, "Really?"

He nodded as he lowered her hands from her bright pink cheeks where she had been hitting herself. The relieved smile on Keomi's face brought a smile to Shuichi's face. "I'm happy for you Keomi, it seems that you have finally made a girlfriend in which you can trust, worry about, and confine in."

Keomi nodded also, blushing lightly as she smiled. She was happy too and not just because she had a girlfriend now.

**~Got the title thinking about Sherlock Holmes the movie and its shear bloody panic soundtrack title. Well anyways, the mystery deepens, the girls have escorted bodyguards now, Keomi is extremely frightened, and Shuichi is worried and curious. Next installment due for next Sunday but until then enjoy!~**


	37. Chapter 37: Surprise Night

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 37: Surprise Night

Keomi stared at her reflection in the mirror as she messed around with her demon powers. But instead of going out and using them on demons or practicing Keomi was changing her look. She had discovered that she could change her hair style and color and it would return back to her normal mouse brown when she returned to being Keomi Shikiharu from the masked woman. After her hair was pulled back into a ponytail Keomi changed the color of her hair to dark purple and walked out of the bathroom in her black outfit. Heading to the kitchen to grab an energy bar Keomi moved silently as if death was right behind her. Twenty minutes later Keomi was still in her kitchen and staring at the balcony door. She was afraid to go outside and start investigating the disappearings of teenage girls. She was too petrified to even think about going back and looking around the area where she got so freaked out yesterday night. Keomi was being chicken, a total wuss and she needed to snap out of it. So instead of trying to fight her own indecisiveness Keomi just charged forward.

Two minutes later Keomi was sitting on top of a roof as she stared at the houses around her. In her mind she mapped out the houses and trees she had jumped in and out of last night as she studied the area for any movements. So far she was all clear and all alone. Perfect for scouring the city for demons to force them to talk and tell her what they knew but all the demons seemed to be gone. Keomi had done her job a little too well, there wasn't even a demon bug around and those were the hardest to catch as they slipped through every day. The city was literally empty of all demons, well except for Keomi, Shuichi, and Yusuke. Keomi had taken hunting demons more seriously after Ayume got too close to her and Shuichi. The remembrance of Ayume and her snake familiars brought a shudder to Keomi's spine.

Dropping to the ground from a fifteen foot tall pine tree Keomi began to walk around as she tried to sense any demons around her. She was walking the same path that she had walked the night before and had almost been taken if not for her demon powers she would have. Keomi bit her lip and focused on the task ahead, it wouldn't do her any good if she got scared now. She had to face this fear and the creepy feeling that had overtaken her body and so far Keomi was doing an excellent job of facing her fear. Putting her fear aside Keomi went to work, walking back towards Tomiko's house while trying to find any hint of a demon or anything out of place but nothing picked up on her radar.

Heaving a sigh Keomi jumped up into the air, did a back flip, and landed without making a single noise on the roof of the nearby roof of the closest house. She ran and leaped over a few roofs as she tried to pick up on anything out of the ordinary. But everything was quiet tonight. There wasn't a single thing that was out of place as moonlight filtered out across the roof she was squatting on. Deciding to make one more run before heading home for the night Keomi got up and vanished as she sped along roofs. She was brought to a skidding halt before she jumped into a tree to cover for the noise as her heart about burst out of her chest as her nose caught the scent of roses and demon mixed together. Only Kurama had that perfect mixture of roses and demon. When Keomi had smelled it she had almost fallen off the roof and no matter how often she was near him she still could not get used to the rose-demon smell. Sometimes it intoxicated her and sometimes it repelled her and made her worry that he was out doing somethings that he shouldn't be.

Returning her focus to her boyfriend Keomi spied him and her eyes followed him as he also appeared to be searching for something. If it was demons he was looking for fat chance at finding any since Keomi as the masked woman had wiped them all out or they had all returned to demon world where they belonged. Fighting her better judgment and the premonition that she might get caught or attacked if she did so Keomi began to follow Kurama to discover the intrigue about what he was searching for. Sure enough, as Keomi predicted, Kurama was trying to find out if it was a demon that was taking the girls or if it was a serial kidnapper. So far there was no evidence of any sort that would point to either of the two possibilities. Keomi would have to step up her game if she wanted to find the source of these problems. After deciding that Kurama was in no danger that night Keomi headed home to rest and go through her homework one more time.

Kurama couldn't find any traces of demon in the city, no matter where he looked and no matter how hard he looked. It was as if they all vacated the city or were cleaned out. If they had left on their own will then that meant some stronger demon was scaring them away and the second option, who would purposely hunt demons? Kurama knew that he wasn't going to get anywhere by looking in the city so he decided to visit the almighty Koenma with his vast resources of knowledge.

Walking into Koenma's office Kurama was surprised to see additional guards posted at his door along with strategic spots in the hallways. Waiting patiently until Koenma finished with a purple orge until it was his turn Kurama was surprised to see a new tv screen hanging from the ceiling.

"Well Kurama, you hardly ever come to see us anymore, is there something you need?" Koenma asked as he took a sip of tea from his nearby cup.

"Lately there has been a drastic increase of missing teenage girls. I have searched throughout the city for any leads but have come up with nothing, there also seems to be no demons in the city. I was wondering if you know anything about it?" Kurama asked as he clasped his hands behind his back.

Koenma took his time as he sipped at his tea. "I'm sorry but I haven't noticed anything strange going on it the city lat-"

"Koenma sir!" An orange orge burst in breathlessly. "I was in the surveillance room and I noticed something that you might want to see!" Not waiting for permission he stuck in a DVD into the player and a video popped up on the screen.

All eyes in the room were glued to the tv as images of houses were seen. There was no movement around the houses at all until a flash of dark blended colors skidded to a stop on a roof.

"What is that?" Koenma squinted at the screen as the black speeding blob whizzed into a nearby tree.

Kurama also studied the area that was shown on the television, "I was in that area last night trying to find some leads on the missing girls."

Koenma glanced at Kurama before his eyes whizzed back to the screen as Kurama appeared on the screen also. "It was just you last night? Well apparently you weren't alone."

"So it appears…" Kurama studied his movements on the screen and noticed that when he moved the black blob followed him, a safe distance away so he wouldn't notice.

After a few minutes of watching Kurama being stalked the black blob that still hadn't been identified stopped stalking him and disappeared. The camera managed to follow the black blob until it stopped on a roof and looked back to where Kurama was.

In plain view for everyone to see there stood a woman dressed in black clothing from head to foot. A cape covered her head nearly making identification impossible.

The screen froze in place as Koenma paused it and stared at the woman. "Wait…is that the same woman who broke into the palace and stole the files?"

"I remember you put me on a case to find a female thief but nothing ever came up. I handed in my report months ago saying that she is laying low until it is safe to move around again as I could find no trace of her."

"I know Kurama, though I wonder what she would want with-" Koenma managed to stop himself before he spilled the beans about whose files that been stolen. He had never mentioned to Kurama that it was his files and his friend's files that had been stolen.

With the new information Kurama had on the thief and proof that he was being stalked last night he was beginning to piece the pieces of the puzzle together. He turned to look at Koenma, "You never said what files had been stolen."

Koenma avoided Kurama's gaze but he could still feel his gaze on him. Turning off the tv screen Koenma sank back into his chair with a sigh. "I think you should be very careful Kurama, you and your friends."

Kurama turned to look at Koenma, a piece of the puzzle fitting perfectly into spot. "It was our files that were stolen, am I correct?"

"Yes I'm afraid so…"

"I will inform the others and warn them to keep up their guard, there are things in those files that could do major damage if they wanted to." Kurama said as a frown resided upon his face. If it was their files that had been stolen, everyone that they had come in contact with was in some kind of peril.

Koenma nodded his head and flipped the tv back on to stare at the masked woman standing vigilant with the moonlight against her back. She was one mysterious person, but it wouldn't be long before she slipped up and was caught. Then all the answers would be there for them. Reaching for the remote he pushed play and in the next second she was gone leaving the houses in the background. The camera tried to follow her but it was lost soon after she took off. Heaving a sigh Koenma gazed at the tv though there was nothing interesting to watch.

Kurama wasn't watching the screen as he was thinking about how close this woman was getting to him. Another demon stalking him was not something he needed. He had a girlfriend now and not to mention the danger it put his family in.

"Kurama!" Koenma shrieked and his head flew up to the screen that Koenma was pointing at.

There was a group of four girls walking down the street and in the instant that Kurama saw them a pit in his stomach was created. His mind flew back to his purpose in coming to Spirit World. The missing girls and a group of girls was a perfect target for a perp.

Everyone in the room was rooted to the floor by their feet as suddenly the back girl vanished in the darkness. The other girls didn't notice a thing and kept walking on. She had only been a few steps behind the others but yet they hadn't noticed one of their friends was missing. One of the girls stopped suddenly and looked behind her and in the instant where she realized her friend wasn't there her face turned to pure panic. A short scream was the only thing that she managed before she herself was whisked off and vanished also. The other two girls froze in their spots before, in unison, they turned around to look behind them. The lights on the street flickered behind them and both girls jumped in response. In the second that they turned to look at each other the girl closest on the inside vanished as she was ripped backwards into the trees. The remaining girl screamed as her friends book bag dropped in front of her feet. The motion sent the girl bolting down the street but she didn't make it far as she was grabbed also and ripped from her spot on the sidewalk. Her book bag also clattered to the ground as her scream echoed in the darkness before suddenly cutting off. There was nothing more after that.

Kurama's eyes were frozen in place as his mouth hung open, even if the girls were to travel in packs they still vanished. It had to be a demon, he was sure of it now. But he hadn't picked up on demons while he was out searching in the city. The mystery thickened.

**~Indeed the mystery does indeed thicken. There have been many reviewers that have wondered why Spirit World hasn't done much till now but now they will not be able to stay still and watch no longer. They are going to have to take action, of course in the hands of Yusuke and his team of loyal friends. More adventure and intrigue awaits in the much anticipated next installment.~**


	38. Chapter 38: Guard and Protect

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 38: Guard and Protect

When Keomi opened her door that morning she had to jump back in surprise as Shuichi was calmly leaned up against the rail across from her door. "Shuichi, what are you doing here?"

Shuichi had to force the unpleasant scenes that he had seen last night from his mind before smiling. "I came to pick you for school."

Keomi looked suspicious for a moment before turning her back to him and locking her apartment door. Thank goodness it had been a while since Ouija had come home, since the last time he had come over was Christmas and the whole apartment had smelled like him for weeks even after Keomi scrubbed the floor with bleach. "So then shall we get going?" Keomi smiled at Shuichi before they started to walk side by side towards school.

Being at Keomi's side had calmed Shuichi down but his fears were still there as he tried to rationalize his motives. He wanted to make sure Keomi was safe and stay that way but she lived alone! Her brother hardly ever checked up on her and her neighbor was a female also. Panic began to spread in Shuichi's body but he kept it under control as Keomi glanced at him as if she could sense his alarm. The only way to make sure Keomi was safe was if he stayed by her side and never lost sight of her.

For the rest of the day while at school there were only a handful of moments were Shuichi was not by Keomi's side. It was almost as if they had suddenly been attached to each other with an elastic band. If Keomi turned a corner Shuichi was right by her side in an instant. When Keomi went to the bathroom, in a group of girls no less, Shuichi waited outside for them. During p.e. Shuichi matched her speed with perfect agility and stride as he stayed close to her even though they were basically running a marathon.

When p.e. was over and the girls were changing in the bathroom since they could all fit in there now Keomi leaned over the sink and let her sweat drip into the sink bowl. There was something about Shuichi's behavior that just made her worried, was he on to something that she hadn't been able to find out? Did he discover who or what was taking the girls? Was that the reason that was making him so over protective of her?

"Keomi come on and change, we don't have a lot of time before the next class starts." Tomiko was leaning down and peering at Keomi from the side. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just wore myself out because I ran a little bit too fast." Keomi grinned at her friend before she straightened and began to pull her gym shirt over her head.

"Were you trying to run away from Shuichi? He was on your tail the entire time and not just while running if you know what I mean." Tomiko grinned at her friend and Keomi just rolled her eyes at her.

"Yes and he is waiting outside for me right now along with Osamu. By the way are you two dating now?" Keomi wiggled her eyebrows at her and successfully steered the conversation away from Shuichi's watchful attitude. A blush was Keomi's reply as she buttoned her skirt and straightened it out on her legs. "Is that a yes?" Tomiko nodded her head slowly before Keomi giggled at her. "You seem happy so I am glad for you."

As the two girls walked out from the bathroom they were instantly flocked on both sides by their boyfriends and were escorted to the classroom.

"What were you girls talking about in there? You took forever changing." Osamu asked as he grinned down at Tomiko as he had caught scent of the flowery perfume she had sprayed on herself.

"Nothing that you need to hear about," Tomiko smiled slyly.

Keomi was brought to a halt as Shuichi put his hand on her arm and held her back from Tomiko and Osamu as they chatted happily while they headed into the classroom. "Shuichi….what is it?"

Shuichi looked into Keomi's concerned eyes as she also stared back at him. He cleared his throat as it was suddenly caught in his throat, "Keomi, don't go anywhere alone, especially at night and in a group of girls."

Suspicious confirmed. Shuichi knew something about the missing girls, more than she did but whatever it was it frightened him. He was frightened for her, for her safety and wellbeing but also for her life.

"Keomi you must promise me." His hand gripped her forearm tightly as he leaned toward her.

Keomi nodded her head slowly as she stared up into the deep depths of his eyes.

Shuichi hadn't realized that he had moved closer to Keomi until he felt her hand clasped onto the front of his uniform. Nor had he realized that he was leaning over her with her almost pushed up into the wall behind her. A sudden overwhelming desire to hold onto her and never let her out of his arms almost got the better of his judgment as the urge to kiss her was beginning to take hold of his mindset.

With her eyes glued to Shuichi's Keomi felt drawn in and couldn't look away from him. His gaze seemed so intense at the moment that Keomi almost felt like her heart would stop beating in her chest.

Shuichi was leaning closer and closer to Keomi as his grip on her arm shook slightly. His height was overtaking her and he bent towards her head. Only a few more inches forward and their foreheads would collide along with their lips.

There was a cough from the hallway and Shuichi's head shot backwards as he released his hold on Keomi and stepped back as Keomi also released him too. Her face turned red as they both avoided each others eyes as Mr. Sato, the math teacher, stood in front of the closed classroom door. He gestured to them to hurry into class so he could start the lesson and they hurried into class as he had gestured although they didn't look at each other at all during math that day.

It was still a bit awkward when school let out for the day and Shuichi accompanied her wherever she went along with heading home. Keomi had to stop by the convention store on the way home to get some more food in which Shuichi happily joined her. He was glad to see her eating more as he could already tell that she wasn't eating enough. Since the whole incident with missing girls Keomi had lost what little fat she needed. She looked like she had more weight on her with the uniform on but when she was in the p.e. uniform Shuichi could easily assume how much she weighed and he worried about the amount of food that she was or wasn't eating.

"Say Keomi, how often do you eat dinner?" Shuichi asked as he held onto Keomi's book bag.

Keomi caught onto the motive under the question easily. "As much as I can Shuichi. I've been thinking about getting a job to earn a little extra cash for food and stock up." Keomi replied as she picked up a bag of rice. Truefully, Keomi hardly ever ate a full meal at night. She was too busy hunting down demons and out being the mysterious masked woman. The few times she ate a full dinner was when she was over at the Minaminos, had company over, or was at Reiko's next door for dinner.

Shuichi accepted the answer Keomi gave him but he was still worried about her health. Even after he dropped her off at her apartment he couldn't drop the feeling that if who ever was responsible for taking the missing girls was caught soon then Keomi wouldn't last long.

Keomi watched Shuichi leave and she could sense his worry long after he had left. He had definitely discovered something that had him preoccupied about her safety and wellbeing all day long. That night of sure Keomi was out and about as she followed multiple girls home to make sure they got there safety before returning her hunt for more clues. The investigation she was heading up all seemed to point towards a demon even though Keomi hadn't gotten a lock on any demon auras. But Keomi was convinced that it was a demon perpetrator who was behind the disappearings and missing girls. If it was a demon then what did he want with them all?

**~Romance in a time of peril, Shuichi you sly fox….and while you are guarding her no less. Woo hoo hoo things really might be turning out for the worse or for the better, who knows? Reviews will put this New Year on a better path then it started on!~**


	39. Chapter 39: Night Duty

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 39: Night Duty

Shuichi and Kokoda kept up their constant watch and worries of Keomi over the next few days as more girls disappeared. They were not all from the same school but no matter it still frightened the rest of the girls more and caused all the boys to step up their protective guard. Shuichi and Kokoda were among those that were positive that something terrible was going to happen to their precious girl they were guarding and watched her even closer than they had before. It was surprising that Keomi didn't loose her patience with the boys as she could feel their eyes on every single move that she made. They were convinced that something was going to happen to her, Kokoda more about her disappearing suddenly and with no explanation while Shuichi worried about her mental, physical, and emotional wellbeing along with the constant fear that plagued every night that passed as girls vanished. Every day when he showed up on her doorstep he prayed fervently that she would be on the other side of that door with a smile and every night when he dropped her off at the same door he prayed with all his heart that she would be safe throughout the night and be there the next morning.

Shuichi had good cause to be concerned about Keomi as every night she continued her rendezvous with possible abduction. She stalked girls to make sure they would make it home and she stayed out as long as she dared, even until the sun begin to rise. During one night Keomi found herself near Tomiko's house and decided to stop by and check up on her friend. Keomi settled herself into a tree near Tomiko's backyard as she had the perfect bird's eye view on Tomiko's house and the backyard. Just as Keomi was beginning to widened her senses to figure out where Tomiko was inside Tomiko came outside. With a blanket draped over her arm Tomiko was oblivious to Keomi as she spread the blanket on the ground and settled herself onto it. Breathing in a deep breath of cool night air Tomiko instantly relaxed. She knew she was safe in her back yard, not even ten steps from her home. Keomi felt Tomiko was safe too but she stayed where she was in her tree as she watched the relaxed and content Tomiko enjoying the night coolness.

Keomi blinked to bring the wetness back to her eyes as she had stared too long at Tomiko without blinking and her eyes were beginning to dry up. As Keomi blinked she missed the split second where Tomiko was grabbed. A scream erupted as her fingers clawed the ground and she tried to hold onto anything she could grab onto but Tomiko was dragged out of her backward, under the bushes, and into the wooded area behind her home. Keomi was instantly on the perpetrator as she jumped into action and flew toward Tomiko. As she neared her friend Keomi instantly summoned a katana and with the added force of her body coming down Keomi sliced the tentacle holding her friend back. The tentacle loosened its grasp but it continued to drag her deeper into the forest. Keomi attacked the tentacle with furious vigor as Tomiko continued to scream and fight from the thing that was holding her captive. Keomi stabbed, sliced, chopped, and fought the tentacle all the way as it put up with her relentless attacks as it dragged them further and further into the forest where the main part of the demon was waiting. Keomi could barely see the top of the two story house now as she stepped sideways with the tentacle and buried her now dripping sword back into the demon.

Tomiko's scream was becoming obscured as the tentacle wrapped around her waist was secreting a thick blueish slime. Keomi was also being covered by the slime as she stabbed time and time again. The tentacle undulated and pushed Keomi away to take the chance of wrapping around Tomiko's head even though she continued to kick and punch out at the tentacle holding her.

A moment of surprise crossed Keomi's features as she figured that there should be more than one tentacle attacking and kidnapping Tomiko but there was only one. With a grunt Keomi slammed her knee upward as she locked her elbows against each other and smashed them downward into the tentacle. Pain shot through Keomi's leg and arms as her appendages collided against each other even though the tentacle was is in the middle of the two point attack. The tentacle went limp and dropped to the ground, even releasing Tomiko from the impact of Keomi's stunning attack. Keomi didn't waste anytime as she rushed to Tomiko's side and pushed the slimy end of the tentacle off of her friend. To Keomi's dismay she found Tomiko wrapped up in a slimy and sticky ball. Her friend was motionless as Keomi instantly summoned her swords so she could begin to cut open the side to free Tomiko. But Keomi never had the chance to free her friend as she was the tentacle regained feeling and slammed into Keomi's kneeling form. The instant her hands let go of the hilts the swords dissipated as Keomi flew backwards and her body was smashed between a tree and the tentacle. Keomi's head dropped to her chest as she gasped for air and she could feel the tentacle slivering across her torso as it wrapped around the tree to keep her pinned there. Then the tentacle froze as if sensed something Keomi listened intently as she tried to pick up on anything as she shoved her hands next to her sides and made two long katanas appear. They stabbed through the layers of tentacles and Keomi yanked upwards forcing the swords to slice through the tentacles. Grabbing the tentacle Keomi threw it off of herself only to have it come back and whiplash across her legs as she jumped to avoid it pinned her against the tree again. Hitting the dirt after flipping off of the tree Keomi felt heavy as she stood. The slime that was sticking to her entire body also made everything else stick to it; leaves, dirt, branches, rocks, and anything else that Keomi happened to bump into. Starting to run back towards Tomiko alerted the tentacle where she was and it came after her. With it trying to wrap around her body Keomi figured out that the tentacle first thought she was a male but when it had her pinned up against the tree it had discovered it was in fact a female that was fighting and injuring it.

Keomi had had it with the tentacle and she summoned her swords one more time to slice away at the tentacle but if they weren't doing any real painful damage then the tentacles were going to keep coming back until Keomi was immobilized. Smirking Keomi heated her blades to a hot red orange before she slammed then down into the tentacle. Her attack paid off as Keomi was forced backwards quickly as it snapped her back and released her. Keomi went flying and landing with a thud on the ground as her legs shook. There was so much weight on her body and Keomi felt like she was going to fall over any moment unless the tentacle retaliated. The slime that she had been covered in was gaining weight as everything was sticking to her but still Keomi forced herself to stand and hold the weight. As Keomi looked up to see what was happening, she was surprised to see the tentacle sliding away from her and was instead heading for the bubble Tomiko was wrapped in. Sliding its injured self around the slime bubble the tentacle slowly began to pull Tomiko further and further away from Keomi.

A hate filled glare followed the tentacle before it disappeared and Keomi wiped the slime off of her body but it continued to hang off her and all around her. It hung off her so much that it was starting to immobilize her movements. The slime was beginning to cement her in place and Keomi couldn't get rid of it. But the feeling of urgency remained as Keomi knew that as soon as it deposited of Tomiko then it would be back for her and she would be taken away as well. That was one thing Keomi was positive of but she wasn't going to let it happen. She would fight all the way to hell and back if she had to. Panic began to set in but before it took take complete hold on Keomi she took a deep breath to calm herself and as she did her spirit energy gathered. A grin burst out of Keomi's face and a second later she used her spirit energy to break out of the slime. Within seconds Keomi was in the nearest tree and bouncing one to another to get away from the spot in which the demon would return shortly. Keomi headed back the way she had come and as she did she could hear Tomiko's parents screaming her name as they tried to find their daughter. Guilt sank in as Keomi had fled instead of going after the demon and rescuing Tomiko. Keomi ran faster to escape the screams for Tomiko.

**~The plot is increasingly thick. It seems as though there is nothing Keomi can do anymore and soon she will fall prey to the demon as well. Or will she? New adventures lay wait for Keomi and Shuichi next week! Reviews! Please send em' my way!**


	40. Chapter 40: Failings

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 40: Failings

Keomi couldn't sleep that night, she was up tossing and turning the whole entire night. It was easy to see that Keomi was stressed and extremely tired, Kokoda could tell it was better not to bother her as he walked by her side on the way to school. Usually the walks to school were filled with smiles and occasional laughter but that was when Shuichi was with them and Keomi wasn't running on a low amount of sleep. Kokoda glanced over at his brother's girlfriend and he could see the dark circles under her eyes as she looked like she was forcing herself to take step after step toward the school. There was something in her attitude that was bordering on depression but somehow she was managing to hold herself out of that hole.

Inside Keomi's mind she was trying to make herself appear normal but it was so hard when she already knew that Tomiko was gone and had been taken. The only plus side to Tomiko's abduction was that Keomi now knew for certain it was a demon that was taking all the girls. But Keomi could still not get over how she let her best friend get taken under her watch and that she was helpless to save her.

Kokoda walked Keomi to her classroom as she was still buried in her guilt ridden conscious. He wished that there was something he could do to cheer her up but everything he thought of didn't seem good enough. Hopefully Shuichi would be done with his errand and waiting for them in the classroom

Shuichi was already there as he the errands he had to run earlier that morning that made it impossible for him able to walk Keomi to school were finished.

Kokoda brightened when he saw his brother walking towards him while Keomi stood by his side, oblivious to all else. "Shuichi, it looks like Keomi didn't sleep at all last night and something seems to be eating at her." Kokoda informed his brother as he kept a watchful eye on Keomi from where he stood with his brother a few paces away.

Shuichi dove right in as he went up to Keomi, placed his hands on her arms and lifted her head to look up at him as he spoke to her. "Keomi, are you alright?"

Keomi snapped out of her thinking daze, "Yeah I am, I just couldn't sleep last night. Guess I am too worried about all the missing girls and wondering who is going to be next." She chuckled it off but Shuichi persisted.

"Worried about….?" He pressed as he waited for her to continue.

"Well it just felt like something was wrong last night. Have you ever a feeling in your stomach, like a pit that seems like it will overwhelm you and something about it just scares you? A feeling in your entire body that tells you something it terribly wrong but you don't know what. That was what I felt like last night, the only other time I've had that was on my 14th birthday." Keomi couldn't keep the shiver contained and Shuichi felt it as she looked at him with frightened confused purple irises.

"What happened on your 14th birthday?" Shuichi was starting to get a pit in his stomach, a small one, nothing compared to the size that Keomi was referring to.

Keomi looked away and her voice was barely a whisper, "My dad died in a car accident on his way to pick my up and take me out for my birthday." Although her voice was a whisper it was cold, harsh, but had an unmistakable ring of guilt to it.

Shuichi didn't say anything, when he had learned Keomi was being supported by her brother since both her parents had died she had only told him that her father died in a car accident. She hadn't told him that it was on her birthday and he was taking her out for a birthday treat. The guilt she must carry was doubled as somewhere inside her mind her thoughts were that she had killed both her parents. Shuichi's adam apple bobbed as he swallowed and his grip on her biceps tightened.

Keomi welcomed the pain to block out the flood of memories that had been reawakened.

Kokoda was eyeing the room as he counted all the girls that came in with their escorts. Almost everyone was there but as Kokoda waited for Tomiko to arrive doubt was already formed in his mind and heart.

Shuichi also had tabs on the girls as they entered the classroom but Tomiko never arrived. Either she was extremely late that was not like her or else Keomi's instincts were correct.

Kokoda went over to the teacher as he entered the classroom, "Excuse me sensei but where is Tomiko Yanagidawa? Is she sick or something?" Kokoda was full of false hope as he eyed Keomi from where he was.

"I'm sorry to inform you but Miss Yanagidawa went missing from her home last night."

A sob escaped Keomi's lips as Shuichi and Keomi had moved closer to listen into the conversation. Kokoda and the homeroom teacher turned towards her but Keomi was already fleeing from them as she hurried to the classroom door. She was determined not to cry in front of Shuichi, she could at least spare him that torture of not being able to do anything to comfort her. Her frustration and guilt at not being able to save Tomiko was rising to the surface, if she didn't control it her secret would escape and that was another thing that Keomi didn't want going wrong. Also running away when she should have gone after the demon and save Tomiko was making the guilt rise. Keomi hurried to the bathroom as her tears were already beginning to swell at the bottoms of her eyes and blur her vision. She needed some place safe where she would be able to compose herself.

As Keomi rushed towards the bathrooms while trying to hold back the flood of tears she was blinded momentarily and ran right into Osamu as she could hear the footsteps of Kokoda and Shuichi behind her. Of course they were coming after her, they were worried about her well being even more now.

"Oh, I'm sorry Keomi, are you hurt?" Osamu stepped back as he steadied Keomi's shaking and wavering slender frame. He had to bite back his words as he easily caught glimpse of the wet streaks running down her cheeks. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she sniffled and smacked his hands away. She rushed off towards the bathrooms that were unusually deserted as Shuichi and Kokoda were too close to catching up with her. Osamu blocked their path with a frown as they heard the slamming of a bathroom stall door and the flush of a toilet to block out any remaining sound. "Okay, what did you two do to make Keomi cry? You better not be breaking up with her Shuichi!"

"What? I would never-!" Shuichi retorted then stopped as he stared sadly at the girl's bathroom in which the boys stopped in front of.

"Then why was Keomi crying?" Osamu pressed he was already in a bad mood after being stood up by Tomiko.

"She just heard some saddening news that's all." Kokoda offered as he leaned to peer around Osamu's form.

"And that would be?" He glared at the younger boy.

"We just found out that Tomiko went missing last night from her home."

Osamu's face instantly whitened and a stricken sick look filled his face before he turned and ran into the girl's bathroom. He went to the closed door and banged on it before his fist stopped suddenly and lay clenched against the cold surface.

Keomi was in the stall crying silently as she let her emotions out, though very slowly so she wouldn't crack. She hugged her knees to her chest and the angry red welts from last nights fight ached but she continued to press them to her torso. The pounding fist echoed in the bathroom but Keomi did not speak.

Osamu hit the door suddenly but it withstood his punch. "Keomi," his voice was soft as he leaned his head on the door, "tell me is it true? Is she really gone?"

A new wave of tears poured down Keomi's face and she buried her face into her knees and held herself tighter.

Shuichi could smell Keomi's salty tears in the air as she tried not to make a sound. His heart was breaking as he longed to be able to comfort and do something for her but that was all but impossible as she was shutting herself off from the people who cared about her.

Osamu dropped to his knees heavily and his hands slid down the door as he asked Keomi again if it was true what Shuichi and Kokoda said about Tomiko. "Please tell me that she-" Osamu's voice cracked and he stopped speaking as he swallowed harshly.

"Tomiko was taken last night, that is what sensei said," Keomi's voice was weak and quiet as she tried to not let the emotion in her voice but she still cracked and had to clear her throat.

"I-I promised that I would protect her but-but I failed her. No Tomiko!" Osamu's whisper was rough as he clenched his fist once again but didn't hit the stall door.

Keomi blew her nose, threw the soggy toilet papers commandeered for tissues into the toilet, and flushed before she crawled on her knees over to the door and unlatched the lock. She peered around the edge slowly as she viewed the mourning Osamu and decided to speak from the heart. "Tomiko drew courage from you, that was one of the reasons why she continued coming to school. She felt safe around you."

Osamu had no response as Keomi explained Tomiko's feelings to him but that still did not ease the pain he felt in his heart that had been created when he had heard that Tomiko had be stolen away. Then as he listened to Keomi sniffle and try to find her crying state he realized that he wasn't the only one that was affected severely but her mysterious departure. Gently forcing the stall door open he faced Keomi as he knelt before her and his arms encircled her before pulling her into the protective circle his body created. Her head dropped onto his shoulder and her silent tears began to soak his shirt as he continued to comfort her, friend to friend.

Shuichi and Kokoda waited in the hallway by the bathroom entrance as they both listened in on the conversation that had been taking place until Osamu smothered Keomi's cries. Under his calm and worried surface a pang of jealousy pierced Shuichi's heart. Fighting against his instincts to rush into the girl's bathroom and rip Keomi out of Osamu's embrace Shuichi tried to remain calm and think about the situation that they were all in. But the emotions he held for Keomi were winning and he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

Right as Shuichi was on the verge of running into the bathroom and taking Keomi away from Osamu the nurse came running down the hallway. The boys managed to dodge out of her way before she flew into the bathroom, almost in a rage. An argument started a few seconds after a shriek came when she discovered Osamu hugging Keomi in the middle of the bathroom. Keomi pleaded for Osamu's case so he wouldn't get in trouble but he still got stuck with extra cleaning duty after school before sending him off. The nurse stared down at Keomi as she stood in the middle of the bathroom with red puffy eyes from crying. She couldn't bring herself to chide the girl as she had already been through so much today while life was getting harder and harder for the girls who had managed to survive this long.

"Am I in trouble?" Keomi asked, her head down.

The nurse's hard stern face softened, "No, take care of yourself. The boys are also having a hard time. You have to remember it is also their friends that disappearing and it is affecting them too. So don't you go vanishing too and cause their hearts to break. They care about you too. Now off to class with you, it has already started." The nurse shooed Keomi out of the bathroom and she scuttled down the hallway toward her classroom without hesitation.

Keomi shyly entered the classroom and quietly made her way to her seat that was suddenly flocked by Shuichi and Osamu. Even though her eyes hurt from being constantly rubbed when she was crying Keomi managed to focus on her studies and by the time lunch rolled around it looked as if she had never shed any tears earlier that morning.

"Tomiko come eat lunch with me!" Keomi called out before her mind could remember that Tomiko was snatched away in the middle of the night. Keomi's face whitened and her head dropped as her soul began to shrivel up from where she stood rooted by her chair. She should have remembered that Tomiko was no longer here and it was her fault.

Shuichi could read sympathy in the other student's eyes as they watched Keomi freeze in place and turn into a statue. They all knew how hard it was and yet there was nothing that they could do to comfort her. They each had to worry about themselves and their closest friends. Turning his eyes to his lunch box so he wouldn't have to look at the pity from the others his ears caught onto Keomi's almost silent sniffles as she had began crying again. Reaching his hand over to her he gripped her hand at her side before pulling her down into her seat. She didn't resist in the slightest as she almost crumpled at his feet but managed not to fall apart completely. As he maintained the grip he hand on Keomi's hand his other hand was digging into his school pants pocket before he pulled out his handkerchief.

Keomi took the handkerchief Shuichi offered and dabbed at her eyes before the tears could start falling from her eyes. She had shed enough tears today and more would only drain her of what little she had.

The rest of lunch was eaten in silence even when Osamu joined them without asking the silence persisted. The attitude was solemn for the rest of the school day but as soon as the teenagers were released from school the three boys, Osamu joined them in protecting and escorting Keomi, they tried their hardest to cheer her up. They were absolutely sure of themselves that they weren't going to leave Keomi alone until she was cheered up.

"Don't worry Keomi," Kokoda offered as he had all but given up on trying to make Keomi happy again, "I'm sure that the creep who is responsible for all these heinous acts will be caught soon."

Shuichi didn't say anything as his face darkened instantly. The so called 'person' responsible was a demon which put Team Urameshi back in business but it didn't concern the others as much as it did Kurama.

Keomi was also snapped out of the depression settling in her heart when Kokoda assured her. The only way to ensure her safety along with every other girl left was to catch the demon accountable and destroy him. Only then, would some matter of peace come to the victims, herself included. But first it would do Keomi some good to reassure herself that she could do this and that she wouldn't only be carrying her wellbeing.

"What are we doing here Keomi?" Osamu sullenly asked as he scuffed the ground with his shoe.

Keomi ignored him as she rang the door bell to Tomiko's house, "Offering condolences to her parents and wishes for her swift return."

Keomi, Shuichi, Kokoda, and Osamu were admitted in by two bleary eyed adults who introduced themselves as Tomiko's parents. After all condolences and prayers were offered to bring Tomiko home quickly and safely her parents asked why Keomi had come to visit them. "Because it could have as easily been me," was her only response.

The way to Keomi's apartment the boys were all deep in thought as they reminisced about what Keomi had said. It was defiantly true but there was no way to tell Keomi that she would be next or that she would be safe either. There was basically nothing that they could do to ensure that she would be safe. That is all except Shuichi who was eager to begin hunting for demons tonight. He would make sure Keomi was kept safe.

"Well here I am boys, thanks for walking me home….again."

"It's no problem Keomi," Kokoda replied with a fake happy grin. "So we'll be in the morning to pick you up tomorrow."

"Oh, no problem, I can walk to school by myself I'll be fine." Keomi was dying for some time alone during school hours, the boys were nice but the clingy attitude was starting to wear on her quite a bit.

Shuichi instantly rebuked her, "We aren't going to take any chances Keomi. I don't want to loose you too." Shuichi clamped his mouth shut, his inner thoughts escaped and he said the last part unconsciously. His face began to redden but not before Keomi's turned bright red also.

Kokoda and Osamu chortled at him as they both quickly moved away from the couple as they stood at her doorway to give them some privacy.

Shuichi wasn't risking saying anything else so instead he reached out and pretended to brush a hair away from Keomi's cheek. His fingers lingered on her cheek a little longer than he meant and he quickly pulled away before nodding his head at her in farewell and walking away.

Keomi watched from where she stood in front of her door at Shuichi's retreating back. She smiled softly before cupping a hand around her mouth and called out, "I'll be waiting tomorrow!" She waved at them as they turned around and waved also before disappearing down the stairs. She had to get ready for tonight, she was going to find that demon no matter what and make him vanish just like what he was doing to all the girls.

**~Keomi's guilt defines her but it also destroys her. Shuichi is constantly worried about Keomi but their bond keeps getting stronger. Friendships are strengthened but remain very fragile. The demon has made a very stupid move by taking Tomiko, with her kidnapping and Keomi's depression it has brought this to an all new level. It is time for retribution! Tune in next week for the continuation! p.s. I love love love all you who take your time to read and review my story. You have my deepest thanks!~**


	41. Chapter 41: Little Time

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 41: Little Time

Kurama was relentless in his search for the demon. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard parents screaming for their daughter who had suddenly vanished when she had gone to answer the doorbell. The demon was getting bolder and bolder in no time there would soon be no more girls left. Kurama was positive that he wasn't going to let the demon get that far.

"Hello Hiei." Kurama said in the silent night before he stopped and stared up at the tree in front of him.

"Hmph, Kurama." The midget appeared out of the tree in a second and was standing in front of Kurama in a blink of an eye.

"What brings you to the human world?" Kurama asked his friend. "Got tired of patrol duty?"

"No actually, recently the number of demons on the border line have vanished. They sent me to investigate since I have contacts here." Hiei finished with another 'hmph' of dissatisfaction.

"How long have you been investigating?" Kurama asked as he got the sneaky suspicion that Hiei had been checking up on his sister as well.

"Long enough to see you with your girlfriend earlier," Hiei smirked up at Kurama.

That would explain the feeling he got while walking home with his brother. Kurama withheld a sigh and began to explicate the situation in the human world to Hiei about the demon loose in the city and kidnapping teenage girls. That would also affect the demon population near the border disappearing. The long time friends instantly set off in search of any hints that might lead to the demon. It was far into their inquiry when they came across Kuwabara.

Hiei was quite for the idea of ignoring him and continuing on with their search but Kurama saw something else in the way Kuwabara was frantically running down the street so they had to stop.

"Kuwabara!" Kurama called out to him only to have Kuwabara skid to a stop and then trip over his own feet.

"Being around him makes me feel like I am going to catch his stupidity," Hiei scowled.

Kurama ignored Hiei as they walked over as Kuwabara picked himself up off the ground.

"Don't surprise me when I'm in a hurry Kurama!" Kuwabara rebutted as he held the scratch on his cheek from face planting it into the ground.

"What's your hurry?" Hiei managed not to smirk at his human associate.

"I just came from Genki's-"

"To see Yukina right?" Kurama smiled slyly and Hiei's frown deepened.

"No that's the thing, Genki sent her to buy some things earlier today but she hasn't returned and she's never been late. She always makes sure to be back before dark. I'm sure something has happened to her!" Kuwabara was honestly worried and a bit panicked that something had happened to the one he loved for deeply.

Kurama and Hiei shared a worried glance with each other each thinking the same thoughts about the demon kidnapping girls.

"We'll help you look for her," Hiei spoke up first before bolting away in a flash. The two were left standing there both surprised that Hiei had offered to help first. Kuwabara and Kurama were just separating ways when Hiei came back with some disturbing information. The three instantly went off as Hiei led them to a sidewalk a few blocks away from the train station. Littered on the ground by their feet were two shopping bags in which their contents had been strewn about and a light blue jacket. Kuwabara stepped around the scattered food and leaned down to pick up the jacket.

"This is Yukina's jacket," Kuwabara stood, his fist tightly clenching the jacket. "Where is she, what happened?"

Kurama looked away while Hiei glowered from where he stood at Kurama's side. The demon had taken Yukina, there was no doubt about it.

"I will destroy that demon when I find him!" Hiei was clearly upset and overreacting a bit that his sister was taken away by that demon and yet he couldn't have done anything to protect her.

"What, wait demon?" Kuwabara didn't know a thing about what was going on.

Kurama sighed and faced him and began explaining, "There is a demon loose in the city that has been kidnapping girls for some weeks now. Demons near the border line have also disappeared, Hiei was sent to investigate while I am heading my own inspection. If the demon continues at this rate there will be no more girls left at all in the city."

"It has gone far enough, we will destroy that demon." Kuwabara's fist shook in anger as he stepped toward his friends.

"I'll find him." Hiei growled before disappearing once again.

"Kuwabara, you go out and search also. Don't forget to place a call to Genki explaining what is going on." Kurama laid out the plan before bolting away also. Time was of the essence here and there was not a moment to spare. They needed all the time and help they could get. And yet there was still one more person that needed to be informed of this demon and put on high alert for his loved one. Kurama didn't mind the nighttime crowd as he made his way to Yusuke's noodle stand where he worked.

"Yusuke!" Kurama called out to him as he dished up a bowl for a customer.

"Yo Kurama, it's been a while. What brings you to my noodle stand?" Yusuke joked openly with his long time friend as Kurama bolted around the stand and pulled him by the shoulders toward him so he could start explaining.

"There is trouble-"

"Ah Kurama you should know that I don't do that stuff anymore. They fired me from being spirit detective, in fact they shut down the whole program." Yusuke was still messing around and laughing it off as Kurama tried to inform him of the danger that Keiko could be in right at this moment.

Kurama had the urge to hit Yusuke to get him to shut up. Keiko was in grave danger and yet here was Yusuke laughing like there was nothing wrong in the world. Kurama drew in a breath and then said one single word with a very solemn face. "Keiko."

Yusuke stopped mid laugh, whirled on Kurama, and grabbed him by his shoulders. "What about Keiko? Is she okay? Did something happen?" His eyes were wide in panic.

Kurama had his complete attention now, he shrugged off Yusuke's hands. "I hope she's fine. If you would only listen to what I have to say." Kurama lowered his breath so the human male at the counter wouldn't be able to hear what Kurama was going to say next. "There has been a demon loose in the city and he has been taking teenage girls. Yukina has been taken, all the girls in the city will vanish if we do not do something to stop it." Kurama could feel Yusuke tense up as they stood close to each other. "Protect Keiko so she doesn't go missing too."

"That's the plan?"

"For now until we find the demon and hopefully the missing girls. Hiei is out searching already and with him on our side it won't be long until the demon's hide out is discovered. Speaking of which I'd better go out and look too." Kurama said a swift goodbye before running off, leaving Yusuke by himself. There was so much to do and yet so little time.

**~Team Urameshi has been informed of the situation but now it is worse then they can possibly imagine. Keomi is off doing her own thing, determined to bring down the demon that is haunting her every step while Shuichi/Kurama is intent on protecting Keomi and bringing down the demon as well. Will the two finally meet late at night? What will happen if they do meet? Many surprises to come.~**


	42. Chapter 42: The Demon

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 42: The Demon

The day at school was uneventful but Shuichi kept up his human routine of guarding his girlfriend. He was constantly aware that at any moment he might be summoned by Hiei who was still scouring the city in search of his sister and the bastard demon that dared to take her. Shuichi was a bit relieved when he was able to drop Keomi off at her apartment and become free once again. He wouldn't have to constantly worry about her safety when the demon was caught. But when the demon would be caught was another question entirely.

The tension was arising and rising fast. Keomi could feel it every time she went out. The stress level was rising for every family that had a daughter. If this demon was not caught soon everything would start to fall apart, already the seams were beginning to break. But Keomi was sure that she would be able to find the demon, she had a good solid lead on where the demon had taken Tomiko and was sure that it had gone back for her after she had gotten away. Sure enough as Keomi sat in the tree where she sat two nights before she could smell the demon's stink. He had revisited his past crime scene and there was plenty smell of him in the air that Keomi could follow him right back to his hideout where he was and where the girls might possibly be. She leapt tree to tree as though she were an undercover kunoichi on a top secret mission. Keomi was positive that this time she would find the demon and destroy him. The revenge that was pilling up would be swiftly executed upon the demon.

As Keomi was leaping from tree to tree, branch to branch her hearing picked up on an almost silent sound that could not be heard by humans. She stopped in her tree and looked forward and as she waited patiently a demon appeared. It was quite horizontally large but with its back to Keomi she could not pick out any certain features. But the smell that came from its body made Keomi want to hurl but she managed to swallow the bile in her throat and continue watching it. Keomi had noticed that Shuichi seemed plenty normal but a bit frustrated and she wondered why that was. She didn't have any trouble finding the demon by its smell after she got slimed but Kurama must have not been able to smell the demon. The demon reeked of the bile smell and Keomi hated it. She wanted to destroy the demon right there but she had to wait and follow it to its hideout. The demon was completely oblivious to her position as it rolled a ball across the ground. Keomi's eyes thinned as she could see the outline of a teenage girl rolled up in the slime of the ball. That much Keomi knew, she just had to figure out where he was keeping the girls and what he wanted with them all?

The demon moved through the forest slowly, Keomi followed behind discreetly. She was biding her time until he got to his hideout and then she would have to wait to see what he did until she made her move. There was so much waiting that Keomi was loosing her patience, she wanted to free those girls and when she did her own soul would become free, in a manner. There would be no more looking over her shoulder every time she went outside, no more constant worrying that something would happen to her if she went out, no more of that constant fear that had begin to rule everyone's lives. It would all be at an end.

The smell of water brought Keomi back to her current assignment and she focused her attention on the demon as he stepped into the water. The ball with the girl in it floated easily until he pushed it down and dove under the water. Keomi waited a bit longer before jumping out of the tree and walking over to the waters edge. She was cautious, just to be sure that there were no more demons around the pond, but as she neared the edge of the pool she had to withhold a gasp in her throat. The buckle at her throat that snapped the cape together there suddenly felt like a weight. The weight seemed to triple and Keomi's legs threatened to give out but her eyes were glued to what she saw in the pond. The pond was literally filled at the edges with tubes that were lined full of balls, each ball contained a teenage girl. Bile filled Keomi's throat but she had to bite it down as disgust overcame her senses. She knew what the demon wanted with all the girls now. The balls that contained the girls were eggs and he was turning them into incubators for a new type of demon, a type of demon that would be both human and demon. The girl's souls would be sucked away while they all turned into endless creators for a whole new demon population. But it didn't end there with the type of demons they would be they would also suck the life out of any being they came in contact with. If demons were born from these girls then they would overrun not only the human world but spirit and demon worlds as well. There would be no end to the chaos.

Keomi's eyes caught a glimpse of the demon as he swam through the water going deeper and deeper as he headed for a partially empty tube. He shoved the egg into the tube before swimming off and vanishing in the water. After the time that the demon left Keomi took the time to compose her self and think of a plan. She had to get the girls out of there as soon as possible but she also had to destroy that demon. Three minutes passed after the demon had left and Keomi was through with waiting. Ever so silently she waded into the water, being careful not to create any sound or ripple from the water she bent down in the waist deep water and grabbed the first and closest tube. Heaving it out of the water and onto dry land Keomi knelt beside the tube as she summoned a short sword. Steadying her hand she plunged it into the side of the tube and then began to pull. The sharpness of her knife easily sliced away at the tubes flimsy material and Keomi was careful to avoid the eggs containing the fully clothed girls. After Keomi cut a straight five foot line her swords evaporated in air and she plunged her hands in between the slit she had created. Holding the sides of the newly created hole open Keomi let the eggs spill out on the ground by her feet. Pulling her arms from the tubing Keomi hurried to the egg and stabbed a short sword into it while carefully avoiding the fully clothed balled up girl. Keomi sidestepped around the girl as she slid out of the egg along with all the blue slime that was in the egg also. The smell hit Keomi's nose like a barf bag collection site and she had to bite down the bile threatening to rise up in her throat again. Not breathing for the current moment in time Keomi gathered the girl up in her arms and walked a few paces away into the bush before she knelt and laid the girl flat out on her back in the dirt. She was very careful as she wiped the slime away from the girls face so she could breathe in the fresh night oxygen. As Keomi was busy with cleaning up the girl she noticed that the slime that incased the girls in the eggs was watery then she had first predicted and a lot easier to clean off then the slime that was created by the tentacle. Keomi listened to the girls breathing and concluded that she was sleeping before she went back for the other girls. *

When Keomi laid out the fifth girl whom she recognized she anger was bursting at the seams as she gently wiped the watery slime away from her face. Keomi took extra care to clean off as much as the slime from around her nose and mouth as Tomiko slept on.

Keomi was furious, her best friend had been taken, a sweet and kind girl. This demon had no bounds, he would take every single last girl until there were none left but Keomi would not allow that to happen. It would end tonight, she would make sure of that even if she had to hand over her own life. Keomi would never admit it to herself but deep down she was frightened of this demon, he had almost taken her and just knowing that she barely gotten away thoroughly scared her. But in knowing that she had gotten away, that was the difference in their powers and it was enough to defeat the demon.

As Keomi walked back towards the pond to pick up another girl she was almost smirking to herself at the prospect of defeating the demon. In that instant the gods granted Keomi's desire as the tentacle shot out of the water towards Keomi as she was bending to pick up the sixth girl. Acting quickly Keomi summoned a rope and in a flash she had it tied around the closest tree but in the next second the demon's tentacle was already wrapped around her legs and torso. Keomi twisted the rope around her left forearm as she was yanked off her feet. Spasms of pain flamed through Keomi's arm and shoulder as her body was suspended over the ground as the tentacle tried to pull her into the water. But Keomi wasn't going anywhere as she held onto the rope. Biting her lip to keep herself from shrieking in agony from the pressure being exerted on her body Keomi remained holding on for dear life even though it felt like her arm was about to be ripped off, dislocated at the very least. From the pond the demon heaved backwards and Keomi could easily feel the added pressure on her arm as the friction from the rope was burning through her sleeve. Keomi's eyes snapped open as she slammed her jaw together to keep the shriek from bursting forth as she could hear the subtle pop in her shoulder joint. The pain that Keomi was causing herself as she dug her fingernails into her left arm in an effort to counteract the pressure was nothing compared to the pain in her shoulder and side. A squeak escaped from Keomi's lips and in the next second another pop came from her shoulder. On the verge of having her shoulder ripped from its socket Keomi's right hand released her left arm and a dagger appeared on command from the arsenal locked away in the bracelets dangling on her wrists. Stabbing her hand down as she had a death gripped the handle of the dagger she stabbed it into the tentacle. The tentacle flew backwards as Keomi dropped to the ground. She landed smoothly crouched as her right hand was already beginning to massage her left shoulder. After a few seconds she began to uncoil the rope from her arm and it evaporated in the air as she put it back in the arsenal before two katanas appeared. Keomi turned and faced the pond as the water swished peacefully at the banks before its pattern was disrupted by the extremely livid demon as he appeared at the surface. He took no time in making his way to the shore and stomping out.

With a deep red shade covering his face as he screeched at her, "WHO THE F- ARE YOU?"

Keomi remained perfectly still as she gazed at him, determining his species and class of demon. He wasn't that much of a threat barely passing as a 'C' demon and a frog type of demon. Even though Keomi was glaring at him over the top of her eyes with her head tilted down she didn't miss the trickle of blood that was making its way down the frog's chin.

"WHO ARE YOU?" The demon shrieked at her again before suddenly stopping and sniffing the air. His attitude changed as he recognized her smell and he rolled her taste over his tongue. "You are the one who got away the night before last when I captured a rather succulent prey." The demon's tongue flicked out and rolled across his lips.

Keomi caught sight of the stab mark that she had inflicted upon the tentacle and had to withhold a shiver as the recognition that the tentacle was actually a tongue had been wrapped around her body so many different times. Not a word escaped her mouth as her eyes flickered in response to the demon mentioning Tomiko's capture.

The frog demon stepped toward Keomi but she didn't move as her eyes watched him most carefully. "You tried to stop me from taking the girl, you injured me greatly but managed to escape so you must be powerful." The slited eyes wavered over Keomi's form as she stood still facing him with down tilted head. When he had tasted the girl at first she almost overpowered all his senses but after the second time he had tasted her he wanted her more. She was powerful and would make an excellent addition to his eggs. But the mystery of not knowing who she was and if she was a demon or human fueled his curiosity more. "I'll ask you one last time, who are you?"

Keomi slowly straightened her head until her whole face was facing him and her retightened her grip on the katanas held in her hands. Letting her fury start to boil she replied in a cold voice, "I am your undoing," before launching herself forward to destroy the bastard demon.

*** I thought about ending the chapter here but then I realized that you all would want to kill me and also I just didn't feel it was right and thus continued on. I also didn't figure swearing would be too appropriate either so (rating system and all)…yeah whatever. ****.com/wiki/Demon_Classes**** I used this to determine what class the demon should be…not totally specific but I guess it works. Other than that I cringed a lot while writing this chapter. Shoulder pain is not something I take fondly too (due to a past shoulder injury). The demon has finally been revealed and hopefully soon to be destroyed also. Reviewing does wonders for my self confidence and keeps me writing!~**


	43. Chapter 43: Defeat but for whom

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 43: Defeat (but for whom)

About twenty five yards to the right hidden in the trees and bushes watched four very well known boys. They had been sitting on the sideline since Keomi had entered the pond, started pulling girls out of the eggs, and laying them aside. Even know as the frog demon and the masked woman fought they continued to remain where they were. When they first arrived it appeared as if she was the bad guy and mastermind behind all the kidnappings but when she started to remove the girls from the eggs and lay safety away from it all the boys had to rethink their options. If she was moving the girls away from the demon and trying to save them then what part did she play in all of this? Was she his accomplice and was this some sort of trick that the demon was playing on them? The only way to be sure was to watch and wait.

Kurama's eyes followed the woman clad in black as he thought back to the night when he was out scouting and apparently being followed as well. He had no sense that he was being stalked that night and as he watched her move swiftly and easily he could see why. This woman was overly cautious at everything she did and it always seemed like she had a backup plan in mind in cause the current plan she was using didn't pan out. But it also seemed that either she or the demon was going down.

"Phsst Kurama, when are we going to get in there and take them down?" Kuwabara whispered from the other side of Yusuke.

"Do you not realize that we have to figure out what is going on first before we barge in there?" Hiei scowled from Kurama's right side.

"Yeah we take both down the ugly frog demon and the black masked woman and rescue the girls." Kuwabara explained warranting a snorkel of ridicule from Hiei.

Kurama was instead the one who answered for Hiei as his eyes never left the black clad woman. "That is not the case Kuwabara, I think the masked woman is trying to kill the demon, I don't believe they are on the same side at all."

Yusuke's eyebrow quirked upwards a little at Kurama's statement of his beliefs but his eyes remained on the two fighting as the masked woman leapt into the air to avoid the frog demon's tongue. So far she had done an amazing job of evading the demon's tongue. But you could only get so far on luck and abilities.

Keomi, dressed as the black masked woman, sliced away at the frog demon and he flew backwards into the pond with a splash. Blood filtered across the water where he sunk as Keomi straightened and made her swords dissipate. Immediately heading back into the water to start the arduous task of freeing all the girls was starting all over. Not wasting any time Keomi began cutting open the eggs and only after two girls she came across Yukina. Keomi quickly dispelled all the slime off of her face as she held her head above the water as the rest of her body floated just below the surface. Keomi was just beginning to slap Yukina gently across the cheek to revive her when a bellow rang out from the forest.

"YUUUUKIIIIINAAAA!"

Keomi's head snapped upward as Kuwabara followed by the rest of Team Urameshi came charging through the forest. She didn't have time to be surprised as in the second afterward Keomi was whipped backwards by the frog demon and down into the pond.

With water splashing upward from the impact of Keomi being sucked under the pond it left Yukina floating until Hiei snatched her up before water could splash up onto her face as the frog demon disappeared under the water with Keomi. Amidst tubules completely filled with eggs, each one containing a different girl, the demon took Keomi. In his safe zone, in his territory where he had the upper hand, that is where he dragged her down. When Keomi had been sucked down she barely had time to suck in a breath no less fill her lungs with air completely and if she didn't escape from his territory soon reflex would take over and she would be forced to breathe in but in this case it wouldn't be air it would be water.

The frog demon's tongue squeezed harder so his prey couldn't escape no matter how hard she tried. From Keomi's rib cage on down to the middle of her hips she was ensnared within the frog demon's tongue but her hands were free and that was the only flaw that the demon had made when he have captured her. Keomi knew that any close range attacks would probably only get her squeezed harder until she released the air she was trying store up in her lungs so she would have to rely on long range attacks to get to the frog demon. Her goal was to injure him bad enough that he would release or at least loosen his hold on her so that she would be able to escape from his grasp and get to the surface to breathe pure oxygen. Summoning the first long distance weapon that came to her mind Keomi's hand filled with shurikens. Keomi whipped her arms back and forth as the watery vision swirled before her eyes. Already she was running out of air and in no time she would be all out. There was not much that she could do anymore but hope that her shurikens would hit their mark and the demon would release her.

Even as some of shurikens hit the demon he would still not release her and Keomi's aim became nonexistent as she threw every which way as her air began to run thin.

Back up on the surface Hiei peered most cautiously into the water as his jagan eye automatically began counting the numbers of girls hidden under the waters surface. The number was easily in the hundreds and Hiei looked over at Kurama who was also surveying the deep waters of the pond but the depth of the pool looked never ending and maybe that was why they couldn't find the demon and the masked woman.

"Where did they go?" Yusuke asked as he helped Kuwabara regain his balance as he slid on the mud at the bank of the pond.

"They're in there somewhere, just where is the question?" Kurama murmured as his eyes skimmed over the surface of the placid pond.

But the placid pond was suddenly disrupted when flying projectiles shot out of the pond. Hiei didn't move from his spot until a second later as he was instantly on solid ground and standing on a tree branch. Yusuke shifted the tubule arms and caught three shurikens easily between his fingers as he guarded the girls from being hit. Kurama remained where he stood as he reached out and snatched a few from the air before they could carry along their destined path towards Kuwabara but he still missed a few. Kuwbara, as clumsy as he is, managed to dodge all of them and let them continue onward until they were embedded in the bark of Hiei's tree. All four sets of eyes turned to the middle of the pond as some more shurikens appeared and shot out of the water at different angles.

Hiei jumped out of his tree and caught a few more shurikens as he walked over to Kurama as he stood at the bank. "Distress call?" He questioned as he held out his hand and caught one more between his fingers.

"It would seem the masked maiden is in need of rescuing!" Kuwabara made a valiant stand before his foot slid in the mud.

"Look at the fool trying to play knight-in-shining-armor." Hiei remarked with a smirk.

"Why you shrimp!" Kuwabara was still trying to regain his balance as he fought with the mud and was losing until Yusuke shoved him out into a bush warranting a low gruff chuckle from Hiei. "That's IT!"

Yusuke grinned devilishly as Kurama rolled his eyes as multiple eggs began to surface. All the humor at the pond side immediately dissipated as the boys turned their eyes to the waters surface. The attitude became tense as they searched for any means of the demon reappearing, along with the masked woman. Up top they could only wait.

Down below Keomi's jaw was locked so tight that she could feel her jaw muscles beginning to cramp the instead she slammed her teeth together. Her shuriken cache was almost depleted yet she hadn't been able to make any solid enough hits to the demon to be released. She had wasted so many just trying to hit him but instead sliced up many of the tubules around them infuriating the demon even more. If he squeezed her any harder Keomi was sure that she would lose her life. The last five shuriken appeared in her hand as black dots began to appear in her vision. Taking one more look at the Keomi hurled them at him and as usual the frog demon easily evaded the shuriken and in the time he moved Keomi whipped out a sword and sliced at the tongue around her body. Instantly Keomi was rewarded for hitting a blood vessel as the water around her darkened and the tongue loosened dramatically. Feet rapidly treading water Keomi put on a burst of speed aimed straight upward as she swam upward.

Shooting straight out of the water Keomi's body arched backwards as she gulped in air. Oxygen rushed down her esophagus as soon as her mouth was free of the surface and into her lungs. Gravity brought her splashing back down into the water where she turned her body and floated on her back as she continued to breathe.

From the shore both Hiei and Kurama were staring at the masked woman as she gulped down large breaths of air. Eggs floated around her as she lay on her back in the water and the air was silent around them. Both boys never took their eyes off of the woman as she was ignorant to their presence. Kurama's eyes were wide as he could almost see something familiar in the masked woman. But they had never met before, so far all their contact was her stalking him. Hiei's eyes thinned as his jagan eye could be seen glowing through the headband he wore across his forehead while in the human world. For some reason Hiei could not see underneath the woman's mask, even with his jagan eye helping out. Her spirit energy clashed with Hiei's as he tried to peek at her identity but the shield she had made with her spirit energy blocked intruders, another precaution taken every time she wore the mask.

Keomi's breathing and heart rate returned regular as her eyes were closed to prevent water from splashing up onto her face and temporarily blinding her. She was in the middle of kicking her legs to avoid bumping into a floating egg when she suddenly stopped and instantly straightened as she turned around. Her dark eyes peered out across the water as she stared at the shore and the boys who stood on it. That's what Keomi did as she just breathed, not sure or not if she should acknowledge them or just run away. She was weighing the two options in her mind while she treaded water in one spot with her legs until the frog demon reappeared. A tidal wave pushed Keomi away from him as he jumped straight out of the pond behind her. Keomi's mouth snapped shut to keep the water from splashing down her throat as she flipped around with katanas already summoned.

The frog demon didn't attack while he was up in the air but when he dove back into the water Keomi went with him. Keomi was not going to put up with being drowned or squeezed by the demon's tongue again as she instantly summoned another long distance attack weapon. With vision clear, though being underwater Keomi whipped out the scythe and chain combination with extra force and released her hold on the scythe. It tore through the demon before Keomi whipped it around and it sliced through his side again. She continued until she was sure the demon was dead and as she floated in her spot for the moment. Sure enough the demon's decapitated head along with other miscellaneous body parts slowly drifted out from the cloud of blood where he was slain. The scythe and chain combination vanished a split second before Keomi turned and began to swim away from the gunk and the demon's blood. She knew that she couldn't return to the surface, what with Team Urameshi there not to mention her boyfriend.

When Keomi arrived at the surface, her exit from the water was drastically different than the first time. Where she had burst out of the water and immediately attracted attention to herself this time Keomi slowly appeared on the surface as she swam along with her nose barely skimming the surface. Keomi's eyes flicked side to side as she looked around at the other side of the pond, the boys would be at the other side freeing the rest of the girls from the tubes and eggs so she didn't have to worry about running into them. Trying to be as silent as possible even though she was completely drenched and dripping slime Keomi made her way out of the pond. Small coughs cleared the slime that had managed to sneak down her throat and Keomi spit the slime out as she began walking away from the pond. A familiar weight slowed Keomi considerably and as she looked at herself she could the thin line of slime covering her entire body. Feeling quite disgusted as she walked along Keomi started to wipe the slime off. Starting with her head Keomi cleared that off with no problem as she vaporized her mask off and let her hair curl and dry once it was free of all the slime. The cape and hood was thrown over her head while some darker loose curls framed her face and neck as she continued walking along. Soon though, Keomi ran into a problem, the slime stuck to anything and everything. Trying to get it off was not working and she was only spreading it around her body, it also didn't help that the slime stuck together like super glue. Keomi's mouth was a firm pressed line as she began to gather all the slime she could into one large pile in her left hand. She was going to wait till she got most of the slime off and then blow it up with her spirit energy but Keomi never had the chance. As she continued walking along and trying to wipe away the slime from the trees appeared four figures. The silhouetted shadows instantly formed into Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara as they all stepped out from the trees. Keomi instantly froze in place as she was in the middle of wiping adding some more slime to the pile in her hand.

The boys and the masked woman regarded each other carefully before Kurama decided to get some answers. "Who are you?"

Keomi didn't reply as she straightened to face her boyfriend fully even though he was in his demon state surrounded by his demon and human friends. Her mind was screaming at her to remain calm and that is exactly what she did as she had already begun to think of a way out of this predicament.

Kuwabara shuffled to the side but Yusuke stopped his movement with a steady hand on his shoulder. "We saw you save the girls and the demon attack you yet you are a demon also." Yusuke wasn't the only one who had sensed the demon energy aura coming from her.

Keomi still did not speak as she continued to hold her left arm up as it was weighed down with all the slime she had gathered so far. Her eyes traveled from the boy to the next as she continued trying to think of a way to get out of this. She had never meant to confront or appear in from of Kurama. Her goal was to protect those she could around her and Shuichi/Kurama was at the top of that list.

Awaiting a reply was getting harder and harder and then for some reason or another Kuwabara stepped forward. Automatically switching to a defensive mode to protect his friend Kurama stepped forward as his arm flew out to stop him from moving forward anymore and block him from this unknown demon woman.

Keomi involuntarily acted, stepping backwards she hurled the slime at all four of the boys before bolting away from them.

Kurama dropped to his hands and knees as his vision, smell, taste, and hearing senses were all blocked as the slime plastered against his face when the masked women threw it at him and his friends. Acting just as quick as the woman bolted away Kurama wiped away a portion of the slime only to see her bounce off of a tree trunk before vanishing into the night. He returned his attention to himself as he tried to pry the slime off of the right side of his face.

To the right side of Kurama Kuwabara and Yusuke were both spitting out the slime as Kuwabara starting complaining very loudly, "My mouth was OPEN AND EVERYTHING!"

Yusuke was cussing every time he spit as the slime rolled around in his mouth. "COME BACK HERE YOU-"spit-"I'll remember-" spit-"this!"

Hiei didn't make a sound from Kurama's left side as his hands were clasped on his forehead as the masked woman had thrown the slime directly at his Jagan eye along with the other two on his face.

"Did anyone see which way she went? Hiei?" Yusuke was already up on his feet ready to go after her and get her back.

"Hiei can't see at the moment," Kurama replied before he rolled a piece of slime around his mouth and spit it out. "That slime is disgusting…"

"I'm drinking mouthwash when I get home." Kuwabara announced as saliva leaked down his mouth.

"Hope it poisons your brain," Hiei as he stepped into the group, his eyes puffy and red. He continued on with the conversation as if belittling Kuwabara never happened, "I had a track on her energy but the slime disrupted the Jagan eyes process."

"So you lost her?" Yusuke looked from Hiei out at the trees in which she had used to escape. There was no sense or energy around that felt like the masked woman so she must have booked it home.

"She ever remains a mystery."

**~Sorry for such the long wait, but three days before I was going to post this chapter my computer got a virus. It took me a little bit longer than I like to get it fixed and to re-start writing. But, hey, at least I don't have to rewrite everything that I lost, that would have been terrible. **

**So this chapter brings a close to the frog demon arc and that means I can start on the next one! Whoo! I am so excited and I hope you are too. I look forward to your continued support of Passion of a Rose. Reviews greatly appreciated.~**


	44. Chapter 44: Finding Work

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional.~**

Chapter 44: Finding work

Keomi wasn't sure how she should act around Shuichi the next time they saw each other but she was positive that they hadn't been able to identify her as the masked woman, the very same one who had broken into Spirit World Palace to steal all the files of them and watched over them secretly. But after the girls were all found by the police who had been given an anonymous tip on the location on the kidnapped girls. Strange thing was that all the girls could not remember anything about their kidnapping.

Shuichi had taken care of the girls memories by using a very strong demon world plant that wipes the memory. He had depleted his entire plant source but Hiei promised to gather some him when he got back to demon world with his report. Yusuke and Kurama also had to turn in their own reports to Spirit World detailing everything that had happened. Koenma was not pleased that this unknown demoness was roaming around the city and doing who knows what. Giving orders to the ex-spirit detective and to the fox demon that the masked demon woman was to be captured alive was all Koenma could do for the time being.

Shuichi pondered over this for a while as he re-watched the entire fight with the frog demon and the demoness over and over in his mind. But there were still doubts floating around as he wasn't sure that the demoness was someone he wanted to capture or just leave alone. It was her after all that defeated the frog demon and had started to save the girls.

During the time that Shuichi was thinking over these orders and reviewing the fight school had been cancelled for a few days to let all the girls who had been taken catch up on their lives and their homework. But to those who didn't like slouching around and doing nothing found other ways to amuse themselves. Shuichi had been invited to a school festival by Kuwabara so he took Keomi with him. Sooner or later he had to introduce her to the rest of his friends but it was still a hard decision for him to make since Kuwabara constantly called him Kurama instead of Shuichi. He tried to pass it off to Keomi as a nonsensical nickname he wasn't sure she believed him all the way. While also at the festival Keomi was formally introduced to Keiko, Yusuke, and Yukina who was looking quite well after her encounter and capture by the frog demon. For Keomi to be formally introduced to people she felt like she already knew it was hard for her to pretend that she didn't know them. After all she had read every single detail about them from the spirit world files she had stolen many months ago.

For everyone it was a relaxed and happy time after the incident with the frog demon and his nefarious plans to take over the city with partial demon and human froggies. Everything was right back on track to once again becoming normal.

Keomi continued on with her demon secret and her home secrets. Ouija had been coming home more often than he had before and Keomi had the sneaky suspicion that he got dumped though she didn't dare bring it up with him. Anytime Keomi tried to ask Ouija anything he would just hit her and drink. It didn't matter if he was coming home more often or not, any time he came home he would still hit her and knock her around. Keomi was extremely careful to hide the bruises and heal the ones on her legs and arms that would be seen by everyone, it didn't help that it was spring and the swimming season was right on top of them. Not to mention that Ouija had also started to drink more than he had before so the money that was for Keomi's food went all down the drain or Ouija's throat. Keomi didn't want to bother Tomiko by asking her if she knew of any places that would be willing to hire a high schooler with no previous work experience so Keomi basically started to starve. But a bigger worry was Shuichi, he could easily see the difference in her body with just a glance and he would question her on her weight and if she was eating properly. Not wanting to worry him or involve him Keomi was on her own.

In truth Keomi was not on her own, those who knew of her problems gladly gave her help. The shrine were her parents were buried was one of Keomi's favorite places to visit and Hikaru was happy to give Keomi a small job during a festival. No one outside of the shrine knew it better then Keomi did so she fit right in as an extra shrine maiden. During the week that Keomi worked nonstop one day with a certain Minamoto family came to pray at the shrine and were surprised to find Keomi dressed in as a miko* in red hakama and white haori. The family just stood there dumbfounded as Keomi directed the flow of visitors before Kokoda cracked a joke about Keomi dumping Shuichi and becoming a shrine maiden for the rest of her life. Shuichi was almost too stunned to take his eyes off Keomi but he did manage to smack Kokoda upside the head gently as his feet automatically moved toward Keomi. That day was just full of more surprises as Shuichi didn't have the decency to question her in front of all the visitors and his family as they watched curiously from behind. Keomi had to brush away the confusion and hostility that she could read from Shuichi as she introduced him to Priestess Hikaru. Shuichi took the time to be introduced before his family called to him and he went off, a bit more confused than before. There would be a time for him to get his answers but that time was not now.

Keomi was dreading the next time she saw Shuichi and it was late that night when she left the temple grounds and began walking home. She about peed her pants when he stepped out of the darkness to confront her. Keomi did her best to remain calm but she knew that he would be angry with her for not being able to trust him enough to tell him that she was low on money and had been forced to find work.

Shuichi took it rather well considering he felt a bit betrayed that Keomi couldn't trust him enough or to think that he would be able to help her. He could easily tell that she was still hiding something after she apologized about not telling him about the part time job. He wasn't sure if she was confident to tell him about the sudden drop in her health and weight that he had not missed to notice or if there was another problem in her life. But as her boyfriend Shuichi took it upon himself to try and help Keomi in every way that he could and if she was adamant about finding a part time job he would help her. Shuichi came through his promise to help her find a job and he had found her an excellent job working as a part time assistant to a professor friend of his step fathers. Knowing that Keomi was working didn't put Shuichi to ease, but know that she was working for someone his father trusted then he could live with it. But it still bothered him greatly that Keomi was still hiding something from him and no matter how he pushed her for an answer or searched for one he never found one. Either he was overreacting or she was hiding it so well that he didn't even have a chance to find it.

Keomi enjoyed the work that Shuichi had found for her, the professor was in desperate need of an assistant that could properly sort and file papers along with helping him stay caught up with grading, and it was a bonus that the pay was good too. But when the time came for her to go home Keomi's mind was thrown into turmoil as she plotted out the course that her life was taking. There was something about keeping her family secret from Shuichi that was bothering her greatly, but she didn't want to risk losing what little she had of her brother's love by telling her boyfriend. Besides when Ouija finds out that his little sister has a boyfriend Keomi could easily guess his reaction and it wouldn't be pretty. Then there was Shuichi/Kurama and that was a whole other can of worms. If he ever found out Keomi had no idea what she would do. At this point she could only act natural and hope that Shuichi would leave it alone.

Shuichi knew for certain that Keomi was hiding something from him and he was about ready to do anything to learn of Keomi's secrets. But as soon as he started to dig into her past guilt would creep up and he would have to drop it. This was one thing he didn't want to do and he knew he couldn't. He just couldn't go peeking into her life especially if she didn't want him there. There were just some things that he had to leave alone. After all he didn't tell her all of his secrets so there was no reason why he should know all of hers.

For both Shuichi and Keomi it was hard to keep secrets from each other but it had to be done. There was only so much that they could tell the other and trust. After all they were only teenagers but their lives were bound together on a road that was hidden from each other. Yet their only companion was each other but many secrets remained hidden.

**~Um my thoughts about this chapter…well….truth is I don't know what to say about this chapter. It's after the frog demon fight so Keomi is stressed about Shuichi finding out about her secret demoness life but also her home life as it almost becoming unbearable. Hmm just know I am noticing that I put my characters through a lot more crap than first thought. I've also noticed that some of my characteristics seep through the characters (Keomi the most) like being so secretive with everything, her entire life. Bad habit of mine, I'll just leave it at that.**

***miko: A miko is a shrine maiden or priestess. I was bored so I used miko instead of priestess. Throws in some bit of variety with words…**

**I must say I have a giant amount of appreciation for all you readers. You take so much time reading Passion and all those who review too. Thank you so much. Thanks for sticking with Passion for this long, 44 chapters, whoo that's a lot. All around thanks for everything!~**


	45. Chapter 45: One Night Heading Home

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and yeah are mine.~**

Chapter 45: One Night, Heading Home

"Shikiharu, after you finish filing those papers away you can head home. It's getting late and I don't want you walking home by yourself late at night."

"Yes Professor," Keomi replied as she filed the papers away under their correct category. Keomi had only been working for the professor for a week and a half, only a mere two weeks after the battle with the frog demon. All the girls had been returned to their homes and were slowly getting used to their normal lives. It was a hard ordeal for all those who had been put through it. Keomi had quickly settled into a daily pattern of school, studying with Shuichi, work, and late night demon trips.

"No stalling Keomi, hurry up and get going." Professor Aibu ushered her out the door as Keomi barely had time to collect her things before getting locked in.

Keomi took three routes home and she constantly switched them at random to make sure that she wouldn't run into the same people in case of thugs and yakuza. It felt like a good night to continue on her regular path so Keomi went on her way. Everything was perfectly normal as Keomi walked toward her home, it was that way until she got a shiver up her spine. The shiver remained to crawl up her back as Keomi went on high alert as she widen her senses as a demon's presence floated around. Keomi was becoming more and more wary with each step she took as she tried to discover where the demon was hiding. She was trying too hard that she didn't pay attention as she rounded a corner too fast and ended slamming her face into a chest.

Scrabbling backwards Keomi stuttered an apology but she wasn't about to finish as hands grabbed her. Keomi turned aghast as she started to pull away but she stopped short when she heard the voice.

"Keomi? What are you doing? Are you okay?" Shuichi gripped Keomi's arms to make sure she wouldn't fall backwards or that she would escape. Right before Keomi had slammed into Shuichi's chest he had been in deep conversation with Hiei who vanished instantly when she had rounded the corner. "Keomi, is something the matter?"

Holding her face where she ran into Shuichi's chest Keomi answered as she glanced behind her, "Nothing's wrong now."

Shuichi didn't say anything as he carefully studied Keomi's face.

With just one peer at Keomi she cracked and told Shuichi what she was really feeling and what had really happened. "It just felt like something was wrong, like someone was watching me."

Shuichi noted that change in Keomi's face as she blushed lightly but she was genuinely worried about something. Shuichi suddenly feel the menacing demon's presence that was indeed stalking Keomi. "Instinct…"

Keomi's eyebrow rose as she studied Shuichi's eyes but he had turned away to look down the road from which she had been traveling on. The demon's presence was growing stronger as if it was moving closer to them.

In an instant Shuichi's arm was around Keomi's waist and he was pulling her along side him as he starting walking down the street at a brisk walk. Keomi stuttered along for a moment or two before their strides evened out and they matched each other step by step. Shuichi didn't say anything as the two of them walked with each other, side by side, glued close to the other.

Keomi could feel that demon presence fading as they walked down the street toward her apartment. But that wasn't all that Keomi felt, there was something about Shuichi's attitude that had left Keomi feeling a little anxious. Then a horrible thought struck her, what if Shuichi had felt her demon energy? She had been using it when she walked right into his chest. Keomi's face drained of all color as her heart rate tried to speed up but she restrained her breaths and heart beats with overwhelming mental ability. Her movements became a little stiffer and she began to pull away from Shuichi's side. If he was just playing innocent with her then in no time he would try to capture her. Keomi knew that she was wanted in Spirit World and that Kurama had been issued an order to catch her, along with his friends. She was walking on a very thin line and even the smallest shift would cause her to loose balance and she wouldn't just loose her freedom if the balance was disrupted. The human side of her would be completely wiped out and she would become a nobody, a nothing.

Looking sideways and down Shuichi watched as Keomi purposely pulled away from him. Keomi's face was almost had a stricken pale look but she was so stiff that it was hard to tell. The thought that she was very uneasy by being this close to him popped up to the front of his mind. That would very easily explain why she was pulling away from him. After all they had barely walked together holding hands and here he was holding her right up against him with his hand on her waist. Shuichi was starting to release his hold on Keomi to allow her to slip away from him but he changed his mind and pulled her close to him once again. He was ever so unwilling to let her go, even for the tiniest bit. Shuichi could easily feel Keomi flinch as their shoulders collided and their hips brushed up against each other. Suddenly it was much more sexual than it had been the first time. Aware of every tiny touch and bump as they walked pressed together made the walk to her apartment seem even longer than it was. Shuichi's grip on Keomi's waist was like iron as he held her pressed against him and all the while the two didn't speak or look at each other. Shuichi's gaze was intensely staring to the front of them as they walked as Keomi's head was down, staring at their moving feet. Among that their faces were also quite red as night settled around them as they headed towards home.

Reiko couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she peeked on Shuichi and Keomi walking toward the apartment building. Judging by the way they were walking and the awkwardness that floated around them they were still two innocent and pure little kids. Reiko had to keep the laughter from her voice down as she leaned up against the railing and drew in a breath of toxic cigarette smoke. She was just finishing her cigarette when the two came up the stairs, hand in hand this time and not sides glued to each other. She let the giant grin that she had been holding back this entire time burst out on her face as the couple appeared at the top of the stairs.

Keomi didn't dare to make eye contact with Reiko as she lounged against the wall and grinned like a maniac at them as Shuichi gripped her hand. She knew that her face was red and there was a high chance that Shuichi was blushing too. "Um, well thanks for walking me home Shuichi. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

Shuichi could see his chance slipping away as Keomi was trying to escape into her apartment. "You shouldn't be coming home this late, it's dangerous!" He was suddenly very adamant about Keomi's safety once again, it hadn't worn off completely from the frog incident that still loomed ever present in their lives. Somehow or another Keomi always seemed to be in some sort of predicament. Dangerous or not Shuichi didn't want to take any chances with loosing Keomi, he had already seen it too many times but he just didn't want to let her go. "Keomi, I'll start walking you home every night when you get off this late. Okay?" Shuichi had already made up his mind, it was definitely too dangerous for a girl to be walking home late at night by herself. Besides he was her boyfriend so it was his duty to make sure she stayed safe and protected.

Keomi had to blink several times before what he finally said sunk in for her to understand it. He was going to start escorting her once again, it wasn't as if Keomi wasn't able of protecting herself but Shuichi didn't know that and she couldn't risk letting him find out. Moreover it was cute that Shuichi wanted to protect her so bad and how could Keomi say no to that. The blush on Keomi's face deepened as her head dropped as she replied to Shuichi's demand of taking her home each night. "I look forward to walking home with you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Keomi moved so fast that Shuichi almost missed it as she dived inside her apartment and shut the door on him. Shuichi was shocked for moment but then his face reddened a bit more before he called goodbye to Keomi through the door. He was just starting to walk away when Reiko caught his attention. Shuichi bowed to Reiko and started moving away as she grinned at him.

The two didn't speak as Reiko studied him as he moved towards the stairs. He was surely overprotective of Keomi but that made it all the easier to see how much he didn't want any harm or danger befall her. And just by showing that he didn't want anything happen to Keomi Shuichi was showing how much he cared for her. If he thought he could hide his feelings simply by being overprotective he was wrong, they were a dead give away to how much he loved her. But for some odd reason he was holding himself back, there was something that he was holding back from Keomi. It was as if he was doing it on purpose to protect her even more. Was it that hard to tell the truth to the one he loved and if he didn't it would tear them apart.

**~Why is it that when I actually sit down to write my authors comments I can't think of anything to say about the chapter? Hmm well now that I think about and reread though my chapter I can say for sure that Shuichi and Keomi are moving closer. Although they are both keeping secrets from each other and hiding the demon part of their lives their human lives are moving closer…physically…**

**Reviewing keeps my spirits up and wants me to write so more so I look forward to hearing what you think and have to say about Passion. Thank you!~**


	46. Chapter 46: First

**~DISCLAIMER: Yu Yu Hakusho is created and owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. My characters are entirely fictional and yeah are mine.~**

Chapter 46: First

Peering through the crowds Keomi could not see Shuichi anywhere. He had promised to walk her home but then where was he? Was he off chasing demons down and getting into all sorts of trouble without her there to protect him? Keomi's worries grew as she fidgeted in her spot. Last night had been bad enough, with Reiko scrutinizing every move she and Shuichi made when he dropped her off last night and then to go blow some stress she went out for a midnight masked woman run. That only added to her stress as she had caught onto a whole bunch of new demon auras in the city. Keomi had followed them and tracked them until she came across a meeting of them. She had to maintain a certain distance away so they wouldn't discover her but she had to stay. Her interest had been piqued as to why they were all there and holding such a formal meeting in the human world. After the frog demon's failed attempt these were the first demons to come back into the human world and her turf. If any of these demons tried anything that she didn't agree with then goodbye demons. Her sole duty was to protect Kurama and his friends when the time came. That was the sole duty of her powers, even though she could do anything she wanted with them.

Keomi was snapped out of her thoughts when the bell tower she was waiting underneath began to toll in large pealing gongs. That wasn't all that had happened last night, the demons that she had spied on were in a dangerous revenge business. This pertained to her more as she knew the subject of their hatred. Yusuke had definitely done some things in the demon world that a lot of demons didn't agree with and instead of trying to change and better themselves they had plotted to take Yusuke down. Yusuke wasn't the only one they were targeting, after all they had done together Yusuke and his friends were infamous for their deeds. Not only were his friends targets but all those related to him, his mother and his girlfriend were two of the top targets.

Heaving a sigh as Keomi watched the clock hands tick down, Professor Aibu had let her out a lot earlier than he had last night and there was no sign of Shuichi. It wasn't really that late so Keomi headed off for home. Two of her three ways were swarming with demons, so she had to head home on the longest route. Keomi wasn't bothered by the fact that there were demons around until she ran into Keiko.

After brief re-introduction Keomi and Keiko headed down the street together. Keomi was convinced that if she hadn't met with Keiko when she did then Keiko's life would be in extreme danger. Keiko had a definite demon stalker going on and if Keomi left now Keiko would be attacked, kidnapped at the very least.

Keiko and Keomi didn't say much as they walked in silence, the other for company. In the silence Keiko was nervous, before she had run into Keomi it had felt as though danger had been lurking around every corner. But now that she was with Shuichi's girlfriend Keiko felt so much better.

Keomi gently laid a hand on the small of Keiko's back and pushed her forward slowly as she glanced behind them. Keomi's gaze thinned and she glared at the demon presence lurking around the back corner. The demon sensed her glare of hatred and suddenly Keomi's feeble human aura was overwhelmed in an instant. Keomi had the instinct to fight back and buffer up her defenses but while standing right next to Keiko Keomi wasn't sure that it was the greatest idea. Pushing Keiko forward Keomi hastened their steps toward a safe zone. When the girls entered the lively town square Keomi almost broke into a cold sweat as her and Keiko walked past many demons disguised as humans. But that wasn't what made Keomi nervous, it was the fact that every demon they passed would stop and watch them go. A dark foreboding feeling filled Keomi's entire being and as if Keiko could sense the tense atmosphere and conflict going on she quickened her step. Keomi stayed close on Keiko's heels as her eyes darted back and forth to the many disguised demons as they watched her and Keiko move through the crowd.

Keiko's face was grim as she weaved around the many people in the square as she headed to the far east corner. She knew where she was heading and nothing could stop her from getting there. The grimness on Keiko's face dissipated only when she came in sight of the noodle stand. Yusuke was oblivious to them as he served a customer their order bowl of noodles.

"Come on lets go. He'll protect us." Keiko said as she stepped forward and as she did she instantly felt better. Keomi followed her footsteps and as she stepped forward it felt as though something flowed right through her. To Keiko it was the same but she didn't know why she suddenly felt safe and protected. Passing it off as she was near her boyfriend Keiko hurried over as she pulled Keomi behind her. Keomi, on the other hand, knew that they had stepped into a protective barrier that was also being used to ward off unfriendly adversaries. As Keomi continued the next five yards to Yusuke's noodle stand she noticed that none of the demons were stepping in the barrier. Keomi had to control her emotions and her energy as she made sure her demon energy was locked away with no hint of coming out. If the smallest little bit showed then Yusuke might be able to pick up on her energy and then he would of course report it to Kurama. As Keomi locked her demon aura away she suddenly felt very weak and feeble. Always having the demon energy with her Keomi had forgotten what it felt like to be a normal human being. Keomi had to shake that insentient feeling of weakness and fear as she arrived back at Keiko's side.

"Yusuke, you remember Keomi Shikiharu. She's Shuichi's girlfriend, we met her at Kuwabara's school festival."

Yusuke wore a confused look before he remembered, "Yeah that was like two weeks ago or something. Yeah Kurama's girl, I remember."

Keomi feigned ignorance, "Kurama? Who's that? Don't you mean Shuichi?"

Yusuke and Keiko chuckled but Yusuke carried on the conversation, "Oh yeah, just a nickname for Shuichi. No need to remember it. Um so how bout some noodles ladies? It's a dangerous night to be out and about."

Keomi didn't miss the glint in Yusuke's eyes as he looked over Keiko's shoulder and into the crowd that was just awaiting outside the barrier that he was emitting. "Noodles would be perfect right now. I'll take you up on that offer Yusuke." Keomi grabbed herself and Keiko two stools before she sat and pulled herself up to the counter.

"Noodles coming right up." Yusuke added with a small chuckle before he got to work.

Not long after Keomi and Keiko sat slurping their noodles with enjoyment. It wasn't that chilling that night but the noodles added with the safety that Yusuke was providing them left a residing warmth in their bodies.

Keomi was in the middle of a swallow when Shuichi came running up. Not exactly to her, he was a bit too busy tracking her spirit energy that dissipated at Yusuke's barrier to notice her sitting at his noodle stand. When he hadn't found her under the clock tower he thought that she had left without him but as he was heading to her place to make sure she made it home safely several demon auras caught his attention. They were swarming all over the place and as Shuichi broke out in a nervous anticipation he instantly set out to find her. When he couldn't track her energy home he returned to the clock tower and set out on her path using his marvelous demons abilities. Tracking Keomi's energy took less time than he originally thought but he was surprised to identify Keiko's energy besides Keomi's. They must have met up on their way home and headed to safety together. And to safety they went, straight to the safest spot in the entire city, Yusuke's noodle stand. When Shuichi finally looked up he mad eye contact with his best friend and judging by the look on his friend's face Shuichi instantaneously knew that everything was alright. It wasn't until he followed Yusuke's eyes over then did he notice Keiko and Keomi sitting on the stools at the noodle stand and slurping down their noodles down with obvious enjoyment. There was nothing more relieving to finally finding Keomi and it was even better that she was surrounded by his friends that he could trust with his own life. Keomi was safe and that was the only thing that mattered at the moment.

Shuichi hurried over and could tell right away when he entered Yusuke's protective barrier. Glad to have such good friends Shuichi slowed his walk as he approached Keomi and the rest of them. "Why hello Keomi."

Keomi coughed out her noodles into her bowl as he appeared right behind her and whispered into her ear. "Shuichi!" She gasped for air as she tried not to choke on the noodles that were in her mouth when he popped out of nowhere.

"Don't choke yourself there. Chew those noodles before you swallow them." Yusuke pointed a chop stick at her as he grinned at Shuichi standing to at her side.

Shuichi smiled back as he began to pat Keomi's back gently. On the outside he was the utmost kind and caring boyfriend but somewhere deep inside he was jealous and a little bit mad because Keomi had left without him. She was supposed to wait for him so he could walk her home and protect her but it seemed to him that she didn't want his protecting. Letting those feelings pass for the time being Shuichi moved away from Keomi and toward Yusuke to start discussing some very important matters.

They were huddled in the back as Shuichi handed Yusuke ingredients for the noodles so that he would appear busy as they talked. Both boys had to be careful of what they were saying as their girlfriends sat at the front still eating noodles and chatting away. Yusuke had to ask why Shuichi hadn't told Keomi about his demon side yet but Shuichi only had to say that she would only be put in more danger if she knew. He used the past to refresh his memory, like when Hiei kidnapped Keiko and tried to turn her into one of his minions or when Sensui was out to get them and all the danger that Keiko and Shizuru were put in during that time. He ended his adamant speech saying that she didn't need to know and that he was hiding this side of him for her own good.

After that little spill of not involving Keomi Shuichi immediately changed the conversation to the demons in the city. If they were stalking Keiko then that could mean that the demons were out to get pay back on Yusuke, he was their real target. Shuichi was sure of it, although there wasn't much information to base that accusation on he was sure that is what was going on. If Keiko was being targeted and stalked then that meant that Keomi was in danger also. After all her instincts had led her to Keiko and she didn't leave her and got her to a safe place. Keomi was now on their target list, if she was related to Yusuke in any way and she was related through her friendship with Keiko and of course Shuichi. Shuichi was going to make sure that nothing would happen to Keomi, she was too precious to him to lose.

Yusuke would make sure that Keiko was safe and Shuichi had Keomi, they would guard and protect their girlfriends and call out the demons later on and finish this before anything happened. Having planned ahead for tonight Shuichi headed toward Keomi's home with their hands linked in each others. Shuichi was a bit preoccupied with plans for the night and thinking through the possibilities of what might happen when Keomi pulled her hand out of his. He was instantly snapped back to reality as his hand dropped down to his side and she scooted away from him. Shuichi didn't know what to say as a small family approached them. Instead on moving back to take her hand Shuichi watched her as they passed the family. There was not sign of interaction between her and the family but once they passed Keomi did not move back to take Shuichi's hand again. Keomi made no effort to look at Shuichi or explain anything as they continued walking.

Shuichi's previous feelings of jealous resurfaced and for a moment he was about ready to burst. But Shuichi managed to keep on his deep thoughts locked away.

The atmosphere around the two of them suddenly became heavier as both said not a word to each other and continued walking on toward Keomi's home. When they came up the stairs Keomi was cautious and wary as if she was expecting Reiko to appear out of her apartment and stare at them. To Keomi's relief it was deathly quiet as she began to dig around her bag for her apartment key. But as she did so she didn't notice the emotions about ready to break out from under Shuichi's skin. She had just unlocked her door, pushed it open when she began to turn around and speak to Shuichi. "Well here we are…I'm sorry, walking me home every night must be a hassle. I'm pretty sure that I can manage by myself-"

"It's not safe! There are…dangerous men out at night so stop saying this nonsense about coming home on your own." Shuichi blurted out and bite his tongue to keep himself from saying anything more. He wasn't worried about the dangerous men lurking around at night as much as he was about the demons prowling about. If Yusuke was truly being hunted for revenge and Keiko as well Keomi had marked herself when she had walked with Keiko and stayed with Yusuke. The thought that even if there were no demons in the city flew across Shuichi's mind and he wondered if he would still be this overprotective of her if there were none. "I will walk you home!"

The first reaction for Keomi was to be happy that he wanted to protect her and that he was concerned for her but then again this had been going on for the past month and it was only getting worse. Keomi's rare temper flared to his declaration and responded to his words, "What is so wrong about me walking home by myself? Is it because I'm a female and that I'm weak? What makes you think that I can or cannot walk home alone?"

At Keomi's angry outburst Shuichi's own feelings were starting to be released with his words. "No, it's just that-"

"It's just what? That I am weak and can't take care of myself so you need to do it!" Keomi spun and threw her book bag into her apartment and in that moment Shuichi was already walking closer to her as their voices began to rise in volume. "Is it that you don't think that I can protect myself? That I have to be with you constantly so you can protect me because I am incapable?"

Shuichi almost left his tempter get the better of him and for a second it did as he grabbed Keomi by her shoulders and pushed her backwards into her apartment. "NO! You are not listening to me!"

Keomi pushed his hands away as her face began to heat up in anger, once her temper appeared she was a loose cannon that could not be contained. "Then what?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you, I don't want to take any risks and have the possibility of something bad happening to you! You are the most important thing to me!" Shuichi's jealousy finally overcame his usual calm demeanor and before another word could be spoken Shuichi shoved Keomi back into the wall. His hands gripped her arms as he held her pinned with his body and his lips passionately smashed against hers.

Keomi froze, she was like a deer in headlights as Shuichi pinned her to the wall and kissed her. One second they were arguing over something completely stupid and then he was confessing things to her she never thought she would hear coming from someone's mouth prior to their lips colliding. All anger and resentment was gone as it had immediately dissipated in the moment.

Shuichi leaned back, took a small second to look at her face as she had begun to melt with his kiss before leaning back down and kissing her much more gently than the first kiss. The second kiss didn't last as long as the first as Keomi responded to Shuichi's gentle smooch this time. Pulling away quickly Shuichi grabbed his book bag by the semi open door and took off leaving Keomi to slide down the wall as her hands went to her lips, her face a deeper red than it had been when they were fighting. Her fingers trailed over her moist lips as she instantly began to curl up in a ball on the floor.

"Kiss…" her voice barely managed to come out as her the heat on her face was extremely hot. "First….kiss…."

Shuichi's face was bright red as he ran down the street away from Keomi's apartment. This was the first time that his emotions had just slipped out like that. He had just lost control for the tiniest seconds and wham! He had done something that he completely enjoyed and regretted. But right now the regret wasn't that bad since the pleasure engulfed him. The demon side of him would protect Keomi, the lines were getting blurred between his two lives. Shuichi wasn't supposed to have to choose between the two lives anymore. Tossing the thought out of his mind Shuichi hurried home, not a sign of regret about kissing Keomi evident.

**~Well I think the title for this chapter is named appropriately, since I actually came up with something good this time. This chapter is full of firsts for them, their first fight and their first kiss. Woot, the heat is getting turned up! I am so very sorry about not posting for like what, four-three weeks? My laptop has a virus again and it is no where getting anywhere to being fixed so I am reduced to working on the home computer which is an ancient piece of history and sharing it with the rest of my family. I continue trying to keep up every Sunday chapter posting business but we'll have to see where that leads us. Comments are always appreciated!~**


	47. Chapter 47: Interference

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~

Chapter 47: Interference

"HEY you bitches! Get out here this moment!" Yusuke hollered into the trees at one very secluded park. It was much later than night, after all that had happened with the demons stalking their girlfriends. Kurama and Yusuke didn't want to wait any longer and risk their loved ones being hurt even more. This was going to end, one way or another, tonight. Already Yusuke was at his boiling point when the demons followed his every move but with Keiko, they took it too far and now because of it Keomi was involved in ways she didn't even know.

Kurama stood by Yusuke's side as they waited for the demons to appear. This was going to be an all out brawl of the strongest versus the stupid revengeful. It was just the two of them as Yusuke and Kurama were the two closest to this, it didn't need the attention of Hiei or Kuwabara who was probably busy serenading Yukina at that moment. Kurama had to focus his mind, there was too much going on at this moment for him to be able to concentrate properly but he was doing this to protect Keomi. It was for her good that if she could be kept safe then nothing else mattered. Shuichi suspected that Keomi had very strong instincts, womanly and danger alike. It kept her safe but then again sometimes it got her into trouble as it would make it all the more dangerous for her when she felt things like demons.

Then without warning as Kurama was steeling his mind for the fight ahead the very fresh memory and feeling of Keomi's lips against his took over his entire brain. Kurama's face showed what he was thinking as the blush on his face almost took on the same color of his hair.

"Yo Kurama…." Yusuke smacked Kurama across the back as his eyes caught sight of the blush covering his face. He wisely chose not to comment as there was a whoosh around them. The sound of quickly moving feet circled around them as both of them instantly had their backs to each other. Both boys were entirely serious as their eyes watched the number of demons circle around them increase. All thoughts of the kiss between himself and Keomi were all but buried deep in his mind now. At this instant moment in time there was no time to be thinking about simple things like this, the time was upon them to fight and fight they would.

Keomi crouched in a tree as she usually did and watched as Kurama and Yusuke protect each others backs. The demon and all his minions were gathering, the time for their revenge to be extracted upon Yusuke was drawing very near. She had already been out following some demons and keeps leads on them when they suddenly took off. As an expert demon slayer Keomi had no trouble stalking them until they led her to the boys. Her eyes followed the circle of demons as they continued to run and run and run around Yusuke and Kurama. They were waiting for something and what they were waiting for was the main demon that had all convinced them that this was the way to go. The head honcho, he had to appear sooner or later. Then as Keomi, Kurama, and Yusuke were all watching and waiting for something to happen it did, the demons suddenly all skidded to a dead halt and stood in one large circle around the two boys.

"I want the dumbass who planned this whole thing! Get your ass out here right now!" Yusuke hollered into the crowd of demons that faced him. He was ready to take on every single one of these demons.

"Yusuke might I suggest not to jump ahead without a plan." Kurama offered as his hand lightly clutched the rose he held in his hand.

"Yeah that's the plan!"

Kurama didn't have time to argue with that plan, if you could call it a plan, as the pact of demons began to separate. Immediately both of their attention was focused on the crowd of enemies circling them. Kurama watched the back and the sides of the demons as the group was parting in front of Yusuke and a very large demon appeared.

Keomi could easily sum him up from where she was. Although this demon was averaging at fourteen feet his size wasn't the only thing that was daunting. For an A class demon to be taking on revenge on Yusuke he must have trained hard to get where he was on the power scale. Keomi could also see the end of this fight, the power difference was very apparent but this demon was being blinded by hate and revenge. Careful not to let the tree sway as she stretched her legs Keomi watched as they set the terms for the fight and in the next instant it had already begun. As usual Yusuke was being his usual cocky self during the fight and started mocking his adversary.

Kurama stood off to the side as he observed silently as Yusuke pummeled his foe with his fists. But he wasn't completely relaxing as he discretely watched the rest of the demon minions surrounding them. If things didn't go the demon's way then it could turn into a full out attack on the two of them.

Keomi was also watching the other demon minions as her eyes scanned over every one of them. She didn't want the whole plan to fall apart but even if Yusuke did win the possibility of the rest of the minions attacking was imminent.

And as Keomi and Kurama had predicted right as Yusuke was about to deliver one of the finishing blows three minions leapt in to take Yusuke by surprise and kill him.

Kurama and Keomi both acted instinctively and jumped in to stop the minions as they both yelled, "INTERFERENCE!" Kurama managed to stop the first two demons but he didn't make it to the third one as the masked woman landed right in front of the demon and threw him backwards. The rest of the minions caught their companion as the black clad woman straightened in front of them. Her back was facing Yusuke and Kurama as she stared down at the demons and they stared back at her. Then in that moment the split second decision was made and all the demons simultaneously charged. It became a full blown attack as the three human-demons fought off the revengeful demons.

Each of the humans took on a certain group of demons as they battled and helped each other in the process. There were no words spoken between them as they continued on with their fighting. Keomi was a bit worried at first as she had to keep glancing at Kurama and Yusuke from the corners of her eyes, she knew that there had been a hit put out on her from Spirit World and yet here she was fighting alongside the former Spirit Detective. Once the fight was over it wouldn't surprise her if they immediately tried to catch her, Keomi had already made up her mind that she wasn't going to dilly dawdle around when the fight was finished. A few times as Keomi was checking around her and glancing at the two boys she caught their eyes for the tiniest of seconds before she went on fighting alongside them. Shuichi noticed that her eyes would immediately go back to the demons the masked woman was fighting but he could keep feeling her eyes on him every now and then. She maintained her distance from him as she slew, injured, and knocked unconscious many of the demons.

Yusuke continued to beat the crap out of as many demons his fists could reach all the while the demon and him continued to battle amidst the battle. But things kept getting in their way random demons would slip past Kurama or the masked woman, shurikens and weapons from the masked woman, and the occasional plant that Kurama was controlling. There was too much going on around them to keep track of one demon, let one fight him to the fullest.

Keomi had just finished dislocating one demon's shoulder before hurling him off to the side when she noticed the main revengeful demon sneaking around all the demons that Yusuke was in the process of shotguning down. She easily evaded the small spirit blasts that decimated the demons and as she did she noticed that the demon was going for Yusuke as he brawled in the middle of the group of demons now converging on him. Keomi whacked one of the demons that came running up to her with a sheathed sword before bolting off towards the main demon. She hurled the sheathed sword at him which he easily caught but in the moment that he caught it Keomi had made up the distance separating them and she grabbed him. Twisting her body Keomi hurled him into the ground and was preparing to summon an unsheathed sword to finish him off when in the next second after his back hit the ground his claws dug into Keomi's thigh.

Shuichi heard the sound of cloth tearing and turned right to see the main demon's hand digging into the masked woman's thigh. She tried to jump backwards but with demon was trying to grab hold of her femur and tear it from her body as she was in no position to go anywhere. Kurama whipped his rose whip around and slashed off the demon's arm and the masked woman stuttered back, blood gushing down her naked thigh and her mouth open in a soundless agony. Kurama was already twirling his whip around as he ran forward and Yusuke was dashing toward the demon with one infamous index finger glowing brightly.

Keomi could only manage to stand still in one spot as she slaughtered the closest demons as they tried to approach her, the mortally wounded demoness slayer. None of them succeed in hurting a single molecule on her as she got to them before they got to her. She preserved all the way though even as there was a blinding flash of light as Yusuke fired his spirit gun point blank range into the main demon. The light from the gun blinding every demon that was still breathing and conscious. It filtered past all the trees until it dissipated, Kurama blinked a few times to allow his sight to recover from the light but go right back to work with the demons but as he turned to finish the rest of the demons off most of them were dead and the remaining living ones were taking off. Putting on their fastest speed they took off, fully knowing that they were no match for the Spirit Detective and the Spirit Fox, even if he was in a human form. Kurama turned around and started to walk to where the masked woman should have been but she was gone. The only remnants of proof that she had been there were the strips of blood soaked black cloth along with a pool of her blood. Kurama's eyes followed the trail of blood drops until they suddenly vanished. He turned his eyes into the forest where he hoped the masked woman wasn't off in there somewhere bleeding to death.

Keomi had fled the instant she knew the fight was over, even though her leg was gravely injured she still managed to make it home at lightning speed and without leaving a trail. Standing as still as she could Keomi whipped a towel off the rack and wrapped it around her drenched and injured leg. Tying the towel so tight around her leg that it about tore in two Keomi yanked the handle for the bath to full as she plugged the tub. Without even waiting for the water to fill the tub or undress Keomi jumped into the water while dumping the rest of the herb packet that she had gotten from Yukina. Watching as the blood began to discolor the water Keomi set out setting her energy seal to help the healing process on her leg. Leaning back as pain flamed through her leg Keomi stared at the ceiling while her thoughts went to the herbs. After all she had dumped the rest of the packet into the tub to heal her leg and combined with the energy she was using Keomi would be able to heal herself fully in eleven hours. The complete process of healing could take some time as Keomi didn't want to use too much of her energy as she stored great amounts for fights. Slow and steady was the way to go. As Keomi let the slow process of fixing herself up she would have some time to sit back and think. And she had a lot to think about, why hadn't Yusuke and Kurama tried to capture her while they were fighting? Was it because they were extremely outnumbered and needed her help or where they just lulling her into a safe sense of security and planning on capturing her when it was over? Keomi could have sworn that Koenma had issued a warrant for her arrest, after all she had done some things in Spirit World that many disapproved off. Keomi sighed and flipped off the water to the tub before it could overflow onto the floor. She remained still as possible as the water gave off a blueish glowing from the spirit energy and the combining effects from the flecks of herbs floating in the water made the pain in Keomi's leg lessen. Maybe it was best to forget the instant camaraderie that had happened between herself, Kurama, and Yusuke. But how could Keomi forget the way that Kurama came running to her aid when the demon was trying to tear apart her leg? Keomi violently shook her head causing the water to splash and stir around. Kurama didn't know anything about Keomi's secret demon life or how much danger she put herself in every time she went out as the masked woman.

Strengthening her resolve not to involve Kurama with her demon life Keomi knew it was for the better. Things would only be complicated if he knew about her life and her secrets. It was better for her to stay in the shadows and protect him from there.

**~Wow I actually got that done quite fast, um the demon revenge business arc. Keomi seems to be put in more pain with every new fight that comes her way. This chapter doesn't seem really important but there are some parts in it that are essential of the story development later on. So look forward to more chapters and much more story development to come! **

**Thank you all for sticking with me this far and through all the trouble I am (with broken laptop and such) and I look forward to the continued support. Reviews and comments are always helpful.~**


	48. Chapter 48: Getting Ready

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~

Chapter 48: Getting Ready

Kurama never did find out what happened to the masked woman that fought alongside them that night they took care of the revenge demon and his minions. Although there were still many of the minions that had escaped Kurama was sure that they wouldn't be causing them anymore trouble as they had thoroughly punished them and whopped their butts. Yusuke and Kurama had sent messages to Hiei and the Spirit World detailing what had happened and to keep their eyes open for anything strange goings going on. If demons were going to keep sneaking into Human world to do these sorts of things then Yusuke would have to be put back to work as Spirit Detective. Putting all that behind them and moving forward was another one of this team's attributes. Time moved on and so did life.

The classroom was awfully chaotic that day as Shuichi sat in his chair and quietly viewed his surroundings. It was the day before the class trip and the excitement was tangible in the air. Energy abounded from every student as they tried to hold in their anticipation as the teacher finished going over the rules one more time before releasing the students from school. Shuichi was also quite excited but managed to keep it mostly hidden as he tried to keep the math tutoring session in bounds. It felt a little bit lonely not having Keomi there as he was so used to her sitting in the back like always but she was working overtime tonight to make up for the next three days while they were away on the school trip.

Keomi could hardly keep her excitement to herself as she thoroughly but quickly did her work. She still had to go home and pack for she hadn't had any time to do it recently as she almost had been working herself thin. Professor Aibu could sense her anxiety and let her go before she wore his nerves thin. Keomi rushed home only to be dismayed over what she was going to wear. Heading to the one place she could always count on Keomi knocked hesitantly at her neighbor's door.

"Wull hey there gorgeous, what brings you to your Reiko nee-san today? Love problems?" Reiko smiled as she leaned against the door.

Keomi blushed and tried to avoid staring at her scantily clad next door neighbor. "Our school trip is tomorrow and I was wondering if I could get your advice on some things."

Reiko didn't miss a beat as she saw the blush residing on Keomi's face and in an instant Keomi was grabbed and dragged into Reiko's apartment. In two more seconds she found herself sitting at the table as Reiko clasped her hands and stared into her eyes quite seriously. "No matter how much he begs you can't let him cum inside, you don't want to get pregnant. You have to make him wear one even if he doesn't want to."

Keomi fell over as she sprawled out across the floor in shock. Reiko got out of her chair and squatted next to Keomi as she almost writhed on the floor.

Reiko took a whack at what Keomi was thinking and feeling. "Wait? Don't tell me that you let him and-!" Her face reddened but also turned aghast with the thought.

"What are you talking about?" Keomi straightened with an angry face. "Me and Shuichi have barely even kissed!"

Reiko avoided eye contact, "Oh, sorry about that." A blush had begun to make its way across her face as she looked back at Keomi. "Um so then if you aren't sleeping with Shuichi then what did you need advice for?"

Putting the fact that Reiko thought her and Shuichi were sleeping together aside Keomi continued on with her original purpose in visiting "So I was saying before you got the wrong idea, that tomorrow is our school trip and the truth is that I don't know to wear!"

"Is that all?" Reiko started to laugh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It's not funny Reiko," Keomi was puffing as she stood. There was only so many things that you could joke around with. "I'm not kidding Reiko, I'm so nervous about this class trip and I don't know what I am going to wear! I don't have a swimsuit besides the school issued swimsuit and we're going to a beach!" Keomi was being a bit over dramatic as she fussed over which clothes she was going to wear for the school trip.

"I know just the thing babe," Reiko cracked a sly grin before she moved to her bedroom and pulled open her closet. Clothes almost poured out of the crammed full space and Keomi was afraid that if any more clothes fell out then they would have to start swimming in them just to get around. "My latest boyfriend is a designer and he specializes in swimsuits. Come one try…" Reiko tailed off as she dug through a crammed drawer until she pulled out what looked like a pair of strings barely attached to any fabric. She studied it for a short moment before tossing it aside and digging to find a more appropriate one. "Here this one, try this one on. It'll go perfectly with your small body type but with those boobs I don't know why Shuichi hasn't tried anything yet." Reiko scrutinized Keomi's chest with a bit of envy.

Keomi snatched the swimsuit from her and marched into the bathroom where she stripped and slipped into the floral pink one piece. But it didn't feel or even look remotely close to a once piece. The only piece of cloth that classified it as a one piece hooked right above the bellybutton to the bottom. Keomi's sides were bare as she stepped out from the bathroom. "Are you sure this is the only thing that you have that works with my body type?"

Reiko held a smoldering cig in her mouth as she was continuing going through the pile of swimsuits in the middle of the floor. Already there were two distinct piles as Reiko sorted through the ones that would be appropriate for Keomi and her body type along with school regulations. She glanced up at Keomi as she tried to hide her breasts from site but only managing to add to the sex appeal she was giving off. Reiko let out a long whistle after removing the cig from her mouth, it was a miracle that Shuichi hadn't attacked Keomi yet. If she was this way around him then it was only a matter of time before it happened. At that moment the most evil thought popped into Reiko's consciousness and she grinned as she let out a huff of smoke. "Try these ones on too, show them each to me also. Do you mind if I turn on something to watch while you change?"

Keomi nodded as she took the pile of swimsuits Reiko handed her, "Sure I don't mind, after all you are letting me go through and try on all your swimsuits."

Reiko just waved at Keomi to hurry up and usher her into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut Reiko instantly pulled a box out from under her bed and dub through it with a most teasing evil grin on her face. She was still going through the box, trying to find something that would work when Keomi came out. Although Reiko had been a little bit too intrigued by what she was going to educate-torture Keomi with she didn't miss the almost worried frown residing on Keomi's face. Taking a stab at what she thought was wrong Reiko began complementing Keomi, "Don't worry honey, that one looks even better than the last one. I think a two piece works with your body type better than the one piece ones." But even then the frown remained on Keomi's face, it almost seemed like had grown.

Keomi had her head down but her hair was covering her back, not the front of her body like it had been the last time. "Reiko, do you have any swimsuits that cover the back?"

Reiko didn't answer right away as she saw the worry grow on Keomi's face. "Yeah I might, but why?"

"It's nothing, never mind." Keomi had begun to turn to head back into the bathroom but as she did the thought flashed into her mind that she should walk backwards instead of showing her back. After all what permanent mark was etched into Keomi's very soul? Most times Keomi forgot all about the eight pointed star that could almost be mistaken for an astric that resided on her back right over her heart. But Keomi was already turning and the only way she could stop it was if she used her demon ability.

Reiko caught sight of the dark mark on Keomi's light back as she turned. Her hair was covering most of it but she knew what Keomi was trying to hide. "Is that a tattoo on your back?"

Keomi froze and her jaw clamped shut. Her body instantly became stiff as she was rooted in spot.

Reiko noted the instantaneous behavior change Keomi exhibited, her curiosity completely piqued Reiko walked the few paces cleared in her room toward Keomi. "It is a tattoo isn't it?" Reiko peered closer at the mark through Keomi's stringy hair. She studied it as Keomi didn't budge an inch. Silently Reiko began to move Keomi's brown hair to the side so she could get a better look at the tattoo that marked Keomi's back. She would have never thought that this goody two shoes girl would do something so rebellious, even Reiko didn't have a tattoo and she was quite rebellious in her own way. "Wow, that's cool when did you get this?"

Keomi remained quiet as she tried to think through all the possibilities that she was now faced with.

Reiko waited for Keomi to respond but when she didn't say a word Reiko turned her attention back to the tattoo covering Keomi's heart. Now that her hair was out of the way Reiko could see the marking more clearly and she could now see more of the details in the symbol. It didn't look like a regular tattoo, it was more than that. Reiko ran her fingers over the emblem, it was melded perfectly with her skin but underneath the tattoo Reiko could just detect small lines. They were almost invisible to the touch but the more Reiko felt them she could tell that there were definite lines underneath the marking.

Keomi still continued to remain frozen like a human statue that breathed as Reiko moved her fingers across the scar tattoo. Now the secret was out, a sign like the stars in the heaven sky. But then as suddenly as Reiko had touched the tattoo on her back her hand vanished along with the lingering presence of her body. Finally moving for the first time since her tattoo was seen Keomi looked over her shoulder to see what Reiko was doing. There she stood, hands clasped together and not saying a word as she looked down at the floor. Keomi had the urge to plead her case not for her to say anything but now it was better if she didn't say anything at all.

Frantic thoughts flashed through Reiko's mind as she thought she knew the reason for the tattoo on Keomi's body. Though Keomi thought no one else besides the priests and priestess at the shrine knew about how unstable Ouija could be she had completely forgotten about her neighbor. The wall between the apartments was thin and loud voices easily carried through. Reiko knew what went on every time Ouija came home but she never said anything. Moving past the fact that Reiko knew that somehow the tattoo was linked to Ouija Reiko decided that she wouldn't bring up the tattoo again unless it had to do with covering it with one killer sexy swimsuit. "Okay then, if we don't want you to get in trouble with the school then that swimsuit won't do. Go ahead and keep trying on the rest. I'll help you decide which ones will be the best."

Keomi didn't reply as she slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. It didn't matter to her that Reiko hadn't piled tons of questions on her about the mark on her back. It also came to a relief to Keomi that she didn't ask about it because there was no way Keomi could tell Reiko to truth about the tattoo on her back. She had forever been branded as a demon slayer, that mark would remain on her for as long as she lived which would be a very long time. Demons lived a lot longer than humans so by the time Keomi was thirty there would be on one alive who knew who she was. Keomi was still dwelling on her demon slayer life and what it would be like in the future when she came out of the bathroom in the next swimsuit. All thoughts of demons and slaying flew from her mind as two bodies were mashed together on the screen of the TV facing her as Reiko lounged from her bed next to the wall, watching with apparent pleasure from the porno playing. As a matter of fact Reiko was taking more pleasure of watching Keomi's many reactions cross her face instead of the sex scene that was happening on the television.

Skipping the fact of what she had playing Reiko went on to study the next swimsuit sticking to Keomi's skinny body. "Hmm I like this one the best out of the two that you've tried on so far. Don't keep me waiting, hurry and try on the others."

Keomi couldn't rip her gaze from the TV screen, she had never thought that what was happening there could even be achievable. But when Reiko had spoken Keomi was snapped out of that daze and she stepped back into the bathroom and slid the door shut quickly. While she was changing even though the door was shut Keomi could still hear the noises emitting from the speakers. A dark blush already covered her face and it was only going to get worse when she stepped out there. Facing that screen again was inevitable as Keomi would change into every swimsuit Reiko shoved her way.

Reiko was determined to find at least two sexy swimsuits for Keomi to wear during her class trip. She would turn Keomi into a walking and talking flirtation device made ready for Shuichi. Reiko's secret objective in this was to knock Shuichi's socks off or in this case, his swim trunks. And that was another reason why Reiko had porn playing while Keomi tried on the many swimsuits. She was mentally preparing the innocent Keomi for what would happen, as Reiko was like an older sister to Keomi this was one thing she could do for her cute little sister. When Keomi finally finished trying on all the swimsuits Reiko had already made up her mind on which swimsuits were best suited for Keomi, her body type and covering her tattoo included. The first swimsuit was a dark aquamarine green two piece bikini, with one strap on the left side and bunched in the middle of the top it was a perfect fit to show off Keomi's body but also cover her tattoo. The second was a two piece tankini, and a nice lovely deep red color.* This also was a perfect fit for Keomi's body and Reiko felt like she had done her job without flaw.

When the girls were done with trying on swimsuits Keomi hung out a little longer with Reiko as they cooked dinner together and finished watching the rest of Reiko's secret stash of prono. Reiko also went on to explain how to do things and what needed to be done. At least the knowledge was getting to Keomi this way so Reiko figured that when the time came, whenever that would be, that Keomi would at least have the knowledge of knowing how to do certain things and whatnot instead of being a complete greenhorn. Keomi was a little bit disturbed at suddenly being dumped with all this knowledge but then again she learned some things that she never would have known otherwise.

As soon as the girls were done talking and chatting about random sex facts and things Reiko ushered Keomi home. After all she needed to get some sleep before the big trip. But when Keomi lay down to go to sleep she didn't sleep much at all. Her dreams were not quite nightmares as they felt more like reawakened memories playing on a big screen. Memories of a different life, things that seemed impossible but in fact it was a second life reminiscencing through its course. After all this time Keomi would still forget that when Higato transferred his spirit and soul entire hers she got everything; everything of his, his skills, his life, and his memories. Although he was dead he lived on inside of her, this was how his memory was carried on. All his experience, wisdom, and insight was available to Keomi but Higato had funny ways of sharing with her. The most common way was through dreams and occasionally Keomi could contact him when she was in need of advice and such. One of the other ways was when he overpowered her subconsciouness to point things out, Higato only used this when she had done something not necessarily good and needed reprimanding. So far there was only one time that had happened and Keomi was sure never to make that same mistake again. She would never go back on her original promise to protect Shuichi and do everything she had to make sure he was safe.

That night Higato let Keomi into the most private and precious part of his memories through the dreams that crossed Keomi's mind as she slept that night. Even though it was the most precious part of Higato's memories to Keomi at first it just looked like smut. But after a while of watching through the continuous dream Keomi was starting to notice just how much Higato loved. He actively shaped his own destiny and loved his life as much as he could and within in all of that Keomi could sense the overflowing love he had for his family and his wife. His family was large, consisting mostly of the other demon slayers with whom he lived and shared his life with but just him and his wife were trying to start a new life. All their attempts so far had been unsuccessful but Higato still loved his wife with all his heart and soul. When Keomi finally woke after the continuous she had to rethink over the dream that Higato showed her. There had to be a reason he was showing this to her and she think she knew why. Maybe her love was Shuichi was increasing, growing to the point that it was getting dangerous for their secrets. The time was soon coming when their relation would turn sexual and when it would come to that point there would be no turning back. Already there was a part of Keomi that was buried deep within her that she knew that somehow she was betraying Shuichi by keeping her secret from him. But to protect her love for him Keomi would be willing to hide it from him forever.

**~The school trip is coming and you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out where they are going. Reiko makes her reappearance, hopefully she'll be making more appearances now that she's dirtying Keomi's mind and trying to get her to do naughty and steamy things with Shuichi. . * I decided to put the two pictures in my author's notes because I can't do justice explaining them. Yep in fact I suck at it, so go ahead and take a look if you want. I personally don't care if you do or if you don't. May I just say that I hate swimsuit shopping, in fact all clothes shopping. And if any of you were wondering what the tattoo looks like I found a picture online that basically sums it up quite nicely. I initially wanted to add little designs within the tattoo to make it cooler like a tattoo on top of a tattoo kinda like Braille tattooing but that would be extremely hard to design and describe so I was lazy and left it with just the astricy eight pointed star.**

**~Reviews, comments, criticism they are all welcome, anything to help me improve my writing.~**


	49. Chapter 49: School Trip

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~

Chapter 49: School Trip

Blinking in the blinding sun Keomi let the cool sea air rush against her skin as she stood still and smelt the salt in the air. The burning sand was brushed under her feet as the breeze blew grains up into her sandals. The sky was a striking cloudless blue as it stretched on for miles and miles until the horizon met with the azure of the ocean and the different shades of blue blended together in a haze. The beach had a concave shape as the land sheltered most of the inland beach. The cerulean blue waves lapped the land and receded as water pounded at the sand in a rhythmic manner. Keomi was still rooted in place as she surveyed the bright light landscape ahead of her. She was the only one standing still as the rest of the students from her grade flooded down toward the beach and the cool water. Dark purple iris followed their movements as she sucked in a breath and let the reverberations relax her entire body. Her eyes stopped moving when they came to rest upon a group that had stopped and was waiting for her. The short black haired girl raised her arm and waved it through the air as the tall boy next to her shielded his eyes from the sun as he viewed the beach as she just had been doing. The red head was turned toward her expectedly as he waited for her to catch up with them.

Keomi left her spot and rushed toward them with apparent glee all over her face. Her friends were waiting for her and she wasn't going to keep them waiting a moment longer. She joined them and they headed down the beach where the teachers were waiting for the students to assemble. They had some things to go over and they were going to do it now before they gave the students their free rein. The schedule set for them was to complete a set distance swimming, pick up trash around the beach, and cook curry for dinner. The rest of the time the students were free to play and do whatever they wanted as long as they stayed out of trouble.

As soon as the students were set free the girls and the boys split from each other and large groups of them immediately headed toward some tents that that other teachers had put up for them to change in. The girls went into one as the boys were corralled into the other some distance from the girls to discourage any peeking toms. Although the tent was full of giggling girls Keomi was still nervous as she stood beside Tomiko. She had to change in front of these girls and if any of them sighted her scar-tattoo it would be over. Tomiko had no qualms about undressing in front of girls they had barely conversed with as she happily went on about how much fun this class trip was going to be. Keomi glanced around at the groups of girls around her as they also stripped in front of their friends and began changing into their beach clothes and swimsuits. Keomi didn't pay much attention to their bodies but could instantly tell how much each girl weighed and such when she looked at them. Cursing the demon skills in her mind Keomi turned back around and began to slide the capri's she wore from her hips. She folded them up and placed them onto her bag as she pulled out the swimsuit she was going to wear that day. Keomi went with the dark red tankini, it was a little less showy and just perfect for the first day. If she didn't want to make an enemy out of any of the other girls and a target for the boys then Keomi would blend in as much as she could. Keomi had just finished pulling her t-shirt from over her head and was standing there readying herself for what she was about to do. She had to be quick enough that none of the other girls noticed, but also slow enough that her movements remained in the human parameters and above all else she had to make sure that no one around her noticed the tattoo. Keomi was taking a moment to relax and was beginning to glance around the tent at the other girls. She had to make sure that none of them were watching her, none of the girls were as they were all minding their own business, but Keomi's glance caught an almost invisible glint from the other side of the tent. While her gaze thinned as she studied the place where the movement had come from and as she did so something moved again. Recognition hit her that was closely followed with anger at the sight of seeing a small circular lens peeking into the tent. In one quick motion Keomi had bent down, swiped up her bag, and was hurling it at the camera. Her bag smacked against the side of the tent as all the girls turned to see what was happening. Keomi stood in front of Tomiko as she had been pulling her bikini over her bare chest. The black bag Keomi had thrown fell to the ground and was closely followed by a man falling through the tent and lay sprawled against the floor. Shock was present on all of the girls as they stared at the man and then at the recording camera in his hand. Then suddenly as silence was about to win all at once the girls shrieked and screams echoed through the tent. In flurries of movement all the girls immediately went to cover themselves from the camera and the man laying on the floor as he tilted the camera upward. All the girls except for Keomi who, only wearing black boy shorts and a light blue tank top, ran over and with one swift blow kicked the man. Upon receiving the assault to the head from Keomi's foot the pervert went flying from the tent. There was no time to chase after the pervert as all the female teachers were suddenly in the tent and asking what had happened.

"A pervert! There was a man with a camera! Shikiharu kicked him out!" All the girls flooded around the teachers and told them what had happened. Already the male teachers were peering around the edge of the tent where the pervert had fallen in, surprisingly enough he hadn't ripped the tent when he had fallen in, but instead had fallen through the crack he had been peeking with.

Keomi was protecting Tomiko's body with her own as she glared at any male that came into view but there was no need for that as half of the teachers had taken off down the beach to chase down the perp. The need to chase down the pervert had already been fulfilled by the many boyfriends who had been waiting for their girlfriends had taken off to hunt down the scum who dared to try and peep on the girls. Osamu and Shuichi were at the head of the group and eventually the ones who had apprehended the perpetrator as he had tried to escape but there was no escaping particularly once Shuichi was on his tail. Once the man had been brought back the teachers handed him over to the police man in charge of guarding the beach, but even after that the boys still set up a guard around the girls' tent to prevent any other misdoings. The girls all finished changing with peace of mind, expect for Keomi who got interrogated by the teachers and when they were finished with all their questions she was all alone in the tent. Keomi stripped and redressed in the tankini quickly as she sensed the presence of three people outside the tent waiting for her. As Keomi estimated the three waiting for her was sure enough her best friend, her best friend's boyfriend, and her boyfriend. Tomiko, Osamu, and Shuichi had to keep their mouths from dropping to the ground when Keomi finally emerged from the tent. Osamu clearly had no idea how skinny and fit Keomi was but now that she stood before him wearing a skin tight dark red tankini he could see every curve of her body. Tomiko also stared at her best friend, she had no idea that Keomi could have those curves hidden underneath the school uniform. Although Tomiko and Shuichi had the best idea of Keomi's figure they didn't know how small she was. Keomi had tried really hard recently to put on some more weight to blend in with the others and not seem so malnurioushed as she was. Keomi had only managed to succeed partly, as she had also been saving most of her extra cash for souvenirs.

Trying her hardest to keep the blush from her face as she could feel her friends' gazes staring at her body Keomi stuttered with her speech, "Well….does it look that bad?" Mistaking their stares for disapproval Keomi had jumped to the wrong conclusion.

Tomiko was the first one to snap out of her surprise, "No, that's not it Keomi! You look gorgeous, you're beautiful."

Keomi looked away after receiving such a compliment but she managed to look glance up at Tomiko and smile also. "You look great too Tomiko, that pink works really well with your skin tone and brings out more colors in your eyes that I haven't seen before." Keomi was noticing too much again and like usual she said pointed out what she saw that others didn't usually see.

It was Tomiko's turn to blush and look away as Osamu looked away from Keomi and down at his blushing girlfriend by his side. "What are we waiting around here for? Let's get down to that water and jump right in, come on!" Snatching Tomiko's hand he began to turn and head down the beach but not before Tomiko latched onto Keomi's hand and the train of people began to move down the beach.

Shuichi didn't say anything to Keomi as he watched her move with Tomiko and Osamu but as soon as they started out the group stopped, turned, and waited for him. Only one hand had stretched out for him and he walked forward to grip the surprisingly cool fingers of Keomi's within his own warm hand. Without really meaning to notice Shuichi become aware of the fact that when his hand clasped onto hers the tips of Keomi's ears turned bright red even though the color on her face remained the same as she was trying her hardest to keep the blush from spreading from her face. He had no comment that needed to be said.

The rest of the day was spent in bliss and was worry free as the group joined a volleyball tournament with some of the other students and then completed the swimming objectives laid out before them prior to playing around. Tomiko and Keomi both lathered themselves up in sun block and giggled at the boy's frustration as they lay in the sun and attracted more attention than needed. Both required light tans before jumping into the ocean and doing some more swimming and playing some more before the day ran out. As the group headed to the hotel they gathered up trash before starting to prepare dinner. After dinner was done with the girls returned to their hotel room that they would be sharing with two other girls. Bathing away the sea salt and sand that remained on their skin took time as the hotel room only had one shower. Getting ready for bed was hard as the night was full of laughter and giggles from other girls down the hall along with from their own room. Everyone would hardly be getting any sleep tonight as excitement for the next day and chatty friends ruled the night. After all today was only the first day of the school trip.

**~What do I have to say about this chapter? The school trip is underway and the adventures will continue next week. I'm also surprised Keomi didn't do more to the pervert, he got off easy with only being kicked in the head and chased down by the boys. If she got her hands on him he would have vanished off the face of the earth, Shuichi would have destroyed him completely. I'm working harder to make the chapters longer but I got sick with a cold this week…greh stupid immune system. . I am also working to make Shuichi and Keomi grow closer, romance stuff so keep looking forward to that just as I am. Comments greatly appreciated.~**


	50. Chapter 50: Accidents

~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~

Chapter 50: Accidents

"Today on the agenda is a science project and you'll be needing these." The science teacher gloated as he gestured to the pile of old diving masks. Already most the students held in their hands their own snorkels and masks and cringed at the sight of the old used masks. "We will be diving next to the coral reef and getting to know the underwater world. Try not to disturb and do not provoke any of the sea creatures but most of all have fun!" The teacher grinned at them before five students dived into the water.

Keomi treaded water as she used the waves to hide her body under the water. She felt embarrassed to be wearing the aquamarine green bikini but once Tomiko spied it in her bag she had forced her to wear it, convinced that it would bring her and Shuichi closer. It seemed like everyone nowadays was trying to bring Keomi and Shuichi closer, as in sexually closer. Putting aside the plots of her friends around her Keomi slipped her mask over her face and dove underneath the waves. The bright blue ocean was stunning as she swam through the water, the bright coral stood out in contrast against the immense amount of blue everywhere. Many of the other students were also diving away at the coral and exploring as they started in awe at the underwater habitat. Keomi turned her attention back to the reef as she began naming of species in her mind. She was so caught up in learning and observing that she didn't notice the current of the water was slowly bringing her closer to a large part of the reef. It loomed upward like a wall as the ocean current slowly pushed Keomi closer and closer. She was too distracted by most of the students swimming back up to the surface and wondering what they were doing when an unexpectedly huge wave slammed into Keomi's body. Flaying around like a fish out of water or a dandelion in the wind Keomi tried her hardest to fight against the wave but not before her paddling foot hit the reef. Slashing away layers of skin and succeeding in jamming her foot in between the coral Keomi was caught. Trying to remain calm and not panic Keomi began to pull on her leg in hopes of freeing herself from the coral that held her foot captive as the water around the coral and her foot began to stain red. Keomi cursed herself in her mind as she ground her lips together and her blank wrists bore the signs of the bracelets that she wore to summon weapons. She had taken them off when Tomiko asked why she was going to swim with them on and if the salt in the ocean would rust them. Now the only way to free herself would be to release her spirit energy to summon the weapons but in doing so that would alert Shuichi to her demoness presence. As she floated with the ocean current bound in one place Keomi looked upward at the surface. Only a few of the students could be seen as they floated up top completely unaware of Keomi's peril. She wouldn't be able to last much longer if she didn't get any air, it was a conflict with herself. Keomi could release her spirit energy to summon daggers to free herself from the coral and alert Shuichi of her demon side or she could hold her breath and pray that what little air she had remaining in her lungs would last long enough for her to break free of the coral herself or for someone else to notice her and help.

Back up on the dock most of the students were resting as the science teacher watched over them and made sure they were actually studying and not just goofing around. Shuichi was ringing out his hair when Tomiko came weaving through the crowd to him. She stood behind him as she surveyed the surface of the ocean until she spotted Osamu as he floated with the waves. Tomiko waved before her eyes continued searching for her other friend but she didn't spot Keomi anywhere on the top of the surface.

"Say Shuichi, have you seen Keomi today?" Tomiko grinned down at the top of Shuichi's red haired head as he wiped out the water droplets from the inside of his goggles.

"Um, yeah I have, why?" Shuichi didn't look up at her as he continued with his work.

Tomiko looked back to the water as her eyes automatically began searching for Keomi again, "Well I was wondering, what do you think of her swimsuit today?"

In an instant Shuichi's face darkened with a quick blush as he finished his work, "It definitely shows a lot of skin…"

Tomiko pressed for more, "And-?"

"And?" Shuichi echoed her as his eyes turned toward the ocean also.

Tomiko stared at Shuichi's face incredulously before she turned her attention back to water, "Speaking of Keomi, where is she? I haven't seen her come up for air in a while."

Shuichi's eyes thinned upon hearing Tomiko's observation as his eyes searched the water for anything that might give away Keomi's position. He was just starting to stand when he noticed a darker tint to the water and his eyes thinned even more as his nose caught the scent of blood in the water. Not even bothering to put on his goggles Shuichi dove into the water and once submerged his senses went into overdrive. It didn't take long for him to pinpoint where the blood was coming from and as the feeling of dread had already filled him he wasn't shocked to see the blood trail led to Keomi. What shocked and scared him the most was the sight of her limp body swaying with the current as she was weighed down by the coral that held her captive. Quickly swimming over to her he didn't waste any time sticking his hand into the coral and ripping it apart without a care about injuring himself. Blood sprouted out on Shuichi's hand as he grabbed Keomi around the waist and shot towards the surface. Breaking out from the ocean, Shuichi didn't waste any time sucking in a breath and blowing as much air his lungs could hold down Keomi's throat. Flipping her flaccid body against his outstretched arm Shuichi gave her back one good hard smack across her upper back and three seconds later Keomi spit out all the water that had crept down her throat and into her lungs. She had just started to suck in air back into her lungs while heavily leaning upon Shuichi when he disappeared under the waves. Keomi treaded the water with her uninjured foot as she looked underneath the waves to try and see what happened to Shuichi. She was distracted as many of the male students began yelling at her to get out of the water. Keomi ignored them, the pain in her foot as she took a deep breath, and disappeared back underneath the surface of the ocean. The bitter salt water stung at her eyes but Keomi ignored the constant pain that filled her body as she searched for the stark red head of Shuichi's she had come to love. She soon found it a few feet underneath her as Shuichi was being pulled further down by the fish attached to his bloody arm. The blood had drawn many ocean predators to them but Shuichi wasn't giving into the animal as Keomi made her way to him. His good hand gripped near the baby sharks jaw as blood sprang out from his arm where it had latched onto him. Keomi didn't waste a second as she grabbed the four foot infant great white by its snout and nostrils and pried open it's jaw. Relinquishing the hold of its wounded prey Shuichi instantly took for the surface for a breath of air leaving Keomi with the baby shark. Smirking to herself and glaring at the shark she still held in her hands Keomi snapped back the sharks head as she ripped open the jaws that had previously held Shuichi in their grasp. Snapping back the jaws Keomi until she was satisfied with ripping off the shark's mouth she released the dead creature and began to swim upward. She didn't make it very far as Shuichi dove back under to get her and together the injured pair made it back to the dock without any further incidents.

The two bleeding students were pulled up onto the dock where the awaiting nurse immediately began tending them. Insisting he was fine Shuichi made the nurse fix Keomi up first as he basically demanded that the whole bottle of rubbing alcohol be used to clean her coral wound on her foot. Following the wrapping of Keomi's foot the nurse turned to Shuichi who was already cleaning his wound with the remaining rubbing alcohol. He was doing perfectly fine but Keomi could see the slight difference in his skin from the blood loss he was suffering from. While the nursed fussed over Shuichi's shark bite Keomi sat back and watched as he continually claimed to be fine but as always the nurse knew better. Stabbing them both with separate needles and pumping their veins full of antibiotics to ensure that they would both heal quicker and not get sick the nurse was sure her job was done as there were plenty of smaller injuries that also required her attention. The rest of the morning was spent explaining to the teachers what had happened before Shuichi and Keomi were allowed back on the beach with the other students and although they couldn't do much with their injuries they persisted that they didn't want to waste the rest of the day locked up in the infirmary.

Keomi sat on a dark beach blanket as her eyes surveyed the changing of the tides. The morning's incident had occurred at the prime early tide leaving her almost immobile for the rest of the day. But even then she was content to sit and tan in the sun as she guarded most of her classes' belongings and their expedition treasures from the ocean. Already many of the students had gotten used to the idea that Keomi was the ultimate klutz and prone to accidents so they didn't fuss over her like most of their other classmates. They were also more considerate of her and knew that she was content to watch over them. The half a dozen girls that had mostly managed to withstand the serial kidnaper a few months ago had bonded with each extremely well so much to the point that they could depend on each other whenever the need arose. Those girls were the friendliest to Keomi and would check on her every half hour or so to make sure she wasn't bored or anything. They would end up staying for ten minutes chatting with Keomi about the adventures that they were having. But sooner or later they would leave to go hang out with their friends and party leaving Keomi to be by herself.

Heaving a sigh and leaning forward to place her head on her knees Keomi surveyed the beach and the seemingly chaos that ensued with all the students playing. She watched placidly as her eyes scanned over everything that was happening.

"You know that's the case, it's all that worthless girlfriend's fault-" a voice drifted near Keomi and her ears piqued at the sound. The conversation seemed interesting so Keomi continued listening in wondering who they were talking about.

"Curse that rotten Keomi, she'll be the downfall of Shuichi."

Keomi smirked upon hearing her name mentioned, so it was her they were talking about, but also at the same time a sharp pain a guilt hit her. Still listening in from her spot on the blanket the girls continued on with their rantings.

"It was all because of Keomi that Shuichi was injured, it's because of her that he'll have scars now. He's quite lucky that the injury didn't tear any muscles or tendons in his arm."

"Yeah but still…this just proves that Keomi isn't fit to be Shuichi's girlfriend. She's always putting him in danger and causing problems and trouble for everyone else."

"She could have gotten him killed!" The girls' voices faded but they were still going on about how Keomi wasn't fit to be Shuichi's girlfriend and that they were always a better choice than her.

Keomi remained where she sat in silence as she thought back over what the girls had been saying. There was some truth to what the girls had been saying, Keomi was a danger magnet and it always seemed like Shuichi was there to protect her from anything and everything. With a heavy heart filled with confusion and guilt Keomi stood and began to walk off very slowly to savor her injured foot. No one noticed her passing nor did they try to stop her as she climbed up onto and over the pile of rocks and disappeared from sight of the teachers.

Shuichi looked over the beach until he spotted the blanket where Keomi was supposed to be residing yet she wasn't anywhere on the beach. Not even bothering to even ask if anyone had seen her slip away Shuichi instantly began to lock onto her spirit energy. Straight away her energy gave away her trail and he began to follow it even as it led him over the rocks. It was secluded and quiet over here as only the sound of the ocean crashing against the beached rock formation. But still there was no sign of Keomi anywhere until Shuichi came to the crest of the rock formation he was in the process of climbing. There sitting in the middle of the patch of sand between two of the rock formations sat Keomi with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting upon her knees. She was completely invisible to everything else around her, Shuichi stood back and watched Keomi as he could already guess what she was thinking about as her aura gave away her feelings of guilt. Then stepping down from the rocks he noticed as her eyes flickered to him and then back to the ocean where she sat in the light of the descending sun.

"You know, you shouldn't blame yourself…for this injury. I am your boyfriend and it is my duty to help, support, and protect you. Keomi-"

Her heart throbbing more than before Keomi squeezed herself into an even smaller ball as her guilt just tripled in size. It was Keomi's sworn duty to protect Shuichi and yet here he was going on about he should be the one protecting her.

Shuichi didn't say anything as he stepped closer to the ball the Keomi was trying to turn into, her head was buried into her knees as she looked down at her thighs and squeezed herself together. Stepping behind her Shuichi sank to the sand as his legs spread out on either side of her and his arms began to wrap around her balled form. Then pulling her into her chest Shuichi sat still without ever saying a word. He remained holding onto her even though she didn't move from her ball.

After a few minutes had passed Keomi began to uncurl from her ball as she held onto Shuichi's clasped hands around her knees. But she still remained sitting up straight as he held her encircled in his arms. Pulling his arms tighter around her Shuichi tugged her backwards until her back hit his chest and he supported her. Keomi's head instantly went to rest against his shoulder as his arms tightened around her, unwilling to let her leave.

Ten minutes passed this way without either of them saying a word to each other as they continued holding onto each other. Shuichi was the first to move as he released his hold from Keomi, got something out of his pocket, and then held it in front of Keomi for her to see.

"This is for you, I found it yesterday and spent most of the night making it." Shuichi's voice was almost a low whisper in her ear as he pulled the pearl necklace up to her neck before latching it in the back for her as he brushed her hair out of the way. His fingers lingered across the back of her neck and right shoulder until he squeezed her to him again. His head lowered onto her shoulder and Shuichi's voice was barely a whisper, "I promise that I will protect you."

Keomi's lips turned upward into a small smile as she looked down at the necklace hanging off her collar bone and then over at Shuichi's face as his chin rested on her shoulder. He noticed her look and tilted his head towards her and before Keomi could think about her actions and whatever consequences that might come of it she leaned forward and pushed her lips against his. Keomi's kiss was gentle and hesitant as she tested herself as she had made the move on Shuichi.

Shuichi didn't refuse Keomi's kiss as he willingly and a bit more passionately kissed her back. It wasn't until they were completely out of breath did they pull away from each other. Keomi's face was covered with her blush as Shuichi's ears were bright red. As Keomi looked over Shuichi's face all the indecent things that Reiko had shown and told her before the trip exploded into her mind. Keomi's blush darkened as her eyes went straight to Shuichi's lips that were wet from their just barely ended kiss. Keomi could easily feel her temperature rise as she heard Reiko's voice instructing her on how to French kiss that would led to other types of kissing among a lot of other things. Kiss here, touch there, rub that, suck this, nibble along there, kiss there some more.

"Ah! Keomi!" Shuichi's hand flew out and gripped her nose as he forcibly pulled her head forward. "You've got a bloody nose!"

Responding with a nasal tone as Shuichi pinched the sides of her nose together, "What? How…?"

Shuichi shook his head as he continued the pressure, "Guess I took it too far…" He shook his head once more as he looked at the back of Keomi's head as he held her nose shut to try and stop the bleeding. He had been pushing her too fast too soon as he just wanted more and more.

"It's been seven minutes, I think you can let go now." Keomi complained as she began to lift her head. Shuichi allowed her to raise her head but he remained holding her nose shut until she removed his hand from her face. A line of dried blood circled around her nostril but no new blood leaked out.

Shuichi observed her nose for a few moments before standing and pulling Keomi up beside him. "We should head back to the hotel." His hand clasped with her as his fingers immediately interdigitated* with hers. There would be no more kissing for a while or trying to take it any further for a while but at least Keomi knew that Shuichi would protect her. They were steadily growly closer to each other.

**~I've shouldn't write when I'm tired I tend to blah my way through the paragraphs. That was the top and the middle half of the chapter as I have pieced this chapter together over the week. So I don't know if it's just me being mean to my characters or what but it seems like Keomi just makes things worse. I swear it's a karma thing.**

***Interdigitate: not actually a word, I think. Ha it is a word, I googled it. It is when you ****interlock like the fingers of two clasped hands (of two or more things). **

**Shuichi and Keomi are growing closer so I hope that will keep you waiting (most like impatiently) until next week. Reviews please?~**


	51. Chapter 51: Birthday Plans

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 51: Birthday Plans

Keomi and Shuichi were completely healed by the end of their senior class trip one day later. No more problems occurred and everything seemed to be getting along great until they stepped off the bullet train into Tokyo. Both of the demons could sense the presence of a demon in the city from the moment their feet touched the platform. Something was definitely amiss within the city and they had only been gone for three days.

That night both Shuichi and Keomi, who was once again dressed as the black clad demoness, were out and about in the city trying to figure out what went on while they were away and what is going on in the city. Somehow Kurama knew that the masked woman was out and about, after all she did seem to dedicate herself to protecting all the innocents of the city from demons. He still remained baffled by the female demon slayers presence and why she only made herself known to the team when they were on the few rare cases they got. It would remain a mystery to him until he could either catch her or he would never know. Keomi also knew that Kurama was out as well trying to discover what was going on in the city but the two of them never ran into each other as they knew that the other was there. She made it a point not to appear before Yusuke and the others unless it was absolutely necessary. But all this secrecy was required if she wanted to keep protecting Shuichi and her freedom.

Other than that secret that Keomi was withholding from Shuichi she also had a few other things that he didn't know about. As the week of her birth drew closer Keomi started to mull over everything, every little thing she did in her life she began to rationalize and ponder over. Her birth was a curse, or said her older brother Ouija.

As her birthday drew nearer Keomi slowly began to sink into depression and she hardly began to eat or talk. She became so secretive that it almost became impossible for her to remain in control of all the other secrets she was holding back from Shuichi. Before her birthday had been drawing nearer her and Shuichi had been constantly growing closer to each other as they were rarely apart when they had any free time but now Keomi began to distance herself from the one man who had sworn to protect her.

Shuichi had an idea of what Keomi was going through but he didn't dare bring it up with her. He had no idea what it was like to loose both parents on the same day although years apart. The guilt she had must be a great burden to her, or so thought Shuichi but it was more than just that.

Keomi stared off into the distance lost in aimless thought as she clenched in her hands the weeks schedule and the release form for that Friday. She was purposely taking it off but even if she wanted to she would have no choice in the matter. Everything had already been settled with the teachers by her brother as he excused her for one day out of the entire year. All she had to do now was turn in the release slip to the homeroom teacher.

"Say Keomi? Did you and Shuichi have a fight or something? You and him don't seem to be getting along that well since the class trip." Tomiko stepped ahead of Keomi as they walked with each other.

Keomi quickly folded up the paper and slid it into her bag, "A fight? About the accident at the reef? No, nothing like that. He even told me not to blame myself for it and that he will protect me." A rare blush flushed across her face, rare because lately she had been looking more like a ghost than a human as she had slowly begun loose all concepts of her emotions. She was half doing this to protect herself and cope with the trauma but the other half happened naturally.

"Then what has been going on with you? You seem like you are depressed lately, is anything wrong?" Tomiko searched Keomi's noticeably paler skin, she could easily see the tired, weary contours lined around her best friends face.

Keomi didn't glance her friend's way but she did turn her face up toward the sky and close her eyes as she let the suns warmth cross her skin. It still amazed her that she could want to be happy just at the thought of the sun's warmth. "Well that's probably because my birthday is Friday." No thought of regret crossed her mind as she told her only girlfriend about her birthday.

Tomiko gasped and looked confused, "Then why are you all sad about it? Usually people get excited about their birthdays. Nevertheless since it's your birthday we should hold a party! Won't that be exciting, we can order a cake and eat sweets and-"

"I already have plans with my parents, sorry." Keomi raised a hand to stop Tomiko from her happy going ons about a birthday party. "I'll be taking a day off of school just for it and everything."

"The 22nd, this Friday…" Tomiko stopped her ramble but was determined to at least do something for her friend.

"Yep, ah there's the school. We should hurry." Keomi quickened her step in the early morning light and Tomiko fell in step behind her without saying a word.

Tomiko continued to mull over the idea of secretly holding a party for Keomi on Saturday instead of her birthday, May 22nd. So it would be a day later but at least it was better than not doing anything for her at all.

"Tomiko, are you going to eat that?" Osamu leaned against his girlfriends arm and snatched up a piece of fruit from her bento before waving it in front of her face.

Tomiko offered up a quick smile, "Go ahead, eat it," her thoughts now interrupted returned back to her original planning.

Osamu chewed while the thoughtfully watched Tomiko's face before swallowing and asking, "So what are you thinking so diligently about?"

"Hmm," Thoughts interrupted once again Tomiko began to share them with the two boys around her. Since Keomi wasn't here at the moment it was a perfect time to throw out the idea and see what both boyfriends thought about her plan. "Apparently it's Keomi's birthday the day after tomorrow. She's turning in the release paper to the teacher right now to get the day off. So Friday she won't be here as she said she has plans with her parents but I was thinking that we still need to do something for, after all she is our friend."

Shuichi couldn't keep the surprised look from his face, Tomiko and Osamu didn't miss it as they turned to look at him.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know? You don't even know when your own girlfriend's birthday is?" Osamu mocked Shuichi before taking a drink of strawberry milk.

"That's impossible, Keomi couldn't possibly have plans with her parents." Shuichi ignored the taunt Osamu hit him with.

"Why is that Shuichi?" Tomiko's interest was spiked as she peered inquisitively over at Shuichi from their small circle.

Shuichi stopped himself before he could speak but then decided that it would be better if he told them about her parents, "Keomi's parents are dead." He was just beginning to tell them some of Keomi's life story but he clamped his mouth shut when she appeared.

"Hey guys…" She stopped as she noticed the intense gaze focused on her by Osamu and Tomiko. Keomi's tone turned apprehensive, "Sorry did I interrupt? What were you three talking about?"

Shuichi was the first to speak as he scooted to the side allowing her to squeeze into the circle. "Just about our last test scores, boring stuff."

Keomi nodded her head in agreement before she pulled open the bento Shuichi had brought for her and she began eating.

None of the friends said much as she chewed on the food prepared for her, their minds reeling from the information Shuichi had provided them with. Osamu was the first to break the silence and bring up as close a subject as he dared to her birthday. "Why did you have to go speak with the teacher? Is there something wrong with your test scores or something?"

Keomi shook her head, "My grades are fine, it's just that I'm not coming to school on Friday…plans with my parents and all." Her eyes lowered to the food in her lap as she continued eating.

Osamu and Tomiko glanced at each other before their eyes met with Shuichi's and they all silently agreed through their eye contact not to discuss it anymore. At least until Keomi was ready to tell them or someone weeded it out of her.

Thursday night, the day before Keomi's birthday Tomiko managed to bring up the subject of Keomi's birthday again with her as they were out together. They had stopped at a small burger joint to grab something to eat after hanging out around town with each other as Keomi had gotten off work two hours earlier than usual.

Tomiko nervously shuffled the napkin around her hand as she watched Keomi through her eyelashes. "So what are your parents going to do for your birthday? You're turning seventeen correct?"

Keomi glanced at Tomiko before she turned her eyes to the window and then up at the partly obstructed darkening night sky. Maybe it was time to tell her friend about her family life, or at least some of it. "The plans that I have with my parents…well that is to say I'm visiting their graves as they are both gone now." Letting out a sigh Keomi turned her eyes from the window to look at Tomiko, "Maybe it's time for me to tell you my story…that is if you want to hear it?" Keomi's eyebrows crinkled down as she over complicated the issue.

"Of course I want to hear," With a quick motion Tomiko had reached across the table to grasp Keomi's hand and she squeezed it to signify that she was willing to listen to Keomi.

Relaying what was only deemed important Keomi told Tomiko about her birth and her mother, mostly all secondhand from her father and what he told her about Keomi's mother. About how she loved Keomi enough to give birth to her even though she knew the strain birth would put on her body, she took a risk and lost the gamble but instead she gave life to a precious little girl, Keomi. After her mom died Keomi's father loved her twice as much to make up for not having a mother, they were all happy but all good things must come to end sooner or later. Keomi revealed to Tomiko that he died coming to pick her up for her birthday four years go and ever since then it was just her and her brother Ouija who spent as much time as he possibly could away from Keomi. He still took care of her by paying the bills, her tuition, and food costs but he was hardly ever home. To Tomiko it sounded like Ouija blamed Keomi for the death of both his mother and his father, there was a rift inside of Ouija's heart that should have been filled with love for Keomi.

Carrying the burden of Keomi's life story on her shoulders Tomiko could help but relay what Keomi had told her to Shuichi. But he already knew, Keomi had never sat him down like she had Tomiko and just told him everything at once but a little bit at a time.

Osamu leaned his head backwards and looked up to the sky, "Keomi is probably blaming herself for both her parents' deaths. Although tomorrow it the day of her birth in which she should be rejoicing at being born and alive it is a stigma of her parent's death. I would have to say that somewhere hidden within her soul she must think that she caused all this."

Tomiko and Shuichi stared at Osamu as he relayed what he thought about this situation. Keomi was a valuable person to all of them and naturally they all cared about her. Somehow they all knew that she must blame herself but what could any of them do to help her get over this crisis and stop holding herself responsible. But one thing for certain, they had to do something before Keomi was destroyed by the guilt and remorse she inflicted on herself.

**~I just have to say that Keomi is being a drama queen. I know that I shouldn't hate my characters but this chapter makes me just want to smack her. Keomi's birthday is drawing nearer, that's next week's surprise. What do you think of the secret that Keomi was hiding from everyone concerning her birthday and her parent's death anniversary? But at least she has some good friends now to help her through and Shuichi will be there to help her whenever she needs it. **

**Reviews are awesome, what author doesn't love reviews?~**


	52. Chapter 52: BirthDeath Day

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 52: Birth-Death Day

The darkness of despair and overwhelming misery was Keomi's companion as she lay curled in a ball next to the wall in her bedroom. Her ears were ringing as her head ached but not just her head was throbbing as most of her body had suffered the repercussions of multiple hits. Keomi moved her downcast eyes upward to peek over her knees and hunched up shoulders that protected most of her head. Ouija sat in the middle of the room staring at the cabinet where their parent's portraits were placed as he hiccupped from the overload of drinking apparent by the numerous empty bottles laying scattered around the room and the apartment. The sickening and nauseating smell of alcohol hung like a dark cloud in each room. Keomi's eyes were clear of all tears but her nose was puffy and stuffed as she had been crying too much already. It was silent with the exception of the occasional hiccup and burp that came from Ouija as Keomi refused to make any sound from the ball she was in.

Then the silence was shattered as Ouija's hoarse voice wafted through the bedroom, "Why? Mother, why did you have to give birth? Why?" His voice was soft and full of questioning sorrow but it also had a tint of evil malice lurking in his sorrow. "Everything was perfect until she came! Because of her you are gone, WHY?" Ouija's hands clenched tightly as he balled his hands into fists and his hands shook. He couldn't feel the pain of his own fingernails digging into his palms and cutting into the layers of skin releasing tiny droplets of blood.

The physical pain was nothing compared to how Keomi felt now, Oujia clearly blamed her for the death of their mother. Keomi ducked her eyes back down into her ball as a few sobs escaped her brother's mouth and his body racked with the emotions that he was letting out.

Half muffled sobs filled the room for the next few minutes as Keomi clutched herself tighter. Then all of a sudden the sobs cut off and a chill ran up Keomi's back making the hair on her neck and arms rise. "The reason why mother is dead is because you killed her…" Keomi's blood froze in her veins as the malicious voice was turned at her. "The reason why….the reason why- mother and father are dead… If not for you they would still be here, living happily. You caused all this-" Keomi didn't move as her eyes slammed shut and pressed together as her fingers gripped her pant legs. The padding of slow footsteps measured the distance to where Keomi lay curled in a tight ball. "This….is….all….your…..fault." The emphasized pauses made Keomi's blood run cold throughout her body before Ouija swopped down and grabbed two handfuls of Keomi's hair with his left hand. Pulling her from her ball his right fist slammed into the side of Keomi's face. His tone was a furious scream, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! If it wasn't for your they would be still be alive, YOU CAUSED THIS!" His fist curled tightly around her hair and pulled her head back as he slapped her across her face. Tears were already steadily flowing from her eyes and down her cheeks as she could feel her lips swelling from the punch he delivered just a few moments earlier. "If you didn't exist then none of this would have happened!" Oujia's fist slammed into Keomi's chest and all the air huffed out of her lungs with a gasp.

But still Keomi didn't say anything as Oujia accused her of killing their parents and held her responsible for their deaths. Keomi had no defense for herself as Oujia's words and hits pummeled her mind and body. She knew that she was the cause of misfortune that had destroyed their family and she had no right to deny any of it because everything Ouija was saying was true.

"Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Your fault! All yours!" Ouija continued to hit Keomi with each repeated sentence as he held her hair tightly within his grasp. His fist beat against her body in different areas as she lay helpless in his hands. Throwing his unmoving sister down onto the floor Ouija flexed his hands as he kicked Keomi backwards into the wall as she continued not to move.

Everything was starting to blur even though she still cried all Keomi could see was a haze, a mixture of everything in front of her as she could feel her beaten body began to weaken. Her mind was beginning to shut down as Keomi's hold on her consciousness was subsiding. Very slowly the darkness that was waiting for her seemed more welcoming as the seconds ticked by. Lips wavering slightly Keomi managed to force out her voice, "I know…." with that her mind and Higato's consciousness inside of her screamed at her not to black out but it was too late. The blackness was engulfing Keomi but not before the leering face of her older brother loomed into the line of her fading sight.

Heaving a sigh and lowering herself to the ground a lot less gracefully then she usually did Keomi had to fight to keep the tears from forming in her eyes. She was successful in keeping the tears from her eyes but the stinging and aching from the rest of her body protested at her movement. Keomi has used very little of her energy to heal the bruises on her face and around her neck along with the split lip and black eye she had discovered when she woke up alone in the apartment. Ouija was nowhere to be seen or found so Keomi healed herself up and left only to find her feet bringing her to this place, her parent's graves. The tears that clung at the bottom of her eyes refused to fall as Keomi bent her head and lost herself in prayers for her parent's souls and to beg forgiveness like always. Every year when she came none of the priests and priestess bothered her as they knew about her situation and left her to mourn by herself. And every year as Keomi prayed in front of her parent's grave she asked them for forgiveness. She was trying her hardest to be a good sister to her brother and she did everything that he asked, never got any bad grades, stayed out of trouble but still she never could seem to earn his love and that was the only thing she wanted from him.

The matter remained pressed in her mind as she finished with her prayers and slowly trudged back home to the apartment where Ouija was probably waiting for her. Keomi was so engrossed with her own thoughts, blaming herself and knowing that it was all her fault when she arrived that she didn't notice until she was two feet away from the gate. Her head snapped up at the smell of roses and her eyes instantly traveled up from the ground to the shoes, up the pant legs, the torso, and then to the head of her boyfriend as he casually leaned up against the fence that separated the road from the apartment building property.

Shuichi was completely relaxed as he leaned against the fence in front of the apartment building. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he watched the road and patiently waited. Either or not he had tried to see if she was in her apartment Keomi didn't know.

Keomi's mouth dropped open as her face drained of all color. If her brother saw him here then what would she do? Her horror-stuck face could be read like an open book as Keomi almost began to panic and her words fluttered as she managed to ask, "What are you doing here?"

Straightening from his slouched position Shuichi stood in front of the gate, blocking it from her view. "Tomiko spilled the beans, she told me and Osamu everything about what you two had talked about, mostly concerning your birthday."

Keomi's eyes widened as she listened to Shuichi speak, getting close to being on the verge of tears but she managed to withhold the storm as he continued on.

"I already knew the jist of it, picking up and learning bits of it at a time but Keomi, why did you never tell me about your dad? Why did you not tell me the details surrounding your father's death? That he died in a car accident while on his way to pick you up for your birthday. Keomi-" Shuichi stepped forward toward Keomi but her head was down and her arms were wrapped around her torso as she wished that she could block out his words. Shuichi's face softened as his eyes gazed across Keomi's figure, his tone was softer when he started speaking again. "You must have been blaming yourself for this for the longest time but none of this is your fault."

Keomi's head snapped up once again but her voice quickly followed in retorting Shuichi's most recent comment. "You're wrong! Everything that has happened is entirely my fault! It's my fault, my fault that's whose it is! Mine, all me, just me!" Keomi sucked in a breath quickly as the breakdown she was suffering from hit full effect and she continued on with her rant as she let everything she had been holding in pouring out. "My mom and my dad, I killed them. Because of me they are dead, I killed them, I did it!"

Without hesitating Shuichi stepped forward, roughly grabbed Keomi by her arms, and yanked her into his body. He held onto her as tightly as he could so she couldn't escape as he forced her head down upon on his shoulder. As he pinned her to himself he started to tell her what she had needed to be told, "None of this is your fault. None of it, not in the tiniest is it your fault. Your mom must have truly loved you, loved you more than herself to give birth to you fully knowing the consequences that would happen if she did. Already knowing that her body was weak and the strain of childbirth would be too much for her to handle and the dangerous result but she choose you. To carry you and to bring you into this world, that was her choice. And then there's your father, it wasn't your fault at all that he wanted to celebrate the special occasion of her birth and the day that she was brought into this world. He was just doing what any parent would do when the accident occurred. None of those things were your fault…" Shuichi grasped Keomi tightly as he hoped that his words would reach her in her very emotional estate and that she would understand.

As Shuichi's words hit her Keomi couldn't constrain the wave of tears that burst from her eyes and she broke down sobbing uncontrollably. Her pride about trying to be strong and not cry in front of Shuichi went flying out the window as she sobbed unrestrained into his chest and he let her. Her body racked with the sobs that his body muffled but still Shuichi didn't move as his arms squeezed Keomi to himself.

They remained pressed together as Keomi bawled and Shuichi held her, so much to the point that they could have been glued to each other and not even notice. Shuichi's larger body wrapped around Keomi's visibly much smaller frame as she still trembled with the sobs that shook her entire body but with Shuichi holding her down Keomi didn't waver like a young sapling in the face of a mighty storm. He was her rock in the moment her life came crashing down upon her and everything was falling apart around them. He held her tightly, not willing to let her suffer any more from the past that haunted her. After this day Shuichi hoped that the bonds of the past that bound her would relinquish their hold on her soul and she would be set free. Slightly bending his head Shuichi rested his chin upon the top of Keomi's head as one hand stroked her hair cascading down her back and the other hand was wrapped down across her back and waist as it pinned her body to his. Nothing else seemed to matter as the two of them remained in each other's arms as the world moved around them.

But the world around them still moved on and standing in front of the apartment building there were sure to be some certain people to see them. On the third floor hidden from the view of the couple down below a figure mysteriously watched from behind a column, the figure remained out of the sunlight as shadows was their companion. That was until the figure moved out of the shadows and openly moved into the light and leaned up against the railing. A puff of smoke filled the air above the bright blonde head of Reiko as she watched her 'little sister' and her boyfriend down on the road below. Reiko noted to herself that they were unwilling to let each other go but then her eyes turned to Shuichi as he comforted the very emotional Keomi. It was an especially hard time for her right now, with this day being her birthday and her parent's death dates and to add some more trouble to the mix Ouija always made sure Keomi was particularly miserable on this day. But now that Keomi had someone who she could rely on her worries would soon be gone, Shuichi would help Keomi heal and the reopened scars from the past that were created by Ouija would be mended. Shuichi was the closest thing Keomi had to knowing love since she had been denied that ever since her father tragically died. He was perfect for her as they were both sides of the same coin.

Reiko let out another puff of smoke from her cigarette as she nodded her head and spoke out loud to herself, "Well done Shuichi, well done."

**~One year anniversary chapter! Keomi's birthday too! I planned this well.**

**About Keomi's birthday gifts, she got one from Shuichi already, whether it be the handmade pearl necklace or him helping her out birthday problems, both work. I guess the friends planned this instead of a party, surprise! **

**As I mentioned above this is the one year anniversary, I've been posting for an entire year. I even did the math to make sure. 365 days in a year divided by 7 (for each week because that's when I update..once a week) for 52.14 and rounded up that is of course 52. So here it is, one year anniversary and Keomi's birthday all on the same day!**

**A humongous giant thanks for all those who have stuck throughout all of this and all those who have come in during the year! Looking forward to more excitement and support for however long this continues on!**


	53. Chapter 53: New Problems

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 53: New Problems

Heart pounding erratically the young man bolted down the dark street. None of the lights were on as he ran down the sidewalk towards the closest building. Fear ran through his mind and his heart, there was something sinister hiding in the dark night. The young man's body was strong and muscular but there was nothing he could do to fight off the monster that lurked in the awaiting darkness. The only hope was to get to the closest building but no matter how fast the man was he wouldn't make it. He was the prey of the predator lying in wait in the bush. Feet pounding rhythmically on the cement a light of hope lit the man's face as he neared the building but before he could take two more steps an extremely strong gust of wind slammed into the man's body and he was frozen in place as his foot hit against nothing but air. The man flailed in the wind as he was lifted up from the ground and he flew into the awaiting darkness where his life ended and his death was complete as part of the demon's meal.

Keomi's nose was stuck in a book like usual during the nighttime meal. She was completely oblivious to everything else that was going on around her as her eyes flitted from one side of the page to the end and back again.

Reiko just sighed and let Keomi as she sat beside her 'little sister' on the bed as they both leaned up against the wall that their bedrooms shared. Reiko had invited Keomi over for dinner since her boyfriend had cancelled and she didn't want the extra she had prepared to go to waste. Now that the meal had been eaten the two of them were chilling on Reiko's bed as she aloofly flipped through the channels on the tv. Nothing caught her attention until she came across a news channel as a young woman stood pleading in front of a podium. Reiko stopped to listen as the young wife appealing for any information concerning her husband who suddenly went missing. The young wife left and was replaced by the police chief as he started to go on about the disappearance of this man and many others that had taken place over the past few weeks.

"Hey Keomi, check this out." Reiko started smacking Keomi on her arm to get her attention to the tv and out of the book that she was so engrossed in.

Keomi took her time before she finally ripped her attention from the book and looked up to see what was so important. Before she could ask Reiko what was so captivating that she had to share it with her Keomi saw the news that the report of several dozen people missing. There was no explanation for their disappearances as the police were searching for them and any leads that might help them but so far there were no details about the vanishing people. This was interesting news indeed and Keomi lowered her book to her lap as the same scenario with the disappearing girls popped into her mind. She knew what was causing the disappearings then and this time it was likely to be the same thing. Only a demon could explain the disappearings and that meant Keomi had a job she needed to do. It had barely two months since the school trip that was followed with Keomi's birthday and already it was in the middle of July. The sports tournament had been last week and in the next few weeks would be the start of the end of the term tests. There was already so much to do and that had happened but now there was one more thing that Keomi had to do.

Trying to act as natural as she could Keomi closed her book and stood from the bed and stretched, "Well that's odd," she commented on the news report before continuing on. "Reiko, thanks for having me over for dinner, it was really good but I think I should be getting ready for bed soon. I've got classes for another two weeks and its end of the term testing too."

Reiko nodded her head at Keomi, "Sure, I understand. Don't stay up all night reading."

"Same goes for you too, no staying up late watching porn…" Keomi giggled and waved goodbye as she left Reiko's room and then her apartment and headed to hers. Once back in her room Keomi changed quickly into her masked woman façade and vanished from her apartment. She had to discover if in fact it was a demon that was taking these people or not and if it was a demon she had to find out what the demon was doing with them. There were so many things that Keomi had to remember and do it was starting to become a hassle. She had to constantly be on her guard to make sure she didn't make any mistakes because just one mistake could lead to her death or her demoness self could be revealed and neither of those options were acceptable.

"Do you understand the gravity of what is going on Yusuke?" Kurama spoke to his friend from across the kotatsu Yusuke had in the living room of his apartment. The meeting between the four old friends had started late due to Kuwabara being tardy but that wasn't the only thing that was going wrong. Yusuke was refusing to listen to the toddler gabbering on at the other end of the portable Spirit Detective kit that he used to use when he was still a detective that Botan had brought with her. It was much easier than actually going to Spirit World to see what the toddler wanted.

"I get it, lots of people are missing but we have no clue why!" Yusuke growled from his slouched position.

"We managed to find one of the missing people's ghost and cross them over into Spirit World. The information that they gave us leads me to believe that it is the doing of a demon in Human World. To what end and purpose we don't know but we do know that the demon is eating the humans and that must stop." Koenma spoke from the screen as the four boys watched him. "That's why you are here Hiei, you are tasked with guarding the barrier but it seems one has slipped past you, out a Demon World, and into Human World where it holds a terrorizing rein over the humans at risk there. This demon poses a threat to all three worlds and must be stopped. All of you must find the demon, find out why he is doing this, and stop him." Koenma finished by giving them their orders before the screen flickered and darkened.

Yusuke almost growled from his spot as he scowled at the table, "Work work work…."

Kurama and Hiei shared a look with each other before they glanced Yusuke's way, there was nothing that they could do to improve his mood and get him to help right now.

"There's no use sitting around here, guess I'll hit the roads and see if I can sense anything." Kuwabara was the first to stand and take action to the orders that had been given to them.

"I'll join you, we have a lot of ground to cover."

"We need to learn the facts so I have some information to dig up." Kurama stood also and headed to the door. "I'll report anything I find back here."

"What is this, the secret base?" Yusuke grouched from his spot, still not moving from his spot on the floor by the shortened table.

"Not secret," Hiei clarified as he stood and walked to the balcony where he opened the door and vanished from sight as he went off to search.

"We're leaving Yusuke, we'll be back later." Kurama spoke from the hallway before his back disappeared and a short minute later the sound of the door opening and closing of the door was heard leaving Yusuke alone with his grouchy solitude.

Yusuke's attitude must have rubbed off on the rest of the group or maybe it was just Kurama because after a week and a half of searching and in the middle of end of the term testing Shuichi was about ready to explode. The added stress of searching for any demon clues in the city while in the middle of testing wasn't doing any good for Shuichi's health or Keomi's. Both were exhausted from searching all night, barely getting any sleep, and then school with its constant and extreme testing. As third year students the demand to already know what the future would hold was very apparent and a constant stress. Especially for the top students of the school, the pressure placed on them was excessive.

Keomi was handling the stress better than Shuichi was as she was used to being on a rough and difficult path. But then again the stress was starting to get to her as she wondered what would happen if she didn't find the demon soon. More people would go missing and the demon would get stronger until he unleashed whatever sinister plot he had on the people of earth and then they would all suffer. Keomi couldn't allow that to happen, besides the one man she cared for and protected with all her might would be protected. Even as he walked beside her he still did not know of everything Keomi did for him to keep him safe and if Keomi had her way she would make sure that he never found out about her demoness secret. Maybe it was the fact that Keomi knew that there was a demon out in the city or if if was just her womanly intuition sense kicking in she could tell that something was weighing heavily on Shuichi's mind. She could tell that he was stressing over something and her guess was that is was the demon loose in the city. Had he not been able to find it either and was in the same position that she was in?

Shuichi was in fact stressing over the fact that there was a demon loose in the city and that he hadn't been able to find it yet but along with all that pressure he was worrying about something else. Keomi's safety was one of the more important things but Shuichi couldn't help but want to be protective of her but instead he almost always ended up being too overbearing with overprotectiving her. But he couldn't help it, she just seemed so fragile and with everything he had seen he knew what the demons were capable of. He never wanted Keomi to end up like that and that was why he couldn't control being over protective of her, she was precious to him. Here she was a small frail human being standing at no more than 5'6" and weighing a mere 110 pounds, if any demon got a hold of her she wouldn't stand a chance. Shuichi had to stop his train of thought abruptly before all the horrible things that a demon could do with his girlfriend could fill his mind. Another thought popped into his mind as he himself was a demon and here he was thinking about other demons and what they would do to Keomi if they got a hold of her. Shuichi's face was a range of emotions and they must have shown through as Keomi stopped walking and grabbed his wrist. He was pulled to a stop after two steps forward and he turned back around to look at Keomi who was gazing at him with quite a worried face.

"What is it Keomi? Is something wrong?" Shuichi instantly went on alert for any signs of danger around them but Keomi didn't move or say a word. Glancing at the area surrounding them he assumed nothing would appear and attack as he turned and stepped in front of Keomi. Taking her other hand within his he looked down five inches to the top of her head as she was looking up at him. "What is it?"

Keomi finally spoke as she opened her mouth before closing it again. She licked her lips to wetten them, "You just seem so pensive, is everything alright with you?"

"You're worried about me?" Shuichi didn't know what to think for a bit.

"Mmhmm," Keomi nodded her head as her grip on his wrist tightened. She already knew what was most likely bothering him but she couldn't just bring up the subject of the demon loose in the city that no one seemed able to find. "Is it the tests? We are seniors after all and with all the teachers going on about college and university, they expect us to have our decisions made already." Keomi took a moment to pause before she continued on, "Or is it something else that is occupying your mind?"

Keomi sure had astute senses to pick up on Shuichi's feelings or maybe he wasn't hiding them as well as he should be. But Shuichi couldn't worry her about any danger that might be lurking in the city, it was safer for her to be ignorant of the problem that threatened them. "Just thinking about the tests and wondering what to do after this term, the summer holiday starts next Monday. Sorry for worrying you."

Keomi bought the excuse but she knew that wasn't the problem in its entirety. "Well I'm sure everything will turn out alright." She smiled as she intertwined her fingers with his hand and then stepped forward as he moved to her side and they continued down the street together.

There was so much going on around them but that always seemed to be the case. It was amazing that the two human-demons could find time for each other among other things that threatened to rip their lives apart. At the present time they could only focus on what was ahead of them and work it out until then.

**~A demon is loose in the city, how often has this happened already? I'm repeating myself in the story now but I promise that this time something will change, a huge major life changing change. I'm working up to it….you'll see. I also swear that I'm trying to make the chapters longer but it just doesn't seem like it…they seem to be getting shorter…grah maybe I should just stop caring about how many words I put in each chapter? But anyways reviews are awesome! Sorry for the day late posting as I usually post on Sunday but I was camping in the woods…with no electricity….sorry and ENJOY!**


	54. Chapter 54: Fears

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 54: Fears

Keomi's harsh breathing reverberated in her ears and she panted as she stood still over the body of the fallen demon she had just finished slaying. It had taken a lot of her energy and more than a usual amount of force and might had been used to subdue the demon trying to bring catastrophe to Tokyo. Another sound penetrated Keomi's killer senses before she glanced over at her katana to see that the purple blood of the demon was dripping to the ground. Keomi straightened from her dramatic ending pose and swiped her bloody sword above the demon's body to force the blood from her blade with graceful force. In one swing Keomi's blade started shining once again in the pale moonlight. Her sword remained out as her sheath appeared at her side, held down by ties on her clothing. Keomi breathed a sigh of relief as her mask disappeared and she used her free hand to wipe the sweat that was trying to cool her heated body. As if the wind sensed her need it came to her aid as a cooling breeze swept past her body. Keomi relinquished the hold her cape had around her head as she pushed it back and it rested upon her shoulders. Keomi was enjoying the breeze and was totally off guard for any attack that might come her way but there were no more demons in the city, well no more except Yusuke and Kurama but she would never harm them.

The wind blew the stink of the dead demon away as Keomi basked in the moonlight and the night breeze. Everything was going perfectly, the city was safe, Keomi's secret was unrevealed to Shuichi, and they were doing fine as a couple.

Without a moment of warning a sudden change in the air around her brought her snapping to attention but not before a thorny green vine lashed out from the trees. Keomi wasn't able to move forward as it wrapped around her body in an instant. Slightly shrieking from surprise and pain as the thorns torn through the black cloth she wore and into her skin Keomi tried to fight back but it would do her no good as a blur dashed out of the forest towards her. The weapons she had were yanked from her grip followed by the bracelets from her wrists. Staring wide eyed as they clinked against each other on the ground Keomi watched as she was completely helpless. Small lines of blood leaked out of the open cuts that the thorns had punctured through. Plans were already forming on how to get out of this situation but as soon as she moved the person in holding her captive would tighten their hold on the vine and twist it around her body some more causing more extreme pain and cutting into her body.

A sense of dread filled Keomi's body and mind as she looked helplessly down at the wines covering her body. _Please not this, please anything but this, not like this. Please let it not be him, not Shuichi-not Kurama. _ Keomi started to shiver as she remained standing perfectly still as she could as her worst fears plagued her mind. Her eyes scanned the darkness before her, waiting for her attacker to show themselves to her.

The vine wrapped around her body dug into her back as it forced her to step forward before and she crashed down onto her knees. Her hands clasped and unclasped from fists by her sides, completely useless as blood dripped off from in-between two fingers. Keomi gasped out in agony as a shadow separated it's self from the forest and stepped forward. The death glare rested on Keomi's bowed head before she finally sensed the person in front of her walking to a stop and leaving a few feet separating them. Keomi's head flew up and she cringed from pain as the thorns dug into her skin some more. But as soon as Keomi saw the person in front of her she froze but still the shivers rolled down her frame as she knelt at the pity of Kurama.

The green eyes that she had come to love were thinned into the most terrifying look Keomi had ever seen. The eyebrows were slanted down as they almost creased together as the brow was furrowed together. Residing in the eyes was a glint that shone in the darkness surrounding the face. The mouth was pressed into a firm line as Kurama glared down at her with tremendous hate.

Keomi couldn't move from her frozen spot as she her soul turned to ice inside her body. Her heart still remained thundering in her chest as their gazes locked on each other. Mouth and lips quivering slightly Keomi wasn't able to do anything but look up at the man she loved as he glared at her with such hate that it could have melted a hole through any normal human being. But Keomi was not a normal person, she was a demon slayer and that was what had caused her to be in this whole mess.

Kurama was the first to speak, his voice was cold as ice water and harsh as the winds of a winter blizzard. "You….somehow I always knew, maybe it was just my instincts or the gut feeling but every time we ran into each other at night I just knew."

Keomi's head was swinging back and forth as she wanted to deny what he was saying but she didn't want to rebuke him. He was furious at her and she could tell, there was no possible way to end this peacefully and without more bloodshed seeing as she had already shed blood. She was paying the cost for her treachery, by lying to Shuichi she was paying the price for her lies.

Kurama didn't stop as her bowed head sunk low to her chest as she listened to every ice cold word that spilled from his lips that was aimed at her. His words stabbed into her harshly, "You lied to me! You never said anything and just got close to me for your secret purposes."

Keomi ground her teeth together before repelling what Kurama was saying. "You're wrong! It wasn't like that! At first I just wanted to protect you from the shadows but fate kept us close and we ended up getting together. That's the truth, I never intended to use you for anything! I never would do that, I would never would harm you, and it's the truth…Shuichi!"

Kurama flinched at hearing his human name but he barely let it bother him as his glare deepened. He didn't want to believe her and there was no way that he could forgive her. Without a word Kurama lifted his hand, reached into his hair, and pulled a second rose from his hair which instantly turned into a Rose Whip. It coiled up at his right side as his own blood lightly flowed from the small cuts on his hands as he was squeezing the vine so hard it cut into his own skin. But Kurama didn't feel the pain, he only felt hate and that hatred was aimed at Keomi.

Keomi's eyes widened at the sight of the second Rose Whip and the blood that was darkening Shuichi's hand. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to think of a good enough excuse for him to put down the vine in his hand but her mind was like a wildfire, running untamed and loose.

Kurama's head was lowered to his chest as his frame shook slightly. Keomi's eyes watched him as a roll of sweat made its way down the side of her face. His emotions were every where and completely out of control, she could sense this and yet there was nothing that she could to do negotiate with him. Blinding fury at himself who couldn't see it sooner and at Keomi who he had come to love yet she betrayed him. Kurama's grip tightened and his knuckles whitened as the pressure in his hand almost could have obliterated the wavy handles of the thorny whips he held. The sound of slowly rustling cloth was heard in the dead silence surrounding them as Kurama lifted his head from his chest to glare at Keomi once again. The ice cold look he gave Keomi had no impact on her as she stared back at him sadly and she hoped that he would see the truth. She wasn't lying to him now but it wouldn't reach him. Her feelings hit against his frozen heart.

Keomi didn't move as tears slipped out of her eyes, "Please Shuichi believe me, you know me! You know who I am, I would never…."

"Do I really? Do I really know who you are?" His voice was low as his jaw unclenched slowly while tremors of anger rolled down his frame.

Keomi nodded, "Yes!"

But Shuichi's head shook no as he didn't want to believe her words. His head started to sink to his chest again but it stopped and he glared at her again. The darkest glare poured from his eyes and pierced Keomi and she froze as he began to speak again. "You betrayed me…..and…." Kurama's voice was low and malicious undertones hinted at the hurt he was feeling and the hatred he harbored, "for that….you will pay…"

Keomi's mouth hung open slightly as more tears slipped unwilling from her eyes, "No, please Shuichi. You have to believe me, please!"

Kurama jaw locked together tightly as he shivered from the anger controlling his body. His left hand holding the vine wrapped around her body tightened as he pulled her forward. Keomi resisted and her mouth turned white as she pressed her lips together to keep the sounds of pain from escaping as all the vines dug further into her body. The vine was taunt but Kurama didn't pull anymore as Keomi's gaze bore into his glare. Then slowly his right hand containing the other Rose Whip slowly lifted into the air as the vine fell from his grasp and hung at his side.

Keomi's eyes remained clear of fear as tears ran freely down her cheeks. Her voice came out in no more than a whisper, "Please Shuichi….."

Her plea fell on deaf ears as Kurama's arm lashed out and around. The barbed vine followed as it cracked the air at the speed of the lash. Kurama didn't stop his swing as his arm extended forward in front of his body and the vine followed, arching out towards Keomi. Her life would suffice for her lies.

Keomi's eyes snapped shut as she saw the vine arching closer, getting that much closer to killing her. Tear drops flew from her eyelashes as they slammed shut, she didn't want to have to see Shuichi's face when he killed her. "Shuichi, NOOOOOOOO!"

Darkness met Keomi's sight as she jumped from the impact. But her eyes flew open as she jumped straight up, sufficiently slamming her back into the chair and her knees into the bottom of her desk. The teacher stood glaring down at her as she panted for breath in a panic.

"Have a nice nap Miss Shikiharu?" The teacher grinned slyly as he raised the ruler that he had slapped down on her desk to wake her. It smacked his free hand as Keomi stared wide eyed at him before her sight roamed around the rest of the classroom where she sat. All the students were looking at her, most of them chuckling at her abrupt awakening from the teacher. "Today is the last day so you can sleep all you want during your summer holiday but please refrain from sleeping in class from now on."

Keomi's heart raced in her chest as her mouth worked soundlessly. Everything came back to her in an instant; she was at school, it was the last test of the day, she had finished the test already before she had laid her head down on the desk. She must have fallen asleep, that was all just a dream! Keomi sighed a breath of relief as she relaxed in her chair as the teacher huffed out an adamant breath before walking down the aisle back towards the front of the classroom.

Shuichi's eyes were on Keomi as she started working on controlling her breathing, it was easy for him to see that she hadn't been getting much sleep just like him. Though his reason for lack of sleep was different from hers, he had spent most the night out searching the city for any trance of the demon while Keomi was safe at home in her apartment studying all night long. It wasn't surprising that she had fallen asleep after finishing her test, what was surprising was the fact that she had screamed 'No' out loud when she was unexpectedly woken. It was more than the teacher just waking her up, it was the dream she must have been seeing and dreaming about. Shuichi's interest was piqued as he handed forward his test to the student in front of him like the teacher had asked. But he didn't have time to be curious about what Keomi had been dreaming about, there was a demon in the city taking more and more people each night. He had enough to do already.

Sneaking a glance over at her boyfriend Keomi didn't let it show that the dream she had was bothering her greatly. She never wanted that to happen, especially like that. That dream just now had awakened one of her greatest fears, she never wanted Shuichi to find out. She wanted to remain hidden in the shadows to protect him. But Keomi could have everything she wanted, sooner or later something would give. A trail of breadcrumbs or a mistake on her part would help reveal who she was and then it would be over. That day wasn't here yet, Keomi wouldn't let it arrive. She had other things to worry about, the demon in the city being the most important right now. Keomi had to do something about it.

**~ About the chapter title, I thought about naming it Nightmares but then it would have given away the surprise and Lack of Sleep just didn't fit when compared with Fears. So there you go something I can blab about in my authors notes…um also the first paragraph of beginning of this chapter I had already written from a while back and I was planning on using it in Yusuke's revenge demon part but I completely forgot about it, oops but then I got in. **

**Keomi's lack of sleep and stress are combining and creating very some unpleasant dreams for her. The sooner the demon is found and brought down will mean a better life for everyone. **

**Reviews are one of my favorite things to receive! So please send me some, thanks!~ **


	55. Chapter 55: End of the World

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 55: End of the World

"The only way to get something done even though you have no clue how to do it, easy, let someone else do the dirty work for you." Reiko's motto rang constantly through Keomi's mind as she was crouched low in the bush as her eyes followed the orange hair from several hundred meters away. It was almost eleven at night and Keomi had been following Kuwabara around for two hours now. She had come across him shortly after beginning her search for the demon but still there was no luck. It seemed the boys didn't know where the demon was or anything else that deemed helpful but still she continued to follow and watch over him secretly and as they unknowingly searched together on clues about the demon. Keomi was about ready to head off on her own but she stopped when Kuwabara met up with none other than Kurama as he was also out searching in the city. With school finally out for summer break Keomi knew the pressure was mounting, more people would be put at risk the longer this dragged on and it seemed the boys were doing all they could too to find this demon and the missing people.

Keomi strained her ears to hear what Kurama and Kuwabara were saying to each other but she was too far so instead she settled with reading their lip movements to decipher what information they were sharing. Apparently they had come across a clue and the two of them set out with each other to investigate. It wasn't even a decision to make as Keomi already set out following them from a safe distance.

The clue was a jackpot as the eight foot purple colored demon was discovered drawing symbols on the ground in the middle of the forest near the base of the mountain km. There weren't many humans around which was a good thing as the boys and Keomi noticed the smell of the half eaten corpses in a pile some distance away from the demon. There was no hope for the people that had vanished, they were all dead. Keomi watched the demon as Kuwabara and Kurama quickly came up with a plan. They could either take the demon down here or wait for Hiei and Yusuke to show. Kurama decided on the later as he would stay and study the demon while Kuwabara went for the other two. Though Kurama wasn't the only one watching and studying the demon, Keomi was there also as she sat in one of the tallest trees she could find. She had to keep an eye on the demon and Kurama and also watch her back for when the other three showed up. It was a bit nerve wracking.

While waiting Kurama watched and in observing did so learn many things. Like the humans he had taken were not just used as food but their bones he ground up and was using as paint. What he was painting in the dirt Kurama couldn't tell but he had a feeling that whatever it was it wasn't good. Kurama didn't have to wait much longer until Kuwabara made it back with the other two. Hiei was instantly by his side, watching as well before Yusuke appeared followed by the slowest of them all, Kuwabara.

"What have you learned Kurama?" Yusuke asked as he crouched next to Kurama.

Kurama's eyes never left the demon as he answered back with a whisper. "All the humans he took have been eaten and their bones used as paint. He's using it to draw on the ground though I'm not sure what he's drawing. Hiei…?" Kurama only got out his name before a whoosh was heard and Hiei disappeared.

"Already on it I suppose," Yusuke's eyes followed Hiei's movements up to the treetops where he could get a bird's eye view.

Keomi ducked into the shadow as Hiei appeared at the top of the pines, close to where she watched. He didn't notice her movement as his eyes were focused on the demon painting symbols in a giant circle in the clearing where he worked from. IN the next second Hiei was gone, back down with his friends to report what he had seen.

"He's painting symbols for a spell."

"What kind of spell?"

"What kind do you think? A destruction spell."

Kurama interjected during the semi argument between Kuwabara and Hiei, it seemed like those two never got along. "Destruction is possible on many different layers, we need to know what kind of destruction. Did you happen to see Hiei?"

Hiei ignored Kuwabara, "As I was saying before the idiot interrupted me the destruction spell he is weaving is elemental."

Yusuke added in to the hushed conversation, "Elemental, which element?"

"That's the thing, he's using all four of the elements."

"And the human bone chalk adds power to each element. Tokyo won't just suffer, the whole of Japan will be destroyed and the rest of the world will be in complete chaos." Kurama finished for Hiei as he smirked at a job well done for discovering what the demon's plan was. "We must stop the demon at all costs before he finishes the spell." Kurama didn't hesitate before giving out the already formed plan.

Keomi watched from the tall pine tree some distance away as the four boys closed in on the demon as he prepared to finish painting his spell of destruction. She knew that the demon was going to die this very night but he wasn't going to go down without a fight. He would fight them all till the very end and Keomi would not let him hurt Kurama and his friends anymore than he already had. Then there were all the innocents out there that were being harmed and Keomi would not allow them to be brought to more harm as well. Keomi's eyes thinned over her black mask as she watched the skilled team consisting of Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama as they surrounded the demon. Yusuke would be the first to attack with his long distance spirit gun or shotgun either followed by Kurama's Rose Whip or Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. If Kuwabara went second Kurama would close in with his Rose Whip or Thorn Wheel closely followed by Hiei as he attacked with precise lightening fast strikes from his sword. Keomi's grip tightened on the branch she sat upon as she watched the stealthy moves of the boys as they closed in. A shiver ran down Keomi's slender frame as she watched them and the demon. Something didn't feel right today, as if something really bad was going to happen later on but maybe this feeling was the aftereffects from the nightmare. Keomi released the branch as all the nerves in her body starting to tingle from the nervousness building within her body and mind. As she straightened Keomi let out a deep breath to calm herself, she always got excited before going on the prowl for demons and such but there was something else lingering in the air around her as she prepared herself for the beginning of the fight between the boys and the demon. Mind already made up that she wouldn't intervene with the fight unless any of the boys were going to be injured Keomi closed her eyes for the briefest of moments as a strong wind started to blow, originating from the demon's position. It was starting and all too soon.

Kurama cautiously slipped between the bamboo stalks to hide his presence from the demon he and the others were trying to surround. They planned on taking the demon down in one fell surprise attack before the demon could unleash devastation and total destruction upon the city. Kurama glanced over his shoulder to spy Hiei standing on an outcropping branch in one of the large pines by the edge of the bamboo forest where Kurama was. Hiei stood silently still as if he was part of the tree before he raised his hand high above his head. He was giving the signal for Kurama to move forward and get ready to attack right after Yusuke's spirit gun. Kurama slipped his hand back into his hair and his fingers instantly brushed against the waxy yet thorn studded stem of the rose hidden there. Kurama whipped it out suddenly but no noise reverberated from his quick motion. He crept in closer and was nearing the edge of the bamboo forest when he spotted Kuwabara's orange hair sticking out from the bush he was hiding in. A movement on Kuwabara's left caused Kurama's eyes to whiz over to the spot only to see Yusuke preparing to attack as he snuck closer to the demon. The demon was surrounded now and they only had to wait for Yusuke's attack before everything started.

Then without warning a bright white light filled the air as Yusuke fired his Spirit gun at the demon. The demon yelped in surprise as he waved his hand in front of him to create a barrier to block Yusuke's attack. Kurama darted out of his hiding spot as the demon's attention was diverted on making a blockade for the Spirit blast. His Rose Whip uncoiled from his hand as he lashed it out at the demon's unprotected back. But the demon had noticed the change in the air behind him and easily blew Kurama's whip away from its destined target. Kuwabara let out a yell as he rushed forward empty handed, empty handed that is until he materialized his spirit into his infamous Spirit Sword. Kurama was back on his feet running back at the demon after he had been blown back a few feet. Hiei and Kuwabara rushed in at the demon before a giant vortex of wind blew all four backwards into the forest. Hiei and Kurama were the first two back up closely followed by Yusuke as they once again rushed at the demon with their multiple attacks.

Keomi's eyes thinned as her grip tightened on the tree branch she was still watching from. If her grip wasn't as strong as it was she would have already fallen out of the tree or probably been carried off by the fierce wind that had been used as a counterattack. The danger level was rising as the boys continued on with their multiple charges to attack and bring down the demon. Refocusing her attention back on the fight as the four tried to bring the demon down but at the moment there were all holding on to something to keep themselves from being blown away as the demon was only using the wind element at the moment to keep the boys at bay.

Hiei was the closest one to the demon but he had his sword in the ground to keep his feet firmly attached to the ground as he battled against the wind. On the other side of the demon Kuwabara was down on his stomach with his Spirit Sword keeping him from being carried away. Yusuke and Kurama were nowhere to be seen around the demon as he enjoyingly tortured those trying to stop him.

Keomi grit her teeth as the wind around her in the treetops worsened, if she let go for the tiniest second she would be blown away and it didn't seem like the wind attacks were going to stop anytime soon. Keomi's raised one hand precariously to wipe the tears from the bottom of her eyes as the strong wind made them sting. A moment after she finished doing this she noticed something about the way the demon was going about deflecting the attacks and keeping the boys at bay. He was pushing the wind against them, outwards in one big circle to keep them from coming at them. The demon was pulling the air in from above him then pushing it away from his body in a ring attack that circled the boys and held them where they were.

The demon paused for a moment, teasing the boys, daring them to try and get closer to him and to try and take him down. All four boys jumped up with weapons at the ready and charged. Yusuke fired off two blasts from his Spirit gun as Hiei and Kurama closed in on the demon. But before their weapons and attacks could reach him the demon was twirling the air around him making it spin and twist everything around him, the boys and their weapons included. Yusuke's attacks were thrown off course as they moved through the air towards the demon and now the target of Yusuke's attacks was not the demon but Kurama and Hiei. Kurama's whip was lashing wildly around threatening all around him as Kurama and Hiei were in major trouble. In an instant Keomi read the course of the wind the demon was throwing around and she knew she could change the direction of his wind if she could get to him and that's what Keomi was going to do. Leaping from one tree to the next Keomi didn't care if she alerted the boys to her presence, hitting against the last tree before bouncing off of it and twirling around in the air flow to allow herself a faster passage to the demon as she flew upwards above the area where the boys and the demon were fighting. Changing her body positions quickly as she was flying directly above the demon Keomi used the wind he was pulling in to propel herself down as she summoned two swords to heed her attack of the demon. Out of the corner of her watering eyes Keomi could see Yusuke's spirit blasts getting all that closer to Kurama and Hiei and she knew that wasn't going to make it on time to save them from being hit as they were being held in place by the wind that was slamming against their bodies.

"Noooo!" Keomi found herself yelling aloud as she neared the demon and that drew the demon's attention to her. His eyes widened as he saw the gleam of her swords and her glare as she approached him with total intent to kill him. Then at the last possible second, in an effort to protect himself, the demon blew a blast of wind at Keomi, throwing her to the side, and changing the entire direction of the other streams of air. Keomi flew away from the demon and a grimace covered her face as she turned in the air to fix her body positions. She landed against a tree and turned the swords she held in her hands into two daggers to hold her in place. Keomi glanced over her shoulder for a second to see the spirit blasts heading away from Kurama and Hiei. The two blasts were now being sent flying into a forested area to the right of Kurama and they hit the forest with a brilliant white light explosion. Keomi sighed underneath her mask before she kicked off of the tree to fly backwards back towards the demon that was already sending slashes of air her way to impend her. Keomi easily flew over the slashes before she attacked with her own slash from her now regular lengthened katanas. One of Keomi's blades the demon caught with his hand and crushed it before the other one sliced deep into his shoulder. He bellowed deeply as he swiped a hand at Keomi but she dodged it easily as she added a kick to the back of the head. Keomi back flipped through the air and landed on her feet as Hiei rushed in to attack and flashes of light were only seen by Kuwabara as Hiei's rapid swordplay could only been seen by those with a trained eye. Then with a flurry of wind Hiei was flying through the air backwards and Kurama's Rose Whiplash took up the attack next. Hiei bounced off a nearby tree branch that he used to propel himself forward back towards the demon. Another colossal burst of wind came out of nowhere as the demon went on the offensive. Kurama flew backwards as did Hiei as they were the ones attacking while Kuwabara and Yusuke waited in the wings. Keomi scrabbled up the nearest tree as she repeated her tactic of flying overhead then using the suction of the wind down downward the demon to attack and get in his circle.

Kurama watched as the mysterious masked female scampered up the nearest tree before she went flying off the top of it. He saw as she used the air to her favor instead of letting it be a nuisance against her. The demon wasn't prepared for her this time, as she did not give away her position by yelling. Her swords appeared out of nowhere and Kurama watched as the unknown woman battled the demon by herself. Kurama's eyes never left the two fighting as he recoiled his Rose Whip in his hand.

Whether the demon was sick and tired of being attacked or if he just wanted to finish his spell of destruction he switched from the defensive to the offensive to push the masked woman away from him. His intent was clear as he advanced towards her with the intent to get rid of her. Eyes blazing with deathly desire the demon switched tactics.

Keomi wasn't prepared for the bright orange and red flame that burst from the demon's hand as he materialized the usage of another element. A ring of seven foot flame surrounded the demon and he pushed the blaze outward from his body. Keomi flipped up into the air as the fire shot towards her and she landed in the demons circle as the rest of the boys either jumped up to avoid the flame or scrabbled away from it. Three of the boys and Keomi all rushed the demon over the burnt ground as his fire ring hit the first trees of the forest.

Hiei was the first to be attacked as he was the first one to reach the demon but the small feisty fire demon had it perfectly under control as he could easily walk right through the blazing inferno attack that was directed at him. Hiei's smirk was clear as he raised his sword and sliced right through the ball of flame shooting right for him. As the ball of flame exploded the demon wasn't fazed as Yusuke, Kurama, and the masked woman dove out of the way from the small fiery meteors that flew everywhere from the explosion. Raising his now scorched and heated blade up into the air Hiei was prepared to deliver a deathly blow to the demon but that was before the ground underneath his feet undulated and Hiei was carried off backwards.

Keomi was back on her feet but not for long as the ground began to twist, turn, and swell as the demon toyed with the ones attacking him as well as trying to get rid of them. Swells appeared in the ground as it suddenly became like jelly and the fighters tried to remain their stances on the impossible ground.

Kurama's Rose Whip lashed out and latched onto the nearest tree as his balance was shot and his legs began to sink into the ground. From hidden up his sleeve a Death Seed appeared and with a strong flick it was sent flying towards the demon. Kurama grabbed the Rose Whip with his free hand and pulled himself out of the ground before he whisked through the air and landed in the safety of the trees. Hiei and Yusuke were similarly in other trees and only the masked woman and Kuwabara were left on the ground as they tried their hardest to battle the demon but they were only making fools of themselves.

The Death Seed made no impact on the demon's skin as he had dodged it with a simple burst of wind. It rolled to a stop on the ground and Kurama watched it until it was swallowed by the earth as it continued to rise and fall and move as the demon commanded it with great enjoyment in torturing those who were trying to stop him.

Keomi's mouth was a grim frown as she tried to pull her legs free from the ground that seemed to be eating her. But it was close to impossible because as soon as she pulled one leg free the other one was buried within the soil and it threatened to pull her under. She was stuck either way and twisted her torso around Keomi had a ball with a weight attached to the end flying out of her arsenal. It was heavy enough not to be dissuaded from its course when the demon tried to send it flying away from him with a gust of wind. She was successful in her attack and the chain wrapped around the demon's body. Holding the chain taunt Keomi was sure not to let him go even if she was swallowed by the earth in the meantime. Mouth twitching upward in one corner Keomi had to keep the smirk from appearing as the earth underneath her began to consume her and her thighs disappeared underneath the soil. Aches and spasms flamed through her hands as she gripped the chain and pulled it close to her body as the demon refused to let her stop him while she held him captive even though the earth was eating her. But he was also being moved from his circle where he needed to stay in order to finish the spell of destruction.

Throwing out his hand towards Keomi he prepared to send her to her grave with an attack. The unsuspecting Keomi was preparing for the wind to hit her but it wasn't wind that hit her in a constant stream instead it was water and it collided with her body with extreme force. Her head snapped backwards and suddenly the chain was her only lifeline that was keeping her from drowning in both water and earth.

The boys could all see the dire peril as the constant flow of water relentlessly tried to destroy her. Kuwabara had already changed his direction and was trying to run over the moving ground to attack the demon with his spirit sword. Hiei's right hand was balled tightly into a fist while his left hand shook by his side as he ached to reach over and pull the bandages off and summon the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Kurama kept a close eye on Hiei as he strained with himself trying to decide if this girl was worth it or not and Kurama was glad that he wasn't the only one who was fighting with himself. Yusuke was the first one to act, not even having to think about helping the mysterious masked woman as he fired off a shotgun blast from where he stood in the tree. The blast evaporated the water leaving holes in multiple places allowing enough time for the masked woman to suck in a breath of air and react quickly. The blasts also broke through the chain that was keeping the demon weighted down but Keomi didn't need it anymore as she jumped high into the air and twisted into a ball as she threw her body weight around. The demon also took the chance to attack with a combined wind and water stream into the trees where the spirit blasts had originated from. The three demon boys whether genetically inherited, soul fusion, or originally demon bolted from their hidden spots and moved as the water and wind combo easily snapped through the old sturdy trees.

Keomi untwisted from her ball and slammed into the ground causing a shock wave to ripple through the moving earth as she landed with great enough force to create a creator where she had landed. Her landing alerted the demon of her presence but he was kept busy as suddenly a multitude of attacks where directed at him all at once.

The demon deflected all of the attacks and as Keomi watched from her spot, learning with her watching, she could see that with every second that ticked by and ever time he used his powers the attacks were gaining strength. The spell was getting closer to being finished and his powers were manifesting. Even as Keomi continued watching Kurama bolted forward with cover provided by Hiei and his Rose Whiplash attacked the demon he was still getting stronger and it was making it all the harder to attack and destroy the demon intent on finishing his spell of destruction. He would bring total chaos to the world if not stopped before the spell was completed. The demon's blood dripped to the ground as he had taken some hits from Hiei's sword but he had mostly managed to block them and while Keomi's hit to his shoulder had definitely slowed him down some along with the gashes from Kurama's Rose Whiplash the demon persevered on.

Keomi shook herself as she prepared herself for the insane plan that appeared in her mind and she acted on it without even caring about the consequences. Running forward right as Hiei and Kurama were blown backwards and taking use of the momentarily distracted demon Keomi threw herself at him. Her arms went underneath his arms and behind his neck before she locked her hands together. She was taking away the mobility of his arms as she pushed his head downward into his chest. The demon bellowed and swiped at her, trying to hit her in the right place and enough that she would loosen her grip on him and he could finish her off then the spell for his evil master plan. Keomi locked her legs around the demon's waist as her feet held the demon's legs apart further limiting his mobility.

"Get off me you bitch!" The demon hollered at her as Kurama lifted his hand in front of Hiei. If he hadn't had done so Hiei would have rushed in to slay the demon and in the process injure the masked woman very seriously. He couldn't go in either with any of his attacks, everything thing they needed to do to bring the demon down would injure the masked woman. The demon twisted and turned his body around and around again as he tried to get the woman off of him. The ground shook as he stomped his feet around and an earthquake shook the earth as it ricocheted through the forest and into the nearest city.

Keomi yanked her body to the right forcing the demon to turn that way and her face tightened with displeasure as her eyebrows knit together and her lips turned white as she pressed them down together too tightly. "Urameshi!" Keomi yelled as she held the demon in place. "Fire, Yusuke!"

With a loud holler Yusuke took no time firing off a blast without a second thought for the masked woman's wellbeing. The Spirit Gun blast flew straight towards the demon and Keomi.

The demon stomped his feet around, trying to create hurricane winds to divert the blast but even the wind he was creating wasn't enough to turn the blast away from its destined course. Seeing as the wind was strong enough to blow Kuwabara and Kurama down and into the forest it still didn't have a chance in stopping Yusuke's blast.

Keomi grit her teeth together as she ducked her head to protect herself behind the demon's head as the blast neared. She wasn't going to let go of the demon until the last possible second and even though she had already decided on this earlier the sheer power of Yusuke's blast radiating pure obliterating power frightened her as it drew closer.

With an explosion of light the blast hit its mark at last. Everything went white for a total of ten seconds as the impact of the explosion blew Yusuke back into the forest where Hiei caught him from smashing into a branch ten inches wide. After the dust cleared and everyone's sight returned a crater now stood in place of the demon and the masked woman. The destruction from the blast was very apparent as multiple trees on the outside of the clearing that had seen and received most of the damage from the fight had been obliterated. Parts of the forest were on fire while other parts were totally flattened from the explosion. But even with all the destruction all around the masked woman was nowhere to be seen, it was most likely that she had perished along with the demon. There would be nothing to see and only presume as she and the demon had been completely eradicated in the blast. It was the end of the unknown masked woman who had so valiantly given up her life to save all those who lived on planet Earth.

**~Whoo! Longest chapter so far….Keomi is gone! This is terrible, even though she risked her life to save planet earth it still is terrible! Will Shuichi never know it was her and what will happen now? If the paragraphs are too long, like clumped together forgive me but I wrote it like this and haven't gone around to fixing it. I've been way to busy this week, so busy that I haven't even had time to barely rest.**

**Any reviews I get will lift my spirits a lot since this week hasn't been the best, in fact it's been one of the worst.~**


	56. Chapter 56: Discoveries

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 56: Discoveries

Hurricane and typhoon winds blew free and unrestrained over Tokyo as the aftershocks from the 5.7 earthquake that shook the city and surrounding areas. The threat of the demon was gone, he couldn't make anything worse than he already had when he had died so everything was settled. Settled that is except the matter of the mysterious masked woman who always appeared to help. There was no sign of her and the boys figured that she must have died in the blast along with the demon.

Kurama looked up at the night sky as the rapid wind blew across the sky. The demon had not been successful in completing his spell of destruction so the world was safe. But that still didn't mean that the after effects from their battle would stop any time soon.

Eyes flickering slightly as particles in the air around landed against her still face Keomi let out a groan as she forced her eyes to open. They flew open instantly and she took a look around the dark space that she was laying awkwardly in. She didn't try to move as she could feel her back aching as it was pressed into the hard bark of the tree supporting her body. There was something heavy lying across her stomach and abs also but Keomi remained still as she thought back to what had happened to try and figure out how she ended up in such a predicament. She had let go a fraction of a second before the blast had hit and demolished the demon but Keomi had not gotten away unscathed. The force of Yusuke's blast was so powerful that she feared that she was going to be obliterated as well even as she was flying backwards. She had been blown backwards so fast that when she collided with the tree the force of the impact had almost snapped her spine and the whiplash she had received had also caused a severe head injury. For the most part she was unscathed with the exception of the multiple cuts and scrapes she had received throughout the battle. Another groan came again louder this time as she started to test her limbs to make sure that nothing was wrong with her body. Keomi was pretty sure that she hadn't received much damage but the healing of all her injuries was going to use a lot of energy. Flinching from pain Keomi discovered a few cracked ribs and she instantly set to healing them using precious energy. She made sure to heal everything up and she finished healing herself up before she started to wriggle her way upwards. She pushed against the fallen tree at her back as she tried to squirm her way out of the crack above her. But it was no use, Keomi sighed before she pulled off the plain metal bracelet and opened a portal right underneath her. Keomi fell through the portal and grabbed the bracelet right before she vanished completely into it. Keomi sighed once again as she reopened the portal instantly, just moving the portal up a couple of feet. It would really suck to use the portal only to be put back in the exact same spot as she had recently been in or not reopen the portal quick enough to be stuck inside the pseudo space.

All four of the boys froze as a portal opened above the wreckage of the fallen trees to their left. They all flipped around and had their weapons at the ready as suddenly the masked woman appeared out of the portal. She snapped the portal shut and slipped the bracelet she held in her palm back on her wrist.

Keomi sighed and leaned over to place her hands on her knees, "Whew, that was a close one, waaaay too close." Keomi had her eyes closed for the moment before she sensed four pair of eyes watching her and she flipped around with weapons at the ready. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara all stood a short distance away and they were all watching her intently with their weapons still at the ready.

A moment of tense silence passed as they all were wondering what was going to happen next. The masked woman had never attacked any of them with the exception of throwing the slime at them when she had escaped from them and they never really had any chances to attack her at all so all their attempts to capture her failed. But every time they collided the woman would never try to purposely harm them or injure them at all, in fact she almost always helped them win the fight and save them. All she wanted to do was get away from them leaving them unscathed from any injuries after protecting them and in that way she was like a guardian angel watching over and protecting them.

Keomi's eyes searched the boys and after a second she relaxed her stance and her weapons vanished. She straightened and waited patiently for whatever the boys were going to do next and sure enough the boys all simultaneously lowered their weapons and relaxed. Keomi had no intention of harming these boys and if she did that would be a violation of her code, she hoped that her intent not to hurt them was apparent. Then with one quick motion Keomi threw her hand over her head and snapped her cape in the front. She smiled at the boys as they became apprehensive once again before slightly lowering their guard for her.

"Well," Keomi started as her eyes twinkled at them and she smiled underneath her mask, "working with you once again, it brings back some memories." Keomi's tone was light and friendly as she straightened her body, "But never mind that, later boys." Keomi said before she bolted for the trees.

Kurama was the first one to start chasing her before Hiei and Yusuke followed him in pursuit.

"Stop, we just want to know who you are!" Kuwabara yelled into the trees as the three fastest in front of him split directions, each a different way to furthermore impend her escape without injuring her more than necessary.

Keomi sprinted through the trees before she came upon the bamboo forest that had mostly been knocked down from their battle. There wasn't much of it left and she quickly escaped from the open setting before she dodged in and out of the other trees as she sensed someone chasing after her then another presence to her left at the edge of the pine forest. They were keeping their distance from her but why?

Suddenly a figure dropped down in front of her and Keomi had to bite down on her lips to keep herself from shrieking in surprise. Hiei stood in front of her with his sword in front of him, but the odd thing was that his sword was in it sheath. Her senses must have been off as she was drained of most her energy from healing her injuries from the demon, even the backup energy had been used.

"You go no further." Hiei spoke suddenly before he leapt towards her and in the next second his sheathed sword was swinging through the air at her.

Keomi was shocked as she dodged Hiei's attacks and stepped backwards as she summoned her own two sheathed swords. Hiei had never openly come at her like this and with his sword sheathed no less, it was getting all the more stranger as he keep relentlessly advancing towards her forcing Keomi to take multiple steps back. Keomi was getting tired of all the straight up frontal attacks Hiei was giving her before she dropped to her hands and knees and let Hiei fly straight over her back before she jumped up and began running once again. But before she could take two steps forward Keomi had to jump back three feet as Kuwabara came out of nowhere and began attacking her with his Spirit Sword. Keomi locked her jaw as she fought off Kuwabara at her front and Hiei at her back. She was facing two friendly foes at the same time, each on a different side. Then without warning Kurama's signature Rose Whip was added with the other attacks and Keomi jumped up and forward to get out of the three way attack. Keomi's eyes thinned as she stared at the two men in front of her, she knew that Kurama was around here somewhere but she couldn't see him and he hadn't shown himself either.

As Keomi stepped back she glanced around quickly to summarize her surroundings only to find herself in the open, standing in the middle of the flattened bamboo forest. Cussing underneath her mask Hiei suddenly appeared right in front of her and Keomi raised her swords up to protect herself as she had been momentarily distracted by being caught in the middle of an open area. Hiei grabbed her swords and pulled back with them, Keomi saw no point in resisting and she let Hiei get away with her weapons. Hiei smirked at her before she pulled some more weapons out of her arsenal and his smirk slightly disappeared as he stared at her before Kuwabara began to charge towards her.

Keomi's eyes thinned once again but then she made her weapons disappear as she jumped up into the air and did a black flip over Kuwabara's charging form. Keomi landed on one bent knee before she stood up quickly and in her hands she held a six foot bamboo segment. In the next second she was swinging the pole around her body before she charged at Hiei. In a few close range swipes Hiei had dropped her swords and Kuwabara was down on the ground. Keomi was charging at Hiei who was just simply jumping backwards avoiding each and every swing before a shot gun spirit blasts came from somewhere nearby. Keomi just jumped high in the air to avoid the Spirit blasts but as she flew through the air the wind tore at her body and tried to throw her every which way. Keomi landed on the ground and a growl threatened to spill from her lips as she broke off pieces off her bamboo staff. She stood up and in a motion like lightening the pieces from her bamboo staff went flying out of her hand into the trees. There was a holler from the trees as suddenly Yusuke was pinned against a tree with pieces of bamboo pinning skimming his ligaments and his clothes securely fastened between the tree and the bamboo spears. In another swift movement Keomi had picked up another bamboo pole and within a matter of milliseconds she had formed daggers out of the material.

Keomi didn't turn around as Kuwabara charged at her once again and a twinkle lit her eyes. Hiei saw the change in her eyes but before he could get out a warning Kuwabara was flying through the air as Keomi hurled the bamboo shards backwards sending him flying back into a tree with tremendous force. She had used the same tactic on him that she had used on Yusuke but she knew that Hiei and Kurama wouldn't be as so dumb to be caught in her trap. But then again all that was standing between Keomi and her escaped freedom was Hiei and Kurama who both wanted to capture her about as much as she wanted to retain her freedom.

Hiei put a steady foot forward, he was completely sure that he would finally be able to defeat this masked woman who had helped them in so many ways already. Hiei already suspected that she was the one responsible for clearing up the entire demon infestation in the city and providing many of the humans with safety they never knew they needed. He just wasn't doing this because Kurama and him were given 'suggestions' to bring her into Spirit World but they were 'hunting' her because they wanted to.

Keomi stood her ground with her bamboo at the ready as Hiei approached slowly and menacingly. She was going to stop him or give it all she had. Was this what she had been feeling before the fight with the demon, was that where this uncertainty, apprehensiveness, and foreboding unease had come from? She had felt that something was wrong before that fight and maybe she had been right about the aftereffects from the nightmare but now as she fought against Hiei and the others it had come back in full but twice as hard. It had come like a kick in the stomach, all the wind had been pushed out of her within seconds, and it had left her with a feeling of utter dread. Keomi lowered her stance, crouching lower to the ground than she usually did, and a low growl broke out from her stiff lips. All these things she did were things she to calm herself down as inside her mind she was beginning to panic unnecessarily.

Hiei smirked at the woman's new plan of action, either she was getting pissed or she was getting annoyed or she was starting to panic but either way the end would be very unpleasant for one of them. Hiei began to plot his move against the unknown woman as Kurama stayed back out of sight, waiting until the last possible moment to appear and join the fight. Hiei knew why Kurama wanted to let the others fight and he himself not join and if Hiei knew anything about Kurama then he knew that Kurama always thought plans out in advance. And not just one plan, he would have more than one plan and every single little possible thing that could happen plotted out in his mind. Hiei stepped forward once more and that one step brought him all that closer to his target.

Keomi watched with thinned eyes as Hiei stepped closer with his sheathed sword. He was getting closer to his doom and Keomi would make sure that he would pay for trapping her like an animal. He of all people should have known that when you back an animal into a corner it bares its fangs and fights like hell to get away to safety.

"You know, you can always give up," Hiei spoke suddenly, breaking the silence from around them.

Keomi didn't reply as she watched Hiei carefully. Now he was just playing around with her and she wouldn't take this much longer. She could tell that he was serious about capturing her and that he wasn't going to give up not even if the world ended in the meantime. Keomi decided then and there that it would be better for her health and his that the sooner she got way the better off she would be.

Hiei took a step closer and in next millisecond he was dodging to the ground as all at the same time a Rose Whip was attacking the woman, the woman was attacking Hiei with bamboo, and Hiei was dodging the bamboo attacks. The woman didn't let any emotions cross her face as Kurama appeared from the shadows with his deadly and precise Rose Whip coiled around his hand. Finally Kurama had opted to join the fight and help them bring this woman down. Usually Kurama was the most frequently one who had to fight with the woman in order to capture her but somewhere in the back of Hiei's mind he knew that this time would be different. By the now the woman should be getting tired from the prolonged fight but her body and her moves were showing no signs from the strenuous and continuous battling. In fact her body was so accurately dodging any and every attempt to capture her that the woman was not in any way trying to injure the boys with her attacks. Every move she was pulling was to heed her escape while the boys were left unharmed.

Keomi looked around at them, her eyes summing up Hiei and Kurama as she felt danger all around her. She needed to get out of this as fast as she possibly could. Keomi watched Kurama was he watched her, both had meet each other many times before on the battlefield and many times Keomi had helped before running away from Kurama. But Kurama had learned everything tactic of hers from their encounters and this time he was going to use it against her to make sure she wouldn't get away this time.

Instantaneously Keomi's hands filled with shurikens and she hurled them at both boys as she took off running for the safety of the trees. Being out in the open of the destroyed mostly bamboo grove was giving the boys the upper hand in this fight, something that was never good to give to any one fighter or group of fighters that were fighting for the same cause and side.

But Keomi wasn't able to make it very far as Kurama dropped to one knee. His left hand slammed against the bamboo lying flat on the ground and instantly the ground began to tremble. Keomi didn't have a moment to wonder as her feet flew across the ground, until she was brought to a halt.

The sound of cloth tearing warranted a smile from Kurama's lowered head as he focused his spirit energy into the bamboo. He didn't stop as Hiei hadn't given him word yet. He had to be sure and thorough enough.

Keomi desperately fought off the bamboo as it sprung up from underneath her feet and around her body. The sword she held in her hands sliced right through the bamboo stalks continuously sprouting up around her. Already her legs were held in place as the bamboo came dangerously close to hitting her body but she supposed that this was Kurama's plan.

Kurama wasn't giving in as his eyes thinned at seeing the masked woman's attempt to free herself and escape from the stalks growing around her. Pouring more of his energy into the bamboo Kurama controlled the growth of it as diagonal stalks shot out of the ground.

Keomi's eyes widened as the stalks busting from the soil and shooting towards her body. She was going to be skewered, but the stalks evaded her body as they grew around her arms, pinning them outward.

"More and more, keep growing," Kurama's mouth worked almost inaudibly as the multiple amount of stalks pinned and held the masked fighters arms out from her body. Even still she continued to wave the swords in her hands as her wrists were still free but that didn't last for long as Kurama smirked and stalks shot out of the ground.

Keomi was captured, she almost didn't believe it but she couldn't move. Her arms all the way to her wrists were held hostage between multiple diagonal stalks. The only free and moving appendage was her head and neck but that mobility was soon taken away as well. A stalk shot forward from the ground, heading straight toward Keomi's head. Pulling back as far as she could while constrained the stalk mostly missed but is still hit close to its destined mark. Slicing right along her collar bone and right against her neck the black cloth covering her skin was ripped right through and it was torn off her body. A glinting ball bounced upward, free from the bondaged clothing that hid and secured it in place. Keomi's eyes widened as the pearl necklace Shuichi gave her bounced to a stop against her collar bones. Keomi whipped her hands outward and the reverberations from her swords slicing into the nearest stalks shoot her tightly gripped hands.

Kurama sighed at the masked woman's attempt to cut herself free and used more energy to send more stalks to restrain her further. Two stalks grew upward and shot over her shoulders next to her neck, holding her head forward and successfully succeeding in capturing her completely.

The last two stalks that succeeded in immobilizing Keomi didn't just take away her movement. The stalks tore clean through more cloth and the necklace, sufficiently breaking it off of her neck.

Keomi's eyes followed the pearl necklace as it rolled to a stop a few feet in front of her and Hiei who was in charge of guarding her while Kurama freed Yusuke and Kuwabara. Hiei's eyes never left her partially hidden face as he bent down and picked up the necklace. He studied it briefly before his fingers closed around it. Hiei turned sideways a bit as Kurama followed by Yusuke walked out of the forest where they had just finished freeing Kuwabara. The walk to where Hiei stood was short and quick as both boys paces were fast they could reach the now captured mysterious masked woman.

When the other two stood in front of Keomi with her head down Hiei handed the necklace to Kurama saying, "This came off her neck."

Kurama didn't say anything only nodded as Hiei moved away from his side and began to circle the hostage. Then uncurling his fingers Kurama stared at the familiar pearl that rested in his palm. Shock registered across his face as he froze in place while Yusuke and Hiei surveyed the captured woman like she was some kind of trophy catch, and in a way she almost was.

Keomi's eyes were glued to Kurama's head as it was bent down slightly. He was still in a frozen shock staring at her necklace. Dread filled Keomi's heart as she remained stiff. Even the tiniest movement could let the ripped mask that was barely staying on her face slip off, exposing who she was for the boys to see her identity.

Kuwabara finally joined the rest of the boys as he picked slivers of bamboo from his sleeves. He stopped beside Kurama to study the masked woman impossibly pinned between layers and layers of multiple stalks of bamboo. When he wad done looking at the woman he turned his attention to Kurama who hadn't moved since he had looked at the necklace he held in his hand.

"Yo Kurama's what's the matter? In shock because you finally caught the masked woman?" Kuwabara was joking around with Kurama but he stopped chuckling when Kurama's low voice sounded.

"This necklace…I gave this necklace to my girlfriend."

Hiei and Yusuke had finished making their rounds around the bamboo pinned woman. Without a word they both turned to look at the scraps of cloth that were barely managing to hide the identity of the masked woman.

Keomi inwardly cringed as she could feel their curiosity among the disbelief that she could read in their eyes. Letting the hate pour from her eyes she made contact with each one of them except Kurama.

Kuwabara began to joke again, "Well I'm sure that there are tons of necklaces just like that one so…"

"No," His sharp tone cut Kuwabara off. "I made hers…but I just….how…" He started to stutter as he tried to start processing the information.

Hiei stepped forward, he was the only one who made a move towards her since Kurama told them about the necklace. Swiftly walking forward Hiei and Keomi's eyes held contact with one another as his hands gripped his swords and sheath.

This was it, it was the end. Though Keomi was almost certain that Hiei was going to stab her but the slight possibility that he was just going to rip off her mask and expose her existed.

The clear ring of a sword being unsheathed echoed in the night air and the naked blade lunged toward Keomi. The slight sound of cloth being cut sounded as Keomi eyed the sword slicing through the meager remains of her mask. Hiei had chosen number two of the possibilities that Keomi had predicted.

Settling to join the rest of the group Hiei sheathed his sword and let his hands drop to his side as he waited. They didn't have to wait much longer as Hiei's cutting job had efficiently ended the life of the masked woman's mask.

Keomi's glare was pointed at Hiei as the shreds of cloth fell from her face and head exposing her identity to all to see. Keomi's eyes flew over the other two boys and stopped to rest of Kurama. Judging from the wide-eyed slack jawed expression he wore he had not been prepared for what lie underneath the mask. Yusuke and Kuwabara were silent as they stared and stood there stupidly.

Kurama's feet moved forward as disbelief was written across his face. Although it was there for them all to see he didn't want to finally know who it was underneath the mask now that he could finally see. Not wanting to believe though seeing it as it was made Kurama's feet move forward and with each passing step it brought him closer to his captured girlfriend.

Everything was over now, it had already crumbled apart when she had been captured. A very imminent end was drawing nearer as Kurama's slow footsteps brought him all that closer to her. Keomi couldn't read his emotions but her body screamed at her to run, to get away. Because of her everything was ruined. Keomi's eyes slammed shut and she sucked in a deep breath to calm her warring emotions within herself. Air huffed out of her nose as Keomi could feel the power starting to grow within her body and then using what little spirit energy she had left Keomi gathered it together before releasing it all at once. Using the energy to blast and obliterate the bamboo stalks holding her there Keomi freed herself. The instant she was free she took off like a bullet being shot out of a rifle. Bolting away at full speed Keomi starting running straight home, not even caring if the boys followed her. After all they knew who she was now and it wasn't as if they didn't know where to find her.

Panic, pure hysterical panic ran through Keomi's body as she bolted through the trees at top speed. Everything was over now, there was nothing else that mattered. A tumor ran through her body as she ran through the city straight to her apartment. It didn't matter if she was followed, they knew who she was now and where she lived so there was no point in hiding it. There was no going back, not ever.

The group of friends were still in shock as Hiei her vanishing presence with his Jagan eye. Silence surrounded the glen as the four boys were still and did not move. Still continuing to follow her with his Jagan eye Hiei followed her as she headed home but it was not needed as they all figured she was running back to safety. As her presence disappeared the shock remained, the shock that the masked woman had turned out to be Keomi, Kurama's only girlfriend. Judging by the look that had petrified on his face Kurama had had not the slightest idea and inclination that the masked woman had been in face Keomi. This was turning out to be the biggest surprise of his life as he was totally not prepared for any of this.

Keomi made it home within a span of a few minutes, she wasn't even panting from lack of air when she pulled open the door on her small apartment balcony. Biting her lip as she slipped into her apartment Keomi made not a single noise even though her eyes were aching and her lips quivering as she tried to hold in the tears that were trying to break free. The constant train of thought that everything is over now and that she can never go back anymore rang through her mind. In the next instant Keomi's heart rate sped up as a plan was forming in her mind. If there was nothing for her here anymore then Keomi would go, she would vanish into the night air.

Kurama still stood in shook in the clearing where they captured Keomi. The other three were sitting or lounging around as they waited, even though he was their friend and it was his girlfriend they couldn't bring justice to her. Whatever Kurama wanted to do had to be done by him but he wasn't moving still frozen in shock as his mind went over every little thing that had happened since they had met.

Yusuke huffed out a breath from where he leaned against a tree, watching Kurama his eyes shifted from him to the other two then back to Kurama. Deciding to break the heavy stillness and silence Yusuke snapped off a small branch and began breaking it up into smaller pieces. "Kurama…are you going to leave it like this?"

Kurama's head rose from his hands as he had sunk into a crouched position sometime after Keomi had broken free and departed. His eyes stared out, almost empty of every emotion but disbelief.

"If there is anything that you want to say to her then you better go and say it before she disappears forever. My guess is that she is going to leave…that is unless you want to step in and stop her. But either way she will vanish."

Hiei spoke up as he walked up to Kurama, "I agree with Yusuke." He crouched to the ground a few steps in front of Kurama to pick up something from the ground. "She headed back to her apartment not even trying to hide her presence…." He trailed off as he reached Kurama and placed the one of a kind necklace on his palm. Kurama's fingers naturally began to curl around the important piece of jewelry as Hiei continued on speaking. "Go and finish you business with her."

"Yeah learn the truth!"

"Kuwabara, SHUT UP!" Yusuke threw the remaining piece of branch he held at the idiot of the group.

Hiei had turned his head to stare stupidly at Yusuke and Kuwabara as they bickered like an old married couple. Throughout the bickerings Kurama had looked down at the necklace Hiei had given back to him. Flashes of the time he and Keomi had spent together ran through his consciousness. Was it all a lie? Or was it the truth? Anger flared through Kurama's body as he stood up quick as lightning. He had to know what was the truth and what wasn't. Without even saying a word to his friends Kurama took off, chasing after the long departed Keomi.

Hiei and Yusuke saw him depart and let him go. This was only something that he could do and he had to take care of it himself.

Kurama ran, the pressing matter or Keomi as the masked woman bore him down yet gave him wings. The pursuit of truth or lies, who knew what was in store for Kurama and Keomi?

**~A/N Good news: Keomi is alive and survived Yusuke's blast. Bad news: The boys captured her and revealed her identity. So maybe it would have been better for her to die….ah *sigh* so many misfortunate things happen to this couple and many more fateful and ill-times lie ahead for them. Kurama's utter shock at Keomi's betrayal will continue next week, look forward to it with impatience. Reviews are the best thing to receive and I love them so if you don't mind please send me some, thanks!~**


	57. Chapter 57: Dilemma

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 57: Dilemma

Rushing from one spot to another Keomi threw as many clothes as she could grab into the largest duffle bag that she could find buried in the apartment. Shoving them in as fast as she could Keomi became momentarily distracted as the bracelets she wore to summon weapons among other things snagged against some unknown object in the bag. Hate rose in Keomi's body as she glared at the subject of this whole cause. It if wasn't for having these powers then….then her life wouldn't be ruined.

Ripping the bracelets off Keomi threw them on top of her duffle bag and clothes. Instantly her posture sagged a little as the little spirit energy she had left stored in the bracelets and the intimacy with the connector between her human life and demon life was taken away. Keomi felt weak but that passed as panic flared through her body and she hurried into the bathroom for some more things to pack. She had no time to be feeling nostalgic and melancholic, she needed to hurry.

Appearing from the bathroom approximately ninety seven seconds later with her arms full of hygiene products Keomi let out a shriek as she was not prepared to see her bedroom and the window covered with rose vines. Eyes whizzing out her open bedroom door Keomi spied more of the vines as they slithered all around the walls of her apartment. They were blocking her in, the only way that was open now was out the bedroom door to the balcony and Keomi thought she had a change but that was before she spied the flair of red standing out against the dark green vines crawling all over her apartment, locking her in with her boyfriend.

Letting the tooth brush and paste, hair brush, and other feminine supplies drop to her feet Keomi prepared to step backwards into the bathroom but a movement behind her caused her to flip around. A wall of thorns and vines blocked the bathroom for her to escape into, now the only open way was to the bedroom door.

Slowly moving forward, Kurama blocked the bedroom door as he stood in the door frame.

Acting on pure instinct Keomi jumped over the kotatsu and put some distance between herself and Kurama. She eyed him cautiously as he stood still in the door frame. Another wave of roses and vines blanketed the walls and ceiling but Kurama didn't move forward anymore as Keomi watched the plants grow and surround her. A frantic plan was forming in Keomi's mind as she eyed the thorns on the vines. She could use her spirit energy to bust down the wall and escape but…she wasn't wearing the bracelets anymore. She could no more create a butter knife with what spirit energy she had left, without the bracelets she couldn't amplify her energy or summon any weapons to defend herself with.

Kurama's eyes followed the movements of her eyes and he could see what she was planning. Her eyes were constantly surveying the room and jumping back to the duffle back where the two silver bracelets lay. Kurama's eyes thinned as he thought back into his memories, there were only a few instances were he could remember her not wearing them. Eyes sprinting back to Keomi Kurama noticed she still wore the black outfit from earlier, the only things missing were the mask and the cape and she no longer wore the bracelets.

Keomi couldn't decide if she wanted to dash forward to grab the bracelets or try to bust through the walls on her own. The bracelet snatching was more of a reach as the bag resided closer to Kurama than herself. He stood only a few steps from the bag whereas she remained across the room the furthest she could get from Kurama, her now probably ex-boyfriend.

Kurama knew that she wanted to escape, what person wouldn't want to escape, being in this type of situation? A surge of power coursed through his body and into the vines. Instantaneously the thorns all throughout the bedroom shot outward, growing eight to ten inches long. Kurama wasn't taking any chances, Keomi was going to stay here with him until he got the answers he needed.

There was no way out, Keomi was backed into a corner with her back facing eight inch spikes ready to skewer her. Shuffling nervously back and forth on her feet Keomi tried to calm her panicking self down. Gathering up her courage Keomi had to face, she knew that she had no other choice. He might already hate her and the thought of it hurt her to the very core. Stopping her nervous shuffling Keomi stood up straight, facing Kurama forwardly, she was prepared for the worst. He would deal her the worst and she would die, after all everything that had happened, she was the cause of his suffering and so Keomi waited. She waited for him to look up at her and say something.

But he didn't, his head remained down while his hair covered his line of sight. His brain was a jumble of disconnected thoughts-except for one dominating thought; was this truly Keomi? Is this who she was even before he had met her? Kurama didn't want to have to think about it, the possibility of it all a bit more than he could take.

Keomi waited and watched, her own emotions creating her own personal hell. There was so much hatred and anger coming from Shuichi. Dread set in as the nightmare Keomi had earlier that day at school flashed across her mind. What if everything turned out like it did in the dream? Had Kurama…Shuichi already decided that she was guilty and wouldn't listen to her no matter how hard she tried to explain it to him? Keomi cleared her mind of those thoughts but her heart had felt them just as strongly if not stronger. Tears began to well up at the bottom of her eyes but Keomi refused to let them fall as she desperately tried to bring her wavering heart under control. Keomi needed to make the first move if there wasn't going to be any misunderstandings about herself and their relationship. It would be best just to start at the beginning. "I'm sorry!"

Flinching at the sound of her voice Kurama made no move to lift his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry!" Keomi continued on as she watched every movement of Kurama's. "I never wanted you to find out well maybe…but I never wanted to hurt you, never. I only wanted to keep protecting you from the shadows like I have been for several months now. You were the only one I wanted to protect after I had been given these powers. I never wanted to or meant to hurt you but by doing this I have hurt you more than I could ever protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry!"

Kurama finally opened his mouth, sucking in a breath as Keomi bowed her unprotected head to him. His head remained down as he began speaking to her for the first time since he found out and entered her apartment. "Is everything you did a ruse to get close to me? At school and tutoring, did you use that just to get close to me?"

Keomi straightened form her bow to face him square on. She had to be honest, she couldn't lie anymore. "At first it wasn't but the closer I was to you the more I got to know you and the more I knew you made it easier to protect you. Becoming your girlfriend wasn't part of the plan nor did I plan for it…but when you asked me I was truly and utterly happy. I really did fall in love with you…I'm sorry."

At her apology this time Kurama lifted his head and looked at her. "Why are you apologizing for that?"

Keomi's head was bowed lower as she didn't dare look at Kurama and she replied him, "Because I love you and it has hurt you once again. I should just disappear…" Turning to the side Keomi grabbed the closest thorn. Before Kurama could figure out what she was doing by reading her movements Keomi snapped the thorn from the vine and lifted it up into the air above her chest as she leaned backwards slightly to align her body to be the target mark. The tears now rolled down her face and dripped off her cheeks as Keomi prepared to stab the thorn into her own chest.

Kurama's eyes flew to Keomi's body as she arched backwards and prepared to stab herself. He also didn't miss the unconstrained tears coursing down her face as he lunged for her. Kurama's mind screamed at him to hurry, the urgency pulsing through his veins. Instinct pushed and propelled him forward as one thought rang clear through his mind, _She loves me, I can't let her do this…I forgive her….and…I love her too._ Kurama's hands grappled with the thorn as it was slammed downward. His grip tightened as he forced it to stop before it could reach her chest but it was a close stop as the tip of the thorn was halted a mere inch from her skin. Letting out a snarl Kurama held onto their conjoined clasped hands around the thorn as his larger hands enveloped her smaller ones. The snarl was still in his voice as he barked out, "Why did you do that?"

Keomi's eyes were on the thorn in between them before Kurama's rough bark snapped her eyes to his face. She began to stutter as her bottom lip quivered greatly, "Because I have hurt you so much, there is only one thing I can do and that is to disappear." Keomi had a hard time seeing through her tears as they ran freely from her eyes and down her cheeks to where they dripped downward. "And even if I did vanish no one would care, that's all I'm good at…hurting others so I should just va-"

Kurama ripped Keomi's hands down and tore the thorn from her fingers. The sound of it bouncing against the floor seemed louder than it actually was as Kurama kissed her with so much force she almost lost her balance.

Keomi could have easily fallen over from the forcefulness of the kiss but it was the shock of being kissed that made her knees start buckling.

Kurama's hands gripped her shoulders tightly as he pulled back from the kiss, his tongue part way hanging out of his mouth as he had shoved it into Keomi's mouth. "You are an idiot." He emphasized each syllable of 'idiot' as he made sure to articulate the four words of the first sentence clearly. "You love me so much that you are willing to take your own life and throw it away just to make up for your mistakes…you truly are an idiot."

Keomi couldn't move and not in the literal sense. Her arms hung limply by her sides as her knees quivered ever so slightly. Her mouth hung open as her eyes stared straight forward at Kurama, but her eyes weren't really seeing as her mind reeled from the shock of everything that had occurred in the past two minutes.

Kurama didn't release his hold on Keomi's shoulders as he continued speaking on. Maybe it was his turn to confess something, after all he had also kept his demon life a secret from Keomi, she wasn't the only one at fault. "You're not the only one at fault, I was also holding back. I never even tried to mention my previous life as Yoko Kurama. I held back from telling you about this life because I was worried of what you might have thought about me, although now that I think about it you probably already knew the entire time." Kurama coughed and cleared his throat as a slight pinkish discoloration lit his cheek bones. "We were both worried about letting out secrets out to the other but this day was bound to happen, destined even. Now that this day has come we don't have to hold anything back from each other anymore." Kurama's hands released their grip on her shoulders and slid down her arms before latching on her waist. He pulled her closer and she instantly fell into his embrace that she had come so used to.

But as soon as she relaxed against him Keomi stiffened up, shook her head violently, and pushed away from him. "No, I hurt you and that is unforgivable." Keomi pulled back but Kurama's grip was absolute as it held her to him.

"You are not going anywhere," Kurama's grip remained as he held onto her, he would make sure that she couldn't run away and escape from him any more. "I will make you stay, I will make sure you stay….here with me." The slight blush that had appeared on his cheeks earlier was back and it was more visible but putting the blush aside Kurama continued. "Keomi, you don't have to be afraid anymore. I am here with you and I will always stay with you." A smile lit his face and a glint of twinkling mischief filled his eyes, "Besides if you try to run, you won't get very far."

Keomi's fears, about everything, vanished in an instant. Although it sounded like Kurama was threatening her to stay she knew that it was just his way of saying 'please stay'. The forceful attitude that he was exhibiting was a bit exhilarating and Keomi replied with a chuckle, "That's the second time you have said that to me." Raising her hands to her face Keomi wiped away the wave of new tears that were welling up at the bottom of her eyes. "I won't try to run away from you. I won't leave so please stay beside me forever."

Kurama's hands took over Keomi's and he wiped the tears from her eyes gently. But he didn't pull away as his hand rested on her cheek. Gazing into her watery purple eyes Kurama's lips were lit with a small smile, "I accept."

With that done and over with Keomi also smiled, she had already accepted everything about Kurama a long time ago. But now that they had finally let out their secret lives to each other and gotten over the reasonable anger and feeling of betrayal that came along with hiding their secret life, they didn't have to hide anything from each other anymore, they were free.

Kurama leaned forward and his lips pressed against Keomi's as they had been unbound from their secrets.

Keomi responded in kind or a little more passionately as she pushed against him for more, her lips smacking against his sensually. Eyes flying open at her embarrassment Keomi pulled back as she began to apologize, "I'm sorry…it's just that we have never taken it past this point and-"

Kurama shut her up with an even more passionate kiss than before, in fact it was more passionate than what they had done so far. His tongue dove into her mouth and ran along the sides of her tongue as he swirled his around hers.

Getting weak in the knees Keomi felt like she was about to drop to the ground but Kurama squeezed himself to her and she naturally clung to him as she welcomed the passion between them.

When they pulled back from this kiss it was mutual as they huffed in quick breaths of air, their breathing starting to turn rough. Keomi's hand had found their way up around Kurama's neck and she ran her fingers through his silky hair. She only had a moment to stare at him before his head lunged for her neck without any warning and he started to kiss along the faint line when the bamboo stalks had come too close to her skin. Kurama took it further as one hand left her waist to latch one finger atop of her ninja clothes around her neck. He pulled it down as far as he could as he continued to kiss along her neck and what he could of her collar bone. Just seeing the marks from the bamboo on her skin about drove him crazy with hatred at himself for hurting Keomi. He would make it all better with a kiss or many many kisses. Kurama's tongue flicked out and he licked down lower in her shirt where his lips couldn't reach and Keomi reacted with a gasp as she didn't expect him to do that. He didn't stop though as he pulled the cloth as far down as it could go and switching from licking to sucking Kurama took up nibbling along side her collar bone. Small gasps were slipping out of Keomi's mouth as she bit down on one side of her lip to keep her mouth from hanging open as she had two handfuls of Kurama's shirt clutched within her hands.

Mouth suddenly leaving her neck Kurama pulled back and stared at the blush on Keomi's face. He only had a few seconds to study her blushing face before she opened her eyes and looked at him curiously, her eyes asking him why he had stopped suddenly. "I confess that because we were both hiding our double lives from each other that I never thought about going this far but now…"

Keomi's face was lit with a smile as she leaned forward and pecked Kurama gently on the lips and whispered, "I understand," before she threw herself at him. Holding onto him tightly like there was no tomorrow Keomi didn't hold back on giving Kurama a deep French kiss. Whether it was Keomi's nervousness or just the shock of her outrageous move her knees gave out and she began to fall to the ground. Kurama took up the slack of her body and sunk toward the ground with her as he was thoroughly shocked by her sudden deep kiss. But he didn't hold back from the kiss and pursued it while his hands began to fumble with the cloth around her waist.

Keomi was the first to pull back from her ensued kiss and she immediately went for Kurama's ear as she tried to steady her frantic quick breaths, it seemed like she wasn't going to get enough air no matter how hard or fast she was breathing. Not sure of what to do Keomi softly kissed Kurama's ear and sucked on the edge as his gripped tightened on her hips while his mouth attacked her neck again.

Kurama pulled back and leaned back from Keomi as his hands left her sides. Instead of grabbing Keomi somewhere else his hands gripped the end of his shirt and he pulled it over his head baring his chest. A blush settled on his face as he placed it on the floor near their legs, "It…I was starting to get hot…."

Keomi couldn't keep the blush from her face as she gazed at Kurama's shirtless state. Although she had seen him shirtless before at but now there was something different about it. Kurama noticed her intent gaze as he turned back to face her and her blush darkened when she got caught staring. "I saw it…you during the class trip but now it is different."

Kurama chuckled and blushed as he replied, "You were wearing that bikini…"

Keomi froze as her blushed deepened even more as she remembered how they sat on the beach that day when he gave her the pearl necklace. They even had watched the sun set together while in each others arms. Her hand automatically reached upward to her neck and she rested her hand at the base of her neck where the necklace usually was.

Kurama caught onto what she was doing, "Oh, the necklace…" he trailed off as he reached into his pants pocket and pulled the necklace out. It dangled in between the two of them as he lifted it up. "It's rightfully yours so let me put it back on you."

Keomi grinned as she pointed out the flaw in his sentence, "The bamboo you sent to complete immobilizing me tore it…it's broken, see?" She pointed out the snap in the cord as Kurama peered at it closer.

"Ah I see…."

She chuckled but then stopped mid-giggle and looked down at her legs as her knees where touching Kurama's. The blush disappeared from her face as she became serious as she contemplated something. She looked up at Kurama who was now gazing at her with a curious expression. "I have something that you should-need to see."

Kurama didn't say anything but only nodded as Keomi's serious manner made him a bit nervous in a giddy kind of way. He wasn't prepared for her to abruptly kneel forward and lean towards him as she pushed her chest outward, almost in his face as she started to pull off her ninja top. He couldn't move his eyes as he stared at her hands and her chest as she began to pull the top up her torso and over her head until it was all the way off. But now that her top was off her chest was right in front of his face and there was no way that he was going to miss seeing the black bra that she wore. Kurama openly stared and he wasn't sure whether or not he was starting to drool at the sight of her mostly uncovered torso.

Keomi didn't notice Kurama's intense gawk as she turned around to show him her back. Most of her hair filtered across her back and kept it covered as she settled back down on her knees so Kurama had a better view of her back as she started to speak, "Do you remember that day at school when you stayed after the tutoring session and helped me clean? After that you walked to the gate with me and told me to be careful and keep my eyes open well that night when I was heading home I got captured by demons and was used as bait to lure out a demon slayer. He saved me but received many wounds from the battle, he transferred his spirit and soul into me before dying. That's when I became a demon, well a demon slayer to be precise and this is the mark that shows who I really am." As she finished speaking Keomi reached over her shoulder and pulled her hair out of the way to expose her back to him along with the eight pointed star over her heart. Keomi didn't look over her shoulder at Kurama to see his reaction but only waited for him to say something as he took in all the new information that she had given him.

Kurama's hand slowly drifted upward and so very gently his fingers brushed against the permanent mark that stood out clearly against her pale skin. Leaning forward Kurama pushed his lips tenderly against the scarred tattoo as his arms began to wrap around her arms and torso as her arms covered her chest.

Looking over her shoulder to stare at Kurama she watched him as gently planted kisses around the tattoo. Letting him hold onto as much as he desired Keomi shivered as his lips moved around her back but stayed in the one localized spot around the scar tattoo.

Whether or not Keomi moved her arms or not she wasn't sure but as Kurama's strong arms locked her in his embrace and as he held her his hands found their way to her chest where he fondled her breasts. Keomi gasped loudly and tried to pull away as she moved forward but she only ended up pulling Kurama down with her and he landed on top of her while she squirmed uncomfortable despite the fact that he still held onto her breasts.

Keomi lay there awkwardly for a moment as she fidgeted underneath Kurama's shirtless body. "Um, Kurama what are you doing?" Her face was dark with a blush as he lay on top of her.

Kurama's warm breath filtered across her back as he sighed deeply and lay on her before releasing his hold from her and climbing off her without a word.

Already a dull ache was forming in her neck as she looked over her shoulder at Kurama as he climbed off of her and she rolled over to lie on her back. Her hands covered herself but as she sat up one hand left her chest as she reached out to touch his cheek. Kurama let Keomi's hand slide across his cheek as he avoided eye contact with her. "Do you hate me for not telling you all these things?"

Kurama shook his head no as his eyes darkened slightly, "I've heard plenty of stories about that way of soul transferring and it usually doesn't turn out so well, for both the transferor and the subject of the transfer." Another sigh came out as Kurama lifted a hand and ran it through his bangs as he continued on, "You were extremely lucky that you survived at all…this process it requires the subject to…" Kurama swallowed then and Keomi watched as his adam's apple bobbed as he turned his head away from her.

She knew what he was saying but she finished for him anyways, "To die….yes I died that night but I came out of it alright."

Kurama's head whipped around and he glared at Keomi for a second or two but then his gaze softened when he saw the fear on her face and the alarm along with worry in her eyes. "It just shocked me that's all, that you died in order to receive those powers and I wasn't expecting that at all….But look at what you've done with these powers. You've been out there fighting and protecting me all without me knowing about it. It shows how much love you must have for me to have done this and to also bear all the hurt that comes hand in hand with this double life." He stopped for a moment as his eyes searched hers and his serious attitude was back in an instant. His voice came out in a low husky tone, "I will protect you from now on, from everything."

Keomi's eyes began to water as the tears tried to come but before they could fall from her eyes she leaned forward and hugged Kurama, thanking him. Although this was the second time that he had told her that this time she truly believed it, there was no more worrying about trying to hide her second identity from him.

Kurama had not missed seeing the tears pool in her eyes before she lunged forward and hugged him tightly, clinging onto him as if the world was about to come to an end. Deep inside Kurama's heart ached as his arms slowly lifted and went around Keomi's back. He squeezed her to him as her head settled into the nook of his neck and shoulder. One hand petted her hair as the other was wrapped around her waist, holding them together as her arms when around his shoulders. She wasn't sobbing but the few tears that had suddenly sprung forth cooled his heating skin as she rested her head against his bare collar bone. Kurama squeezed tighter, truly unwilling to let her go. From this moment on he would never let her go again. He would give her his everything and he would love her with all he had.

**~A/N: As I finished this chapter and starting plotting the next my face might have looked something like this. ^/^ / Yeah I suck at emoticons well whatever. But it's sooooo cute! And maybe a little mushy but yeah whatever…I like it. When love gets expressed it is cheesy so get used to it…also I should have put a warning at the beginning of the chapter but that would totally ruin the surprise and**

**I think I have mentioned this before but Keomi is ****always**** apologizing to Kurama/Shuichi, always. Also I always notice what my reviewers say about when Keomi is going to reveal her secret to Kurama and such but I've always had this planned, ever since I started Passion, this was always planned. Everything from the way Kurama found out to the desperation and guilt from Keomi to what comes next….um that's for next chapter….and so if you send me reviews I promise to make the next chapter full of lemoness….~**


	58. Chapter 58: Blossoming Love

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 58: Blossoming Love

**Warning: Contains sexual themes! Read at your own discretion!**

Kurama didn't release Keomi as he held onto her tightly as she didn't move from his embrace. She wanted to stay with him and never leave. Wishing that this moment could go on forever Keomi squeezed herself into Kurama's strong chest.

Gently Kurama kissed the top of her head as he continued petting her hair as the blush grew on his face. Staring out over the top of her head he tried to turn his thoughts towards another direction but it was no use as he kept thinking about her bra and chest pushed up against him as they hugged.

Keomi lifted her head off of Kurama's shoulder and she instantly went in for a kiss knowing that Kurama wouldn't refuse. She pressed herself into him for more of the kiss and his face instantly darkened again as his restraint was on the verge of breaking. Keomi didn't notice the blush on his face as her eyes were closed throughout the kiss and Kurama's peril grew.

Moving his arms from her body Kurama began to rub her arms but his hands didn't stay there for long as they moved towards her back and then really without meaning to he unhooked her bra. His eyes watched Keomi's face as they continued kissing and she didn't notice as he began to panic over this seemingly small move but that didn't stop him as be began to slide her bra straps off her shoulders.

Keomi didn't open her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of Kurama's hands roaming around her arms, back, and shoulders. She carried on with pushing her tongue into his mouth as she explored him.

Guessing on how far he could take it Kurama let Keomi do as she pleased as he did as he pleased. But Kurama didn't remove her bra all the way as he left her bra straps hanging down on her arms and then he pulled away from the kiss. Instantly his mouth nibbled along the side of her neck as he worked downward slowly getting closer to the destined goal he desired very much. Kurama didn't stop as his head continued down lower and Keomi didn't stop him either as he pressed his lips against the top of her bra. As he kissed softly along the top of her bra one of his hands slid around from her back around to her torso. They rested by the underwire of the black bra still covering her as her arms remained holding it in place but then his fingers began to rub against her skin all the way down to her abdomen.

Keomi leaned backwards slightly as if she was trying to escape from Kurama's sensual fingers and lips as they sent shivers running up and down her spine. Her eyes stared out at the still thorn covered ceiling before she tilted her head downward to gaze as Kurama as he diligently kissed across the top of her left breast. Keomi wasn't sure what hit her then but as she took in the sight of Kurama so very lovingly kissing her body she suddenly wanted to please him as he pleasured and adored her. Resigning acceptance Keomi's arms loosened as she had been pressing her arms into her chest, trying to hide her bashfulness but now she let her arms slowly fall away from her torso. Her bra remained stuck on her body and Kurama stopped placing kisses along her skin to glance up at her. At the sight in his emerald eyes her blush deepened and she nodded, giving him permission to continue. Looking away because she was too embarrassed that she was willing to show Kurama her chest and let him continue doing as he pleased.

Kurama's lips turned upward as he smiled softly at Keomi's act. Though she was looking away and blushing hard Kurama's fingers still shook slightly as he raised his hand. Looming closer to her bra he steadied his hand as his hands tenderly pulled the straps hanging off her arms lower and slowly pulled her bra from her chest. Setting aside her bra on top of his shirt Kurama turned his attention to her bare torso and his eyes travelled up and down then back up again. Then affectionately Kurama handled her chest lightly warranting a soft gasp from Keomi as he touched her warm skin. Rubbing his hand around her mound of flesh for a while longer Kurama listened and watched Keomi's reactions as she leaned backwards, arching her back but yet pushing her chest outward into his palm. Her mouth was open with almost silent gasps as her eyes were tightly squeezed shut. Grinning softly Kurama leaned forward and his mouth kissed her chest lightly before he pressed inward.

Keomi's eyes flew open at this and her eyes whizzed to him as he was focused on kissing and sucking on her breast. Her hand raised and Kurama's eyes didn't miss seeing it but he didn't flinch even though he was pretty sure that she was going to smack him but she only starting running her fingers through his hair.

The feeling of her fingers running down his head and onto his back made goose bumps appear on Kurama's arms and he pushed his mouth forward more while sucking. Keomi's head flew backwards with a gasping moan as she arched her chest forward into his face. Kurama became more serious as he teased Keomi almost mercilessly but it wasn't so as he was just getting more passionate. Kurama's mouth worked diligently while Keomi gasped along with his deep breaths before his hand ran down her abdomen again but this time they didn't stop at her pant line, his fingers slipped under the waist band of her pants.

Keomi started to move as she pulled her hand away from his head to stop him but his free hand he began kneading her breast and she gave in, simple as that. His fingers started to explore lower as his pushed his hand down further and he kept a watchful eye on Keomi's face and noticed as her face darkened visibly. His mouth pulled away from her chest and titled downward as he watched his hand moving within her pants and her legs as they quivered from his touch. He could easily see how she shook as she sat with her legs out from underneath her kneel. Even now she was trying to keep her legs together but it just wasn't working as she slowly began to open her legs for Kurama as he felt around. His hand remained on top of her underwear but he slid his fingers up and down slowly, savoring the feel of her body and the warmth it gave off even though her pants were making almost every movement impossible.

Keomi's hand was suddenly holding Kurama's wrist as she stopped him. His head flew up to look at her as she pulled his hand out of her pants. He continued to watch her with questioning eyes as she stood and before he knew it she was sliding her pants from her hips with an even brighter color of embarrassment lightening her face. The black panties she wore remained on her body as she sunk back down to the floor in front of Kurama. "I apologize if I am being to forward but-"

Kurama silenced her with a kiss as he pushed her backward. She was trying to be as thoughtful to him as he was to her. His hands were on her legs as he helped guide them outward so he could see her body better. He pushed her hips open so he could see what he was doing as his fingers went back to work and a long shiver shook Keomi's body when he touched her again. His finger slid down the silken feel of her underwear as she moaned softly. Kurama's eyes were intent on his fingers as he continued to glide them across her panties and her soft sighs and moans filled the bedroom. Deciding to take it the next step further Kurama's index finger slipped underneath the side and hooked on the edge of her panty as he prepared to pull it to the side and reveal Keomi's most embarrassing and private spot. But before he could his nervousness got the better of him and he pulled his hand back. Leaning back, away from Keomi's body a dark blush settled on his cheeks and ears.

Keomi looked up at Kurama as he looked down at his knees solemnly. One of her arms began to cover her breasts and she squeezed them into her body as her eyes questioned him and she was about to ask him why he stopped and what was the matter before he confessed.

"I…I've never done this before," Kurama swallowed and looked up at Keomi as she straightened from her leaning back position, "with a human girl in this human body. I mean I've only ever had sex while in I was Yoko Kurama. Though you aren't any 'normal human' girl…"

Keomi smiled, "I have memories from the demon slayer….can I just say that I am very experienced in this field but a complete newbie at the same time. Sometimes it is extremely awkward when he directs me on how and what to do but I am the same as you. I haven't done it either so we can take our time and learn together, okay?"

Kurama's answer was a nod and a few seconds after he had given his reply he had managed to calm himself down. Preparing himself for what lie ahead Kurama really didn't think about what was going on or what he was doing but all he knew was that he wanted more of Keomi, more of her body. His finger slid underneath the elastic band of her panty and felt around.

Keomi's hands were balled into fists as they tried to death grip on the tatami mats they sat on. Her legs were spread open as Kurama explored the one part of her body she never thought no man would see.

Responding to her gasps Kurama's low voice sounded, "Wow, you're really wet."

Keomi's face darkened considerably, "Don't say that…..besides you are the one who made me this way….."

Kurama's only reply was a grin as he removed his finger and hooked his fingers around the band of her panties on her hips. Keomi didn't have a moments notice before he began pulling her underwear off. Swiftly throwing it somewhere to the side Kurama's gaze was intense on her now clamped shut legs as her face seemed to darken even more. Hands sliding around her knees in circles as he studied her naked body Kurama waited for a few more seconds before his hands slid between her knees and down her inner thighs.

Pulling her legs open he stared down at her warranting another deep blush and Keomi's loving but chiding voice, "Don't stare so intently…"

Kurama was memorized by her but didn't stop staring at her as his fingers met with her wet warmness. He almost didn't see the slight quivering of her legs as his fingers rubbed against her before slipping into her.

Keomi gasped sharply as she tightened on his finger within her body before the strange feeling of the foreign object inside her withdrew. But Keomi wasn't allowed any time, not even the slightest pause as his finger was instantly sliding back in.

For the next couple of minutes Kurama thoroughly tested out Keomi's body using his fingers as she was on the verge of collapsing before he Kurama finally stopped pleasuring/torturing her. Withdrawing his finger from her Kurama leaned back before standing and stripping himself completely. Kurama didn't say anything as he knelt back down in between Keomi's open legs and leaned forward.

Flinching slightly as the sight and feel of Kurama's bare leg pressing against her own and his hands as they moved up her body Keomi's eyes snapped shut as her body quivered. But as his hand reached her face he only guided her head forward and the next feeling was the sweet sensation of his warm, wet lips against hers. Keomi's eyes flew open as his hand travelled around her neck and pulled her gently forward. Her eyes took in his sincere face along with the slight blush that resided on his cheek bones. But her eyes didn't stay on his face for long as they travelled down the side of his face to the semi muscular form of his round shoulder, arm, and smooth back until her eyes were straining to see lower than that. She could see his bare legs but nothing in between but she didn't have to see it to know where it was as in that instant something tapped against her leg as Kurama jolted forward slightly.

Opening her mouth to gasp Kurama took the chance to slide his tongue into her mouth as her legs snapped shut. Kurama continued to kiss her as she went stiff from feeling his manhood against her.

Keomi was trying to relax and calm down but it just wasn't working as she was unnecessarily freaking out over his naked body and the feel of himself against her own naked body. So to take her mind off those facts Keomi began to run her fingers through his hair that was draped across his bare back and unbound it from his usual ponytail. Keomi's fingers continued to travel through Kurama's hair until they kept on going down further. The tips of her nails and fingers ran across his back until she unexpectedly froze when her fingers reached his hips and then his butt. Uncertain of what to do next Keomi paused before sliding her fingers back up his back and then around to his front.

Kurama was raised off Keomi's body from the feel of her fingertips against his body but now as she moved her hands around to his front he leaned back against her slightly. Her hands ran across the heated surface of his chest and her palms stopped on his erect nipples. Moving her fingers around in a circular pattern Keomi teased Kurama until one of her hands slipped down his chest in a very exaggerated slow movement. Savoring the feel of the ridges that weren't seen but only felt Keomi enjoyed the feel of his body as she took her time rubbing her hand around his stomach and abdomen. Then one hand skipping down lower Keomi's hand hit Kurama's thigh and before he could react one finger was tracing around his manhood and around that area. Though throughout that entire time Keomi didn't at all once try to take it further as she continued to explore his body while also at the same time torture teasing him. Her hands would constantly move around his torso and then back down near his manhood. Her fingers would come close but not quite on it as she would pull back right before touching him.

The suspense Keomi was putting him through was about driving Kurama crazy as he leaned his chin against her forehead. He was managing not to pant out loud as he kept most of his breaths under control but she knew better and he knew it. His heart was giving everything away as her left hand stopping moving on right in between his pectorals and above his heart as she could feel the racing of his heart easily.

"Keomi…" he gasped out softly as her finger began to feel around between his legs rather slowly. He was aching for her to touch him but she just wasn't. "Why are you teasing me so?"

Keomi grinned as she licked across his throat slowly, "Hmm maybe because you did it to me but also because maybe I want to familiarize myself with your body and also not jump straight into things…."

Kurama understood everything, even the things that she had not said. In the time that they had both taken to explore the others body they had bonded, grown closer. Discovering each other had let them trust each other more. Now that Kurama understood that he was at his limit, Keomi was the one doing all the pleasuring and more than anything he wanted to love her with everything he and here she was dragging it out and teasing him like there was no tomorrow. Putting an end to her teasing Kurama pulled his head off of hers and pushed his face into hers as he basically shoved his tongue down her throat. One of his free hands skimmed down her torso quickly and instantly began rubbing against her opening before two of his fingers stabbed into her body.

Keomi's head flew backwards but Kurama hung onto her as his lips attacked her breast and nipple while his other hand supported her body as he kneaded her below. Pushing his fingers in as far as they would go Kurama could feel as Keomi clenched down on him. Heat was starting to build up as her love juices flowed out from her body making it easier from him to slide his fingers in and out of her tight opening.

When Kurama finally pulled his fingers out of Keomi's body she was quivering like a young sapling and her legs were spread all the way apart for him. Her breathing was rougher than it was when he had started and judging by the look on her face Kurama knew that she was in a blissful trance. Moving closer to Keomi Kurama took the lead in the kiss as their tongues swirled around each other while both of them tried to breathe around their kiss. Kurama was the first to pull back but Keomi wouldn't let him go as she began to trail kisses down his chin to his neck where she began to suck on his adam's apple. His face twisted as he forced himself to remain calm and not lose it right there and a surge of heat rushed down into his nether regions where he could feel himself growing larger.

At the sound of Keomi's slight chuckle Kurama was snapped out of the math equations that he was trying to distract himself with as she had been sucking on his throat. He glanced down at her as she pulled away slightly, though a finger starting tracing invisible lines around his pectorals. "You sound so cute when you try to hold in your groans, did you like that?" She grinned up at him almost playfully with a hint of lustfulness in her eyes as she dragged the tip of her fingernail across his throat lightly.

Kurama pulled Keomi's hands away from his body as he leaned into her, forcing her downward. She was almost pressed between the floor and Kurama's body when he stopped, a thoughtful look on his face. The thoughtful look stayed as he reached over to the messy futon and pulled the cover over and slid it underneath Keomi's bare back as he pressed her down onto the cover of the futon. His hands continued to knead her breast as he positioned her legs and then settled himself in between her open legs.

Noting that Keomi's hands left his body for a death grip on the futon she laid on Kurama began to rub his manhood against her wet lips slowly. His hips rocked back and forth almost in slow motion as he prepared himself and Keomi for the next step. Kurama's patience and willpower was getting weaker with each slick movement against Keomi's body as she was tensed up again.

Leaning forward as his fingers began to separate her lips and open them up as Kurama placed the tip of himself at her opening. A gentle kiss landed on Keomi's mouth as he whispered to her, "I promise I'll never give you a painful feeling again, for just today be injured by me."

Keomi's face softened as she stared up at him and then releasing one hand from its grip on the blanket she raised it and placed her hand on his cheek. She trusted him more than anyone in the world and then nodding her head Keomi didn't have any words to express as she stared into his honest eyes.

Kurama was almost in pain from the thought of injuring Keomi but if she trusted him enough then he would make sure she wouldn't be in pain for long. Delivering another gentle kiss to Keomi's lips Kurama pushed his hips forward and forced himself all the way into Keomi.

"Kurama!" Keomi's head flew backwards as she gasped out his name and tears burst from her eyes as he stabbed into her. Her hands shook as her nails cut into the blanket as she clenched it firmly. Her body was tense as pain continued to flame through her.

Kurama's mouth was covering hers as he didn't move, completely enveloped by her. He remained completely still as she clung to him as she tried to relax and get used to the feel of him inside of her while also trying not to cry from the sudden invasion of pain that was delivered upon her. Lifting a hand from her hip he brought it up to her face as he dried the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" He had planned on taking it slowly but when it had come to that all his self-control disappeared as soon as he has started to enter her. The irresistible feeling of wanted to be one with her and make her his overwhelmed him to the point that he had just forced himself all the way inside her.

Keomi didn't answer as she clung to him as she focused on her breath and the pain began to fade. Her arms shook slightly as they wrapped around his shoulders, holding him down and not letting him move but there was no need for that as he stared down at her tenderly.

Only a handful of painstakingly minutes ticked by as Kurama remained frozen on top of Keomi as he almost impatiently waited for her to get used to him inside her. Finally after three minutes of laying there Keomi sucked in a deep breath.

"Kurama, you can start moving…slowly. I'll be okay, I can handle it." Keomi loosened her death grip around his bare shoulders as he barely smiled down at her before placing one kiss on her forehead and then her lips before sliding out of her little by little. Keomi's hands held onto his back as her nails lightly raked over his shoulders as he started with a pace equivalent to that of a snails. Kurama didn't have to keep that slow pace for long as Keomi started moaning softly as she was trying to keep her voice down though it didn't really matter.

As soon as Kurama heard her gasping moan he knew that she was used to him inside of her. The next time he withdrew to the tip of his manhood Kurama didn't slide back in slowly but instead pushed his hips forward quickly causing Keomi to gasp and moan louder as she tightened on him. Her legs quivered by his hips before he pushed one of her legs down and to the side as he thrusted into her almost harshly.

Kurama was intent of making her his and this was how he was going to do it, to make her remember the feel of his body inside of her. She would never forget it, by no means would she ever fail to remember who loved her and who she loved.

"Ku—Kurama!" Keomi stuttered out his name as she arched her hips to meet with his and her hands clasped onto his forearms as she bounced back and forth from his thrusts. Her moans filled the room as he panted above her but he didn't stop to catch his breath as he pounded himself into her tight warmness.

Ecstasy was building each time Kurama hit inside her before pulling back. Again and again he plunged into her and with each thrust a deep pleasurable pressure was building in her tummy and abdomen. Heat blazed through her body and Keomi just wanted to feel more and more of Kurama. She didn't want him to stop, no matter what, at this moment it was just them and nothing else mattered.

Kurama could feel Keomi tightening around him as she started to shiver underneath as she pushed her hips into his as he hit within her. Grabbing her right leg and lifting it over his left shoulder Kurama was allowed greater access to Keomi's body and he pounded into her deeper than before.

Arching her back and pushing her hips more into Kurama's body Keomi trembled against him as she squeezed around him. Moans escaped her mouth freely as she gasped and raised her hips to meet with his as she moved along with Kurama's thrusts.

Hearing more of Keomi's aroused moans made Kurama thud into her, making himself go as far as he could and he could feel Keomi tightening on him as he reached deep within her. Feeling her tighten around him Kurama pulled back quickly and then stabbed back into her as there was only one direction that he could go and that was forward as he pounded harder with each thrust.

Keomi's head was pushed down into the blanket as her moans escalated every time Kurama hammered himself into her roughly. The pleasure Kurama was delivering upon her was making her thoughts fuzzy as she was in utter ecstasy. Her voice came out in louder moans and quick intake of breaths as waves after wave of constant bliss washed over her entire body.

Kurama's pace quickened as he pushed himself in and out of Keomi's body, her moans rose as her body moved with him. Locking his jaw to keep the noise from escaping him Kurama pounded inside of Keomi as his name spilled from her panting lips. There was no control left in Kurama's body as his speed increased even more. A low groan forced its way out of his throat as he pushed into her roughly and then tried to withdraw quickly as he reached his climax. But Kurama didn't make it in time as he could feel the accidental and totally unplanned release surging into Keomi's tightness.

Keomi bucked up and down as her body contracted as she could feel something shooting inside of her as Kurama froze above her. Her body shook in contracting undulations as heat surged from her own body, her breath came in short gasps, and her voice announced her own climax a few seconds after Kurama's.

Slumping downward, Kurama managed to not squish Keomi as she convulsed from ecstasy beside him. Trying to control his breaths Kurama laid his head against Keomi's damp shoulder and he could hear her racing heart as she panted for control over her breaths. His jaw remained tightly shut as he could feel her contracting on him as he had not made it in time to withdraw from her but continued to remain inside of her as she reached her release almost immediately after him.

After a few more breaths Kurama managed to find his voice, "Keomi, oh Keomi…." His voice was low and soft near her ear as he gazed at the side of her face. Lifting his arm he stroked her hot cheek as she leaned her face into his hand. He saw her eyes as she turned to look at him a small smile already on her flushed face. They stared at each other for a short while as they fought to control their rapid breathing before Kurama spoke again. "I am sorry, I had planned to withdraw but didn't make it in time…."

It was silent again as Keomi's hand moved to her stomach and she laid it against her heated skin. There was no panic or fear in her eyes as she thought about it and the cold hard fact that she could get pregnant.

"I promised I'd take care and protect you and I will, no matter what happens," Kurama could easily read her thoughts and he shared his out loud as he raised himself up on one elbow but continued to gaze down at her. Keomi's face was still flushed, her body still hot as she lay beside him.

"I know you will, I'll always believe you. But you don't have to worry I'm pretty sure today was a safe day….and besides when you came inside I also did and it felt like nothing else I've ever experienced. Thank you for loving me Kurama." Keomi leaned slightly upward and kissed Kurama.

Kurama grinned as she kissed him and welcoming kissed her back as his arms began to wrap around her shoulders and his body began to cover hers. The fresh sweat on both of their bodies made it easier for Kurama to slide on top of her as he could still feel his enlarged manhood inside of Keomi. He pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her, "You know I'm relatively sure that just one round isn't enough…." He let the thought trail off as Keomi stiffened underneath his strong body.

But Keomi only smiled playfully up at him before rolling him over onto his back and sitting on top of him. She didn't have to say anything to him as she only smiled down at him.

Kurama grinned back up at her as he stared at her sitting on top of him before his lifted his hips against Keomi's and her gasping moan started another round of pleasure.

There would be no sleep or very little for the two lovers tonight but many hours later the lovers lay wrapped in the others arms as they slept peacefully through the early morning. They would never leave the other, they had each other and that was all that mattered. They were finally free from all the secrets holding them back from each other and their love had blossomed overnight.

**~10 paragraphs in I had to stop and run out the door to help a neighbor put out his tractor fire. Whoo boy what fun that was, from writing a smut scene to dosing a fire. Also every time I type panty I think P.A.N.T.Y., Perverts Anonymous No Touching You. Stupid really that my friends came up with that but it stuck and I think that every time panty shows up. I was so tempted to stop the chapter when I got a good enough word count but then I realized I didn't want to drag out this chapter into two chapters and have everyone wait another week and agonize over the cliff hanger endings as lately that have been my specialty. So instead a full long chapter full of lemons is awaiting….I hope everyone enjoyed it….I guess? Unless smuts not your thing, sorry. I'd like to know what everyone thought about this chapter since this is only my second attempt at writing smut so, how'd I do? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Anyways, reviews please?~ **

**A huge thanks to Mister Fluffly for helping me with this chapter.**


	59. Chapter 59: Brother and Betrayal

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 59: Brother and Betrayal

Keomi sighed and stretched out her legs as she kept her tired eyes shut. Flashes of last night filtered past her closed eyelids and her lips curved upward into a smile. Happiness reached all the way from the tip of her head to the bottom of her toes. Feeling more content than she had ever been Keomi sighed before finally sliding her eyelids back and opening her eyes to peer at the ceiling above her. She was smiling to herself as she turned her head to look at Kurama, well where Kurama was supposed to be. But the space Kurama had occupied in the hastily made futon they had slept in was empty. Keomi's heart froze and her blood ran cold as she clutched the blanket to her chest and sat up, her eyes searching the vine covered room. The only difference in the vines is that instead of covering the entire room they covered the wall that separated her and Reiko's apartment and the window in her room and there were now roses blooming instead of eight inch thorns. Keomi's brows knit together as she glanced towards the closed bedroom door and her ears strained to hear any sound but her furiously beating heart was too loud.

Standing slowly Keomi headed to the bathroom with a sheet. When she went into the bathroom she stared at the toilet lid for a moment as it was up and then she was certain that she hadn't been dreaming. Coming out of the bathroom a minute later Keomi was wrapped up in the sheet and she headed toward the kitchen. She didn't want to think about what if Kurama had left without saying anything, but still he should have been here. But all Keomi's uncertainties and doubts disappeared the moment she reached the table and saw the white note laid out for her. Eyes quickly skimming the note left for her she was awarded with the much needed information concerning her boyfriend. He had left to go call his family since he didn't say anything last night except he was going out so they were probably worried about his and curious to his whereabouts. Keomi couldn't keep the smile from her face when she saw the next line in parentheses, _'since I stayed the night with you.' _followed by a small scribbling of an extremely happy Kurama face. The note left no mention of when he would be returning so Keomi figured she had some time to get dressed and tidy up the room before he came back.

Doing just what she had planned Keomi dressed in a pair of loose shorts and a T-shirt before cleaning up the room. She had to keep the blush from spreading across her face when she saw the stain of bright red on the futon Kurama had laid underneath her, at least the blood wasn't on the tatami mats as it was impossibly hard to get out any stain on the floor. The futon on the other hand was quite easy to wash and she immediately started soaking it before washing it. She had time to straighten the room a little more before her hunger hit her like a weight. Only to her dismay Keomi had hardly any food in her cupboards but lucky for her she had a couple of bills in her wallet for an emergency crisis. Setting her mind to go out and buy some more food before Kurama returned Keomi quickly changed into a skirt and better shirt before jotting down a message for Kurama should he return before her.

Keomi was only gone for about twenty minutes but when she returned to the apartment she found a pair of shoes when she opened the door. A huge grin burst out upon Keomi's face as she slipped hers off and hurried into the apartment. It was Kurama, he must have returned while she was out.

Rushing in Keomi could hardly keep her blood from pounding in her veins from excitement, "Did you have to wait long for me? Sorry I had to get something from the store…but I'm back n-"

Keomi's voice was cut off by another voice when she reached the kitchen, "Yes I was indeed waiting a long time."

All blood flow seemed to freeze in her very veins as Keomi suddenly became rooted to the floor as she stopped in the middle of putting the bag of rice on the counter. Her head turned to look over her shoulder sideways as she moved her feet as if they were bolted down with weights. Her mind was reeling with the shock of seeing him there, coming from the bedroom with a bottle of liquor in his hands. Her big brother Ouija grinned sloppily at her as her eyes whizzed to the table but no white paper with notes lay there anymore. Her eyes flew back to Ouija and thinned at the sight of three more bottles laying discarded on the bedroom floor. Keomi's mind filled with all sort of curses, all aimed at herself for not catching onto his smell or his energy when she got to the door of her apartment.

Keomi was snapped out of her self loathing curses as Ouija moved forward to block the way to the front door of the apartment. Maybe she would be able to talk her way out of this one somehow. All hopes of escaping were instantly buried as Ouija raised his hand as a piece of white paper wafted from his movement. He pointed at it with his pinky as the rest of his fingers remained curled around the neck of the bottle.

"What is this?" His voice was low and threatening before Ouija lifted the bottle to his lips and took a short swig.

The first instinct of Keomi's was to lie but she knew that on the other side of the note was Kurama's message to her. So instead she remained silent as she stared back at Ouija without fear although inside all she wanted to do was run away and into Kurama's protective arms.

Repeating himself Ouija stepped forward, "Keomi, what is this?"

Keomi backed against the cupboards and stepped away from her brother as he advanced toward her. He stopped after taking a few steps forward and she did the same.

Ouija's were glossy but they thinned as they looked at his younger sister. "Then let me ask you this, do you have a boyfriend? Did he stay the night?" Taking another swig of liquor after speaking Ouija waited for Keomi to respond but she didn't move or say anything to him.

Keomi didn't dare breathe, but she had to she had no choice. The rank smell of the alcohol infested the entire apartment now. Ouija must have gotten there right after she left he must have waited for her to return, just drinking and waiting.

Ouija continued, "I know you have a boyfriend…" his steps were slow and precise as he moved forward, almost circling her as Keomi circled back. They now stood parallel from the door and the balcony and she realized that she could escape any time now. But Keomi didn't move as she weighed her options and ignored Ouija's rambling voice as he accused her of things as she wasn't even paying attention.

Swearing loudly Ouija continued as he accused his sister of everything he held against her and other things that weren't even related to her.

The cold horrible truth had settled in a hollow feeling in Keomi's stomach. She was in terrible danger and even though she wanted her brother's love more than anything she had Kurama now and he had promised to take care of her, to protect, and to love her forever. All her feelings were turned toward Kurama now, she only cared about him now. The hard truth that maybe she could have never earned her brothers love and have him accept her no matter what she did to please him solidified her decision.

Stopping for a moment with his accusations Ouija saw determination burning in his sister's eyes, through his stupor Ouija held her gaze before raising the bottle to his lips once more to take a drink. Sure enough, just as he had anticipated her to do Keomi bolted forward to make her escape. She was fast but not fast enough and Ouija only had to lung forward to grab her hair. His strength overpowered her and he ripped her backwards, sending her crashing into the table and chairs in the kitchen.

Keomi didn't move as her head ached but her back was worse as her spine had met with the table's corner before her sudden weight crashing into it toppled it. The chairs clattered around her as she lay unmoving. A rough hand grabbed her arm and pulled her upwards a little before a kick was delivered to her stomach. Keomi's eyes glazed over with pain as she was snapped from her semi-conscious state from the blow.

"WHORE! Bitch! That's what you are, a whore and a bitch!" Ouija was screaming at the top of his lungs.

Keomi's hands grabbed his leg and she yanked him down with all her weight as he came crashing down beside her. Up in an instant Keomi started for the door but Ouija was faster than she was with all the adrenaline and alcohol on his side.

Treating her no more than a rag doll Ouija hurled her into the bedroom door and her back crashed through the sliding door.

In all the confusion of the moment Keomi managed to avoid smashing her head into the kotatsu but that move made it easier for Ouija to deliver the bottle he had in his hand to her head just as she started to get up. Collapsing to his feet as the glass cut into her skin the burn of the alcohol in the newly made cuts made Keomi's head spin and her blood burn as it poured down her head and arms. Keomi wouldn't give up, she staggered to her hands and her knees and continued to try and get away.

Ouija was screaming, hysterically by this point, when he attacked Keomi suddenly from behind. "You're a whore and a bitch! If you want to be a whore then I'll treat you like a whore!" His hands were around her then and Keomi's concentration on healing her injuries as fast as she could even though she had basically no energy vanished. Keomi was trying fight off her brother's advances, heal her cuts to the point that they would stop bleeding, and was struggling to get to her bracelets so she could better protect herself and fight her brother off. In Keomi's panicked mind she knew that she wasn't strong enough to fight off her brother, not in this state, not in her condition, not after yesterdays fight its injuries and then the night spent with Kurama.

In her mind, Keomi was begging, pleading for help. If anyone could hear her in Spirit or Demon world her pleas for help would haunt them for as long as they lived and after. Knowing that no one would come to her aid that way Keomi's mouth opened and her screams echoed all around.

One of Ouija's hands left Keomi's ripped shirt and he slammed it into the back of her head as hearing her screams angered him even more. But no matter how hard he hit her Keomi wouldn't stop screaming or giving in to his beating as she continued to fight him off as best she could.

Meanwhile Kurama had been visiting Keomi's parents' graves. He knelt in a trance in front of the family tombstone as he talked with them. _'Although I took Keomi's virginity and we had sex I will protect your daughter with all my might. I will try my hardest to make her happy-' _

"Well you're an unfamiliar face….wait I've seen you before."

Kurama was snapped out of his conversing with the dead as he wasn't quite in contact with them but close enough that they could hear him through Spirit World. Standing up and feeling and ignoring the pains and needles from lack of blood flow in his legs Kurama turned toward the dark haired priestess. "Priestess Hikari, nice to meet you again. I am Keomi's boyfriend, we met a while back during a festival when Keomi was working as an extra shrine maiden."

"Yes I remember now," there was a pause of silence before Hikari took note of the grave he was visiting and a smiled erupted over her face. "Visiting the parents huh? You sure are a nice boy, hope you don't feel guilty about anything."

Kurama didn't reply as his eyes ducked to the ground briefly.

Hikari grinned, all knowingly, "Are you feeling guilty because you took Keomi's virginity and hurt her?"

Kurama had to reply now, "No, not guilty about having sex with the one I love and even though I hurt her I still want to protect her."

Hikari couldn't keep the blush from her face as she nodded at him, impressed with his loyalty to the one she thought of like a little sister. "Don't take her for granted, she is more precious than you realize."

Kurama replied with a nod as Hikari continued on but Kurama's subconsciousness was suddenly invaded by two unfamiliar presences, unfamiliar that is until he recognized them as Keomi's parents.

They didn't allow him to speak as their message was important. _'Kurama you must hurry. Ouija is drunk and attacking Keomi, this time he will surely kill her unless someone steps in. You have vowed to protect our little girl so it is your duty now. Take her away from her brother, protect her with all your life is worth. Take care of her for us.'_

"Yo Kurama! What cha doing in a graveyard?" Yusuke's thoughts penetrated Kurama's consciousness as Keomi's parents returned to Spirit World and he was snapped back to reality.

"Ah, Priestess Hikari thank you for your advice I will take it to heart but if you'll excuse me now I must be leaving." Kurama didn't wait for her to say goodbye as he was already hurrying away from her and heading toward Yusuke who stood on the road.

Hikari waved her hand at Keomi's red headed boyfriend before turning her back and continuing on with her work.

The instant Hikari's back was turned Kurama took off running, Yusuke was instantly by his side but before he could ask what was going on Kurama spoke, explaining what was happening. "Keomi is in danger, we must hurry before her brother kills her."

Yusuke kept Kurama's pace easily and the conversation flowed between the two friends. "I don't understand…"

Kurama paraphrased most everything, "We made up last night, she explained her powers and everything to me. But just now her parents warned me that her brother, that drunk bastard, is attacking her. He'll kill her for sure, I must protect her." Kurama fell silent then as they were a blur of movement on the street as they ran toward Keomi's apartment.

Yusuke didn't press Kurama for any more details but his dark eyes watched his friend carefully and knew that he was serious but dude! When wasn't he ever serious? Yusuke knew that it wasn't a passing emotion, Kurama cared about Keomi the way he cared about Keiko and he would do anything he could to help him.

The run was short for the two demon boys and when they neared the apartment they could easily hear the hysterical screams of both Ouija and Keomi. Though Ouija was screaming curses as Keomi while just screamed and screamed and screamed.

Bolting up the stairs at super human/demon speed the boys had to skid to a stop when they reached the third floor as a group of bystanders were trying to pry off the lock of Keomi's apartment door but were unsuccessful in their attempt to get the door open. Yusuke marched right through the group and kicked the door open with ease before both boys flew into the apartment, seething in anger.

Kurama's fingers curled around Ouija's neck and with one swift motion of his arm Ouija was flying backwards, through the bedroom door and into the kitchen. Yusuke stood over mister drunken brother as his Mazuku blood began contort his face as he stood glaring a Mazuku death glare down at Ouija. "Move and you die!"

Kurama instantly was by Keomi's side the instant Ouija was out of the way. His eyes took in the bloody figure of Keomi's curled up body. Torn between giving Keomi demon herbs to heal her body and reveal his powers to the group now crowding into the tiny apartment and not giving Keomi the plants that would reutilize her in an instant.

Keomi had uncurled from her ball the instant Kurama's hands found her and now she knelt on her hands. Blearily looking up at him her eyes tried to focus on his concerned angry face as her now hoarse voice explained, "I knew you would come for me, somehow I just knew…"

"Hush…." Kurama's voice was tight as his body was trembling at anger.

"Everything is your fault you whore, bitch!" Ouija continued to scream at her from the other room.

But the two in the bedroom toned him out as Kurama helped Keomi to her feet, he could see the drying blood all around her head. There were still small rivets of fresh blood streaking down her face but as he watched the blood flow slowed and then stopped altogether as Keomi had gathered strength just from Kurama's presence and touch. She had finished closed the cuts on her head when she began to explain again.

"I tried to fight him off but I couldn't…" her voice wavered as her eyes flew to the duffle bag in the corner where the silver gleam of her bracelets signified they were still there, "…too weak…." Her voice trailed off slowly as he caught onto what she was saying.

She didn't have the main source of her power after she had used most of it from the fight last night and then all the sex last night didn't help with resorting any of her energy. Figuring that there were reserve powers and energy in the bracelets Keomi had tried her hardest to fight off her brother in her condition and Kurama's eyes thinned as he glanced at the still screaming Ouija behind him.

Yusuke knew what the pair hadn't been saying out loud and he had to fight the blush that wanted to spread across his face but then it darkened as he caught sight of Keomi's ripped shirt and the blood that had spread down her face and onto her shoulders and lower. A low growl spilled over Yusuke's lips as he glared evilly down at Ouija just really wanting to beat the life out of him.

Kurama didn't turn at the sound of Yusuke's growl but spoke in a low enough voice that only the three demons could hear, "Don't touch him unless he tries anything…"

All at once and without warning Reiko was pushing her way through the crowd of bystanders. Her turquoise eyes took in the sight of the still screaming Ouija on the floor as the unknown black haired man glared down at him maliciously. A bright color to her left drew her eyes that way and she saw Shuichi's body guarding the bedroom before he moved to the side a little and her eyes widened when she saw the disheveled and bloody Keomi. Moving forward and past the broken bedroom door Reiko tried to hurry to Keomi's side to coddle and comfort her but she wasn't able to reach Keomi as Shuichi stepped in front of her and blocked Reiko from getting near Keomi. He wouldn't even allow her to reach around him to touch Keomi as he stood as a protective barrier in front of Reiko.

Keomi's mouth dropped open, completely slack as she watched Kurama block Reiko from her. Even after she tugged him to the side to tell him to move he did not move from his protective stance in front of her. His back was tense as he stood in front of her, not budging from his spot.

Ouija took a deep breath to continue screaming, already he was starting to run down a lot of people's nerves as he continually screamed nasty things at Keomi but now that Reiko stood here he started screaming at her. "Reiko! You didn't watch over Keomi like I asked you to! You promised that you'd watch over and keep her from ever getting into messes like this! You were supposed to watch her!"

Reiko's eyes filled with tears before her head dropped to her chest as she didn't dare look at Keomi or Ouija.

Keomi's gasp was audible and her lips trembled as she asked, "What do you mean?"

Ouija's smirk was clear to all those who could see as he finally stopping screaming at the top of his lungs. "The only reason Reiko took a liking to you, helped you whenever you asked, and took care of you was because I paid her to." His tone changed as he spat out the next part, "She was supposed to make sure you didn't get a boyfriend or anything that let you have attachments to other people but being the bitch she is made her fail."

Reiko's head remained down as she couldn't bear to face either Shikiharu sibling. Keomi couldn't keep her shock from her face, it was all true, she didn't even have to ask to know that it was true, every word her brother said was true. But how could it be, what about all the fun times they had together? What about her teaching her all about passionate love making and being in love? It just couldn't be true, Keomi had to make sure.

"Is it true?" Keomi chocked out, her question pointed at either Reiko or Ouija.

Reiko finally looked up, her blonde bangs hanging over her eyes. She had no words she could express to make Keomi understand so she simply nodded.

Ouija started screaming at both Reiko and Keomi again as he began to scrabble toward the three in the bedroom. Yusuke stopped him in an instant as his fist slammed into Ouija's stomach. Effectively shutting up Ouija Yusuke smirked mirthfully as the welcome silence filled the apartment.

Keomi stood frozen in shock at Reiko's betrayal, she had been like a sister to Keomi and now-

Kurama wasn't prepared for Keomi to suddenly collapse as the shock of the betrayal sent her over the edge. Spinning around on his heel Kurama was able to catch her easily as she started to fall to the floor. Holding the one he loved unconscious in his arms Kurama began to walk out of the room but he was stopped as Ouija staring to scream again, claiming abuse.

Kurama's eyebrows were drawn together tightly as his mouth was in a harsh line and he interjected Ouija's screams with a stern warning, "Anyone who would beat his younger sister who only wanted his approval and love deserves death." Eyes blazing with rage at Ouija he then turned to stare at Reiko crossly, "If you ever appear in front of Keomi again then you will have to deal with me."

Kurama wasn't even able to take five steps away from Reiko before the police flooded into the already crowded apartment. It was chaos for the next few minutes in which Kurama was tempted to vanish from the scene with the unconscious and bloody Keomi in his arms. Yusuke could sense his irritation as all the witnesses testified to the police what Ouija had done to Keomi before taking him into their custody all the while he continued to scream at everyone. Yusuke slipped into the bedroom to grab Keomi's already packed bag and made sure to get her bracelets as Kurama negotiated for Keomi's release. The officer was adamant that they go to the hospital and have Keomi checked out there but Kurama smoothly handled it saying that if they needed to contact him or Keomi for any reason she will be staying at his home with him and his family. There was nothing else the officers could do except give a ride to the two boys and the exhausted comatose Keomi to Kurama's home.

It was going to be a long process to free Keomi from Ouija's grasp as he still wanted his younger sister and do whatever he pleased with her but Kurama wasn't going to let anything else happen to her, she had already been through enough and now that they finally had each other they were never going to let go of each other again.

**~A/N: I know that everyone probably thought that it would be winding down after their secrets were discovered but there is still the problem of Ouija that has to be solved so hang in there for a little while longer. I promise I am trying to bring Passion to a close no matter how much I want to….but 'all good things must come to an end sooner or later.' Also I realized something Hikari's name accidently got changed in some of the earlier chapters to Hikaru but it's Hikari, I misspelled it, my fault entirely. **

**So who was shocked to learn about Reiko? The really sad part about this is that Reiko didn't actually keep her promise to watch over Keomi like Ouija wanted her to, she did watch over Keomi just not for Ouija. At first she did watch over Keomi for Ouija but then she fell in love with Keomi's gentle nature and 'led her astray' by helping her with her boyfriend. But just the fact that she did watch over Keomi, even starting with bad intentions she couldn't bring herself to tell Keomi about her change in heart.**

**So there you have it, this week's update, I hope you all enjoyed it. Getting some action in after the smut filled chapter last week. If you want to make my day why don't you please send me some reviews to tell me what you think?~**


	60. Chapter 60: Everything Will Be Fine

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 60: Everything will be Fine

Shiori Minamino had been worried all night before she finally fell asleep. After waking in the morning to find that her son had not returned panic began to set in. She was on the verge of calling the police to see if there was any news that would deem helpful when she had received an early morning phone call. It was Shuichi himself, apologizing for not contacting her last night to inform her that he had spent the night at Yusuke's. Shiori remembered Yusuke, he had come once to the hospital with Shuichi when she was still sick before miraculously getting better and after that Shuichi and Yusuke were best friends always doing things with each other.

But when a police car pulled up to the curb in front of their home and Yusuke clambered out Shiori was sure something terrible had happened to her son, she had been panicking but a second later he appeared from the car as well and she had relaxed. She was just curious until she saw the body Shuichi held in his arms and Shiori freaked out. Bolting from the open doorway to see who it was Shiori had a hard time keeping her emotions under control when she saw the passed out, bloody, and disheveled Keomi. Her shock was tangible as Shuichi marched straight into the house after briefly thanking the officer for a ride. Yusuke was tailing behind Shuichi and he followed him into the house before Shiori nodded her head to officer and followed them, her face pale.

Instantly shadowing the boys as soon as the front door was shut Shiori became a buzzing bee around them while she demanded to know what happened.

Yusuke was the one who explained as Shuichi's face was drawn in an unpleasant frown. "Keomi's older brother, Ouija practically beat her to death." That was the only explanation she got out of him as Shuichi headed to the guest bedroom to lay Keomi down on the bed but she stopped him before he could lay the blood covered comatose girl down.

"Put her in my room," Shiori acted without thinking and Shuichi didn't say anything as he changed directions and went across the hall and into the master bedroom as Shiori asked a few more questions. "Why aren't you taking her to the hospital then? She looks like she's been cut pretty badly. She'll be better off there…"

Shuichi finally spoke as his back faced his mother and he gently laid Keomi out on the comfortable bed. "Keomi needs a place where she can feel safe and rest. The hospital is not that place, it is here." He offered no more explanation as he ran his fingers across a part of her cheek that wasn't covered in drying blood.

With pain in her heart for the girl she cared about like she was her own daughter Shiori understood what her son was saying. "I'll take care of her but if you could move her to the bathroom I would have an easier time cleaning her off before she wakes up." She offered a small smile to her son who looked like he was struggling to remain in control of his out of control emotions.

Shuichi didn't say anything as he gathered Keomi up in his arms once again and moved her to the bathroom where Shiori took over from there before she shooed him out. Shuichi and Yusuke didn't hang around as they went back outside to the officer who was patiently waiting at his car. They still had some things to discuss and it was going to take a while.

Shiori sighed and went immediately went to work right after she had locked the door after Shuichi's departure. She had never seen her son so angry before and she had to admit that it was a bit frightening. While Shiori ran the image of Shuichi over in her mind she had been stripping Keomi and was already washing off her body with a warm wash cloth. Her thoughts about Shuichi were no where in her mind as she washed off the delicate and fragile body of the girl laying unconscious in her arms. Shiori had no idea that Keomi was _this _skinny, Keomi had always seemed to be in good health but now looking at her body Shiori could make out the feel of her ribs easily. But that wasn't the only thing that Shiori noticed and took a great concerning interest in; there was the matter of the tattoo on her back, the closed up wounds-Shiori could only presume they were older injuries not sure if they were the ones from today's earlier beating, but the bruises on her hips and thighs and the hickeys she found on her neck and around her breasts made Keomi start to think Shuichi had actually lied to her. Instead of spending the night at Yusuke's like he told her Shiori was seriously beginning to think that he had spend the night with Keomi. It wasn't hard to piece together what had happened from the marks on Keomi's body but she would ask him just to make sure that he wasn't just fooling around.

When Shuichi came back into the house he found a clean Keomi clothed in a pair of Shiori's new pjs and laying in bed as his mother sat by her side watching her. He entered silently and stood by the side of the bed across from his mom and Keomi. His eyes hardly left her face as he stood tense on the other side of the large bed.

"Where did Yusuke go?" Shiori peered at the door behind Shuichi, expecting to see his friend follow him in.

"He went home."

Shiori pursed her lips together as she inwardly debating telling Shuichi what she had discovered while cleaning his girlfriend up. Making up her mind Shiori spoke what she thought, "Did you really spend the night at Yusuke's? You only told me it was Yusuke when I pressed you on the phone this morning."

Shuichi sighed softly as his eyes flicked up at his mother, "Okay I was with Keomi."

"I figured as much…the hickeys on her body along with the bruises around her hips made a very clear picture and little to guess about." Shiori didn't have any thing else to say since she figured he already knew about her weight and the tattoo.

It was quiet after Shiori spoke with the exception of Keomi's almost small and almost too silent breaths as they both watched over her before Shuichi spoke up. "Mom, Keomi is the most important girl to me, besides you and I just want to protect her." His voice sounded strained and as Shiori looked up at him she couldn't see his face as his long bangs covered his lowered head but she could easily his balled fists shaking as he admitted his feelings to her.

Shiori's heart went out to her son as he struggled over his anger at not being able to protect the one he loved. She knew then that what Shuichi and Keomi had was more than just a trifling love that would end like most teenagers these days, what they had was more, it was deeper than that. Nodding her head in agreement to Shuichi's admittance no more words passed between the two as they watched over the wounded Keomi.

Hours passed, a night passed, and then another one. It had been two days, they continued to watch over Keomi. She hadn't awaken once. Shuichi had to explain to his family why she was like this, the shock that she had experienced was so great that her mind was protecting itself. It wouldn't be surprising if she woke up and couldn't remember anything about the incident but Shuichi knew that her demon abilities wouldn't allow her to forget, she would remember every detail with perfect clarity. The scars of Reiko's betrayal and her brother would hurt for a very long time and that is why Shuichi stayed home from the summer school activities to watch over her in case she awakened, he would be there for her.

But when Shiori got the third day off she made Shuichi go to the school activities while she stayed at home to watch over Keomi and pray that today she would awaken. However inside Keomi's mind it was absolute chaos. Nothing seemed to make sense, everything was coming back twisted always going back to her brother's hysterical screams and the cold horrible truth about Reiko. It tormented Keomi and tried to shred her soul to pieces but the only ray of light and hope that keep her from losing her mind was Kurama's voice telling her that he will always stay by her side and protect her. His voice rang out in the darkness over and over again, calling her from the dark abyss.

Keomi's eyes flew open as Kurama's voice echoed in her ears, small tears were leaking down the side of her face as she lay still in bed, safe and warm. The white ceiling above her looked strangely familiar and Keomi was glad not to see her own bedroom ceiling. Rolling her head to the side the first sight that Keomi behold was a quiet and peaceful Shiori as she read a book, watched over Keomi, and waited for her to wake up.

Immediately noticing the change in Keomi Shiori set down her book to lean over the edge of the bed with a soft welcoming smile and a sigh, "Thank goodness you're awake…finally. We've waited for you to come around, I knew you would because you are the strongest girl I've ever met. Oh Keomi you are safe now, we are not going to let Ouija hurt you anymore." Shiori's arms circled around Keomi's shoulders as she leaned over Keomi before pulling back to stare at her.

Hearing Shiori's words warmed Keomi's heart but it still felt like there was a gaping hole. Her croaky voice wavered when she spoke for the first time after awakening, "Where is Shuichi?"

Shiori couldn't keep the smile from her face as she gently pushed a strand of Keomi's hair away from her purple eyes, her fingertips brushing against her smooth forehead. "He skipped two days worth of school activities because he was watching you, he never left your side though I made him go today sorry. I know that you probably want to see him more than anything right now too but he should be back soon."

Keomi only nodded her head slowly as she lay in bed for a moment longer before her tummy rumbled loudly from its lack of care over the past four days. Face flushing Keomi couldn't help but laugh when Shiori blushed alongside her before standing quickly and heading to the door.

"You are probably starving, I'll hurry and make something right away. Just wait a bit okay?" Shiori explained before she flew from the doorway and down the hall toward the kitchen.

Keomi didn't have to reply as Shiori was already gone but instead she sat up slowly and began testing her body. She seemed to be doing better than expected, probably due to the demon plants Kurama had forced fed to her over the past two days. Keomi could taste the medicine on her lips still and judging by the extent of the flavor he had done it more than twice per day. Her fingers rose to her scalp before they searched around her head for any scabs that would mark where Ouija's liquor bottle had cut into her flesh but her search turned up empty. The plants had done their job extremely well, there wasn't a single wound or injury mark left on her body. Next Keomi slid her legs from out of the covers and flexed her toes, straining the unused muscles before standing slowly. She was weak, that was for sure but that was also a given as she had no food to turn into energy but if she could get her bracelets on that would give her a little more strength. Keomi's eys searched around the room before spotting her folded clothes from the duffle bag she had packed lain out in piles on the floor next to the wall. Smiling Keomi stumbled and staggered the few steps before picking up the first things her hands touched before grabbing the bracelets and heading to the bathroom to get dressed.

When Keomi returned she was looking better than she had when she entered, partly due to the energy stored in the bracelets, the washed face, and the brushed hair. Heading to the kitchen Shiori gave a shriek when she saw Keomi slowly walking toward her and hurried over to help her.

Keomi gave a slight chuckle at this as Shiori was being the mother hen taking care of her little chick but she was grateful for the help, the company Shiori was, and the comfort she was giving. If anything Keomi didn't want to be left alone right now, it felt that as though any moment the few strings keeping her attached would snap and she would become overwhelmed by everything. She just didn't want to be left alone.

As if she could sense Keomi's unspoken need Shiori never left Keomi's side or the line of her sight. Her eyes watched her as she ate and Shiori kept feeding her more and more until she was satisfied with trying to fatten Keomi up for the moment. When Keomi was finished eating Shiori and Keomi cleaned up the kitchen then went to the guest bedroom that now would be Keomi's bedroom for as long as she stayed with them. The two women chatted while they worked, but mostly it was Shiori who spoke as they were finishing placing Keomi's clothes in the dresser and closet.

"Shuichi already explained everything that happened between you and your brother. You don't have to worry about him, as of now we are your family and we will watch over you."

Keomi couldn't keep the tears from her eyes and when Shiori saw them she stopped what she was doing instantly and flew to her side. But when her arms folded around the younger girl Keomi couldn't stop her cries as the damn broke. Not saying a word Keomi clung to Shiori like a lifeline in the middle of the storm.

And while the storm raged Shiori squeezed Keomi to her and spoke softly to her, "We will care for you now, we will take care of you. You don't have to worry any longer."

That night when everyone was home, dinner was eaten and cleaned up, and the time to go to sleep was fast approaching Keomi sat unmoving on the couch starting blankly at nothing in front of her. Her arms were wrapped around her calves as her head rested upon her knees. She had already cried so much today, after Shuichi and Kokoda came home from the school activities and also when Atsushi came home from work as well. The men of the family were very adamant about her safety and very concerned for her, it was no wonder she loved them all so much. Seeing such a happy family drew a stark contrast to her own and Keomi couldn't help but think about her own family life or what it had been like. She had always known that it was wrong, everything with Ouija but she had just simply wanted his approval and his love. He was her only brother and yet he completely detested her, even as going as so far to pay Reiko, the only woman she could call an older sister, to make sure she remained detached from other people. More tears were building up in Keomi's eyes and she squeezed her eyes shut to keep them from falling and more from coming before she buried her face in her knees as a small sob escaped her.

Shuichi had been coming down the stairs when he had heard the small muffled cry and instantly he was by her side. Not even hesitating he pulled her into his arms and held onto her silently as there were no words that needed to be spoken between them. The unamountable sorrow weighed heavily upon the two as he tucked her head into his chest and she blubbered as she tried to put up a strong front and stop crying. Shuichi didn't move as he tried to comfort her by simply holding her.

The moment was not theirs alone as the rest of the family watched from a distance as they knew that only Shuichi could help her the most through this truly difficult and troubling time. Kokoda snuck another peek at Keomi as he could hear her muffled sobs from where he sat on the middle of the stairs. Shiori and Atsushi were also holding each other as Keomi's sadness and tears were almost infectious to the only other woman in the household. But Shiori's tears were silent as they streaked down her cheeks and the warmth and protective body of Atsushi beside her only made her want to bury her face into his chest and cry more. Knowing that she had to be strong for Keomi Shiori didn't move from her spot hidden in the hallway and Atsushi's grip around her tightened as if he could sense her need to go to Keomi and console her. She returned the pressure by squeezing his arm with her hand before wiping the tears from her face. Only Shuichi could do this for Keomi, she needed him more than anyone in this dark time, he would be the one she relied on the most.

Shiori thought about this even as she lay awake in bed, no one could even begin to comprehend what Keomi was going through. The poor girl had already lost her mother and her father and now the rest of her life was turning to ashes right before her very eyes and yet there was nothing she could do. Nothing to do except watch as it was destroyed. Shiori was mumbling to herself as she tried to shut off the thoughts and get to sleep but it wasn't going to be easy trying to reassure herself that everything would be fine.

Shiori must have made more noise than she thought because in the next minute Atsushi's arms were around her and he pulled her close. His breath was light against her neck as he whispered softly in her ear, "You'll make yourself sick with all this worrying, Keomi will be fine. After all she has us now."

Shiori was surprised to learn that Atsushi was awake and could easily know her feelings. "I'm sorry I can't help it, Keomi's already been through enough and I just want to help her, she's like a daughter to me."

Atsushi didn't respond immediately as he pondered it over, "Yes and that makes it all that harder. There is only so much that we can do for her, the rest is up to her. Now get some sleep, you'll wear yourself out thinking and worrying about things that are out of your concern. She's a strong girl, she pull through, and besides Shuichi will be beside her the entire time."

Shiori smiled softly as she snuggled into Atsushi, "Yeah you're right. Those two are perfect for each other…." She thought her thoughts out loud and could feel as Atsushi smiled, his lips against her forehead but he didn't say anymore and neither did she as she drifted off to sleep.

The house was deathly quiet as Shiori finally joined the rest of the family in slumber but she wasn't the last one to finally get asleep as Keomi remained awake. She lay close to the middle of the big bed in the guest room that was now hers even though it didn't feel like it. The quiet breathing besides her made her turn her head slightly to gaze at Kurama's relaxed face as he slept beside her. Of course he hadn't been allowed to sleep beside her but no one could stop the powerful demon from easily sneaking into Keomi's room and now they shared the bed but Keomi's mind was not willing to let her rest. Constantly thinking about what her life was going to be like from this present moment, now that her brother was out of the picture Keomi had to wonder if they were able to talk would he forgive her and finally accept her? Would he finally be the brother she always wanted, would he finally love her like she always wanted? Keomi had glanced back down when she had started to think everything over again but when she looked back at Kurama's face she was surprised to see his emerald eyes peering back at her.

Gazing down at Keomi he could sense her tumultuous thoughts but wasn't sure what they were about, "What are you thinking about?"

There was nothing that Keomi would or could keep from Kurama and she told him her thoughts on seeing her brother again, "If I could talk to Ouija then maybe he-"

Keomi was cut off by the dark look that passed into Kurama's eyes and his instant refusal, "No, I won't allow it. It will just hurt you more so no."

Keomi fell silent and her head lowered and she didn't look at him as she thought over everything quickly. A few minutes ticked by as Kurama pulled himself closer to Keomi and she could feel a shiver of pleasure run up her torso from where he touched her. She had Kurama now and that was all she needed. Resigning herself to the fact that she could have never done anything to get her brothers approval and love Keomi nodded her head.

Kurama smiled softly as he settled his head next to hers, "You don't have to worry about it…besides you have me and that is all that should matter."

Keomi smiled softly before rolling sideways and burying her head into his chest. A few second later as she stopped moving the mumbled reply of, "yeah," answered back.

Kurama readjusted his arm for her and then started patting her back softly, "Tomorrow we'll take Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara to help clean out the apartment and get you settled in here. There is nothing to worry about, everything will be fine."

Keomi peeked up at his face and ever so softly she whispered back, "Everything will be fine…." Trying so hard to believe it will be that way Keomi repeated it a few times like a mantra to make sure that everything would turn out fine.

**A/N: Had a bit of trouble deciding whether or not to put Shuichi or Kurama down in certain parts of this chapter. The feel of Passion is more entirely rounded on Shuichi, the more human side of his life unlike Kurama which rarely comes up making it a stark contrast to the actual tv/manga series.**

**I really enjoyed working on all the small cute moments throughout this part of the story. It is one of the times that Keomi needs other people instead of pushing them away as at first she was a bit of a lone wolf but now she has Shuichi and the rest of them. I just love sweetness between them also.**

**Any comments, reviews, criticism will be welcome.~ **


	61. Chapter 61: Life's Changes

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 61: Life's Changes

It was harder to move out than anyone expected. Keomi still had a lot of her fathers stuff left in the house so that had to be sorted correctly before determining what to do with it all. Keomi and Kurama had opted to donate what was not taken by the few boys there as Kuwabara found some of Keomi's dads' clothes that he had liked and Yusuke snagged a few T-shirts. Keiko wasn't sure if she liked the idea of the boys taking Keomi's fathers' things but Keomi reassured her that it was better this way instead of donating all of it, free stuff the boys had called but recycling is what Keomi called it. Keomi had to go through every little thing in the apartment and Kurama had kept a few of her dad's things that he had discovered hidden away, they were mostly memoirs of her parent's life when they were first dating and married, before the children came but there were also childhood mementos of Ouija before Keomi came along when Ouija was nine. Kurama spared Keomi the pain of having to go through the discoveries and kept them for a later time. Everything else in the apartment was packed up, most of it for storage as Keomi would use the kitchen utensils and bathroom towels when she got a place of her own, but that day was too far off to see.

But the day wasn't full of just pleasantries as the friends worked, chatted, and cleaned together. There was an unspoken tension in the air as they worked as Yusuke had already explained to Kuwabara and even less detail to Keiko about the whole incident that had occurred with Keomi, her brother, and Reiko. Reiko had not made an appearance so far having been warned off by Kurama but it was Ouija that everyone was on the lookout for. Having his character clearly made out to the boys they were sure that he wasn't going to give Keomi up so easily and when Kurama suddenly stopped in the middle of squatting down to lift boxes the boys were instantly ready for anything. Yusuke was instantly out the front door and glaring down at the road as Ouija could been seen walking towards the apartment.

"Kuwabara! Stay with the girls and don't let them out of your sight!" Kurama hollered as he and Yusuke ran from the apartment and down the stairs to head him off.

Kuwabara's nod was lost as he ran forward after Keiko who followed Yusuke to the door.

Yusuke and Kurama ran to met Ouija and stopped him before he could open the fence leading to the apartment buildings property. They weren't even breathing heavily from the run as it was more like a fast walk to the two secretly demon boys.

"You have no right to be here," Kurama was the first to speak as his anger burned within in. "No right to talk or see Keomi, especially after what you did and have done to her."

Ouija sneered and scoffed at the red head he presumed was Keomi's boyfriend, "I still have guardianship over her, until she is eighteen I can do whatever I like with my little sister and that is still another year."

Kurama couldn't keep the low growl contained in his throat as he rebutted him with sharp harsh words, "You think that just because she is your sister you can treat her however you want-"

"A man of my own heart! Do whatever you please with the woman!" Ouija's leer was wide as he waved his hand around before Kurama interrupted him.

"Keomi isn't just some THING that you can play around with, she is a human being," His voice was raised as the two argued at the front gate. Yusuke didn't say anything but nodded his head at Kurama's points. "She isn't yours to toy around with-!"

Kurama's argument was cut off by Kuwabara's yell as Keiko escaped from his guardianship and she bolted down the two flights of stairs almost as quick as the boys had done so a few minutes earlier.

Keiko dashed forward as her eyes thinned on her target she was hurtling toward, but her boyfriend and Kurama stood in her way but they would not heed her as she slipped past them. Keiko's hand flew out as soon as she darted around Kurama and the resounding sound of her smacking Ouija across the face echoed in the ears of those who were there to hear it. She didn't stop there as her angry voice was pointed at Ouija.

"You are a horrible brother to treat your sister this way! You-" Keiko wasn't allowed to finish her rant as Yusuke's arms locked around her waist and Kurama's around her arms as they pulled her behind them to safety. Keiko huffed angrily from behind the two boys and she flipped around to control her anger could get the better of her and she hit Ouija again. Her anger faded slightly when she saw Kuwabara and Keomi looking down from the third floor. Keomi's distress was tangible to Keiko from where she was and she watched helplessly as Kuwabara placed an arm around her shoulder and led her back into the apartment.

Keiko's anger was now at maximum level as her body began to shake and she turned around to lung at Ouija again. The boys caught her easily and held her between them before Yusuke pulled her backwards while she yelled at Ouija, "Get out of here you bastard!" Keiko ripped herself out of Yusuke's arms and stepped back as she glared at Ouija hatefully.

Yusuke glanced at Keiko before stepping forward to take care of Ouija but Kurama's raised hand stopped him as Kurama spoke in a calm voice to Ouija. But only Yusuke could hear the hatred in each word as he spoke, "You should leave before things take a turn for the worse." Kurama meant Yusuke then and him beating Ouija to a pulp.

Ouija's eyes took in the sight of the two maturing young men and the young woman who had slapped him. His cheek stun mighty bad but he wasn't letting the pain show as he looked at the three with hate. He started to step back and turn but spoke as he did so, "Keep your little kitty there on a lease," his head nodded at Keiko before he turned all the way around and started to walk but before he was too far away he spoke again, loud enough that even those on the top floor would be able to hear him, "Just remember that until she's eighteen she's still mine!" Ouija couldn't contain the laughter as he walked away.

Ouija's last message and malicious laughter followed his departure and none of them moved as their souls and hearts completely despised that man.

Keomi could hear the last statement and laughter of her brother even though she was back in the apartment, the bathroom to be exact curled in a ball in the bathtub. She rocked back and forth slowly as she took deep breaths to calm herself. She couldn't re-enter the apartment and face her friends like this, she had to maintain in control of her emotions, she couldn't let them be more worried about her then they already were. Keomi sucked in a large breath and looked up before standing and stepping out of the tub, she didn't hesitate to walk out back into Kuwabara's worrisome prescene and start packing. She didn't want to worry the others when they came back in, Keomi just couldn't worry. They were already doing more than enough to help her and she just couldn't burden them more.

Kuwabara's eyes never left Keomi as she knelt in front of the box and moved things from one pile into the box in a methodical manner. He started working also but he kept one close eye on her at all times. After placing a few items he spoke breaking the silence between them, "You're one of the gang now so we won't let anything happen to you, we're all here to protect you."

Keomi had stopped packing to look over at Kuwabara and she nodded her head up and down slowly and responded with a small 'hmn' yes before returning back to work. She had just returned to packing the box when the other two boys and Keiko returned as they had to calm her down before coming back up to help finish moving.

Few words were spoke as a heavy tension and silence filled the apartment that Keomi had grown up in. Everyone was hurrying to pack up the boxes and get out of there as quickly as they could, no one wanted to hang around to see if Ouija would come again. While they were loading the boxes into the moving truck that Atsushi had borrowed from a friend at work to move Keomi's things Keomi and Kurama took care of the rent agreement and it became official that Keomi was moved out. She would probably never return to the apartment building as only memories remained.

As Kurama and Keomi were carrying down the last few boxes to the truck Kurama's voice stopped her in her tracks, "There is nothing to worry about…."

Keomi wasn't sure if his statement was meant for her of if he was speaking his thoughts out loud but either way what he saying was false. There was still plenty to worry about and topping the list was her brother, he had already made it clear that Keomi was still 'his' as she was under his guardianship until she turned eighteen but she had barely just turned seventeen in May and it was only August. Nine months had never seemed like a longer space of time than it did at that moment as Keomi wanted agonize over it but she knew she shouldn't cause more worry for Kurama and the others.

Keomi did her best to adjust and 'fake it to make it' and she did quite well at it. The first few days were the hardest to pretend nothing was wrong and get back to normal life but she slowly began to adapt and press forward. The family was greatly concerned about her but that was expected and normal as they watched her like a hawk. A mere week had passed after moving out of the apartment and into the Minamino household Keomi was invited by Keiko and Yukina for a girls day out. To Keomi's dismay she found that her bank account had been frozen, no doubt by Ouija in order to control her, so having already convinced the family to let her go she had no choice to beg Kurama for some cash. Keomi felt horrible doing it and promised to repay him but he only gleefully smiled at her before pulling out and handing her a few of bills.

Kurama's words to her remained even as she was out with Keiko and Yukina. The blush would not disappear from her face no matter how hard Keomi tried to forget his words and her promise.

Keiko noticed the blush, "Keomi? What's wrong, do you have a fever? You're face is all red."

Keomi's face darkened more, "Uh hey can we stop somewhere before we head home, there's something I promised to get for Kurama."

Raising an eyebrow Keiko had to ask, "What is it?"

Keomi's blushed darkened even more and she started to stutter out a response, "Um, just some….uhh some…." Keomi wasn't able to finish her sentence as his words ran through her mind once again.

Keiko and Yukina both peered at Keomi as she struggled to find her words and explain it to them.

"Just some….things….um we need," Keomi was clearly embarrassed as she couldn't say what it was. Who knew that it would be this hard to say condoms?

Keiko finally caught on to Keomi's train of thought and diverted the conversation to something else, "Ah look over there, I'm dying of thirst. Mind if we stop and get a drink?"

Keomi nodded happy for the change in conversation she also didn't miss the wink from her friend as they entered the convince store. Keiko diverted Yukina as Keomi found what Kurama wanted and quickly purchased them while the other two girls were still deciding what drinks to buy.

Keiko was the first to decide and she stood by Keomi's side silently before speaking, "So….?" She drawled out the first word before continuing with the hard sentence, "How's Kurama treating you?"

Keomi blushed but didn't look at Keiko as they both watched Yukina trying to decide which drink to get. "He's really wonderful."

"He does seem like a great guy and I'm happy that you two have gotten together even though it's been hard with….everything going on recently?"

Keomi nodded, her smile a little pained as her eyes filled with sadness, "Yeah but that's to be expected….everyone's great though, helping me out, protecting me…"

Keiko nodded as Yukina finally joined them with a small apology for taking so long to decide. After they both purchased their drinks they were headed out of the store before Yukina stopped as her drink fuzzed up and spilled all across her hand. She gave a little shriek before rushing back in to get some napkins and wash off her now soda soaked hand.

Keiko and Keomi were left on the street in front of the store as they both turned back to the doors waiting for Yukina to return. They were both just about to head back inside to check on her when a large black van pulled up to the curb beside them. Keomi instantly turned to see what was going on but she didn't have a moments surprise as the door slid open and out jumped a man in a ski mask. Keomi's hands opened and her bags fell from her fingers as her mouth dropped when Keiko was grabbed by the man. Keomi instantly grabbed at the man and Keiko only to be shoved in the van as well as Keiko before the door slid shut and the van squealed off.

Yukina gaped at the kidnapping of her friends that had taken place right in front of her. It had taken place so fast that she almost had missed it but she had not failed to notice as she hurried outside to Keomi's dropped bags. She instantly gathered up the shopping back and her purse before running toward the closest boy's home to inform them what had happened.

Twenty minutes later Yukina was at Kuwabara's doorstep, panting heavily, out of breath, and pounding on the door for all her life was worth. Keiko had told her some things about Keomi and her past before getting together so they could better acquaint themselves but Keiko hadn't mentioned anything about this! "Hello! Kazuma!"

Shizuru opened the door only to find Yukina, a very frantic little ice demon on her doorstep. "Hold it Yukina," Shizuru had to stop her from bolting into the house to look for Kazuma, "Where's the fire?"

Yukina's blue hair swished around her face as she shook her head frantically, "No not fire, it's Keiko and Keomi, Kurama's girlfriend. They were taken…by these….men in masks and a black van. I have to tell Kazuma."

Kuwabara was already standing behind Shizuru as he had been in the kitchen when he had heard Yukina's voice. All his joy as seeing Yukina at his doorstep fled and was replaced by anxiety when he heard what she had to say.

Shizuru shut the door behind Yukina and started giving orders immediately, "Kazuma, call Yusuke and then Kurama. Tell them to get over here now asap, it is important."

Kuwabara didn't hesitate to follow his sister's orders and ran for the phone.

Agonizing minutes ticked by after Kuwabara had placed the calls to the other two boys and they waited for them to arrive but it didn't take them as long as Shizuru had thought. Kuwabara had been waiting outside and had nearly been knocked over by the speed of their running and the gust of wind that followed the two demon boys as they ran full speed to his house. He had used a magic sentence when speaking to the boys and it was simply that their girlfriends were kidnapped.

After Yukina had explained what had happened it was very clear who was the culprit behind the kidnapping, Ouija had made his move and not it was time for the boys to make theirs.

Yusuke was right on board as he was confused as to why Keiko had been taken as well as Keomi. Kurama explained that it was probably just because she was with Keomi and she was being used as a hostage to make Keomi cooperate also. Yukina was lucky enough to have been inside and escaped the kidnapping to inform the boys.

All three boys were on board to find Ouija and make him pay up. Needless to say it was much easier to find a human than a demon and the three boys found him in no time. Not surprising Ouija was at a bar drinking, Kurama had no trouble convincing the bouncer to let them in and they found Ouija with some of his co-workers.

Kurama wasn't deterred from his target and the three boys walked straight up to Ouija, "What have you done with Keomi? Where are the girls?"

Ouija was definitely not drunk enough yet but had an adequate amount of alcohol already to be buzzing and he laughed before hiccupping and continued laughing. "You shouldn't worry about her anymore, she'll be fine now that I've found her a nice new boyfriend." More laughter and then a long swig of amber colored liquid, "Well I wouldn't exactly say boyfriend, more like husband really."

Kuwabara was the only one who let the shock show on his face as Yusuke and Kurama were still focused on Ouija, there was so much more information that they needed to get out of him. But Kuwabara did not miss seeing a muscle jump in Kurama's jaw when Ouija said he had found a husband for Keomi.

Ouija continued after he drained his glass and ordered a refill, "Some higher up in the company was looking for a good little young wife and guess what I have a good little sister, ding ding we have a winner. When I get her married off I'm sure it will also push me into a few new promotions so all and all it's a win-win situation."

Kurama's fist tightened but he didn't move as he listened to Ouija's ramble. It bothered him so much that Ouija talked about Keomi like he could do whatever he wanted with her. But there was only one way to handle this all smoothly, "Would you like to share a drink with me? I mean to get rid of all the hard feelings between us now that you have what you want."

Ouija stared at his little sister's boyfriend before nodding his head, "Hey free beer, alright!"

"I was thinking a nice glass of red wine would be perfect to toast to your success, is that alright instead of beer?" Kurama nodded his head towards a booth where Yusuke had already set it up for them, "Come let us sit and drink. Yusuke if you would please."

Yusuke nodded silently and poured the wine into the glass wine glasses as Kurama asked.

"To your very prosperous future!" Kurama raised his glass into the air and Ouija followed in suit.

"To Keomi's marriage!" Ouija added in before lowering his glass and downing the wine in one large gulp.

Kurama's eyes never left Ouija as he drank and Yusuke refilled Ouija's cup again and again. Kurama was sitting pretty on two glasses of wine and Ouija on many more before the bottle was drained off all its contents just between the two of them. Ouija was getting pretty buzzed but was still quite coherent as Kurama faced him in still his regular serious and straight-faced manner. All through their drinking Kurama had been probing about Keomi's childhood, what is was like when their father was alive and what kind of man he was. The point was to keep Ouija talking and did Ouija talk.

"I never liked Keomi, after all she took mother from me. So her childhood was mostly spent with father as he doted on her. He was her favorite child but I didn't mind that much since I was Grandmamma's favorite. My grandmamma is my mothers mom, and she always hated Keomi too, that's something that we share. Our hatred for Keomi from taking mother from us. Can I get another refill?"

Kurama nodded and Kuwabara took the pint away to refill as he discovered a treasure trove of information from Ouija. Apparently it was the grandma that never got over her daughters death when Keomi's mother gave her life to give Keomi's hers. It was the old lady who poisoned him with hate.

Ouija was like a fish, he never seemed to find the bottom of a drink. But he could hold his liquor well and Kurama knew that this was the opportune moment.

Seizing the chance Kurama pulled out a folder and flipped it open in front of Ouija as soon as he set down his glass. Kurama's dark eyes watched Ouija's carefully as he read what was placed before him. "This is the best way to ensure Keomi's future and happiness so you will sign it." Stretching out his hand a ball point pen lay in his palm as Kurama offered it to Ouija so he could fill in one of the blanks.

Ouija stared at the red headed for a moment as he stared back before taking the pen he offered and scrawled out his signature on the form. Giving his consent as Keomi's official guardian Oujia also relinquished his custody of her.

There were plenty of witnesses around also to testify of Ouija's consent, many of his co-workers, the bouncer, and Kurama's friends watched as he smoothly gathered up his pen from Ouija and flipped shut the manila folder before tucking it away safely. "Thank you for tonight though we'll probably be seeing each other again sometime soon." Kurama left right after that with Yusuke and Kuwabara on his heels.

A general sigh of relief swept through the boys as soon as they were outside but Kuwabara couldn't keep the ridiculous grin from his face, "Hey cool, that was way easier than I thought it would be, we didn't even have to beat him up to get him to sign it."

Kurama smiled slowly, but it wasn't a happy smile it was more one of his evil smiles he used he was plotting something or when his brilliant plans worked. He waited until they were out of earshot of the bar to speak, "But of course."

Yusuke couldn't keep silent for much longer but when Kurama replied to Kuwabara he wasn't able to keep his laughter from escaping. He laughed for a few steps before turning toward Kurama, "So what are you going to do about the death seed you planted inside him?"

Kurama smiled again and continued walking forward, "Probably let it die so he can live a life without having someone who he can control will be torture enough to him."

Kuwabara who was a few paces ahead of them turned back to them, "What are you guys talking about now?"

The boys didn't reply as they both just looked at each other and shared a secretive look and left Kuwabara out of the loop.

The boys were not far from the bar when Kuwabara suddenly stopped, "Hey what about the girls? We still need to find them as they are still missing, taken…I mean, kidnapped…" Kuwabara stuttered as he started to panic.

Kurama waved his hand smoothly as Yusuke stood by his side with his hands shoved into his pockets. "Keomi will take care of Keiko, we have nothing to worry about. Keomi is a skilled demon slayer so escaping with a hostage will be no problem for her. I'm sure they will be along shortly." Kurama didn't say anything more on the matter as he moved forward and Yusuke followed behind him. They had to trust their girlfriends, this was one thing they had to do on their own. The boys couldn't offer any assistance this time, it was all up to the girls. It was one battle they had to fight on their own.

**A/N: Keiko may have been a little OOC there for a minute but I can imagine her getting that mad to the point where she swears at Ouija. And Yusuke might have been OOC also because he restrained himself from saying and hitting Ouija….Fake it to make it is a motto my sister uses often and I have adapted these past few weeks. Begging for money sucks plain and simple, end of story. While I was typing I accidently pushed d instead of g for beg so the sentence when I read over it went something like this; 'she had no choice to bed Kurama for some cash.' Horrible really but extremely funny.**

**What is that that Kurama had Ouija sign? Something so mysterious, you'll have to wait for next week's upload to see the continuing saga. All comments, thoughts, questions, reviews appreciated.~**


	62. Chapter 62: Another Little Hiccup

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 62: Another little hiccup

Biding her time until the right moment Keomi didn't put up any sort of fight unless it was something concerning protecting Keiko and even then it was only twice that Keomi had to fight to stay near her friends side. She was adamant about not letting Keiko leave her sight or even her side as she knew that if Keiko left it would just be more trouble later on.

A few hours had passed and the girls had been gagged and tied up in a deserted room but it was easy to hear the bass from a rather large stereo down below them. Keomi was also getting nauseated from the overpowering stench of alcohol and cigarettes. Without a doubt in her mind she knew that she was at a bar, being held hostage on her brothers order, and he was planning some nefarious plot. It all the more dangerous as Keiko had been kidnapped as well and Keomi knew that now was the time to act.

With very apparent ease Keomi freed herself from her bandages and undid the gag from around her mouth before instantly helping Keiko as she kept her ears trained the sound of footsteps in the hallway. They were just standing when the door handle turned and the click of it being unlocked was heard. Four men entered the room and surprise was written on all six faces as the two girls stood free from their bonds. That was until Keomi's face hardened and she bolted towards the first man. The fight didn't last more than twenty four seconds long and not a loud alerting noise was made as Keomi defeated them with obvious distaste and hatred.

Keiko stood in shocked silence behind Keomi and the bodies of the unconscious men before Keomi gestured her forward with her hand as she peered around the edge of the door frame cautiously. Stepping carefully around the strewn about bodies Keiko reached Keomi without a word and stood behind her with hands clasped together as she watched Keomi carefully. She wasn't prepared for Keomi to spin around and crouch lower.

A low whisper fell from Keomi's lips as Keiko crouched beside her, "You've probably wonder this but yes I believe this is my brothers doing, no doubt you were brought along as a hostage to make me cooperate and behave like a good little girl." Scoffing lightly as she peered around the edge of the door frame again Keomi continued, her voice a low dangerous tone, "But this, this is just going too far-"

Keiko nodded her head, "I understand but there is one thing I am confused about-" Keiko wasn't allowed to finish her sentence as another group of passing men spotted them and Keomi bolted from their door frame. Keiko could only watch as Keomi swiftly took on the group of thugs.

As soon as the last one standing hit the floor with an almost resounding thud Keomi beckoned to Keiko, "Come on, hurry up- there'll probably be more coming." Her voice was urgent as her head swiveled back and forth as she kept an eye on the hallways and doors.

Keiko let her spot and rushed towards Keomi who grabbed her hand and began to pull her along until she suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway next to a locked door. She took the chance to finish her earlier question as Keomi studied the map on the way, clearly looking for the fire escape. "As I was saying before, I'm confused about something and that is how you are able to fight so easily, have you taken lessons?"

Keomi turned to stare at Keiko, she still didn't know that she was a demon slayer but maybe it was better this way, but Keomi didn't have a chance to ponder about it further as in the next second as the locked door knob turned a few times. Keomi raised her hand to her lips and they quietly stole down the hallway quickly.

When they were down a few more hallways Keiko was severely lost and confused but Keomi kept pulling her along as she knew where she was going as she had memorized every escape route but another locked down blocked their way.

Keomi decided to answer Keiko's inquiry as she knelt by the door after testing the locks and the hinges to see what would give first. "I'm not like you Keiko, I'm…well I'm like Kurama but not. Yes I am a demon but I am also a human just like you. A soul fusion, that is what it is called. Kurama made his soul fusion after being injured in Spirit World, escaped, and fused his soul to an unborn baby. I, on the other hand, was captured by demons and saved by the gravely injured demon slayer Higato. He transferred his soul into mine and I became a demon slayer also." While Keomi explained she had summoned a lock pick and had worked with the handle before it clicked open and she grinned as Keiko stared at her and the lock pick before it vanished from her hands.

Keiko stood shocked as she watched Keomi work and explain everything at the same time. Maybe because she was around people that were demons a lot of the time that she was just used to it now and it didn't surprise her as much to learn that Keomi was indeed a demon or demon slayer. What was important that she trusted Keiko enough to tell her but maybe Keiko already knew that Keomi was like this. From the first few times when she had met her Keomi always seemed to be protecting her from unseen foes and forces, now as no exception. Keiko smiled softly down at Keomi as she straightened after swinging the door open and her hand, offered to Keiko. Keiko took it without a word.

They hurried through the door and onto the roof, the girls both rushed over to the side of the building and looked down at the entrance to the building with the bar on its lower levels. As they were looking down the side of the building to Keiko's surprise she spotted Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara exit the bar and start down the street. Keiko pointed and Keomi nodded as she turned and walked over to the other side of the roof where the fire escape was located. Keomi grinned as she waved her hand and Keiko instantaneously started her way down.

In no time at all the girls were back on solid ground and they hurried down the back alleys, to make sure no one would see them until they were safe from their captors. Keomi only grinned and took Keiko's hand as they walked out of the alley and she leaned against the side of the building and pointed down the street. Keiko followed her finger and couldn't keep the grin of her face when she saw the three boys walking towards them talking.

Yusuke still had his hands shoved deep within his pockets as Kurama stated his trust for Keomi and that she would protect Keiko. He only had to trust Keomi as Kurama did. Deciding to place his trust in the woman who had recently been unmasked Yusuke knew that Keiko would be safe but he still couldn't help but worry. He glanced down the road and to his surprised there was Keomi leaning casually up against the side of a building. Keiko was right by her side and Yusuke's stride quickened as he saw the smile on Keiko's face widen at the sight of him coming for her.

He was the first to reach them as the boys noticed Yusuke's fast departure from them, leading them straight to the girls where they waited for the boys. "Are you guys alright? Nothing bad happened to you while you were captured?" Yusuke's hands were around Keiko's arms as he held her away from his body and scrutinized her body.

Keiko flushed at his possessive gaze as it searched her body, "Keomi beat up every guy that tried anything and everyone that tried to stop us from escaping." She then turned her head from Yusuke to smile at Keomi.

Keomi returned the smile before her attention was diverted as Kurama took Keomi's hand within his own. Gentle pressure against hers Keomi returned it softly as Kurama stepped forward and Keomi feel in step with him as the others began to follow around them.

For a short while Keomi wasn't sure where they were going but Kurama knew as Yusuke hurried faster home to his own apartment where Shizuru and Yukina awaited their return with the girls. When they arrived and everything was explained to Shizuru and Yukina the true party started. The only thing that was left unexplained was whatever Kurama had Ouija signed.

That was soon to be revealed as Yusuke stood to calm the partiers so they could move onto the next subject. Kurama waited until Yusuke took his seat before pulling out the folder and spoke at the same time, "Keomi I know that you haven't had the easiest life but I since I have promised you to take care, protect, and stay by your side I figured that we should make it official. Keomi…" Kurama didn't say anymore as he flipped open the folder and showed Keomi the document lying inside.

Keomi's eyes widened as her eyes read through the document but she wasn't able to get through it all as she started to cry but not from sadness these were tears of happiness, the happiest tears Keomi had ever shed.

Keiko was also crying as Kurama explained as he sat in between the both of them. "Keomi Shikiharu, will you marry me?"

Keomi couldn't keep the tears from flowing down her face as she sniffled and took the pen from Kurama's hand and signed. The marriage document had already been signed by Kurama's parents and her legal guardian so there was nothing else missing but her signature besides Kurama's was already inked into the page.

Kurama took her shaking hands and slipped a small silver ring onto her left hand ring finger. He didn't remove his hands from hers as their hands rested against each other and the shine of the own ring on his finger gave it away to everyone else in the room that he was already wearing his wedding band.

Yusuke whooped loudly and grinned at them as the girls fawned over the sweet and cute moment that was in front of them. Yusuke didn't allow that for long as his grin stretched wider across his face, "Give her a kiss Kurama! Seal your marriage with a big smooch!"

Kurama and Keomi both blushed slightly as the leaned forward and pressed their lips against each other's gently as Keiko chided Yusuke, "Oh stop that Yusuke, can't we even have a small moment to appreciate their love for one another?"

Yusuke shook his head madly as he and Kuwabara's hollers, whoops, and catcalls filled the apartment. The girls ignored the boys and the noise that they were making as their eyes were glued to their married friends as they kissed and relquished in the sweet moment before they pulled away from each other.

After that the party went on for a few more hours as the friends talked of good times and hopefully more good times in the future. There was one issue that had to be discussed between them in which Keomi admitted that she was the one who broke into Spirit World Palace and stole their files. That was another issue they had to discuss as it was both Yusuke's and Kurama's duty to bring her to justice but after everything they had been through together they didn't want to do it and let her get away with a free card. Keomi told the boys that she would accept whatever punishment Koenma gave her although she did admit that it was no ones fault but her own. The issue was left alone after that as the time was fast approaching for everyone to be getting to bed really soon.

Needless to say everyone ended up crashing on Yusuke's floor that night as there had been too many drinks passed around, all Shizuru's fault as she was the one who brought them. Other than that everyone else had simply worn themselves out with the exciting day that had taken place.

Keomi lay silent and still on the carpeted floor as Kurama's arm was draped over her chest. A blanket was also covering her and there were a few couch pillows strewn around her. Kurama breathed softly in and out from beside her as he still lay sleeping beside her. His head was facing her as he lay on his stomach and the other arm was being used as a pillow as he slept soundly. Keomi didn't move as she stared upward at the ceiling and whatever else her eyes could see.

Yukina was asleep soundly on the couch with another blanket on her. Shizuru looked like she was more passed out than asleep as she was slouched down on the coffee table. There was a number of beer cans around her and the ash tray was full of ash and cigarettes from her and Yusuke's smoking. Kuwabara was also passed out asleep on the floor a little bit away from the table, the only ones she didn't see were Yusuke and Keiko but she had a pretty good idea where they were.

As Keomi lay there listening to the quiet breathing and little snores from around the room she let her mind wander to the previous night and everything that happened. Only beginning to process the information now as she lay still, everything had happened so fast. She was now a married woman, Mrs. Shuichi Minamino. At least in the human world she was married now, as a demon not so much but Keomi was sure when they got some time alone they would mark each other as the others mates to signify to other demons that they were mates. Keomi had to withhold a gasp in her thought as she realized that Kurama had everything planned out, everything from his parents to getting Ouija to sign it. In all actuality he had planned this out.

Keomi was left pondering over this when Kurama started to speak in a low voice so no one else would awaken, "How long have you been awake?"

"Just a little while," Keomi whispered back as she rolled onto her side and faced Kurama while he blinked his eyes at her for a moment and he tried to wake himself up some more.

"What were you thinking about? You looked distracted."

"I was just wondering when you had planned this all out."

Kurama chuckled softly as he tilted his body slightly and rolled onto his shoulder so his torso was facing Keomi, "I had already talked it over with my parents and we decided that this would be the best way to keep you safe from Ouija and stay with us. It was an easy choice really, they gave their permission without any real fight. I was sure that they were going to pull a 'you're too young' card or something like that to dissuade me but they didn't. Instead they whole heartedly gave their consent."

Keomi was nodding her head slowly, "No judge would give Shiori and Atsushi permission to take me in and I would have to stay under Ouija's guardianship until I was eighteen."

Kurama added in, "And then he would do whatever he wanted with you." His tone was ugly as his face also darkened at the very memories of it. "You should have heard the way he was talking about it you, it was horrible."

"I'm sure it was…"

"Well this sure is a boring conversation for you two newlyweds, how bout changing it to something a little bit more hanky-panky?" Yusuke was leaning over the end of the couch to grin down at them.

Kurama and Keomi both leaned their heads back to glare at Yusuke and his very non hilarious joke.

Yusuke started chuckling at their reaction as Kurama and Keomi both rolled their eyes and started to get off of the floor. There were many things that they probably needed to do for the day so instead of wasting their time lounging about on Yusuke's floor they got up to get the day started. For one they had to go turn in the marriage form.

It took a while longer than they anticipated because everyone wanted to come with them so they had to wake them up, get ready to go, and then actually go. Needless to say it was an experience that Kurama and Keomi would have preferred to do alone. But it was also nice to have them there also as the lingering thoughts of Ouija's reprisal came to mind of many.

It wasn't until a few days later did Ouija's retribution come. Shuichi and Keomi both had school activities to attend to during the summer and after missing which a few days of those activities Keomi was working extra hard to make up for it and Shuichi also as he had missed two but he was in better shape than Keomi was academically speaking. Everything was going normally, even in their personal lives, Keomi and Shuichi even though just barely wed lived in separate rooms in the house, separate floors even. Their school life was no different as Atsushi and Shiori visited the day before to explain to the headmaster and their homeroom teacher, Mr. Yakizako, of Keomi's predicament with her brother. The story they were all sticking to and telling everyone was that she is now living with them and they were taking care of her. There was no way that any of them were going to start telling people that they just got married as it would just cause a bigger mess than what they already had to deal with.

And that bigger mess was named Ouija, he appeared at the school already wearing a very displeased look and his attitude was very apparent. No one dared trying to fool him as they answered his questions very shakily before he went marching off on his way. In this way did he find Keomi very quickly. Instantly striding toward her he didn't waste a second grabbing her roughly by the arm before she could notice him.

Keomi was snapped out of her studying and her seat as Ouija harshly pulled her to her feet, "What-? Brother…." Her voice was shaky as she stumbled after him clumsily.

Ouija's grip tightened on her arm as he practically drug her around the desks while heading towards the door, "You're coming with me."

Keomi found her feet instantly and she yanked back on her body. Her senses came flooding back to her after they had fled at the first sign of shock of seeing her brother here at her school. Resisting Keomi planted her feet steadily on the ground as she glared up at him as he turned around to face her.

"You are going to get married, I found someone much better than that lousy boyfriend of yours so you'll come with me and do as I say." Ouija's fingers curled around her bicep roughly and he pulled her forward.

Keomi continued to resist as her lips were pressed together in a firm line and her free hand grasped at Ouija's grip on her arm. For a moment it was a battle of the wills as they stared at each other before Ouija broke his gaze from her face.

"A higher up in the company will be your husband, you'll drop out of school. Don't worry I'll take care of everything…" Ouija smirked softly down at his sister he held within his grasp.

Keomi stopped her silent protest and her strong voice broke free, "No. No, I won't go with you and I won't go through with your plan. I refuse."

Ouija's free hand flew across her face sharply and his voice rose loudly, "You will do as I say! After all I am the only family you have left and you must do as I say if you ever want to be loved."

Keomi's head was tilted to the side before she straightened her position, drawing herself up against her brother but she didn't say anything as her feet were solidified to the ground. She wasn't moving from this spot even if an earthquake hit.

Of the few students in the room none of them moved but watched concerned at the siblings before them. The silence was thick with tension even before he had smacked her but now it was almost unbearable. Suddenly it was broken by the sound of the door sliding open and a pair of footsteps as they entered the classroom. Never before were the students so happy to see Mr. Yakizako, their homeroom teacher. He had appeared not a moment too soon but now was better than never and now standing before Ouija he blocked his path to the doorway.

"Please release my student." Mr. Yakizako had seen too much drama already this year but now none of it; the usual boyfriend-girlfriend issues, grade problems, tests, the female students disappearing and the chaos that ensued afterword was the worst, yet none of that seemed to matter compared to what was happening in front of him. Keomi Shikiharu was a bright and excellent student, she was one of the best but finding out the situation of her personal home life and what state it was in shocked and horrified him. If there was anything he could do for her now, this was the time. She was on school ground and yet her brother was here harming her. But there was only so much Mr. Yakizako could do without getting into some major trouble. His best bet was to try and convince Mr. Shikiharu to leave but the chances of that seemed dim.

Mr. Yakizako gave it his best shot at trying to convince Ouija to release Keomi and leave but he didn't have much impact on the over controlling psycho still intent on taking his sister, who continued to resist the whole way.

It seemed like a futile and useless effort to try and convince Ouija of letting Keomi go when a few more students entered the classroom unaware of the tension and the conflict residing inside. Of the new students that entered one was instantly engulfed in the conflict as Tomiko, Keomi's best friend, noted the peril happening. She rushed over and before anyone could stop her Tomiko's curled fist hit against the side of Ouija's face. In the second after hitting the man dressed in the suit Tomiko grabbed Keomi and attempted to full her free from his grasp.

Having seen his fair share of bar brawls Tomiko's punch did little to no effect on Ouija and he grabbed her with his free hand. Shaking the smaller black haired girl Ouija let the threatening manner of his voice spill from his mouth, "You, you stay out of this. This in no concern of yours to be butting into!"

"Tomiko!" Keomi gasped out almost breathlessly as she steadied her friend with her free arm as she was being shaken by her brother.

Tomiko stood defiant even as her petite body was pushed around harshly, "I always wondered if Keomi's brother was beating her but I was never sure…until now. You are the worst kind of human being!"

Ouija's grip tightened on both girls but only Tomiko was the one to show the pain he was inflicting upon her but that didn't last for long as a straggler appeared in the doorway of the classroom. Osamu's eyes instantly sought out Tomiko's and when he found pain upon hers he didn't waste a second butting into the growing problem. Darting over to the two girls held hostage Osamu delivered a much harder punch to Ouija's face before grabbing both girls and pulling them free from his slackened grasp as he staggered backwards with blood already spurting from his nose.

Osamu didn't stop there as both girls were pushed behind him and a few of the other boy students created a protective block in front of them. "Never come here again…or else you'll have to face the wrath of all the students here. We will not let anything happen to each other, we all have been through too much this school year, and Keomi is a dear friend to us all."

Mr. Yakizako stepped forward then and put himself between the students and Ouija before anything else could happen. In his most authoritve voice he informed the man before him, "Mr. Shikiharu you must leave the school premises now."

Ouija let a cuss word slip past his lips as he gazed at the large group before him, he voice was off a tone from the hit taken to his nose. He didn't push the matter of taking Keomi with him any further as it was no longer possible with this large group now involved and protecting her. Starting to walk off he didn't turn back to look as he let more swear words bubble their way out of his mouth.

Keomi remained clinging to Osamu's broad back while Tomiko held onto her as the other students had surrounded them. She didn't say anything or watch her brother's departure as she shook silently and clung to her dear friends for comfort and security.

Ouija's retreat was not left unnoticed by many of the students who were still in their school or club activities. There was no way for him to go overlooked as he stomped off angrily, swearing loudly the whole way, and holding a tissue to his nose to keep the blood from leaking down his face. Ouija was just exiting the school grounds and heading down the street before he was stopped short by a long red haired teenage boy calmly leaning up against the school's tall fence.

Kurama had known almost immediately when Ouija had entered the school's grounds but Kurama had been trapped in the middle of his club activity so he had to trust in Keomi. But now he had escaped and had been waiting patiently for Ouija to appear. Now that they were off of school grounds no one could disturb them and the very important things that they needed to say to each other.

Shuichi started first, "Keomi is no longer any of your concern nor is she in your care any more as I have already taken care of it."

Ouija's hate rose as he faced the boy who had single handedly taken Keomi away from him. "That marriage document is false, it means nothing. She is still mine!" He hissed at the calm teenager.

"It is not," Shuichi replied as he straightened from his slouch to face Ouija head on and he stared him down, his eyes thinned slowly as he spoke. "There are more than plenty witnesses including your co-workers. Besides the marriage document has already been submitted and approved, there is nothing you can do now. Keomi is part of my family now, she is my wife."

Ouija tried to but in with an objection but Shuichi wasn't going to allow him to speak anymore.

"If you ever try to take Keomi away or harm her again you will never be found, you will completely disappear, your soul won't even be found." The human side was gone and Kurama glared Ouija down. "Do I make myself clear?"

Ouija couldn't turn his eyes away from the dark emerald eyes that held him in place and shook his soul to its very core. There was so much evil coming off of the teenage boy that Ouija couldn't move, he was frozen in spot, and he could barely even squeak out his reply of, "Understood…"

"Good, now get out of my sight you pathetic waste of space." Kurama's glare continued to bore into his soul before Ouija scampered away, gone for good. Taking a deep breath Kurama relaxed and gathered his demon energy back up as he had let it loose while facing Ouija. His enormous amount of evil demon aura had been used to scare Ouija off and make sure that he never came back.

Kurama was sure that there would be no more problems in the future concerning Ouija and he would never bother Keomi again. Kurama's demon energy had been enough to scare him off permanently and Ouija would have to live with regret for as long as he lived. Though he deserved much worse, Ouija had gotten off easy. But now that he was gone Keomi and Kurama could live in peace.

**~A/N: Had trouble deciding to put Kurama or Shuichi in certain parts of this chapter. The homeroom teacher finally has a name, he never really played that big of a part but now he does so he deserves a name, he can't just be 'the homeroom teacher' forever. Yay for friends and their protectiveness, Keomi is saved from her brother's clutches…Ouija got off too easy….**

**Anything you want to say about this chapter? Speak and be heard!~**


	63. Chapter 63: Demon Tribe

**~I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho. The characters are owned and created by Yoshihiro Togashi.~**

Chapter 63: Demon Tribe

Stretching her neck by rolling her head from one shoulder to the other Keomi pulled the tense muscles in her neck as she walked slowly. After a while of stretching her neck she stopped and raised a hand to her neck and shoulder where she began to push her fingers into her neck to relieve some of the soreness there. Keomi fought a yawn as she continued walking around the store, occasionally glancing at some clothes and shoes but nothing really caught her interest. There was already something occupying her mind and that was from last night when she and Kurama were locked in passions embrace. That was why her neck was so sore, unexpectedly her fingers brushed against the small indents in the side of her neck and a flare of heat sprang up on her cheeks. The almost invisible indents were from when Kurama bit into her neck, marking her as his demon mate, and signifying to all other demons that they were forever bonded together. Keomi's cheeks were semi dark with a blush but they darkened a little bit more when Kurama walked over to her. He only smiled softly, took her by the hand, and continued on with shopping.

Everything was perfectly normal but when Keomi was trying on a pair of new shoes the intense feeling of eyes suddenly hit them, Keomi and Kurama acted like nothing was wrong but they could sense the energy of many powerful demons around and those demons were watching them. Not a single movement went unnoticed by the demons but Kurama and Keomi acted like it was nothing but they knew that they were being stalked. The energies of the demons stalking them weren't anything to be worried over, after all the two of them were quite near the top concerning power levels and the demons watching them were not that close to their power levels.

That night even on patrol throughout the city the feeling of the demons' energies were close by but the demons were hiding from them so that Kurama and Keomi couldn't track them. Everything time they got too close to one it would vanish and another energy would pop up somewhere behind them. Just to be cautious Kurama and Keomi stayed together as much as possible but even when they were separated the demon energy stayed with them. The demons after them were many and they weren't giving in.

It had only been a mere three weeks since Kurama and Keomi had been married and those times had been some of the best in both of their lives and now that everything was turning back to normal the demons stalking them added the cherry to the top of the cake. The stalking went on for a few days but by then it was starting to wear on Keomi and Kurama's nerves since they could never find the demons who were stalking them. Worries and concerns began to build as the pressure of the demons watching them made the imagination run through countless and all very real potential things that could become inevitable.

Only a few days into being stalked Keomi was making her way home one night from work and the store when the presence of the demons following her suddenly bore down upon her. Keomi was alone and in the park with no one around so she instantly threw down her bags and swords were instantly in her hands as she was on the guard for any attack. Eyes flicking to the sides of her eyes rapidly Keomi was completely aware of the demons movements as they circled around her with practiced actions. Then without warning and in an almost invisible flash of movement a demon lunged forward at Keomi's unprotected back but she wasn't in her spot anymore as she was already running forward but the circle remained around her as she tried to escacpe from them or either take one down. Soon enough though Keomi was in an even more secluded spot when the demons circling her stopped and stood still as she eyed the trees from where she stood in the open. She had been lead her on purpose but to what extent did they need her?

Keomi was snapped to attention when shadows started to form from the trees and those shadows walked forward. Each demon was of different size, shape, and origin but none of them hurried forward to kill her as they all walked toward her slowly and stopped just outside her striking zone which was several feet wide. Her uniformed school skirt brushed against her leg as she positioned her body, ready to fight at any moments notice.

One of the demons in front of her, that quite resembled a human being in form and shape lifted a hand and spoke to her, "Do not fret demon slayer-human, we are not here to harm you. We only want to speak with you."

Keomi watched with guarded eyes as she lowered her clutched hands only a few inches downward. The long gleaming metal of the swords followed but her hands were still raised to defend herself if this was only a trick.

"We have come to this world in search of another slayer, his name is Higato and he was our master. We know you carry his spirit, we found his grave, and know of the practice of transferring souls. His spirit resides inside of you human slayer. We need your help."

Keomi's swords were gone from her hands as she stood almost relaxed in the middle of the circle. Her eyes were wide as she listened and her heart thudded in her chest with a dull ache. Higato's memories were appearing in her mind as she listened and she knew every face of the demon slayers before her, this was his-her family.

Watching the females' face change the demon slayer continued as he tried to convince her to come back to Demon World with them. "You carry our leaders spirit and that makes you the leader now. We need you to come back with us and rule the tribe."

Keomi's head that had been full of memories of the demon slayer family and the part the Higato played vanished like mist in the early morning sunshine. Go back with them? But that would mean leaving Kurama…

"The tribe is without a leader and you are the rightful heir-"

Keomi's swiftly raised hand stopped the speaker from continuing, "I apologize but I decline your offer to return to Demon World with you. This is my world, all I know is here." Keomi watched their faces change from hope to dejection as she spoke and her heart ached as sensing their pain. Higato had a major hand in controlling her emotions but she still had the upper hand, for the meantime anyways. "Now I'd appreciated it if you would stop following me and go home. I can not return and take back the position Higato held there. My life is here." As soon as Keomi was finished speaking and before the demon slayers could speak out their objection and throw out more reasonable argument she was gone with a passing breeze as she bolted. Running away was the only way she could maintain in control of her emotions as Higato was beginning to overrule her. Only stopping to briefly swoop up her things Keomi was like the wind as she made it home to where Kurama was. She only stopped running once she was on the front porch and took a few deep breaths before entering the house as to not alarm anyone with her heavy breathing.

Kurama though, he noticed, he always noticed and there was no way he could miss seeing her troubles. When she walked in he stared at her with silent questioning eyes as she greeted him and the rest of the family. He could already tell that something was up, there was a difference in her countenance and her attitude. Kurama didn't ask her until they were alone that night, lying awake in bed. (After all they still had separate rooms.)

Keomi told him the story of what had happened on her way home and what the demon's wanted. The tribe of demons slayers…her tribe.

Kurama's reply to everything was that they would go and talk with the tribe since they were still following them. They would finish this business tomorrow night.

The next day was almost nerve wrecking for Keomi. There was no way that she would leave Kurama, especially after everything that had happened and with all the things they went through. But there was also no way Keomi could turn her back on her tribe and that was all Higato's feelings. His feelings made everything more complicated than it already was.

Kurama was the only one who Keomi was able to confide in and he was the only one who was able to calm her down. She had to be ready for whatever the demon tribe threw at them, it wasn't going to be easy as Kurama knew that they probably weren't going to give in no matter what. It was an inevitable struggle.

Kurama gripped Keomi's hand as they walked to the secluded spot where she and the demons had first met and talked. The demon slayers were already there waiting as the two walked forward and the light pale moon shine lit the ground around them. Most of the faces were lit up by the light as everyone watched each other carefully.

"Higato's heir, human-demon slayer, Mistress Keomi it's good to see you again."

Keomi cringed at the word 'mistress' but remained perfectly still as Kurama remained holding her hand. As encouragement Kurama squeezed her hand gently. She took a breath before speaking. "Demon Slayers! Listen to me now, I have made a decision." Her loud tone vibrated through the trees. This time she would make her point get across. They would understand this time, they had to. But if all else failed she had the master of persuasion here to do the talking if needed. "I will not return to Demon World to rule over the tribe, this is final."

It was silent as she finished speaking and the tribe of demon slayers listened to her loud and forceful words. They didn't say anything right away after she spoke but their eyes held innumerable questions as they all stared at her.

Finally one of them snapped out of his blatant shock, his face darkened as his eyes caught sight of their entrusted fingers. His loud angry voice broke the silence, "Lies! He's keeping you here! He is holding you captive here. I won't allow it!"

Keomi couldn't keep her mouth from falling open and her eyes bugging out. She couldn't start explaining as many of the demons jumped to that same conclusion and she was soon faced with a mob of demon slayers insisting that she come with them to the safety of Demon World to get away from this captivity. But before Keomi could explain what the truth was the situation worsened as one of the demons closer to her grabbed her unexpectedly.

Slipping from each others grasp Keomi and Kurama were pulled apart. Keomi was instantly surrounded on every side by demon slayers as they started to back away from Kurama. They were going to take Keomi away, gone from this man and to a safe place. But they were all wrong, she wanted to stay with Kurama, there was nothing that could separate them except this.

Keomi tried to focus her will to fight but Higato got in the way, holding her back from hurting his precious family. But her precious family was being taken away. Her whole life Keomi's family had been taken away and now that she had a family she never wanted to loose it. But was loosing one family member the same as gaining a whole new family?

"Keomi!" Kurama's voice called out her name from somewhere to the left. He was almost frantic as he tried to see her through the crowd of Demon Slayers but she had disappeared. She was no longer visible and her energy was all but gone. Force was the only option left now and Kurama pushed against the crowd of arms and bodies separating them.

Flipping around at the sound of Kurama's shout Keomi couldn't see anything of her beloved as only the swarm of demon slayers blocked her sight. "No you can't! Let me go!" Keomi's voice resounded against the slayers that were beginning to drag her off. She couldn't do anything no matter how hard she fought, pushed, and argued against them nothing worked. Higato's power was in lock down and non accessible as he wasn't allowing her to fight back, she only had herself in the most human essence.

Kurama was in the middle of the fight as he defended himself from all the attacks coming from every side. The only thought running through his mind came with the inevitable feeling of panic that if he didn't reach Keomi she would vanish from him forever.

Keomi struggled against the slayers slowly dragging her into the forest. It was to no avail, if Kurama couldn't help her soon she would be sprinted away. Her only hope lay with Kurama, he was the only one who could save her now. Keomi wasn't giving up her fight, she would struggle as much as she could against the slayers as her hope that Kurama would come for her. She wouldn't give up that hope, he would always come for her and until she was with him again she would never give up. Keomi's attention was drawn backwards as a holler came from where the demon slayers were pushing Kurama back.

Eyes widening as time seemed to halt as she watched Kurama's body hit against the ground and bounce before stopping. He didn't move as his eyes were closed and his face slack. As his body lay there Keomi's breath stopped when she saw the red liquid starting to pool around his fallen and unmoving form.

Everything started to vibrate and not one of the demon slayers were expecting the sudden explosion from Keomi. Air whipped around them as many of the slayers were thrown backwards. Keomi had snapped, she had broken through Higato's restraints with ease. From the explosion a column of light burst forth as her scream came from inside of the column. Her power levels sky rocketed way beyond her usual energy levels as she reached her maximum topmost power.

From Yusuke's noodle stand the human side of the gang, Kuwabara and Shizuru could see the column and feel Keomi's power. All normal humans were completely oblivious as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Shizuru all were covered in goose bumps from the force of the raw power rushing through them.

An induced explosion occurred around Keomi's body and most of the demon slayers had been blown backwards. Many but not all were bracing themselves for whatever or whoever was to come out of the cloud of dust kicked up by the blast. It circled around where Keomi was but nothing could be seen in the cloud. But many of them kept their eyes on the cloud and their sight did not fail as a shadowy figure was spotted. The body started to emerge from the dust cloud and Kurama was starting to sit up while one hand clenched the gash in his side. A longer gash was across his arm but he paid it little attention as he was loosing more blood from the cut in his side. A gasp slipped past his taunt lips as Keomi was seen and showed herself.

Residing upon her face was the look of utter death as her aura screamed for blood. The bloodlust was palpable as she glared at all those standing around her.

Besides the death look written across her face other certain things had changed as well. Instead of her usually light brown hair Keomi's hair was bright red with streaks of black easily expressing her hate and the evilness she was feeling towards the demon slayers. Instead of the slacks and purple tank she had been wearing when they came Keomi had reverted into her ninja outfit. The hood and mask were not on and the darkness of the black showed a stark contrast to her pale skin. Added onto her outfit were criss-crossing straps and the silver bracelets were on top of the black cloth. Light emitted from the shinning and glowing silver bracelets as they encircled her wrists. There was a slight change in Keomi's top as it was crossed in front like a kimono but only with tight sleeves sticking to her arms. The black pants didn't make a sound as Keomi walked forward three steps before two unsheathed swords materialized in her hands.

Of all the demon slayers not one of them had any weapons out even when the gleam of her unsheathed swords was shown none of them moved. But when Keomi suddenly stopped from her slowed paced walk and bolted towards the closest ones they had no choice but to draw their weapons to fight back or either be cut down. But the weapons that appeared were all sheathed so they could 'fight' her back.

The less experienced ones didn't last long in the fight as most of them were knocked unconscious or pushed back by the older, wiser, and more experienced slayers. They remained in the back with Kurama as all the experienced fighters tried their hardest to bring Keomi back to her senses without injuring her in the slightest degree.

The fight did not exceed more than ten minutes, but it was a long ten minutes for both the demon slayers and Kurama. He had been watching from the sidelines unable to do anything for Keomi as she fought with the slayers. Finally, though, Kurama was pulled to his feet by one of the older demon slayers. Blood ran down one side of his face as the slice from Keomi's sword ran right through his eyebrow since he had only been able to dodge so much.

The demon slayer pulled on Kurama's uninjured arm, "Stop her before she tries to kill us all."

Kurama didn't reply as he was pushed forward and staggered the first few steps from the force of the push. His eyes watched the fight before he straightened himself up, his hand left his side, and he walked into the fight. Pulling apart the fighters in the back the ones in the middle parted for him without being touched but the ones in the front that were battling with Keomi had no idea what was going on. They still didn't know what was happening until Kurama pulled them apart to create a passageway through them to Keomi. His dark green eyes watched as a demon slayer and Keomi smacked heads and the demon slayer crumpled to the ground before crawling backwards and barely avoiding the slash from her sword. Kurama's eyes turned upwards to Keomi's face but he didn't flinch from seeing the hate pour from her black irises and the glare that was directed at him as she looked straight at him. Kurama was still a few feet away, just outside of her attacking range but putting one foot in front of the other he began to move forward and as he did his arms stretched out.

Keomi's dark eyes glared at him but the weapons in her hands disappeared as Kurama slowly walked closer to her. As Kurama neared he could see the slight quivering that shook her frame and not holding back any more Kurama quickened his steps to her. Not hesitating to wrap her in his arms Kurama held onto her tightly as she continued to tremble slightly. Keomi remained frozen but still shook as he held on her. They remained like this for a while and after a bit Keomi reverted back to usual self. Kurama had Keomi's head buried into his shoulder as her line of sight was gone so she wouldn't see the demon slayers still gathered around them.

A deep glare poured from Kurama's eyes as he began to move through the crowd of slayers to leave. But the higher ups moved to block Kurama's exit and they stood in a row in front of him as he held onto Keomi by her waist with one hand. His grip tightened and the hand on her head pushed a little harder as he began to speak, leaving no room for negotiations. "Keomi isn't going with you. She'll be staying here with me because I will never let her go." His strong, angry voice carried around the demon slayers and without stopping he continued to walk forward and left.

The demon slayer tribe watched as the red headed man took Keomi away without a word as they weren't sure what to do. They needed Keomi to be the next successor but this man and Keomi had made themselves clear that she wasn't going with them. They had tried to force her to come and look what had happened. Keomi had almost decimated them all and if they tried to force her to come with them again it would result in all their deaths.

Kurama took Keomi home without a word and snuck back into the house through the same way they had left to meet with the slayers. He had not predicted this outcome at all, by the time he reached Keomi's room (previously the guest bedroom) he noticed that Keomi wasn't shaking with anger anymore. She was still clinging to him like a baby clings to its mother for survival and yet she hadn't said anything to him, she remained silent.

Without saying a word Kurama laid Keomi down on the bed and lay ontop of her, his weight pressing into her as she remained holding onto him, forever unwilling to let go. Kurama was also very unwilling to let go of her and the two of them stayed like that for the rest of the dark nighttime.

The next night however, Keomi was in for a surprise as she was contacted by the demon slayers. She was ready to instantly rebuke them but they informed her that they had a way to solve everyone's problems and wishes. Kurama wasn't home when she got home so instead of fretting over what to do Keomi took action. Leaving a note for Kurama for whenever he got home Keomi went to go meet with them.

Stepping into the very same glen where she first met with the slayers and where Kurama was injured the night before when they tried to forcefully take her back to demon world Keomi sucked in a deep breath to keep her boiling emotions under control. Then walking forward she faced the rows of injured slayers waiting for her. Folding her arms across the button up shirt she wore Keomi wore a very serious face, "I came, what do you want?" She was getting straight to the point.

One of the higher ups stepped forward a single step to address her, they were all wary of her after she had reached maximum power. If they didn't want anything to happen it was that. "We know you have taken a great risk coming here tonight but we have important news to inform you of and hopefully a plan that will solve both our problems. Higato's wife-"

Keomi blurted out the wife's name without thinking, "Mika…"

"Yes Mika, gave birth to a premature baby when she learned of Higato's demise. The stress was too much for her to handle and it forced her into labor early. Because of this his heir did not gain all his inheritance, his powers, the powers that now reside within you." The speaker took a moment to pause, his eyes searching over Keomi before he continued. "My proposal is that we do an exchange, it will be something like what Higato did to you ten months ago. It will be hard and extremely painful but it will also be the only way you can live in human world without any other demons coming for you. You will also be able to remain with your loved one, if not then we-"

Keomi's swiftly raised hand cut off the demon speaking to her, "I've already decided. Go bring Higato's heir and let's do this."

The air was filled with tension as the speaker nodded and from the rows of demon slayers came the tiny baby wrapped in a blanket. One of the fewer female slayers carried the little one forward and stopped before Keomi. The two of them faced each other silently as the rest of the slayers watched on.

After a moment of silence Keomi reached out and the other female demon slayer placed the awake but silent baby in her arms. The utmost feeling of love for the tiny child swept over her and she nuzzled him close to her chest as she held him tenderly. With one hand Keomi rubbed her finger across the baby's cheek as she stared at the baby before looking up at the demon slayers and then handing the baby back to the caretaker. Then silently Keomi knelt to the ground and pulled off her bracelets, placing one exactly in front of her she watched as the demon slayer placed the baby ontop of the bracelet. Keomi checked to make sure the child's heart was exactly over the bracelet before unwrapping the infant and placing the other bracelet on top of the baby's small chest cavity. She aligned the two metal bracelets perfectly below and above the baby as she gazed down at the child Keomi's eyes softened lightly before pulling open her shirt and placing her right index finger above the baby's heart and her left hand over her own heard.

Sucking in a slow, even paced breath Keomi's eyes slid shut as she steadied her nervousness before starting. Pressing her fingernail into the child's soft skin Keomi cut through the layers of tissue above the infant's heart. A small cry erupted from the baby at the pain being delivered but Keomi continued using her finger to cut an eight pointed star over the small boy's heart as her mouth was pressed into a taunt line. More cries began to fill the air as blood began to spurt from the boy's chest and over Keomi's hand but she continued with the power transfer. Large beads of sweat were already beginning to roll down Keomi's face as her hand on her own chest shook but stayed in place. Just as Keomi was finishing cutting the last line into the baby's chest while his screams filled the air a bright white light burst from Keomi's back and circled around until it reached the bracelets with the child in between them. A ball of glimmering light circled around them as Keomi pushed her right hand over the blood and the fresh cut she had inflicted on the child herself. The light seemed to grow and shrink as Keomi continued to breathe in slow regular paced breaths although her heart rate had sped up throughout the procedure.

Then when the light seemed to almost ready to blind everyone watching it vanished in a wisp as it was pulled into the infant's chest suddenly. All was silent for a moment as the slayers watched bug-eyed at the two unmoving and still forms before them. A small weak whimper came followed by a long gasping breath of Keomi as she straightened from her slouched position over the child. Her face was tired as she looked down at the baby as the top bracelet was gone before wrapping him up in the blanket. The caretaker slayer was instantly kneeling in front of Keomi as she picked up the baby to soothe his cries and Keomi reached forward to lift the remaining bracelet from the ground and slip in back on her right wrist. A small surge of power rushed through her and she stood slowly as she wiped the blood across her shirt to clean her hand. Two slayers were by her side as she stood with awaiting arms to steady her but she kindly declined their help as she was still perfectly capable of standing on her own.

There was a small commotion in the circle the baby heir was in as the higher ups were checking her handiwork and the almost immediately healing that had happened. A bright red line of fresh scar tissue was visible from where Keomi stood but she already knew what the mark looked like, she had created it. The circle of the bracelet was cut into the child's chest along with the eight pointed star in the middle exactly right over his heart. This is how it was for Keomi and this was how it was for the heir as well now.

Keomi sighed to herself softly before whisking her right arm outward to test her body but when she did she had to withhold a shriek as a sword appeared in her hands. A small gasp came out though and the sword clattered to the ground as the closest slayers to her jumped backwards as her sudden and unexpected weapon summoning. The thing was she was not supposed to be able to summon weapons anymore as she had transferred all of Higato's memories and powers over to his child. Keomi didn't hesitate as she instantly set out to discover if she could summon anything else and was surprised to learn that she could. Her arsenal was much smaller than the full version that the heir had but it had seemed that a portion of the powers had stayed with Keomi. She was also much weaker than what she used to be but the aura of a demon and a human still resided with her as she remained both. There was no way to undo what had been done to her by Higato and what she had done to the heir. An unconstrained gasp fell from Keomi's lips as she blinked and ran through her memories and a small unsure smile settled on her face. Apparently the demon baby now had her memories along with his fathers making her a surrogate host, mother, and mentor to him. But then again maybe this was for the better, he had her feeling also which meant he would know how humans think and feel which could help the human-demon relations.

Keomi was smiling softly to herself when a holler broke out from the far side of the glen. Everyone was turning to look when a streak of red burst through the outer line of slayers and into the middle. Keomi only had time to blink as Kurama was instantly standing in front of her protectively and his Rose Whip was out. It lay in front of him across the ground as he glared at the slayers surrounding him and Keomi.

"What are you doing Keomi? You can't take them all by yourself, are you trying to get dragged off to Demon World?" Kurama's voice was a low growl as he didn't look over his shoulder at her.

Keomi had to hold in the laugh that tried to erupt and she swallowed it back down as she calmly placed her hand on Kurama's sleeve. She walked around his side with a quick stride as she explained, "I'm not going to demon world. I came to talk with them, we've already solved everything. Higato had a child, a premature baby, I gave him my powers…well most of them." Keomi watched Kurama's anger vanish and he looked down at her not saying a word as she turned to the side and gestured for the child to be brought forth. When he came to her he raised his arms out of the blanket to Keomi and she took him as a bright smile filled her face. "See, Kurama everything is okay."

Kurama could only stare at Keomi as she cooed at the child she held gently in her arms and rocked back and forth dotingly. She glanced up at him with a grin and then glanced down at the child in her arms.

"Miss Keomi, we can not begin to express our gratitude to you for everything that you have done." The tribe was speaking to her now as she quietly handed cooing baby back to its caretaker.

Keomi nodded softly as she stepped toward Kurama and pulled his arms open before leaning back into his chest. In practiced movements Kurama's arms folded around her and held her close as they watched the tribe bow to them before explaining that if she ever needed anything then they would be there for her before beginning their depature for demon world.

Sighing softly to herself again Keomi waved slowly to the tribe as they began to disappear into the trees and she could feel Kurama's arms constrict around her. Her hand lowered and went over his that was locked around her waist before her head leaned back into his chest as she tilted her head backwards to look up at him. Kurama, most beloved…

They had come so far, apart at first but together now and that was how it was going to stay from now on out. They would always be together now and nothing would come between them. Their passion would never die, never falter, never waver, and always remain just like a rose.

**~A/N: This chapter has been hard for me to write, I just don't know why but every time I sat down to work on it I would get stuck…maybe because it's the last chapter and I'm holding onto it and not wanting to let go, who knows? I am just strange like that. That and I didn't know what to do for about half the chapter… Is the ending corny? I threw it together at the last minute…**

**Well there you go, the end of Passion of a Rose. Thank you for all your support, writing this story has been an adventure within it's self and I hope that in reading it you have found adventure, love, suspense, mystery…whatever you were looking for when you decided to read it. Thank you all.~**


	64. Bonus

Extra/Omake:

The early afternoon sun shone brightly down upon the ever revolving and changing world. Sunlight lit a small room and the sole occupant sitting inside as he read through the day's newspaper. It was mostly quiet through the small apartment until the sound of running feet was heard and the front door slammed open followed by the small voice announcing his arrival.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Kurama smiled into his newspaper before lowering it when his son came into the room, chatting a mile a minute while pulling off his socks. He waited for him to take a breath before he spoke up and stopped his son. "Masaru no need to yell, we can hear you." Kurama smiled at Masaru over the top of his lowered paper.

"Okay Dad, where's Mom at?" Masuru's striking auburn head of hair flipped back and forth as he searched for his mother.

"In here honey, did you have a good time at Hokuto's?" Keomi's voice answered back from a different room.

"I sure did, we played lots of games, his mom made us snacks, his big brother played with us and…" Masuru stopped then as his face turned thoughtful as he pondered over something.

Kurama noticed and set down his paper in front of him on the kotatsu. "What is it Masuru? Did something else happen?"

Masuru fidgeted around, his eyes flitting back and forth before they settled on the table in between the father and son. "Why are you and mommy so young? Hokuto's parents have grey hair and are old."

Kurama would have grinned and chuckled it off but the seriousness in his young son's eyes stopped him from doing so. Thinking over this for a moment or two Kurama didn't reply right away as he and his son avoided eye contact. "Sweetness, Hokuto's parents are in their what early-mid forties?"

Keomi happened to walking past the room where her son and husband sat and she stopped to peer at Kurama quizzically. "Yes I believe so, why do you ask?"

"Just a question that Masuru asked…"

"Would you like some tea and some light snacks while you talk it over with him?" Keomi smiled kindly at him as she already knew that his question was and how Kurama was pondering over to answer it.

"Yes that would be nice," Kurama answered and Keomi nodded before she left the door way and soon some clinks were heard from the kitchen.

Masuru started speaking again as he wouldn't let his question go unforgotten. He had no know, "You and mom are really young compared to Hokuto's mom and dad. Why?"

"Masuru, your mother and I are 28, yes that might be young for some but-"

Kurama was cut off by Masuru as he explained, "Hokuto's older brother said that you had to get married so young because you were fooling around and I happened…" Masuru's face was puzzled as he barely understood most of what he had just said.

"Come over here and sit by me Masuru," Kurama gestured to the spot next to him as his eyes jumped up to hold his sons gaze.

Meekly, Masuru got up from his spot and started around the table towards his father and noticed that his dad's eyes never left him. Just as he was starting to sit down next to his father Kurama reached out and pulled Masuru into his lap and his arms wrapped down around him. "When we were younger a lot of bad things were going on in your mom's family, that's why you've never met your mom's brother, your uncle. But I married your mom because I love her and wanted to protect her forever."

Masuru's head was titled backwards as he looked up at his dad, "So you protected mommy?"

Kurama's answer was swift as he looked down at his son he held in his lap, "I still do and always will."

Masuru's head tilted back down slowly and it fell silent for a moment before Keomi entered the room with a tray in her hands. She knelt slowly and placed the tea cup and tea pot in front of Kurama and then the tray of celery sticks beside the tea pot. A smile lit her face, "What are you talking about?"

Kurama's only answer was a grin as he carefully stretched out his legs from underneath Masuru but left his son inbetween his legs.

Looking at her husband and then her seven year old son Keomi started to to sit down and then fold up Kurama's newspaper when she was sitting. Leaning forward to place her elbows on the table and her head on her hands Keomi smiled at her small family in front of her.

Raising his hand slowly and then gently patting Masuru's head as his son thought over what he had told him Kurama wondered if he told his son too much and confused him. Glancing over at Keomi Kurama's eyes saw the sliver glint from the one remaining bracelet she always wore on her right wrist and then small band of silver on her left hand.

But that wasn't the case as Masuru raised his head to stare at Keomi for a moment before speaking. "Can…can I protect mommy too?"

Keomi's eyes thinned on Kurama before she looked down at her son's bright green expectant eyes and she couldn't but smile before she started to get up. Moving around the table Keomi scooted close to Masuru, now placing him in the middle of his parents. Her hands reached around his shoulders and she bent down to plant a soft kiss on his upturned head. "Yes."

Masuru smiled as relief flooded through his small body and then the gentle but firm pressure of his father's hand on top of his moms squeezed his shoulder.

"Yes but when you get older you have to find someone else to protect."

**A/N: There we go, the very last of Passion. This is the very very last chapter for it, the bonus…It's so cute! I just love Masuru, he's so adorable. **

**Also for more bonuses, I have to links to pictures I've had a friend draw/ commissioned for.**

**The first one goes along with chapter 9: Welcome Home…: .com/gallery/431795#/d3bdq95**

**The second one goes to this bonus chapter: .com/gallery/431795#/d3h8xbh**

**And if the links don't work cause I am computer illiterate you can do it the hard way and go do Deviant Art. Karnella is the username, gallery, commissions, and there you go it should be there. Geez stinking formatting messing with the links and stuff…I thought I wouldn't have any more problems with this story, guess not.**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it, even through all the torture and pain it brought me. Please tell me how much you either loved or hated Passion and I will continue to look for your support. Thank you!**


End file.
